Interspecies Trouble
by adorelovestories
Summary: Three years as friends, Judy has been thinking about Nick and her as, hopefully, something more. Nick is concerned for his Cute bunny, something has her distracted. Even before the incident. A two week vacation, after an incident, is just what these two need.
1. Chapter 1

Update to chapter file: The reviews, and i thank those who pointed out the lack of seperators that were previously not present, were very helpful and appreciated. Despite the failure, you guys were kind and remained constructive. I was using wordpad, and the seperators did not get put in because the site doesn't support some of the things used in wordpad.

I am now using LibreOffice, which i absolutely love by the way, and hopefully that has fixed the problems. I did put seperators and everything in, just didn't transfer over to the site. Thanks to all those that pointed that out, i actually didn't go back and make sure.

As for the I's being lowecase, LibreOffice doesn't mark misspells or bad grammar things. I will work to make sure they are not present, but no promises. I have just now started making sure that things are properly capitalized. Thanks again.

End of update information.

Ok, so i just could not start something for this film. Honestly, it hit me right in the feels. Hard.

Disney did a fantastic job with Zootopia. They made it look like a Disney film, but didn't do what they usually do as far as their films go. They made it look real, a true modernized world where animals evolved to completely surpass humans.

I loved it. Nick and Judy, honestly, took me away. As in, they pretty much kidnapped me, smacked my feels around, and then shoved me back in my chair saying. Yo, we are fucking awesome.

So, this story has some spoilers. I have seen the movie already. Before most, or all, of you could.

(dodges several items being thrown at me)

Watch it buddy, or i'll take your carrots away. (clears throat) Anyway, this is going to, eventually, work it's way up to some intimate time with Judy and Nick. However, i can't just waltz right up to the fun times like i did with my other stories.

No, i can not. I must work my way up to it. These two deserve no less. They deserve, a proper path to fun time. A path, that puts everything out there and changes everything about what they are to each other. A path, that only those who really are perfect for each other, and to stupid or scared to talk to the each other about what they feel and want, are worthy of.

That being said, please excuse any failure at grammar and any words that fail to represent things clearly. Such as hand, because they have paws not hands. That actually was the hardest part with this thing. I kept putting hand instead of paw.

Now, we all know that foxs have night vision. When light hit their eyes in the dark, they shine. I will be making sure that that is represented in this story. As well as Judys advantage with hearing, because she's a bunny and her ears are big. And fucking cute.

Woops, not suppossed to use that word for her. My bad.

That is all, good fun reading.

* * *

I walked into the precint, noticing that Clawhauser wasn't at his desk. Which made going straight to where i needed to go all the more easier. I liked Spots, loved him like family in fact, but i really just wanted to know what was going on that i needed to come in for.

The papers could have been delivered by someone else, which added to my curiousity even more. Something was going on that required me to drop by to be told about it in person. It couldn't be Carrots, otherwise Spots would have called me crying about whatever happened.

Just like he called Bogo two weeks ago because of what happened to me.

I was still technically off duty due to the incident two weeks ago. I wasn't suppossed to come back, officially, for another two weeks. I was just here to drop off papers that cleared me for duty and speak with Bogo about something.

Possibly see Carrots, if she was still here and not already deep in a case or a patrol. She somehow managed to get back to work without missing a single day. I should have felt worried or even hurt, because she prefferred work over spending time with me. That was Carrots though, she loved being a cop and i doubt anything short of death would keep her from being one.

Besides, there was no way i was going to have her just do nothing but stay with me in the hospital. She was an active animal, i couldn't do that to her.

I passed Spots desk, heading left as that was the way to the Chiefs office. I knew the second that i entered the room, everyone that was still in the office would make a big deal about seeing me in the precint.

Which of course, they did. I did want to get to my vacation, though it was forced on my part but welcomed, with Carrots. I still couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face when everyone started clapping and greeting me with enthusiasm. A few standing up from their desk chairs. Apearing from their cubicles once they realized everyone was clapping for some reason.

"Wilde, glad to see you still have use of them legs of yours" Higgens joked.

"Nice to see ya Slypelt" McHorn greeted.

"Happy to see ya buddy" Delgato hollered.

I did a little bow, and my chest hated me for it. The wound was healed, well the doctors say both were healed enough that i could move. But it still hurt like hell sometimes when i moved my chest and my arm. Which was in a sling, i kind of liked it. Helped me out by having a easier place to put my sunglasses. As well as other things.

"Alright guys, It's nice to see you all as well. I'm sure life here was a huge bummer without your favorite fox. My cute bunny here?" I said.

A few laughed, knowing that i was pretty much the only one here that could call her cute. She still got offended by it sometimes, but it was always a playful act of being offended.

"Out on patrol, already brought in two animals, busted one of them for illegal gambling. Nice to see you are doing well" Pelthem informed.

He came over and gave me a pat on the back, along with a smile. The muscled wolf was one of the few that took sometime to warm up to the idea of a fox being a police officer. I'm sure alot more would have been concerned, if not for my involvement with Carrots before i joined.

I understood, after all i was a fox. It still hurt to know they needed to get used to the idea, but i welcomed that they were wanting to get used to it. I wasn't one to make a big deal out of things, so i just let things take their course.

"I should have known she would be out already, it is almost nine after all. Did you have any luck with that case four days ago Mendez?" I asked.

The Hippo shook her head with, you guessed it, a smile. Just like everyone else around the office was giving me. It was a welcomed site, but i wanted to get out of here quickly. I hated being treated like this just because i got shot in the line of duty.

"Yes, Finnick was not very cooperative at first. It took some interrogating, but we solved the case thanks to your helpful information and contact. He calmed down after we told him you said we could trust him" She informed.

I knew it would take longer otherwise, so i stayed for a few minutes saying hello to everyone. Offering some insight on a few criminals, telling them who they worked with and how they got things done.

Twenty minutes later, i had made it to the back of the room. About to walk into the Chiefs office. He had moved from the second floor shortly after i joined. Something about wanting a bigger office, and being closer to the cube farm. As well as his brand new car that was parked just outside his office window.

If you ask me, he just wanted to keep a close eye on his smallest officer. Carrots.

However, someone else spoke up before my paw even touched the knob.

"Nick, what you doing here little cub?"

I turned with a smile, glad to see one of the few animals that i had really missed. A small, well small for his species, panther. As usual, his shirt was untucked. He would have probably gottin yelled at for it a dozen times today if everyone hadn't given up trying to get him to keep it tucked.

Don't ask me how he accessed everything on his belt so quickly with it in the way. Because i don't know how he does it. I'm still focussed on how Carrots boot that stroller the second time she and i met.

Seriously, how do you boot a stroller?

"Furtner, i thought you had requested today off. What happened to your daughters recital?" I asked.

He stopped next to me, closing the file he was looking through in his paws.

"I'm helping records for a few hours before i leave for that. They pulled Torrez to help Hopps out, since you are on leave" He informed.

I was surprised, not because someone else was with Carrots. I knew that Bogo would have someone else with her. Not just because policy advised it, also because he cared for his smallest officer. The big guy had a tough appearance, but he was really soft inside.

"Torrez with Carrots? Now that is going to be interesting. My cute bunny likes to talk, and Torrez doesn't. It's gonna be boring for Carrots, or annoying for Torrez. What do you mean you're here to help records, they don't need help filing stuff. Are they getting lazy down there or something?" I said.

"No, they're down to one printer. The other two broke down, and on top of that all the computers crashed. All of their data was lost. I'm just going around getting things sorted out for them. I agree with you about those two, it is bound to be an interesting story if something goes down. Hey, i just found out from Clawhauser a few minutes ago that your request for that tranquilizer gun was approved. It arrived two days ago" He said.

Now that was reason for a fist bump, which he gave with a small laugh.

"That's just what i needed. Now i can really pull off the look i've been going for" I said.

I had put that request in two months ago, and legal had taken their time with it. I had to go through them for some reason. Apparently having a rifle with a thirty round mag was not used around here. Except S.W.A.T. They're special for some reason.

I understood why, as actual guns were outlawed and destroyed, or put in museums, long ago. The only guns that were still made now were Tranquilizers. There wasn't much use for a gun that could shoot thirty darts in five seconds, and had the range of a sniper rifle, unless it was a big situation.

However, even though every gun was collected. The same couldn't be said for the equipment that once was used to make them. Almost all of those were destroyed as well, but a few criminals had managed to locate the few pieces of equipment that existed. Or made there own equipment.

Hence, the reason why i was able to get shot. I had found one of those few criminals. I should have known really, that ferret had hinted he had some extra protection when i knew him during my old life.

"Not so fast little cub, they didn't just approve you to use them" He informed.

I gave a curious look, glancing at the coffee cup in his paw as he took a drink. I really wanted one of those right now. Mornings still got to me, even after two years. I just couldn't get used to them for some reason.

"Them? Plural, as in we got more then one tranq rifle?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently you gave so many reasons as to why having a rifle would help in some situations that they couldn't just give you one. They sent thirty, and everyone has to put in fourty hours at the range with them before anyone can ride with them in their cars. if they want one that is. I don't see a reason for one, but i agree that we could use them" he informed.

Well, i guess that i should feel pretty good. I mean i had spent a week typing up my reasons for wanting one. Doing my best to keep things out, mainly the real reasons, and only put the things that proved useful and appropriate.

"Sweet, now i'm the animal that got rifles, that were thought unnecessary, for us to use" I said.

He gave another laugh, with a nod.

"Yeah, just another thing for you to cross of that bucket list of yours. I got to get back to work, you are coming to that dinner next month right? Claire has been wanting to see you, out of uniform that is" He said.

He held his paw out and i shook it. Claire was his wife, and a snow leopard. They were two of the few animals that married out of their species. It wasn't frowned upon, and ultimately the majority of the population didn't care. A few still existed that didn't like it, and a few of them acted out when they found animals that were involved romantically with another species.

Carrots and I have dealt with a few of them, getting them for hate crimes. Which the mayor always backed up because he was married to a Zebra. I still can't believe that lion managed to remain mayor. Especially after what he did to those predators.

Though, he was only doing it to help protect the city. So, i guess i should have seen him keeping his job.

"Carrots and I have already made sure we have that day free. We'll be there, wouldn't miss that delicious salad that mate of yours makes for anything" I said.

He gave a happy smile, glad to know i was going to the police dinner. I had went to it every time we had one. Which was usually every six months. Strange really, once a year would have been good. However, precint one is special. We get what we want, usually.

"Glad to hear it, see ya little cub" He said.

He gave a wave as he left, heading back to work. I turned back to the door, wondering if i could put a picture of my new rifle on my FurBook. Probably not, Bogo had did his best to scold me for putting pictures of me in several different poses around the precint when i joined. I doubt that it would have been so bad, if i didn't post pictures of every room. Especially the evidence cage. And the weapons locker.

I took them down, sadly. I shouldn't have posted some of them. I just couldn't stop myself. It was a little entertaining story after it was all done. Even Bogo laughed about it, and that was something.

I walked into his office, not surprised that the room was it's usual dark lit style. I think he had a grudge against lights if you ask me. On some occasions he opened the blinds on the windows, letting in light. Rarely did he do that. Only when he was working on some important case.

"Morning uncle Bogo" I said.

I smiled as he glanced up at me. He had gottin used to me just walking in, and i think he liked my carefree attitude about it. As well as his little nick name i have for him. Even though he never said anything of the sort. Not that he ever would if he did.

He didn't seem to realize that i had been gone for two weeks. Or he just didn't care that i had been. He was probably just keeping up appearances. As always.

After our little chat about how he treated Carrots, the second one not the first when he wanted to take her badge, i think he realized i wasn't the type to just back down. It was clear he respected me for it. Though, as expected, he would never say it. He did act like it though, which i guess is all that i could ask for.

That pretty much defined our relationship. He was the chief, but the two of us didn't act like he could get me in trouble for almost everything. He needed someone to watch his smallest officer, and he believed that i was the perfect animal for the job.

Which was true, i had the bullet wounds to prove it.

I realized that someone was sitting in one of the chairs infront of his desk. My smile fell, replaced by a surprised look. Sitting in the chair was a police officer. That wasn't what surprised me. Except for the tips of her tail and ears, which were white. As well as the thick black line around her eyes, which were brown. She looked exactly like me.

She was a fox.

Sitting in a chair infront of the chiefs desk. Dressed in a complete police uniform. Was a fox. She looked really surprised to see me for some reason. On the verge of excitement even.

"Morning Wilde, as usual you have forgotten how to knock. Say hello to Sarah Tails, she's fresh out of the academy. She's arrived a little early due to some miscommunication between us and the academy" Bogo said.

Sarah gave a small wave and I walked over to the desk, holding out the folder in my paw. Not able to look away from Sarah. I was, honestly, surprised. She was a fox, i shouldn't be so surprised but i was. Bogo took the folder, opening it up before throwing it onto the pile of other folders on his desk.

Not showing any sign that he cared what so ever.

"Hello, and you know you like it Uncle Bogo" I said.

The chief gave a grunt, dismissing my words, as Sarah continued to stare at me and i her. I knew i should stop starring at her, but i just couldn't look away. It was just strange to me. I was glad that another fox had become a cop. I had kept in contact with some of the animals at the academy. They had promised to tell me when a fox came in, and when one made it through.

I wanted to know if any others would try after me. I was glad, really glad. Almost so much that i felt the need to do a little dance in victory.

Last i knew only two foxs had started, and they didn't finish. Why didn't Howlthorn tell me one had finished? He should have at least been the one to inform me. After all i did prove him wrong the most and he liked that i did.

It wasn't that she was a fox that had made it to becoming a police officer that surprised me. It was the fact that i had not been told. Caught off guard. OK, a little bit of it was because she was a fox.

"I see you passed your psych evaluation, strangely" Bogo said.

Finally able to get over my surprise, i looked at Uncle Bogo with a smile. Wondering which two officers would get the painful honor of showing Sarah how things run around here.

"We all know that i'm crazy Uncle. No questions of concern? Not even going to ask how my arm feels?" I asked.

"Nope" he replied.

I shook my head, knowing that he really did want to ask but felt he shouldn't. He still had his tough appearance to uphold.

"Is this what Carrots didn't want to tell me this morning?" I asked.

He gave a nod, and i glanced at the fox in the chair. Finding that she was still staring at me. Now it was her turn to be creepy, i think.

"So she's talking to you again?" Bogo asked.

After i got shot, Carrots had decided to get emotional. No surprise there, a few tears were expected. I was a little surprised when i got the silent treatment for nearly a week after she realized that she should, for some reason, blame me for getting shot.

She would come to the hospital, only to sit in a chair next to my bed. Not saying a single word. Just glaring at me like she expected me to spontaneously explode or something.

She had decided to go through some tears after deciding it was time to talk again. Then we argued, and as always we ended up calling each other names before giving each other a hug. Besides the silent treatment, it was just another one of our stupid, yet much needed, arguements.

That's what we did when we got to a point where we just needed to clear things up. We argued, yelled and screamed. It helped us remain friends, so i couldn't help but admire it. Plus, i absolutely loved how her eyes would light up in fury. And her ears as well, standing straight up as if she was trying to make herself seem bigger.

"Yeah, gave a few punches to my arm that still hurt for some strange unknown reason. Must be the bullet wound i received" I replied.

He gave another nod, and i could tell that he was secretly glad things were back to normal between his two smallest officers. After Clawhauser told Carrots and I that he downloaded that Gazelle app. I started seeing his little signs, mainly because i started looking for them.

He really was a big softy on the inside of his tough exterior. So i did my best to let him know that i knew it. Not to much though, else that tough exterior would be tough on my pelt. Just enough to let him know that i cared just as much as he did.

"Officer Tails, You're not due to start for another two weeks. Care to stick around for today and meet everyone you can? Possibly learn a few things before you take tours?" Bogo asked.

I looked at the rookie, trying to figure out who she would be assigned to. Mendez was going to need a new partner soon. Heltfur was retiring in a month. The Hippo might like having a fox around. We're quick on our feet, and Hippos, well, not so much.

Tails gave a confident smile as she stated that she could.

"Wilde, i know you have plans to leave tonight but would you be able to stick around and show her around and introduce her? Only if you're up to it and don't need to pack for your vacation" Bogo said.

Now i was really surprised. Uncle Bogo was asking me for something instead of ordering me to do it. I pinched myself, confirming that i was indeed awake.

"I have already packed Carrots stuff and mine. We're all set for a week long fun time at her family farm. Are you seriously asking me if it's alright if i do something within the precint Uncle Bogo?" I replied.

He gave me a glare, but i could see the tiny bit of care in those tough eyes of his.

"Yes or no before i make it an order Wilde" Bogo threatened.

I put a paw up, deciding it best not to joke further.

"Alright, i can do it no problem. Who's she going to be assigned to? I'll introduce her to them first if they're here" I said.

Uncle Bogo did something that had me really concerned. He looked at me, with a smile. Not the smile he gave when cameras were around. A smile that said he was going to enjoy whatever it was he had to say.

This was it, he finally found a way to kill me that pleased him enough to act on it.

"You and Hopps will be taking her, on every case and patrol for one week. She's not the only one either, he should be coming back in any second now. He had to sort somethings out with Clawhauser" Bogo said.

Wait, Carrots and I would be assigned to her? No wonder Carrots didn't want to tell me herself. She didn't want to ruin the surprise for me. Hold up, there was another one. Was he a fox as well?

"We get to watch over two foxs?" I asked.

Uncle Bogo shook his head, that smile still present.

"Tails here has a brother, who has also graduated from the academy. Though he is not a fox" Uncle Bogo said.

A brother who isn't a fox? That would mean one of them was adopted. I wonder which one of them it was. Still, what animal was her brother. Leopard maybe, perhaps a tiger or a hippo? No, he had to be a wolf. We had been looking for another wolf to join for a while.

Pelthem would like that. We hadn't seen one join for a while, a few years before i joined. They were just rare, as they usually were more bussiness type animals. The legal kind or the illegal kind.

"Is that so, well i look forward to showing the two of them everything that Zootopia has to offer. I'm sure Carrots already expressed how thrilled she is when you gave her the news" I said.

Uncle Bogo gave a nod, his smiling going away. Probably dissapointed that i didn't react the way he had hoped. He gestured to Tails, and i realized a nickname that would sute her. Given the white on the ears and tail.

"They met her this morning before she left with Torrez. Officer Tails, Wilde here isn't one to be formal. I expect you not to follow him in that, same goes for your brother. I don't want you or him following Wilde or Hopps in how the two work together. They have their own way, and it's not something that i want anyone, especially rookies, doing what the two of them do. Is that understood rookie?" Uncle Bogo informed.

Snowflake, my new nickname for Tails, changed her look to a serious one. I wondered how long it would take before she stopped looking serious like that. Foxs weren't serious animals, unless the situation actually called for it.

"I understand sir, but if i may. Why are they working like they do if you don't approve of it?" Snowflake asked.

Uncle Bogo opened a file before putting his arms on his desk. Leaning forward slightly. I wondered which reason he would give her. The real one or the one that he told everyone else. The precint knew why we worked the way we did, it simply worked better for us. We got results faster and more efficietnly.

When we had to track someone down that proved able to evade us. Well, we used my contacts and Carrots relationship with the Mafia. Mr. Big and Fru-Fru were always glad to help. So long as it didn't harm their opperations.

Speaking of which, i just remembered little Judy's birthday was coming up in three months. Carrots and I would have to show up, both because we wanted to and to offer some legal protection. Birthdays with connections to the Mafia sometimes got interrupted. Rarely, but it happened every now and then. Carrots would want to keep a look out for anything. Probably forcing me to use Kevin the polar bear to my advantage.

"They opperate in such ways, when they have to, because they get results. They have connections, and those connections offer aid with almost every case that needs outside help. that is all i was say on the matter. Now, you may discuss with Wilde here about what he expects while i look through your brothers file" Uncle Bogo said.

Snowflake looked up at me expectantly. I shook my head as i leaned back againt Bogos desk. Thinking what to bring to the birthday party. Definetly not a rug, it was to soon for that gift.

"I'm going to call you Snowflake, if that's alright. It fits, given the fur on the tips of your ears and tail. So, why did you and your brother want to become cops?" I said.

Snowflake gave a smile, her eyes wide again. Looking very happy for some reason.

"He got the idea because of Officer Hopps. She proved a bunny could become one, so he wanted to give it a try. I accompanied him, deciding that if he could pull it off then i could. My brother and I started at the academy together. He got the idea last year, and eight months ago finally decided it was what he wanted to do. After talking me into trying as well. Can I just say Officer Wilde, it is an honor to meet you. You're a legend at the academy, you still hold all the records for the mile runs. You were the one that made me actually decide to go to the academy with my brother. It's really something to actually meet you sir" Snowflake informed.

So it wasn't Carrots that would be recieving the fan affection from her. It would be me, great. This was going to be so much fun. Yes, that was sarcasm. Uncle Bogo gave a grunt, and i looked back at him to find him looking at me.

"That true Wilde? You beat Hopps times on the runs?" He asked.

Snowflake spoke up before i could. Eager to say something it seemed.

"Not just the runs, he beat her times on the obstacles as well. Each one, except the ice wall" She informed.

Uncle Bogo looked at me, like he wanted a reason how i did it. He did look surprised at the news.

"Don't tell Carrots, she'll have me run each of the mile runs with her to prove it. Especially the fourty. That ice wall was rigged, just so you know. What animal is your brother by the way?" I said.

Snowflake looked surprised, like she didn't expect that question. Bogo went back to looking through the file infront of him.

"Well sir, i've been told not to tell you. You have to see for yourself, sorry" Snowflake replied.

The rookie had been instructed not to tell me the species of her brother? I already knew he wasn't a fox, so what other animal could he be that she was told not to tell me? I looked at Uncle Bogo, he shook his head.

"I didn't tell her not to, don't look at me Wilde. I have a file to finish looking through" He stated.

I looked at Snowflake, trying to decide which animal her brother was. Wasn't a fox, and the one that told her not to tell me was either Clawhauser or Carrots. Clawhauser probably would tell her not to tell me because he was a sheep. And there was no way that Howlthorn wouldn't tell me a sheep was joining. So that left Carrots, and the only animal that she would want to keep from telling me about.

I smiled, realizing the exact reason why she was so happy when she got up this morning. Humming a little tune as she made breakfast, waking me up from my spot on the couch. I had fallen asleep from the movie we watched, because i had been released from the hospital yesterday morning. Carrots didn't wake me so i didn't make it to my bed.

She seemed to happy this morning. Now i knew why.

"So your brother is a bunny, no wonder Carrots was in such a good mood this morning. Which of you is adopted? if you don't mind me asking that" I said.

Snowflake gave a small smile, looking pleased that i had figured it out. Bogo closed the file and put another on top of it before handing them to me.

"I am sir, i hope it doesn't bother you that a fox is related to a bunny" Snowflake said.

I took the file, opening the one with the name Theodore N. Tails written on it. Sure enough, a picture of a bunny in a police uniform was in the file. Unlike Carrots in her picture, he looked serious. No smile, only a serious set of brown eyes and laid back ears.

He looked a little thicker then Carrots, ok a lot thicker. He was chubby, but in all fairness Carrots was a very thin built bunny. I would dare say she was petite, but that didn't seem right. She still had some meet on her bones.

"It doesn't, i actually like it. Why, does it bother you Snowflake?" I asked.

I read through the file, realizing the the bunny was nineteen. His sister didn't look any older then that, so she probably was close to the same age. He had graduated middle of his class, looked to have tried just enough to pass. His scores were good, though i could already tell he needed some work before he could be trusted to work without any concern.

His times weren't that good, just barely touching failing. it was a wonder he even passed. Coultzer should have failed him, or at least driven him hard enough to fail. The big polar bear didn't like low times on any of her runs or courses.

I would say that even Howlthorn should have failed him. His accuracy was way off, i doubt he even tried much there either. The two probably passed him because of Carrots and I. They learned that any animal could really be anything so long as they tried.

That was it though, Theodore seemed to not have a care in the world. Just going through enough of things to pass by. Carrots would have to teach him to act more seriously about being a cop.

"No sir, i just know that some might not like a fox being a sister to a bunny" Snowflake replied.

I closed the file, opening the other one with the name Sarah W. Tails written on it. I quickly realized she wasn't like her brother. She graduated near the top, and seemed to have gotten all around good scores in everything. It was no where near mine or Carrots. Still, she seemed capable enough.

"You will find none of that here, and if you do tell me and i'll set them straight. We don't discriminate, even if you decide to start a personal relationship with an animal out of your species. This is Zootopia, and we will not permit any of that sort of stuff. Even some of us have married outside of our own species" Uncle Bogo stated.

"I agree with Uncle, I know Spots will throw a fit if anyone does it. If you have any problem with anyone treating you differently because of you being a sibling to a bunny. Let us know. I see here that your brother didn't try very hard at the academy, and that you were the opposite. If you accompanied him like you say, him dragging you along, why is it you tried harder then he did?" I said.

Uncle Bogo got up and went over to his coffe pot, filling a cup with the liquid that i suddenly remembered i needed still.

"Well yes he did drag me along at first. He was never one to take things seriously, but when he decided to start at the academy he started doing so. He did his best at first, but he quickly gave up. It took all i had to get him to try enough to try and pass. That's what he did, worked just enough to pass. I had hoped when he graduated that he would start trying for real again. I think he began to realize that making it to be a cop was harder then he thought. As for my scores and times, i tried hard all the way through. I hope he won't be a problem for officer Hopps and you. He is still trying to decide if this is what he wants, but i assure you that he will try" Snowflake explained.

I gave a nod, liking the answer. It was reasonable, after all i had went through some doubt at the academy. So some on Theodores part was reason enough for his low scores. Still, he would have to work harder to prove himself now. Carrots would make sure of that.

Low scores to her meant someone didn't respect what a cop was enough to be one. She was bound to ask him tons of questions about several different situations. Testing him a little more then she should.

I couldn't wait for that, because that meant i would get to see her acting tough and serious. She looked so cute when she acted like that.

"Good answer, i know how doubt can affect someone at the academy. Mind if i get some of that coffee Uncle?" I said.

The big Buffalo sat down in his chair, opening up another file as he sat his cup down.

"Help yourself Wilde, i don't have any sugar" He replied.

I got up and headed towards the pot. Sitting the files down on Uncles desk.

"You know that i take it black, no sugar or creamer. Snowflake, would you mind waiting outside for your brother. The Chief and i have a few things to discuss before i introduce you two to the precint. I will tell both of you what you should expect working with Carrots and I, as well as what i will expect" I said.

She stood with a thank you sir and walked out the door. Closing it behind her. I put a cup on the small table and started pouring coffee into it.

"What do we have to discuss Wilde?" Uncle Bogo asked.

"Carrots, and i know you noticed it as well so don't try and act like you don't care. Somethings been on her mind lately. It's still on her mind" I replied.

I put the pot back and brought the warm liquid to my mouth. Enjoying its warm taste. Uncle had one of those coffee machines where you could set the coffees temp. He hated hot coffee, prefferred to have it warm instead. I liked it to, allowed someone to start drinking it before waiting for it to cool down.

I walked back over to the desk, choosing to stand rather then sit. I hated those chairs. Always felt like they were cheap and filled with air more then wool. The Chief gave a deep sigh, knowing that i wouldn't leave until we talked about this.

"I know, i have noticed it as well. I thought it was just something she needed sometime to work through. However, it got worse for a few days after you got shot. For the record Wilde, i do care. Despite what you think about me given how i treated her when she first showed up" He said.

I put my cup down, wanting to focus completly on what has my partner a little distracted for the past month and a half.

"I know that you do, you and i have a unique friendship uncle. We both know that" I stated.

He gave a nod with a small smile. Showing a bit of his softer side now that the rookie was no longer in the room.

"That we do, since i know that let's cut to the chase. How are you going to solve the problem with Hopps?" Uncle asked.

I thought for a few seconds, wondering about which would help more. Her family or talking things out. Talking things out had failed, because every attempt i made at getting an answer about what was on her mind had failed. Her family would have to help me out with it.

"We are going to be with her family for a week, they can help me help her. If they don't within a week, we'll stay longer. I don't think it's affected her work yet, but i can tell it will. She won't talk to me about it, keeps telling me it's nothin. I can tell that it is not nothing. What have you noticed?" I informed.

He leaned back in his chair with another sigh, putting a few files to the side. Clearing the middle of his desk.

"She stares off into space some mornings, other times i have noticed it she was asked something and doesn't answer. I even yelled at her once just to test a theory, still didn't answer. To lost in thought, which tells me its something important to her. I don't know what it is, but i have some feeling that it's about you" He explained.

I was surprised, what had i done to make her act so lost in thought? It wasn't her birthday, because that was four months ago. Everyone had gotten her gifts. What about me made her go so much into thought that she didn't realize people were talking to her?

"Me? Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I caught her staring at your picture, i thought it was just because you had got shot. Until, she kept looking at it every morning. Sometimes while she was walking through the main door. I don't know what it is, but its something about you" He informed.

A picture of me? It was probably because i got shot, she was concerned about me. Still, it did leave questions about what was on her mind. If it was about me, that would explain why she wouldn't talk to me about it. It had to be something that she couldn't talk to me about because it was about me.

Yeah, i would definetly need Bonnie and Stus help with this one.

"Great, that means i won't be able to get anything out of her. Her mom and dad will have to be able to get something out. I know she won't talk to me about it if it is really about me. I hope it isn't something to bad" I said.

I grabbed my cup.

"What makes you think that it's something bad?" Uncle Bogo asked.

I took a drink from my coffee cup before putting it back down on the desk. How could it not be bad? If she couldn't talk to me, her closest friend, about it then it had to be bad.

"I'm closer to her then anyone, she said it herself. We talk about everything, and i do mean everything. If she can't talk to me about something, and it's about me, then it has to be bad. What could it be that's good if it isn't?" I said.

The Chief thought for a few seconds, before shrugging.

"I don't know, but don't assume it's bad just because she doesn't want to talk to you about it. Maybe she just needs to confirm a few things before she has enough confidence to talk to you about it. Don't jump to conclussions, just try and help her along. Don't push her into telling you, show her the reasons she can trust you. The reasons the two of you are such good friends" Uncle Bogo said.

I stared at him, a little surprised. He had just given good, no great, advice. Was this the same Uncle Bogo that the precint called Chief? Or was he abducted by aliens during my forced leave?

"That's, actually pretty good advice. You taken any medication Chief?" I asked.

He chuckled, grabbing a file from the small pile he made. Telling me he was done talking about this and that he had work to do.

"No, i just know a thing or two about animals. Just be your usual self, show her that your there for her. A bit of why she won't talk to you about it may be because she almost lost you when you got shot. She might just be afraid, and that may be the reason she doesn't want to tell you what's going on. Now get out, you have two rookies to introduce and i have work to do. Make sure your partner is back to her old self before you come back. Or it's your pelt i will hang on my wall" He explained.

I stood, grabbing the two files and my coffee cup, before walking towards the door.

"Always a pleasure Uncle, i expect to out shoot you with those new rifles we got by the way" I said.

I put a paw on the knob, before the Chief spoke up and stopped me from opening the door.

"Wilde" he said.

I looked back at him, wondering what was so important that he stopped me from leaving after telling me to leave.

"Uncle Bogo?" I asked.

"It's good to have you back and walking. You gave us all a good scare. Now, get out" He said.

I gave a smile as i left the room, closing the door behind me. The second that the door closed, Spots was infront of me asking me several things. He was speaking so fast i almost didn't understand him.

I glanced to my right, and found Snowflake and her brother standing there. She looked excited, while the bunny just looked interested. He didn't have the same expression he did in his picture. Maybe he was actually going to try and not just do just enough to get by.

He better not, that won't fly with Carrots. Tha's how my day at the precint started, with a hour long talk with Spots before i could even get to introducing the two rookies. As Carrots and I worked ten hour shifts, and she didn't come back in for anything. I only had the call that i had made to talk with her shortly after i got Spots to calm down and get the two rookies some donuts before she came in at the end of her tour.

After the call, i was in a slightly better mood. She had calmed my mind down, and i was looking forward to having a few weeks with just her, her family, and me. Oh, and my mother. Who had moved out of the big city and out to the burrows after i started at the academy. She wanted to make things easier for me, since i rarely visited.

In truth, she didn't want anything to do with me and my life that i had chosen. When she heard that i had started at the academy, she couldn't believe that the same fox she knew was actually friends with a bunny. I really surprised her.

When i walked into the room, a few that hadn't done so already greeted me, i knew one thing. I did enjoy being a cop, especially since i was partners with a cute bunny. It was good to be back in the building.

Now, i would have to wait for Carrots to get back. when her shift was over. at eight. Then, we would be on our way to Hopps farm.

* * *

Torrez was inside getting some donuts and coffee while i ran a few plate numbers around me. Seeing if any of them belonged to someone we were looking for, or if any of them were reported stolen. I didn't recognize any of them, but i always liked to check.

If Nick was here he probably would have said something about it. It would have been just a joke, but lately his jokes had more of an effect on me then they used to. i had been worried, and really scared, when he got shot two weeks ago. Though, that wasn't what seemed to have changed between us.

I don't know about him, but i think i started to realize that we were really good together. Like, really good. Almost close to perfect, even with the fights. We sometimes have them, but rarely. Every four or five months, and they are not that bad. most times.

The last one, was before he had got shot. I had said somethings, really worked up. I still was mad at him, and it was for something so stupid. The dishes, which had been cleaned by him. Dried by him. Were still sitting next to the sink.

That's what started the fight. A simple question about why they werent put away. Then, it quickly became an arguement about how irresponsible he was.

It had never bothered me that he waited for two or three hours before putting the dishes away after he did them. None of his little lazy things bothered me before. He put things off for a few hours before finishing them. Like the laundry that sat in the dryer before he threw his clothes in his dresser. After neatly folding mine and putting them away neatly.

That was another thing that came up in the arguement. I had called him lazy and pathetic. All because he didn't care how his clothes were put away.

I don't know where all my anger had come from then, i was just talking without thinking. My anger rose when, as always, he just smiled that cocky smile and argued back. I loved that smile, absolutely adored it.

The arguement had ended that night with me slamming my bedroom door closed. Calling him irresponsible, untrustworthy and lazy. I don't know if he heard me, but i had also stated that he and i shouldn't live together if he was going to continue acting like he did.

I quickly felt stupid for it, and i'm sure that if he knew that i had cried myself to sleep because of the arguement. He would have came into my room and wrapped me in his soft furry arms. Saying he was sorry and that he loved how emotional i could be.

That was another thing that had been affecting me. How easily he could just hug me and be relaxed around me. He would pull me into his lap and wrap his arms around me from behind while we watched a movie. The same when we played a video game. Which is another thing he joked about. Saying a country bunny shouldn't love them so much.

So what if i was the one that bought them and begged him to play with me. I couldn't help it, they were addicting and a fun way to pass the time.

The next day, while we were on patrol, i didn't talk like i usually did. I could tell he was bothered by it, thinking that something was seriously bothering me. He was right, something was.

That something was him, and the change that i knew had happened. I had started seeing him as more then a friend. To me, he wasn't just my closest friend. I don't know when i started to see it, but i knew that i couldn't stop seeing it every time he smiled or joked.

I knew that he was worried, because that day he started asking me about what was bothering me. I wanted to tell him, i really did. I just couldn't, I didn't know how he would react. It was a serious thing, me thinking about us as more then friends.

For one, i don't think i trusted myself around him anymore. One minute we would be having a discussion about a case, and the next he would be flirty and touchy about something in our discussion about the case.

That was another thing that started bothering me. How easily he could change and be so fucking adorable in a single flippin second. He had no idea the affect that he had on me, and it bothered me. Because he was the only one that could make me feel so safe and vulnerable at the same time.

It bothered me just how easily he could make me laugh, be so comfortable. Then, have me in his arms in a warm embrace that could so flippin easily make me do whatever he wanted to do.

I was defiant most times, but he knew if he kept things going that i couldn't say no. he just made me feel so, vulnerable.

The other thing that bothered me, was the fact that he couldn't see it. He knew how comfortable we were with each other. But he just didn't notice that something had changed. It drove me crazy, because he was suppossed to be so attentive with me.

Honestly, he noticed everything with me. I had figured that out when he couldn't recall details about a case, except all those small details that involved me. He paid very close attention to me, so why couldn't he see that i was different now?

It would make things so much easier if he did, because i just couldn't bring myself to talk to him about what was bothering me. I was to scared, it could change everything. If he didn't want to be closer, then it could ruin our friendship. If he did want to be closer, then that opened the doors for everything else to change between us.

Then, he had to go and get himself shot by one of the only real guns that existed the day after we had the arguement. That just made me feel so much worse about it. Seeing him laying there, shot because he just had to put himself in the line of fire. Made me realize that one day he might not be there.

That i might not be able to see his adorable smile and those eyes that just made me feel so warm when i saw them.

Clawhauser hadn't helped much when we were at the hospital. Waiting for some doctor to tell us how bad it was. He was almost as worried as i was, though i was more emotional. He had let me cry in his shoulder, telling me that it would be alright.

It didn't help that he kept saying that Nick would be back to joking around with me, solving cases and taking in criminals. Flashing his glasses around like they were his symbol of authority.

That just reminded me how cute he looked with those glasses. How easily his jokes made me smile and blush under my fur. Bogo didn't help either, saying he would give Nick parking duty for being reckless and getting himself shot.

That started another arguement, one that Bogo had nothing to say in his defense. I just started yelling, saying that Nick had done nothing wrong and that no one should be punishing him for being what he was suppossed to be. A cop.

I had said several other things, and i honestly didn't know what they were. Bogo did, and so did everyone else that came to wait for news on Nick.

When i was finally able to see him, laying in that bed looking so weak and sad. All i could do was get up in that bed and lay next to him. Trying to apoligize and crying as he wrapped one arm around me. As always, he just smiled his cute smile and told me everything was going to be ok. That things happen and nothing could keep our friendship from being alive.

I pulled my phone out, and went to a picture of him. He was in his uniform, in the background was Clawhauser looking through things in the evidence cage. He had got in trouble for putting the picture on his FurBook, and i smiled at the memory.

He was always going to be like that, just going with the flow and enjoying the little things in life. Causing just enough trouble to get a few laughs and joy from life. I loved him for it, because that also made me realize how much i cherished what we had.

I scolded him for doing it, but joined in on the laughs as well. I could never stay mad at him for anything, and he knew it. There were several things that drove me crazy at times, but i always ended up laughing along in the end. Just enjoying the way he was. Thankful that he would always be there, making me crazy and happy at the same time.

When i realized, that i was to blame for him getting shot. I just couldn't talk to him for nearly a week. I just came to the hospital and glared at him. Angry that he just had to be a hero and protect me. In truth, i just wanted to dissapear for what i had made happen.

I couldn't bring myself to accept that he was no longer just a friend, and that one day we might be so close that i couldn't just look at him and not kiss him. I wanted things to change, but didn't want them to at the same time.

I was completely conflicted. Because i knew that if things did change everything would be different. It would mean more, and we would have so much more to talk about. More serious talks about us, and that the jokes and fun would change into something else.

Then he was back, out of the hospital and back to being his joking and supportive self. We had spent the entire day doing whatever he wanted. Which he quickly made into what i wanted to do. It felt good, having him back. Then Bogo informed me two new recruits had showed up, and i felt so much better. Because Nick was back where he belonged, and the rookies were a bunny and a fox.

Life just seemed so much better, yet i knew there was still something that needed to be solved.

Nick and I, i knew that i had to tell him. But i couldn't, especially since i knew how easily he could just be gone.

I put my phone down and looked out the window, thinking about what i could do to get the courage to talk to him. I just couldn't say hey, i flippin love you and want us to be mates. There was no way i had that much courage.

I knew what i needed, i needed ma. She always knew what to say to make me feel better. I would have to figure things out before Nick and I got back from our two week vacation.

I was glad that i would have two weeks with him, i had missed him being around the apartment. I had missed hearing his complaints when he got up every morning. I even missed how he complained about me making him try some food.

He was a vegetarian, but he hated some of the foods. Especially oatmeal and cereal. I had tried to get him to like them, putting crickets in both along with blueberries. He didn't like either. I smiled at the memory, i still tried to get him to like some foods that i liked. He liked a few, but most he hated. I had even tried getting him to eat carrots, which he did but refused to eat anymore.

When he came back to the apartment, it was just like it had been before i realized i wanted more with him. It felt good, laughing and joking around. My mood had definetly got better.

Until i got to the precint, and remembered that he had got shot. Everything that had been on my mind came back. I was back to thinking about us, and back to being scared about talking to him about it.

I knew two things now. One, i would have to tell him what i had been thinking before we came back from vacation. I would have to lay everything out and hope that he wanted more as well. Two, one of our arguements weren't going to solve this one. It would be a serious talk, one that we both layed everything out for both of us to see.

I would have to tell him exactly how i have been feeling, and everything that kept me from telling him in the first place. And hope, that he understood everything that had bothered me about telling him. That he would understand and nothing bad would happen from telling him.

I just hope that he didn't get angry at me for not telling him. He hated when i kept things from him. Because he didn't keep anything from me, and he depended on how much we trusted each other. He didn't want to think about things that meant some mistrust between us. He had lived a complete life like that. He didn't want to go back to that.

I understand, because the only one that he could count on back then was Finnick. Even he wasn't that good of a friend. Nick feared not being able to trust someone with anything and everything.

Which is why i feared telling him. He would probably hate me for keeping it from him. To him it might be nothing and a simple talk would have solved it.

I just didn't want to make him feel like he couldn't trust me anymore. I wanted us to stay close, and this was something that could change everything.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think positive. This was Nick, there was no way he would let anything change between us. We had been through to much in our time together. We had been friends for three years. We were closer to each other then anyone else in our lives.

Think positive Judy, he'll understand. He'll try to be positive and let you down easy if he doesn't want to be closer. He might even want to be. This is Nick we're talking about after all.

"I'm right, i'm just being foolish. I can't honestly expect Nick to just throw everything we have out the window over what i feel. Besides, it's not like it's going to destroy him after i tell him what i want" I said, trying to comfort myself.

I decided right then that i was going to think positive and have some much needed fun while we were on vacation. It would be Nick and me at my family farm. I had two weeks to get the courage to tell him. A talk with ma and pa would definetly help, there was no way they wouldn't be supportive.

This wasn't like when i wanted to be a cop, which they were scared about. They supported me after i made it. And they were really supportive of Nick and I being partners after they learned how he helped me.

Everything was looking up, so i couldn't be doubtful. Nick would scold me for it anyways. I had to be confident like i always was. The only thing that could ruin our friendship, according to Nick, was a nuke.

My phone vibrated in my paw, and i looked down at it. I smiled at the name that had popped up on the screen. As well as the picture, Clawhauser was right. We really did look good together.

I swiped across the screen before putting the phone up to my ear.

"Nick, you hear the news?" I asked.

A small laugh from him told me that he did. I felt my cheeks get warm, his laugh was really something.

"Yeah, i did. No wonder you were in such a good mood. Having me back in the apartment and then getting told about the rookies. You had every reason to be so happy" He said.

"Don't get so fool of yourself fox, you weren't missed that much" I joked.

He gasped, and i could tell that he was faking being offended.

"Are you saying that my cute little bunny didn't miss her handsome fox?" He joked.

I bit my lip as i smiled. Handsome was one way of putting how i thought of him. I couldnt help but like that he called me cute, joking or not it just made me feel special. I wondered if he actually thought i was cute.

"Call me cute again and it will be the last time. For the record, i do think you're handsome, but that's pushing what i think of you. What do you think about them? You mind that they will be assigned to us?" I asked.

I heard some shouting, like someone was trying to get someones attention. It sounded like he was still at the precint.

"Alright, give me a few minutes. It's not like the whole building is going to explode or anything Spots" He said.

I laughed, imagining how Clawhauser would be acting seeing Nick back for the first time. He was worried almost as much as i was when he heard what happened. He still was just as worried. It would take him some time to realize Nick was alright and didn't need to be treated delicately.

"You know you like it Carrots. I think they will work out, at least Snowflake will. I don't know about your carrot twin. He didn't seem to have tried much at the academy. Still, being a bunny does present it's own obstacles so i guess he proved himself so far. I actually like they were assigned to us. Anyone else and i would say they wouldn't get the full run down of how to work around here" He said.

I felt better about keeping it from him. I wanted it to be a surprise for him. Sarah was a fox, and i knew that he had asked to be told about one joining the academy. I had asked them not to, and tell me instead. Asking them to keep it a secret. I felt so happy when they agreed to do so.

I wasn't so happy when they told me that Nick had beaten my times. I should have known that he had done so when he mentioned that he was better at the academy then a bunny. I should have looked into it, but just wrote it off as some joke.

Still, i was very surprised that he did, and that he didn't tell me. He probably thought i would make him prove that he did beat my scores. Which i'm still thinking about making him do.

"I think so to, and you know how doubt can affect someone at the academy. Especially a bunny, give him some slack Nick" I said.

"I am, but i don't think you will while we show them the ropes. He doesn't seem like one to try very hard. And you seen his scores, even with the self doubt you have to agree that you're going to be tough with him" He said.

I typed a few more plates in the computer. Trying to be somewhat productive while on the phone. I was still on duty after all.

"You know you like it when i act tough fox. I am going to be tough, he got low scores. Did you read the notes? they didn't think he would make it through and they were still skeptical about him becoming a cop" I said.

He gave a small laugh, and it sounded like he had put something in his mouth. Probably a donut, he loved them despite his jokes about cops and donuts. I felt dissapointed when the two plates didn't come back with anything but a few tickets. Nothing i could get them for.

"I did read them, and i plan on reading through them thoroughly while im here. Bogo wants me to help with some cases today before we leave. As for you being tough, i do indeed like it. Those ears just get to me. Standing straight up as if they make you seem more threatening. Standing tall on those paws of yours, that look so cute and small. I just can't get over how cute and adorable you look when you act like that. And your nose, oh the nose twitch. Seriously, how can you look that cute?" He said.

I laughed, feeling a little embarrassed. He knew exactly what to say to get to me. Maybe he did notice that something had changed. He didn't usually flatter that much. A few remarks about my ears, nose or paws. Never all three.

I was probably just looking to much into it. Nick was a flatterer after all.

"Stop, I get it. You think i'm cute and adorable. What are you doing helping out? You aren't cleared for duty yet and arent due back officially for two weeks. You better not be doing anything more then offering helpful advise" I said.

"So defensive when someone compliments you Carrots. I'm not doing anything but telling people who to talk to about things they are having trouble with. Oh, and guess what i just found out this morning?" He informed.

I felt a little relieved. At least he wouldn't be doing something that he wasn't suppossed to. For some reason i thought that he might forget about his still recovering injuries and go out in the field.

He sounded so happy, so it had to be the rifles that came in two days ago. Honestly, i didn't think he could get them approved. Our paw tranquilizers got the job done, and we didn't have need for something that could empty its magazine quickly. We always called S.W.A.T in when those situations popped up. We rarely had to use our paw tranqs.

He really did surprise me, in fact he had continued to do so. He really did make a pretty great cop.

"I know, those cool guns you wanted to get approved came in. Honestly i don't see how you managed that. And no putting a picture on FurBook, i know you were thinking of which one of your so called cool poses to use with it. If i find one picture, and believe me i'll be looking, its your pelt fox" I threatened.

He laughed again, and again i felt my cheeks get warmer. How the hell does one laugh has so much affect on me?

"Stalking me on the internet now Carrots? Relax, i won't. Maybe just one, and you know you like my poses. Don't lie, i know you secretly love them. You and i are going to put in time at the range, we have to have them with us. Trust me, you're gonna want them just in case" He said.

I did like his poses, actually loved them. Despite how stupid he looked, some of them looked pretty good. He looked handsome with some of them. Well, more handsome.

"Stalking really isn't my style, it's more of a predators. Like some dumb fox i know. Just so you know, i am not putting time in for a rifle that i won't need. Don't forget we still have to pack for our stay at my parents" I said.

He let out a yawn, never a morning animal. I kind of liked how he never got used to mornings. He always slept in whenever he could. He hated mornings, and it was sometimes very difficult to get him up. Somehow, he always got up just in time for us to get to the precint on time. Never making us late.

"Yeah, i really am better at it then a small cute bunny. If you don't put in time, then it's just going to be me looking cool you know. We don't need to go back to the apartment, i already have everything in my car. We can go straight to the carrot farm" He informed.

I shook my head, knowing that he didn't pack everything. I really didn't expect him to pack everything that i wanted to bring. Especially the clothes that i secretly wanted to bring and wear.

"We have to go back, but nice job. I still have things i want to take that i know you didn't pack" I said.

"Let's see i got your ipod, shorts and shirts that i know you would have packed. Underwear, as in panties. Pink really isn't your color, but they look good"

"Nick!" I screamed.

He laughed, and i felt really embarrassed. I should have known he would do this. He loved embarrassing me sometimes.

"I got your running outfit, and your phone charger. And even that dress you bought while i was in the hospital. It really does look good on you, judging from the picture on your phone i saw last night" He said.

I smiled, my cheeks on fire. He went through my phone and seen me in the dress. That stupid fox was going to get it when i saw him.

"Nick, you don't have everything" I said.

"Yes i do, that little book wasn't hidden very well" He said.

My smile fell, really feeling embarrassed right now. He didn't go through it, he didn't go through it. Please let me know that he didn't go through it.

"You didn't go through it did you?" I asked.

It was silent on his end for a few seconds. I wanted to scream. I wanted to just put the car in gear and go burn the book. Finally he said something.

"You know i wouldn't do that Carrots. It's your diary, i know better then to read anything in there. Besides, it's not like i'll find anything that i don't already know. Unless of couse you have secret fantasies about your favorite fox in there" He joked.

I felt releaved, glad that he hadn't. He was wrong and right, it did have stuff that he didn't know. Both about how i felt about him, and the fantasies. I won't lie, i did think about doing things with him. They started about the same time i realized that i started seeing him differently.

"I hate you so much right now" I whispered.

He laughed again, and i couldn't help but let a smile appear. I loved how easily he got to me. And how much i could trust him with something like my diary.

"Calm down Carrots, i got everything. Now we both have things to get to, so get back to work and try to have some fun with Torrez" He said.

I laughed a little, knowing what he was thinking about Torrez being my temporary partner. I kind of wondered why she wasn't back yet. The line hadn't been that long, and cops usually got quick service.

i thought about telling him right now, or at least starting the process that would lead to telling him. I couldn't keep putting it off, and i know that he was worried about whatever it was. He probably thought it was something bad, since i had kept it from him.

"Nick" I said.

It was silent for a little bit, save for Clawhauser asking Nick to get off the phone. Which he got yelled at for. Nick hated when someone bugged him when he was talking to me on the phone.

I hated how hateful he could be when someone did bother him. But i loved the fact that he didn't want to be bothered at all. It made me know that he cared more about talking to me.

"Not having fun with Torrez?" He asked.

I shook my head, holding back a remark. I needed to let him know it wasn't bad and that i would tell him soon.

"I know you have been worried about what has been on my mind" I said.

A few more seconds of silent. I heard him sigh before he spoke.

"I guess it's time to get serious" He said.

I held back a smile, hearing how worried he sounded.

"Yeah, i just want to let you know it's nothing bad. I want to tell you, it's just that"

I couldn't finish, not able to chose the right words. How could i put it in such a way that would make him feel better?

"You need time to figure it out before you tell me? Thinking a talk with your mom and dad will help?" He asked.

He really did know me to well.

"Yeah" I said.

Another sigh, and i knew that he wanted to ask questions. I just didn't know how to answer them.

"I don't know what to think Judy, honestly i'm a little scared. You've been a little distant, even before i got shot. I don't care what it is you have to tell me. what ever it is, you know i'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you Judy" He said.

I felt a lump in my throat, knowing that he only called me by my name when he was serious. Whatever he thought was bothering me, definetly had him concerned about our friendship. I felt good hearing him say that he would always be there. But it hurt knowing that i had worried him so much to question it himself.

"I'm going to tell you before we come back to work, i promise. Probably before saturday, i just need some time. Please just, be patient with me ok. It's not something that i can just come out and talk to you about. It's, for lack of a better word, delicate" I said.

"I understand, and i will be. Just, make sure you don't give me to much more worry Judy. The things that i thought were bothering you scared me to much already" He said.

I felt like crying now, because he had used my real name three times in under one minute. He never did that, and it made me feel so much better. It made me remember how valuable he was to me as a friend. how much he cared about me.

"I promise not to, we have a vacation together and i plan on making the most of it. I just want to let you know that it's about you, but it's not bad. What i have to tell you just isn't something that i have thought through yet" I said.

"I figured that much out after i talked to Uncle Bogo. He caught you looking at a picture of me a few times. Even said you got so distracted that you didn't respond to a few animals. Even when he yelled at you once" He informed.

Now i knew that he had been worried. He knew that my thoughts were about him specifically. Why did i have to be so scared and not be able to talk to him about it?

"I'm sure i gave him some concern as well" I said.

"Yeah, actually threatened me to make sure everything was ok before we got back" He joked.

I laughed along with him. Then it got quiet between us. Neither of us knowing what else needed to be said. I couldn't think of what to say. He would be patient and told me he would be there for me no matter what. What else could be said.

"Thank you for understanding" I said.

He cleared his throat, and i smiled at how uncomfortable i imagined him being. He didn't usually get emotional or serious. Hated doing either, and avoided acting like it if he could. With me though, he made an exception every now and then.

Another reason why i loved him. I was the only one that he actually let himself act differently with. Sometimes no jokes or funny remarks. Just words and comforting actions. He would probably give me a hug right now if he could.

"You know me Carrots, always one to be soft and cuddly. I understand, now that we have that out of the way i think i'll go officially introduce our new rookies. Getting a little to personal for my liking. Not that i mind talking to you and all" He said.

"Something wrong with my handsome fox? Getting uncomfortable just because we got a little serious. If this is how you act i wonder how you would react if i gave you a little kiss. Or is that to personal for your liking?" I joked.

I was trying to lighten the mood, and i think i failed misserably. Still, he laughed lightly. I don't even know why i mentioned kissing him. Probably because i really wanted to.

"You better watch it Carrots, a kiss might end in something more then you bargained for little bunny. I might just show you a thing or two" He said.

I was speechless now, i knew he was joking but it just surprised me. He never joked like that before. Sure he was flirty and his jokes did hit close to personal. But they never hinted at stuff like that.

Had he really noticed that things had changed, or was he just messing around?

"Would you now? I'm not sure that's appropriate for a predator to say to a little bunny" I joked.

He chuckled, and i knew i failed at getting more out of him.

"You know you love it Carrots. Alright, i have to go before Spots keeps bothering me and i smack him with my phone. Be nice to Torrez, and try to stay safe out there" He said.

"Like i'm the one that causes trouble. Stay at the precint, i'll see you tonight Nick" I said.

"We both cause trouble, mostly me. See ya later Carrots" He said.

I smiled as the call ended, thinking about how he had joked. Even if he didn't notice that something had changed. It was clear that he thought about us like that. Maybe he was open to the idea of us being closer.

I felt so much better with that thought. At least now i knew he didn't hate it. Perhaps, things weren't going to be as tough as i thought. I could certaintly trust him with everything. So why was wanting us to be closer any different?

I knew that i would still have to talk to my parents first. I needed to know what they thought about it first. I still doubted that i could find the courage to talk to Nick about it without talking to them anyway.

I felt so much better now, i should have known a little talk with him would make me feel good.

The passenger door opened, catching me off guard. I calmed down when Torrez sat down. Giving me a curious look as she closed the door.

"What?" She asked.

I shook my head, i should have been paying more attention. She handed me one of the coffer cups, the smaller one, before she put the box of donuts on the dash.

"Nothing, you just startled me" I replied.

She gave a grunt, eyeing me for a few seconds before she grabbed a donut. I took a drink from my coffee before putting down in the cupholder.

"You seem to be in a better mood. You talked with Nick it seems" She said.

I put the car in gear, and pulled out onto the street. I wondered when something would happen that required us to intervene. It had been quiet mostly, except for the two we had caught before nine. I was surprised at that, usually i didn't find two criminals before ten.

"Yes i did, and i have promised him some much needed time of fun" I said.

"This mean you're going to start talking again? Because i don't think i can handle anymore of that cute and pathetic talk about how Nick drives you crazy" She stated.

I gave a smile, knowing full well that i had talked to much about him today. He really had been on my mind to much. Mostly because i was worried about how he would take the news when i did tell him.

"I don't sound pathetic, and did you get those crickets on two of those donuts?" I asked.

She groaned, hating that i had asked her to get them for me.

"Yes, i can't believe you like those nasty things. I though your secret lover Nick was the only one that liked them. Even Pelthem hates them" She said.

I felt my cheeks get warm again. Despite the fact that she didn't know how i thought about Nick. She seemed to realize there was something more then friendship between us. Or at least, one sided on my part.

Nick had gotten me to try crickets, after i kept getting him to try different foods. When i forced him to try carrots, he agreed to try one only if i tried a cricket. Which ended in a five minute discussion that completely grossed me out. I didn't want to back down though, so i had no choice to try one of the disgusting things.

I didn't think it would taste that good. Good at all actually, and now i loved eating them. As a snack, nothing more. They weren't that good that i had to mix them with some of my foods. Just donuts.

"They taste better then they look actually. Nick and I aren't mates, we haven't even kissed. Don't jump to conclusions" I said.

She chuckled, putting another donut in her mouth. I stopped at a stop light, waiting for it to turn green.

"You don't deny that you want him though. Trust me bunny, you should totally kiss that fox. I see the way he looks at you, he might not know it but he wants you. In bed, i don't know about romantically" She said.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that Nick would never think about us like that. Despite his flirty ways, he wasn't like that. He didn't want some little fling in bed. He wanted to find a mate that was actually a mate. Not just for sex and fun without commitment. He wanted the whole package. All the commitment that comes with being with someone sexually.

I had to admire that about him. He wasn't one to just be with some animal like that. He wanted something special. Something meaningful. Like what i wanted with him.

"He's not like that, trust me on that one" I said.

"Oh so you've tried to get him in bed haven't you?" She asked.

I looked at her, wondering if she was serious right now.

"No, i would never sleep with anyone just for sex. What kind of animal do you take me for Torrez?" I stated.

She shrugged, and i looked around. Noticing that no other cars were at the stop light. Why wasn't it turning green?

"I don't know, just figured you bunnies liked sex. Your kind seems to have more children then any other animal" She stated.

Was she serious right now? Sure we had more children, but only because bunnies liked to have so many children. I know mom loved sex, but she didn't do it just because she liked it. She wanted more children. More brothers and sisters for me.

I mean, yes bunnies loved sex. Absolutely loved doing it. But we didn't just go around doing whoever and whatever animal we found. We did it only with our mates. The ones we loved. It wasn't just fun for us, we took it as a responsibility to enjoy our time with our mates every chance we got.

I know that's how ma looked at it. And many of my brothers and sisters looked at it like that as well. Very few bunnies had sex with anyone besides their mates.

"You have a very low view on bunnies Torrez. How would you like it if i just started saying the samething about tigers? Your kind just slept with anyone that they could?" I asked.

The look she gave told me that she was one of those tigers. I couldn't believe it. The quiet and tough tiger next to me was one to just lay with anyone.

"I would consider it an honor. I like to have some fun, and more tigers should do it. Practice makes perfect. After all, you can't honestly expect someone to just be happy with you having no experience in the bedroom during your first time together. When i find my mate i want him to be happy in that department. You should try it, and don't tell me you're a virgin. You're a bunny for crying out loud" She informed.

I really hated this conversation right now. Desperatly wanting something to happen to stop it. Anything, even something to do with Finnick or Duke. Maybe even something with Fru-Fru involved.

"That's gross Torrez, and for your information i am. I want my mate, when i choose one, to be my first. I am still young after all, so don't say i can't just wait" I said.

She nodded, and i took a drink from my coffee cup. Wanting to yell at the stop light for not turning green. Seriously nobody was at the stop light. It was just us, so why didn't it change?

"You can, you just turned twenty two. You have plenty of time, but i assure you that more experience with sex will make whichever bunny you take as a mate happier" She said.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. I didn't want a bunny, i wanted a fox. And i'm positive Nick didn't care at all about experience with sex. He told me himselt that he hadn't had sex. Which i honestly still can't believe.

"Trust me, i don't need or want experience before i take my mate. I'm positive he doesn't care" I said.

She choked on her coffee, and i realized that i had said the wrong thing. Judging from the surprised look as she finished coughing.

"Doesn't care? You already have someone in mind? Does Nick know about this?" She asked.

I growled, hating that i slipped up. I should have kept quiet. The light finally turned green, and I let go of the brake and pushed on the gas a little.

"We talk about everything Torrez" I said.

Before i could notice that one was coming, a car sped by from the right. I hit the brakes quickly, Torrez almost spilled her coffee. I smiled as i looked at her. Glad that something had come up, and glad that this conversation was over. For now at least.

"Finally, i was getting a little bored here" She stated.

She hit the lightbar and i hit the gas. Chasing after the speeding car.

We spent almost an hour chasing the car. The plates coming back to Flash, which wasn't right. He had sold his race car, but it was his. The plates probably weren't transferred into the new owners name yet. He could have just kept the plates, but Flash was slow so he probably didn't bother taking them off.

I felt so releaved when we caught the car, getting help from two other cars. They put a road block up and allowed us to corner the car. Forcing them to stop in a tunnel. I was also releaved when Torrez didn't bring up the conversation from earlier.

We spent the rest of tour talking about other things. Mainly her sex life, and how it benefitted her in so many ways. She didn't bring up Nick, but she made sure to try and convince me that practicing was the best thing to do.

I was very happy when it was time to head to the precint. Our tour was over, and it was time to start vacation. I couldn't help my smile when Torrez left quickly as i went into the precint. Seeing Nick talking to Clawhauser, the two rookies with him.

It was good to see him back in the precint. I had missed seeing him here so much. I had missed alot of his presence for two weeks. It was good to have him out of the hospital.

"Carrots, is your shift over already?" Nick asked, checking his phone.

He was in our cubicle, Clawhauser was sitting at Nicks desk across from mine. Nick was sitting on my desk, he rarely sat at his desk. Only when he needed to use his computer.

Our cubicle was the closest to Bogos office, which made it easy to see them as I passed the Chiefs office. Theodore looked bored, and Sarah, or Snowflake as Nick prefferred, looked very awake. I knew that she admired Nick, she told me he was the reason she joined the academy and wanted to become a cop because of him.

I doubt Nick liked the fan treatment. He hated getting alot of attention from animals. I noticed the box of donuts on Nicks desk and walked around Clawhauser to grab one. Not surprised that one with crickets was in their. Nick loved them on his donuts. I took it and took a bite out of it. Which surprised Sarah and Theodore.

"Just got done, what's been going on here? I hope you made sure Nick didn't do anything he wasn't suppossed to Clawhauser?" I asked.

He gave a laugh, and Nick pretended to be offended.

"Like i would do anything that i wasn't suppossed to. I would never go against strict orders from my cute bunny" Nick joked.

Theodore looked surprised again, because of the cute comment.

"I know you better then that Nick" I said.

Nick smiled his trademark smile, and i did my best not to blush. Thankfully my fur had done a pretty good job at hiding it so far.

"If i may interrupt" Theodore said.

We looked at him, as Clawhauser grabbed a donut.

"Go ahead little bunny" Nick said.

i got curious, Nick didn't seem to have a nickname for Theo. Maybe he didn't know what else to call a bunny besides carrots or whiskers. Which were my nicknames. He rarely used whiskers, usually only carrots.

"Officer Wilde called you cute Officer Hopps, doesn't that bother you?" He asked.

Nick looked at me with that same adorable smile. Expecting me to answer. Clawhauser smiled as well, but it was more of a that's so adorable smile. He really was a girly animal.

"Nick and I are close friends. He's the only one that i let call me cute. I'm sure you have already figured out that he isn't exactly one for being formal. He likes using nicknames" I said.

The two rookies gave a nod, and i noticed Sarah was staring at Nick. Who, looked to be ignoring her staring. I tried not to laugh about it, it just looked so strange to me. Nick ignoring someone because they were staring at him in admiration.

"Yeah, i did notice that. I didn't expect the fox that graduated first of his class to be like that" Theodore stated.

Nich looked at him, taking a drink from his coffee cup.

"I am a strange individual little bunny" Nick stated.

I had to agree with that one.

"Alright, i have to go home. I need some sleep, Nick it's good to have you back. See you guys in two weeks" Clawhauser said.

I watched him go, surprised. Usually he would say a few things before he left. At least show me the new update for the gazelle app.

"What's wrong with Clawhauser?" I asked.

"Nothing, he's just tired. He took it upon himself to help me with everything. Saying that i shouldn't do this and that. Even coping some files in the copier" Nick replied.

I looked at him, finding that i wanted to kiss him again. He really was so flippin adorable. Seriously how does one animal look so kissable?

"I hope that Nick here didn't do anything to terrible with you two. He show you around and everything?" I asked.

Theodore gave a nod, and Sarah spoke up.

"He showed us around, even let us handle the tranquilizer gun that we would be used for a little bit. Uncle Bogo even let him show us the darts and how many different types of tranquilizer we could use" Sarah said.

"WILDE!"

We all cringed, the loud voice of the Chief from his office scaring us. Nick ducked under the wall of the cubicle, and i waited to see if Bogo would come out of his office. After a few second, more like twenty, i was convinced that he wasn't coming out.

I gave Nick a glare, which he returned with a smile. Sarah and Theodore looked a little scared.

"Is he coming out?" Nick asked.

I shook my head, already he was teaching them bad things.

"One day you're back, and already you get yelled at. Honestly, i'm surprised you managed not getting yelled at until now" I said.

Nick continued to smile as he cautiously looked over the cubicle towards Bogos office. Seeing that no one was standing at the door, and it was closed. He gave a sigh and stood from his spot on my desk.

"OK, i am the only one that can call him Uncle. You can't do that, at least not yet. The Chief and i have a strange friendship. If you don't want to get in trouble, or have my pelt hanging on the Chiefs wall. Call him Chief, no nicknames" Nick informed.

Sarah gave a nod, still a little concerned about Bogo yelling. She probably was wondering how he had heard Nick. The Chiefs office was a bit away, and the door was closed. I gave up trying to figure out how he seemed to hear anything and everything when animals were talking about him.

"So you and Officer Hopps are the special duo?" Theodore asked,

I looked at Nick, and he looked at me. I stayed quiet, telling him he had to answer. I wondered how he was going to mess up next. He gave me a glare when he realized that i wasn't going to answer.

"Well, yes and no. We are allowed to do somethings that very few others are allowed to do. Only because of our continued ability to show results. Usually, so long as you can prove to excel at the job, you can get away with somethings. So long as it doesn't go against any rules or policies. I cause some trouble, but Carrots and I always follow the rules. At least that's what she tells me anyway" Nick explained.

I smiled, happy with his answer to the question. Theodore and Sarah seemed to understand.

"So, prove you can do the job and you can get away with somethings? Small things, so long as no rules are broken?" Sarah asked.

"Exactly, sort of like a reward for good work" I stated.

"Sweet" Sarah said.

Nick grabbed a bag that was sitting under my desk and put it over his shoulder.

"It's late and we have a long drive. I hope you guys are ready for the job, because if you're not Carrots here is going to make your life hell" Nick said.

He held out his good paw and Sarah took it quickly. Shaking it before Theodore did the same.

"I won't be to hard on you two, just enough to get you used to whatever you will come across dealing with civilians" I said.

I shook paws with them as well. Both said they were looking forward to learning from us and left, Sarah waving goodbye to Nick. I could tell by the look she gave him that she was swooning over him.

I looked up at Nick with a smile, both because he was back and because of Sarahs look. He started walking towards Bogos office, because his car was parked behind the building and the door was just down the hall from the chiefs office. I followed, and he gave me a interested look.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

"Just wondering how you feel about having a fox swooning over you" I stated.

He waved me off, before putting his paw on my head and ruffling up my fur. I pretended to hate it and smack his paw away. I actually loved the feeling of him doing it.

"I absolutely hate it, i don't like it when someone acts like that. She doesn't even know me well, all she knows about me is how i did in the academy and what you and i have accomplished being cops. It's creepy if you ask me, being infactuated with someone just because you admire their accomplishments and ability to do the job you admire them for" Nick informed.

I didn't like that a fox could possibly be interested in him in that way. His words offered some comfort though. I knew he hated animals like that, he absolutely despised anyone that acted a certain way without knowing the animal they were treating a certain way.

"So you don't think that she wants to know you in a more personal situation? A fox like yourself might just learn a thing or two about treating people more, sensual" I joked.

He actually looked disgusted by what i said. That also gave me some comfort, i didn't like this fox. She was possibly interested in my fox. My Nick Wilde.

"Are you serious right now? Don't kid yourself Carrots, i am not interested in getting involved with that fox. Or any fox for that matter. I am perfectly happy and content with what i have already. I'm going to put this in the car, then hit the shower. I haven't had one since i got out of the hospital" He said.

Again i felt comfort, but also a little curious. If he wasn't interested in a fox, and happy with whatever he meant by what he had, then that meant their might be a little more hope for me. I tried not to show how happy that made me feel. I had to stay collected, and not make a fool out of myself. Which i'm sure i will do soon, since it was killing me not being able to talk to him.

He stopped infront of the door, looking back at me as i stopped.

"I need to change and shower to, what's in the bag anyway?" I asked.

He pat the bag in question, opening the door that lead to the parking lot outside. The cool night air blowing in and saying hello. Making me feel a little cold.

"A few cases that Uncle Bogo wants us to look through. Something about not being able to track a few animals down. I also have the files on the rookies, just in case we want to look them over a bit more" He replied.

So we would be looking through case files on our vacation? Great, and i thought i was the one that loved the job more then he did. Apparently i've rubbed off on him to much, because i didn't want to have anything to do with being a cop for two weeks. It was called vacation for a reason.

"Alright, sounds good. Try to make your shower quick, i want to get out of here and get to the farm as soon as we can" I said.

He began out the door.

"I'll see ya in the shower Carrots" He joked.

I headed for the locker room, feeling myself blushing a little. If only he could just pop in and join me. I wish he would, but i also didn't want him to. I don't know if i could stop myself if he did.

A few others were in the locker room, getting ready for their shifts or finishing up from their shifts. Very few animals actually were at precint one passed eight pm. Only about fourty worked here at night.

I got out of my uniform quickly, putting it in the box at the bottom of my locker. That way i could remember that it needed to be cleaned. I grabbed a towel and turned on the water for the shower. Letting it warm up before i got in. I tried to be quick, but i found myself lost in thought again.

Nick and I had been very close for three years, we could talk about everything. Especially after he told me about what happened to his dad. We talked, and acted, so comfortably with each other. He was my most cherished friend.

What i wanted from him, was for him to be mine. Really mine. For the first time in my life, i actually wanted to be selfish. To know that i could roll over in bed and feel him next to me. To feel him pressed up against me, his chest on my back. Arms around me as we lay together. Sleeping, or doing something else.

I felt my paw hit my stomach, and i actually thought about fantasising about him in the shower. Actually imagining how it would feel while i touched myself. I hadn't done it, yet. I had stopped myself from doing that so far, and i really wasn't looking forward to doing that.

Yet, i wanted to right now. To just try and imagine what it would be like to have him touch me. To have him above me, my back on the bed and completely exposed and open for him to see and touch.

My paw slowly moved down, almost there.

What would it be like? Would it hurt a little? Would it drive me crazy in all the right ways? Would he be rough or gentle? Would he growl and be possessive while he did whatever he wanted with my body? How would his breathe feel against my fur as he held me in his arms?

So many questions, so many pleasurable possibilities. so much to think about.

The warm water ran down my back, my paw nearly there. I closed my eyes, just a few more inches. It's nothing bad, just a little fantasising. If Nick saw me now, knowing what i was imagining, he probably would have several jokes. He would make me so embarrassed just because he could.

I was actually going to do it, no more just fantasising anymore. I had broken my promise to myself. i could no longer stop myself, i just had to touch myself.

My paw was so close.

"Carrots"

My eyes flew wide open, nearly falling as i quickly pulled my paw away from myself. My heart was racing, both at what i was thinking and him being in here. Please tell me he wasn't standing just outside the shower.

I don't know what i would do if he saw me past the small little curtain that didn't even seal the small stand up shower. I was still very visible to anyone that stood on either side of the shower. I backed into the corner of the shower, trying to stay hidden.

"Nick, what are you doing in the girls locker room?" I asked.

I didn't like how my voice sounded. I sounded scared and pathetic. Like soemone who knew they were so close to being caught red pawed. How had i missed that somone had come in? Especially him?

"You're taking to long, you've been in there for about fourty minutes. It's nine thirty, come on i have to drive and i don't think i could stay awake if you take much longer" He said.

"Ok, i'm almost done. I just need to get dressed, just get out" I said.

I heard him chuckle, and it sounded like he was close. Judging by his voice, he was probably under the archway that led to the showers. Since i was in the middle shower, that meant he could have seen me.

"Hurry up Carrots" He said.

I heard the door open and close, telling me that he had left the locker room. I took a peak, making sure he wasn't anywhere insight before i got out. Quickly wrapping the towel around me. I continued to look around for him as i made my way to my locker. Even while i got dressed, he loved to hide and catch me off guard.

I didn't see him doing it now, since i was in the locker room and he knew better. Still, i was worried about him seeing me right now. I had to make sure. In my mind, right now he couldn't be trusted. For all i knew, he wanted to see me naked.

Which wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that he was Nick Wilde.

I quickly finished up and headed outside. Not seeing him waiting outside the locker room. I walked outside, and found him waiting in the car. Having pulled it up to the door so that i could get in quick and he could start the long drive.

I opened the door, and found that he had a country station playing on the radio. Despite the jokes, he liked the songs. Even joined in on the singing when i first brought them to his attention.

I sat down in the seat, pulling the door closed with some difficulty.

"Did you have to come into the locker room?" I asked.

He shrugged as the car began moving. He looked a little tired, and i couldn't help but noticed that his fur was still a little wet. I had seen him just getting out of the shower before, and honestly i loved it. He looked so, good.

"It's nothing i haven't done before, why does it bother you now?" He asked.

I shook my head, throwing one of the coins from the ash tray at him. It was true that he came into the locker room before, and even brushed his teeth while i was taking a shower at the apartment. It didn't bother me before, but that was before i started looking at him differently.

"It doesn't, it's just i may not have been the only one in there. Where's the USB cable?" I asked.

He reached down between his seat, pulling my cable out from between his seat. I took it, and plugged it into the stereo before plugging it into my phone. The country music stopped playing, and one of songs on my phone began.

I quickly searched through, trying to find the new song from Gazelle that Clawhauser sent me. I found it easily, and it started playing.

"You seemed pretty concerned in the locker room. I thought you didn't care about her new song?" He said.

He pulled out onto the street, quickly gaining speed. He really hated long drives. I glanced at his arm, the one in the sling. Suddenly remembering that he was still recovering. Should he be driving?

"I was surprised, i didn't think that i was taking that long. I couldn't let Clawhauser know that i cared, otherwise he would have made me listen to it over and over. You need to take clawpelt, it's faster" I said.

He looked over at me, a smile on his face. I put my phone in the cupholder after making sure it was charging. Nicks radio sometimes didn't want to charge my phone, even though it knew it was connected and could play the songs that were on it.

"I know how to drive, after all i have been doing it before i was able to get my license. I know what you mean, he played it every chance he got. I think two tails have it memorized. I know that i do" He said.

I looked at him, suddenly getting an idea. If he had it memorized, then that meant he could sing along. He looked at me, probably already knowing what i was thinking.

"No" He said.

I put my paws on the center console, leaning over towards him.

"Come on, just one song. You're a good singer Nick, really good. Please, I'll start it from the beginning" I said.

He glanced down at me, and i did the one thing that i knew would get him to agree. I did my little nose twitch while i gave a pleading look. He looked away, giving a little growl. But he looked between the road and me several times. I could tell that i was about to get my way.

"I am not going to sing along to that song, i've heard it to much for one day already" He said.

I could tell he was breaking, so i let my ears droop down. still twitching my nose. Adding to my cute look that he could never say no to. He turned the car left, probably taking clawpelt like i suggested. When he looked down at me, i knew that i had won. He smiled and shook his head, still not able to believe that i had a way with getting what i wanted from him.

"Fine, but only once" He said.

"Yes, you should have known better" I said.

I grabbed my phone, and started the song from the beginning. The second the song started, i turned it up. Nick shaking his head, smile still present. I knew he loved how easily i could manipulate him.

"Manipulative bunny" He commented.

"Dumb fox" I replied.

He laughed, pulling onto the ramp that would take us straight on to the burrows. in two and a half hours, we would be at my family farm.

"It is definetly good to be out of the hospital, and back enjoying life with you Carrots" He said.

I felt my cheeks blush, and i was sure that his night vision wouldn't help see it. The car was barely lit up, only the dash lights. I knew that he couldn't see color with it, but i still wondered if he could tell if someone was blushing with his advantage in the dark.

"It certainly is Nick" I whispered.

I knew that he heard me, because he looked at me as Gazelle started to sing. He joined her, and i laughed as the song continued to play. Him and Gazelle just singing along. He was quick to act silly, and foolish. Which made me laugh harder. I tried to join him, but i was to busy laughing to join in for most of the song.

Even though he said just once, he sang along to a few more songs while he drove. Not Gazelles though, he didn't like her songs. Liked her as an animal, just didn't like her songs.

Before i knew it, i was sitting in the seat next to him. The seats were big enough to fit both of us, which made it all the more easier for me to get out of my seat and sit with him. The fact that i was smaller then him, made it easier for him to drive without my head getting in his way.

We continued to joke around, and he continued to sing for me. He really was a good singer, and it made me happy to have him back with me. Just doing what we usually did. Whatever we felt like doing. Just enjoying each others presence.

It felt really good when he let me lay my head on his lap, looking up at him as he drove. i felt so happy with him, and i couldn't honestly see him causing trouble for me when i finally told him that i wanted to become mates.

Before i knew it, i fell asleep with him singing a country song. One of my favorites.

* * *

I pulled into the lengthy drive, not surprised that the house was dark. It was past midnight after all. The drive wasn't that bad, for the most part. Carrots had made it short, until she fell asleep.

I looked down at her after i put the car in park. Making sure to put the car off to the side of the drive so that Stu could get his truck out easily. He would probably be up before one else, as always. Bonnies car was parked next to his, a small car that could seat alot of animals.

I looked down at the little cute bunny sleeping with her head in my lap. I turned the car off as i smiled, she looked really cute right now. I turned the dome lights on before the dash lights and the headlights shut off, knowing it would hurt my eyes if they started adjusting to the lack of light. My night vision would start turning on, and it always hurt when light suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

I pulled out my phone, careful not to wake her. I couldn't just not take a picture of her. She looked to cute not to save the memory. I made sure my phone was turned down before i opened the camera. Quickly finding the right angle and distance before capturing the moment.

Knowing what she would do if she found out, i opened the photo locker app that i downloaded. Dialing the secret number into my calculator three time to get access to it. I transferred the photo into the app, and then put my phone back into my pocket.

Turning off the dome lights, i opened the door before grabbing her phone and putting in my shirt pocket. I stopped moving, taking another look at her. She seemed so peaceful, so fragile. So adorable and cute.

It was definetly good to be back with her, out of the hospital. Just being with her seemed to make life all the more better.

Glancing back at the three bags in the back, i decided they could wait till morning. With some difficulty, and pain, i picked Carrots up in my arm. Head on my shoulder, and my good arm under her. Using her own weight to keep her in place.

Getting out of the car was a little tricky, but i managed. I let my eyes adjust, waiting till the dome lights complety faded and no light was around. Walking up to the door, i found a note taped to it. I did my best to shift Carrots into my not so good arm, and took the note off the door.

Shaking my head with a smile, i put the note in my sling and bent down to get the hidden key. Which the note proved its location. After unlocking the door, i put the key back and walked in. Locking the door behind me.

I looked around, noticing no one was in sight. Figured as much, despite how worried Bonnie would have been, Stu would never let her stay up and wait for us. He always kept his phone close, and turned up, in case something happened.

Especially after he heard that someone in precint one got shot. From the story, it sounded like he was ready to rip anyone who got in his way to shreds.

I went over to the couch, and put Carrots down on it. Making sure that she wasn't going to turn over and fall off before i looked around again. I could take her to her old room, but that would probably make to much noise. Bunnies were known for their good hearing. Someone was bound to wake up. Besides, Carrots was already asleep and looking comfortable. I was to tired to really care about where i slept.

Looking at the furniture, which was bunny sized, i went over to the only chair in the room that i could be comfortable enough in to sleep. It was bought for Gideon when he visited, and several of Carrots siblings loved sitting in it. It was next to Stus chair, as they usually talked about bussiness and other things. The two chairs were across from the couch, a table in between. So i kind of liked that i wasn't to far from Carrots.

Sitting down in the chair, i quickly found that it was very comfortable. Just like every other time i sat in it. I looked over at Carrots, smiling like i always do when i look at her.

I had some time to think in the hospital, about what was on my mind before Carrots started getting lost in thought about what was bothering. Things seemed good between us, like real good. Almost perfect even.

I don't know why i started to think it, but i actually started wondering about what would become of us in the future. If we would stay friends, or if we would become more. It sounds crazy, a fox and a bunny. Not two animals you usually see like that. Even in Zootopia.

Still, i had to wonder. I mean we acted like it, at least to me we did. She and i were so comfortable with each other that she pretty much knew she could sit in my lap whenever she wanted. With me wrapping my arms around her. She usually did so, whenever we watched a movie or played one of her videogames.

What made me really start thinking about it, was about four months ago. she had grabbed a blanket and threw it at me, telling me to wrap it over my shoulders. She sat in my lap on the couch, pulling it around her. Her head poking out, and her leaing against my bare chest. She seemed so comfortable and happy then, and it made me wonder.

I knew now wasn't the time to even begin thinking about asking her about it. I mean we had joked around about stuff that involved us in the future. But never about what we would be then. Right now, something was bothering her, and i was determined to make her remember every reason that told her she could trust me. Know that i would always be here for her.

So that she could finally tell me what was on her mind.

"I'm here for you Judy, remember that" I whispered.

With that, i let my eyes slowly close, watching Carrots chest slowly rise and fall as she lay on the couch. Her nose twitching every now and then. Soon enough, i was lost in dream land.

Tomorrow, would officially be vacation time.

* * *

I cried during that phone conversation. And nearly felt my heart stop when Judy got Nick to sing.

Fun fact, the Burrows are two hundred miles from Zootopia. That's pretty far. Whatever.

I love writing for these two. Don't expect this rode to intimate time to be short. I've stopped focussing on my job, terrible i know, to focus on these two. I just can't help myself. I love them.

You know, for a guy i can really act like a love sick girl when it comes to characters in a movie. But you love that about me.

Don't you?

Keep an eye out for an update, i hope to have one up quicker then usual. Which, is usually a while. I hope it don't take that long, because these two are constantly on my mind.

Oh, oh i almsot forgot.

There are theories about anthromorphic, creatures that walk on two legs, animals being able to get another species, such as one fox and one bunny, pregnant. I haven't read through them completely yet, but they look promising. I like it, because it's interesting. They aren't the same species of animal, yet their evolutionary progress into walking on two legs and not four, allows them to pretty much bang another animal outside of their species. And have children.

Say, an elephant with a lion. Terrible mental picture? How about a fox, say Nick Wilde, and a bunny, say Judy Hopps. Good mental picture? No, then great mental picture? There ya go.

I can't decide if i want to have them be able to or not. I mean, i love the idea. It just seems out of the picture to me. The chromosomes shouldn't be able to connect and function together. The DNA just isn't compatable.

Though, we don't even know what the DNA looks like when it come to an anthromorphic animal.

I need to start the next chapter, else my brain is going to kill me for not being productive with these. Review, i need to know people.

If you're angry that i saw the movie before it's release date into theaters. I am sorry. The internet just got filled with Nick and Judy, i had to watch it.

Stay sexy my fans. Adore, is going back to his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter for you all. And, despite the fact that I wanted to make this kinda long and worthy of Nick and Judy. I find it a whole lot easier to just get things moving. I'm not saying that I'm going to just sit in a bulldozer, and pave the way to fun time. No, not at all. Just saying that laying the ground work towards it has become easier.

Hold up, is this one longer then the last chapter. Checking, checking. Holy shit, it is. Woo hoo. (imagine me pumping my paws in the air just like Judy did when she was chasing Duke Weasleton, right after she slid down that rhinos police car)

(It gets quite, you're not talking. And i give you a confused look)

What?

(looks at paws, and smiles as I take them off.)

So i have a pair of furry paw glove. Can you blame me? They're bunny paws. And if i had the rest of the costume, i would be dressed to look like a bunny right now. I think i have the head somewhere.

(dives into the closet, a few things flying)

I'll get back to you on the bunny head.

Lilly The Omega Wolf: I love your name, mainly because Lilly from Alpha and Omega just makes me smile. You get your wish. Bonnie, Stu, Gerald (Judys brother, and favorite brother) and Sam (Nicks mother) show how they react to the news. Hope It's to your liking, because I couldn't see it happening any other way.

Rated M for a reason. I put this here, because of a certain part in the story. Nick in this story, is twenty five. Why, because I couldn't see him being much older then Judy. That is all.

Good day.

* * *

Judy Pov.

* * *

Laughter was the first thing that I heard as i rubbed my eye. Doing my best to get sleep out of my body. I could smell something cooking, but wasn't awake enough yet to figure out what it was. Looking around as i sat up, i realized that i was on the couch in the front room. Nick was probably to tired to put me in my bed upstairs.

Or he knew he would wake some of my brothers and sisters up if he even tried.

I let out a yawn as someone came up from behind the couch. I recognized who it was immediatly. Just being here, seeing my old home and the things around me, made me feel really good. Nothing was like being back at your parents house.

"Finally awake sweety" My mom said.

Looking up at her i gave smile, glad to see her. She had visited Nick in the hospital, but it was really good to see her without having something serious making it happen.

"It's good to see you ma" I said.

I got up, stretching my legs and back. The couch was comfortable, always comfortable, but Nick should have put me in my old bed upstairs.

"It's good to see you to, i hope you're hungry. Breakfast is almost ready" She said.

She walked into the kitchen, and i followed after shortly. Wanting to stop my stomach from killing me, I was always really hungry in the morning. I found Sam, Nicks mom, helping out in the kitchen as i leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen. I smiled, despite her sickness she looked good. Her fur had lost a bit of its color, but otherwise looked good.

We don't talk about it, because Nick didn't like talking about it. We all knew that she would one day be gone, so there was really nothing left to say about it. We just enjoyed how much longer she had with us.

She had reconnected with Nick after she found out that he was becoming a cop. She didn't approve of his old life, and didn't stay in contact with him because of it. Once the two of them started talking again, Nick looked very happy. He loved his mom, and wanted to make her proud of him.

He hadn't been able to do that, until he met me. He had made a big deal about it, thanking me for nearly two days. I just waved him off, saying it was nothing. I felt really good about it though. How could i not? Not only did i help change his life for the better, i helped him get back on his mothers good side.

She moved to BunnyBurrow about a year ago, wanting to enjoy however long she had left alive. Liking the country, and it suted her pretty good. She and the Grey family got along pretty good. My family loved having her around as well. Mom and her acted like they had been friends since childhood. She often helped out with anything she could. From watching little bunnys to cooking.

Nick would probably hate me saying it to him, but i could see much of his mother in him. She was kind, and generous. Nick was like that, well he was now since he joined the force. He tried to keep much of his old personality around, but he had changed a little. Becoming better towards animals.

"It's good to see you Judy" Sam greeted.

She was over the stove, checking on what looked to be soup. I noticed a pan with crickets next to it. Nick loved how she made them, saying she really was the best at making them. I knew better, he didn't have the heart to tell her that he preffered them cold. Or covered in chocolate.

Mom was grabbing things from the fridge, putting things on the island i was leaning on. Several things were already on it, a cup with silverware and a few plates of food. Napkins, ketchup and mustard. Two loafs of bread at the end with lettuce and tomatoes next to them.

"Same here Mrs. Wilde" I greeted.

Wondering when they would run into the kitchen, i looked around for signs of my brothers and sisters. They should be showing themselves, wanting to say hi to me like everytime i came to visit. It was a miracle they hadn't woke me up, jumping on me excitedly.

"Is my boy doing alright? I know he won't tell me otherwise, but i can see that he still is hurting a little bit" Sam asked.

"That boy really is tough, but i can see it to. He won't admit it, but i saw him putting those pain pills in his mouth. To quickly i might add. He is having trouble with the pain. I am grateful that it wasn't you Judy, but i still think it was stupid of him to get himself shot" Mom informed.

I suddenly felt a little ashamed, i didn't have the heart to tell mom and dad what really happened. As far as they knew, the gun was originally pointed at Nick.

I let out another yawn, catching the clock on the microwave out of the corner of my eye. Ten twenty six, i don't think i've slept in this late in at least six months. I wasn't to concerned about Nick, i knew that his wounds still bothered him. Despite what the doctor said, his body was taking a bit longer to heal up. He would manage, especially since he only could refill that medicine bottle twice.

They weren't strong pain pills, just something to ease the pain a little. He would manage, or else.

"His body is taking it's time, i don't know how he feels honestly. I've never been shot, and no one else at the precint has either. Real guns don't show up much, almost not at all. The doctor says he's not hurting much, just some mild pain. Probably some of what he's feeling is from getting shot for the first time. Some of it might just be in his head he said, but it's nothing to worry about. Where is he anyway?" I informed.

Mom went over to the sink, opening of the cabinet underneath in search of something. Probably something for the cheese.

"It's nice to know the doctor thinks my son might be a little crazy" Sam said, pushing the crickets around with a spatula.

"He went out for a run, somehow getting some of the kids to join him. I knew Gerald would, that boy is big on being fit. Keeps buying those muscle building drinks, i thinks it's silly if you ask me" Mom said.

I wasn't surprised, at either. Nick had started wanting to stay fit, mainly because it killed him trying to run during his time at the academy. He had a way with my brothers and sisters, they absolutely loved him. I found it strange at first, but Nick had a way with kids. He knew how to be with them, how to get them to be good and make them laugh. It was sweet how easily he could manage around them.

Which was another thing on my list of reasons that i loved him.

"Nick has always been crazy Mrs. Wilde, just one of the things that make him so great. Dad around?" I said.

Sam laughed a little, nodding her head in agreement. Mom closed the cabinet, looking around in confusion. I was about to ask, but she found what she was looking for when she reached for the box of sugar in the little window above the sink.

"He and Gideon are out in the field, talking about the grapes that we just started planting. I was against it, but your father wanted to, as he says, broaden our horrizons. Luckily we didn't have to get rid of any of the blueberries or pumpkins to plant them" Mom said.

I smiled, knowing that Nick would have something to say about it. He loved our blueberries, and didn't want mom and dad to stop growing them for anything. Especially grapes, which he hated. With a passion.

I went over to the cabinet next to the wall above the sink, grabbing plates and started putting them on the island.

"So everyone pretty much left before i could wake up to say hello?" I asked.

"Not everyone" Sam said.

As if on cue, i heard a door open and close from dowstairs. I sat the last of the plates down and looked into the front room, towards the stair case that was against the wall. Sure enough, three of my sisters came running up the stairs quickly. One holding a piece of paper that looked to be a drawing.

The second they saw me as they rounded the wooden railing, their eyes lit up. Running a little faster as they made their way over to me.

"Judy, Judy"

I laughed as i took one in my arms, hugging my youngest little sister. The other two, which i confirmed were Fay and Beth as i looked down at them, looked up at me excitedly. It took me a few seconds to remember their names, having so many siblings and all. I did have almost three hundred now.

Fay hugged my leg tightly, real glad to see me again.

I looked at the one in my arms, holding her as her little blue eyes beemed. Her name was Wendy, and she was from the last group of children mom and dad had almost four years ago. They had stopped, much to my dads disagreement, having kids shortly after i finished at the academy.

Part of it being because mom wanted to have some time in the future when it was just her and dad in the house. Just enjoying themselves with no kids running around all the time. Another part of it was because of me. They didn't want to have their kids giving them so much concern all the time. I gave them a real scare, and they were really releaved when they thought i was just going to be a meter maid. I gave them another scare when i proved that i wouldn't be, and another one when i told them about Nick. Though they quickly felt better when i told them everything that Nick had done while helping me.

It was a long, and loud, discussion. One that ended with dad going to the doctor, as to make sure that he couldn't get mom pregnant again. He was surprised, and happy, when his main reason for not wanting to do it proved false. He still had the same want to enjoy his time with mom. Alone.

"What are you three doing?" I asked.

Wendy held up the drawing, showing it to me. It definetly looked like a little house surrounded by trees that a child would draw. however, it was so neat that someone older then her would have drawn it.

"We were playing downstairs, look i drew a picture" Wendy said.

"It looks good, you draw pretty well. You might be able to become an artist someday" I stated.

She thanked me as i felt someone pull on my pant leg. Wanting to get my attention. I looked down, finding Beth looking at me. Fay had went over to mom, helping her with some of the food.

"Did you two miss me?" I asked.

Wendy said yes, but Beth shook her head. I could tell she was just messing around because she was smiling. I pretended to be offended.

"You didn't miss your big sister?" I asked.

Again she shook her head, this time laughing.

"I didn't, i missed your boyfriend though" Beth said.

Mom and Sam laughed, and i joined them. Nick always came with me when i came to visit. So to my younger siblings, it actually looked like we were together. If only we were.

"I see how it is, you like Nick more then me. And for your information sis, he isn't my boyfriend. He's just a very good friend of mine" I said.

I noticed that Sam and Mom looked at each other out of the corner of my eye. That made me wonder, was i really that easy to read around Nick? Or was it something else?

"So you don't concider him your boyfriend?" Beth asked.

The way she was looking at me, made me a little curious. What was she thinking?

"You can't have him, he doesn't belong to you Beth" Wendy said.

Now i was surprised, was Beth actually thinking about wanting to be Nicks girlfriend? Sam laughed, and i had to agree it was a little funny. Nick was going to love hearing about this.

"Shut up Wendy, this doesn't concern you. I can have him if Judy doesn't want him" Beth argued.

"Nick doesn't want you, he wants big sis" Wendy argued back.

If only that were true, it would make me feel so much better about the whole thing.

"Shut up, i'm sure that he would say yes when i ask him anyway. i just know he likes me" Beth argued.

Mom came over, holding two carrots in her paw.

"Alright girls, go into the living room. We still have to finish up here, and you know better then to talk about things like that" Mom said.

She handed a carrot to Beth and Wendy, and i put Wendy down as Beth ran into the living room. Looking a little mad as Wendy followed after. I went back into the kitchen, looking for anything i could help with as Fay slowly walked into the living room.

"Nick is going to love hearing about how Beth wants to be his girlfriend" I said.

"He really does have a way with kids, he's going to make a great father one day Judy" Sam stated.

I leaned against the sink, wondering why she was looking at me in that hinting kind of look. Was she actually saying what i think she was saying? Maybe i'm just seeing things.

"Yeah, he will. Can i help with anything else?" I asked.

Mom opened the microwave, taking out a small glass container with gravy in it. She shook her head as she put it on the counter next to the stove.

"No, the soup is about done. It's the only thing left. I hope he gets a mate soon, i want his mother to see grandchildren before it's to late. I wouldn't mind seeing them as well, i'm sure they would look wonderful" Mom said.

The same look, the same exact look. What were they up to?

"Don't forget the crickets, they are almost done as well. I do wish to see some grand babys soon, but i can't ask that much. I already have a sweet boy, thanks to you Judy" Sam informed.

Mom shook her head, hating the fact that crickets were being made in her kitchen. She didnt mind making some foods for Gideon and Nick, especially some for Sam. She still hated the smell that filled her kitchen though when crickets were on a skillet.

"Alright, what is it with you two? You just dropped hints about Nick being a great father, and getting some grandchildren infront of me. What's going on?" I asked.

Sam and mom looked at each other, and Sam put her spatula down as she took the pan of crickets off the stove.

"What ever do you mean sweety?" Mom asked.

That smile, that knowing smile as she looked at me from across the island, told me she knew exactly what i was talking about.

"Talk, both of you" I ordered.

Sam put her spatula down, walking up next to mom. The two looked at me, then each other, then me again.

"It's about the text you sent me" Mom started.

I eyed the two of them curiously. What about it? It didn't give anything away. I just stated that i needed to talk to her about having a mate.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, i was so happy when you told me you wanted to talk about finding a mate that i couldn't stop myself from talking to Samantha about it. Then the two of us realized something" Mom informed.

Sam gave a nod, looking a little happy about that something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nick and you get along so well. You act like you're pretty much dating already. He could be a great mate for you" Sam informed.

Were they actually saying they were ok with Nick being my mate? They were actually telling me that Nick was a good choice? That they wanted me to ask him to be my boyfriend? Was this really happening right now?

"Really? You want me to ask Nick to be my boyfriend?" I asked, not really able to believe it.

Sam gave a nod.

"You two live together, serperate rooms but the same apartment. The only thing that would be different is that you two would sleep together. i actually think the two of you would work, end up getting married" Mom said.

I looked at them, still not believing this was actually happening. I hadn't even started telling them what had been bothering me and here they were, easing my mind about the situation already.

i didn't want to think about what mom thought about Nick and I sleeping together. I had to much on my mind already. It didn't help my little thoughts about what it would be like to sleep with him either.

"You don't mind that he's a fox mom? And you don't mind that I'm a bunny Mrs. Wilde?" I asked.

Mom laughed, waving my words off. Sam looked at me like i was crazy.

"Why does that matter? Forget the fact that he's your predator and you're his prey, you two work well together. Him being a fox and you a bunny has nothing to do with it. in fact i would even say that makes it better. A bunny and a fox isn't something you see in terms of being together. I think it would be cute" Sam explained.

The timer went off, startling mom. The two of them looked at each other in question before Sam seemed to remember what the timer was for.

"The biscuits, forgot about those" She said.

Sam went over and got them out of the oven, before putting them on the counter and getting a plate to put them on. I put a paw to my head, trying to wrap my brain around what i was hearing.

"So, what are you saying exactly? That you want me to ask Nick to become my boyfriend? That you think he would be perfect for me?" I asked.

Mom opened the fridge, grabbing a picture of tea.

"We aren't pushing you to ask him, just letting you know that he is an option" Sam said.

"Samantha and I would love to see you two together. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind, he and Nick get along pretty well. Just wanted to make sure you know he is a choice. A good one in our opinion" Mom said.

I closed my eyes, finding that i had forgotten to think how dad would view it. He was a pretty generous and kind animal, but when it came to his daughters. He had a very high standard for anyone who wanted to date us. Now I had to wonder about that, and if he would yell and shout. Telling Nick he wasn't worthy of me.

He had done that with Glindas boyfriend, shortly before she started college. She still was angry about it, and still with that same boyfriend.

"A very good choice, he certaintly looks after you" Sam stated.

Mom murmered an agreement as I stood and leaned against the island. I guess now was as good as any to tell them. I needed to start sometime, and the sooner it started the sooner i could discuss it with Nick. I just hope things didn't turn out bad with dad when he found out.

"Mom, I didn't text you saying I need to talk about finding a mate. I said I needed to discuss having one" I said.

"What's the difference?" Sam asked.

She put the tray that the biscuits were on next to the sink before she put a cricket in her mouth. Making sure they were to her liking.

"Well, finding implies I need to talk about who would be a good choice. Having implies I need to talk about your opinion on the matter" I answered.

Mom filled a glass with some tea, and put a carrot in her mouth.

"So, you want to discuss you having a mate entirely? Don't tell me you don't even want one" Mom asked.

I shook my head, not liking that she jumped to that stupid conclusion. Why the hell would I even think about never having one?

"Of course i want to choose a mate, the problem I need to discuss is the one I have already chosen" I said.

"So then, what is it? You find a bunny in the city or something?" Sam asked.

I looked at both of them, getting the courage to tell them. This was harder then I thought it would be. Which made me wonder how the hell I was going to find the courage to tell Nick.

"No, what I need to discuss is Nick. I want to ask him, but I don't have the courage" I said.

Mom put her glass down, and Sam stopped herself from putting another cricket in her mouth. Both looking at me in surprise. It was silent for a few seconds, and I heard dads truck pull into the drive.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Let me see if i heard you right. You want to become Nickies girlfriend? My son, my Nickie? The fox? The fox that is in fact your partner? The fox that you sit in a car with almost everyday of the year?" Sam asked.

I could tell the two of them were having trouble believing it. What they wanted Nick and I to become, was what I wanted Nick and I to become. Mates. They were having trouble believing that he was actually my first choice.

"Yes, but I can't bring myself to talk to him about. I was going to, then he went and got himself shot. Now i can't tell him no matter how much I think about doing it. Thinking about it actually makes me not want to" I said.

"What does him getting shot have to do with it? If anything that should make you want to tell him even more" Sam said.

I looked down at the floor, her words not making me feel better. They made me feel worse actually.

"Samantha, it's not that easy. To her, Nick getting shot made her realize how much she cherishes what she and Nick have. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship. She's scared that Nick won't want to become her mate, and if he does say yes that it would change everything to much. If they don't work out, their friendship would stop existing. No relationship between them at all" Mom said.

I smiled as I closed my eyes, she always knew what was going on in my head. It felt good to just hear her explain everything to Sam. Right then the door opened, and i could hear several of my siblings coming in. I could also hear Gideon talking to dad, who let out a laugh.

"We'll have to talk about this later. In private" Mom said.

Sam came over to me, putting a paw on mine as I looked up at her.

"Judy, i assure you everything will work out for you. I don't see Nickie saying no, especially with how he treats and cares about you" Sam said.

I stood up, trying to collect myself. Doing my best to make it look like i didn't just have a little talk with my mom and Nicks mom.

"Thank you Mrs. Wilde. I'm sure you're right, it's just got me thinking about what could happen" I said.

She gave me a smile before she went over and grabbed some cups from the cabinet.

"Something smells good" I heard Nick say.

Crap, collect yourself Judy. He's going to notice somethings up if you don't. Figuring i could hide the fact that i wanted to cry just a few seconds ago, i grabbed a plate and started handing them out as my brothers and sisters came running over.

Once again, the second they saw me a few of them got excited. Saying my name and welcoming me back home. I did my best to keep the line going as i handed them plates, knowing Gerald would complain about everyone being slow.

"Hurry up and grab some food, we have all week to talk to each other" i told them.

They thanked me as they took their plates and started for some food. Mom and Sam helping them as they made their way around the kitchen.

"Maybe longer"

I looked up with a smile, but that smile fell as I lookedat Nick. Who was walking up to his mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and saying hello. Putting a paw on some of my sisters heads as he passed them. I was really looking at him now.

"Hungry Nickie?" Sam asked.

"You know it, i hope you're the one that made those crickets" Nick answered.

I did my best to keep handing plates out as i kept glancing at Nick. He just looked so good right now. Still in his running outfit, a blue tank top and black shorts. His fur was a little sweaty from running, and i could tell that he was a little out of breathe by the way he was breathing. A few spots of dirt, like he had rolled around in it for a little bit.

"I did, much to Bonnies distaste" Sam said.

Gerald came up and gave me a hug, i said hello to him. Quickly going back to glancing at Nick as he grabbed a few crickets, earning a few smacks with a spatula from his mother. Which he took smiling, and that made it so much easier for me to just keep glancing at him as I continued handing out plates.

I did have a lot of siblings, but most weren't here. They were either out with friends, at college, or working. Because of the large population in the Burrows, most animals that lived here were allowed to work and be on their own around fifteen. Pretty young i know, but that's how things were around here. Most everyone around being farmers or shop owners. Just made starting out on our own at a young age easy.

I noticed that the fur around Nicks neck clung to itself, sticking up as if something had rubbed against it several times. And the way the light from the ceiling shined against his fur, made me want to really start walking over to him. Not sure what i would do when i got over to him, but i wanted to do so.

"I hate the smell, not the fact that they are being cooked on one of my pans. That i don't mind. How are you feeling Nick?" Mom said.

Dad walked in from the main room, and i heard the door close. Gideon probably left, needing to get back to his own family for breakfast. I was a little surprised that he didn't say hello. Despite our past, he and i got along good now. And he liked Nick pretty well.

I stopped myself from thinking how good Nick looked right now, grabbing one of the few plates left and handing it to dad. Grabbing my own as he took it and bringing up the back of the line. Nick was quick to grab a plate and follow behind me.

"I'm doing alright, really want to get out of the sling though. How have things been here?" Nick said.

He leaned over and started grabbing some food from the island, and i couldn't help but breathe in. Taking his scent in through my nose. He smelled gross and sweaty, but i liked it for some reason. Why did I like it?

Probably because it was Nick i was smelling. I hated myself right now, and him. Especially him, for smelling gross and good at the same time. For being the only animal that could get to me pretty damn easily.

"They've been good for me" Dad stated.

That earned him a smack from a spatula, this one being in moms hand. Nick and Gerald laughed, and so did a few of my brothers and sisters. Nick and Gerald were laughing because they knew what dad was hinting at. My siblings, because they found it funny that their dad had gotten in trouble with their mom.

"That's just not right" Gerald said.

I smiled at him from over the island as he opened the fridge. Pulling out his muscle growth drink that he liked. He looked just like Nick did, a few spots of dirt and a little sweaty. I don't see why he wanted to grow muscle, it's not like he was going to intimidate any animal besides a bunny. Or fox. And i doubt the latter would actually happen.

"You know you would be talking like that if you had a girlfriend Gerald" Nick said.

I smiled, holding back a small giggle. The look on my brothers face was almost priceless.

"Anyway, things have been good" Mom said.

I made it to the crickets, and put a few on my plate. Much to Geralds surprise, and a few of my siblings that noticed I had got some. Having got all the food that i wanted, i quickly went over to the table across from the kitchen and sat down. Glancing to my right, making sure all my siblings were gathered in the living properly. The older ones helping the younger ones out when they needed to.

I was glad to be away from Nick, and how he smelled. I really had it bad for him. Hopefully no one noticed, especially Sam and mom. My mind was trying, desperately, to think about him being with me. Alone.

"Like you don't think about a certain bunny that way Nick" Gerald joked.

I heard dad laugh, which surprised me as I realized I hadn't got myself a glass of tea. Before i could get up a furry arm belonging to a fox reached down over my shoulder and put one down next to my plate. I looked up at him, thanking him as i noticed that he was smiling as he went back to grab his plate. Holding his glass in his slinged arm.

"You're one to talk Gerald, who was it you were talking about last week. I think her name was Martha, no Mantha, that's who it was" Dad said.

Mom and Nick laughed as Nick sat down next to me. I could hear Gerald muttering something as walked around the table and sat down across from Nick. Dad quickly joining us and sitting at the head of the table.

"Mantha is indeed her name, and that never became anything. She hated my music, though I still hope she answers my text" Gerald said.

"To bad, i actually liked her. Always so helpful with the kids" Mom said.

"Of course she didn't stay, anyone would listening to that crap you call music" Dad said.

Gerald shook his head, knowing that dad always somehow found a way to insult his choice of music any chance he could.

"You do realize that you pretty much just said that i think about your sister in a very innapropriate way right?" Nick asked.

Realizing that was true, I shot a glare at Gerald. Both because i wanted to hide the fact that i secretly like that idea. And because i knew how Gerald could be, always joking around saying innapropriate things. Not bad things, just things about what animals wanted to do with other animals.

I think that rap music he listened to was getting to his head. He looked at me, and I noticed he was avoiding dads look. Gerald gave me a smile.

"Sorry sis" He said.

"You better be little brother" I said.

Nick laughed as Gerald took a drink from his bottle. Licking the chocolate from his lip. Mom and Sam quickly joined, pushing a few of my brothers into the living before doing so. The little bunnies muttered that next year they could sit at the grown up table as they passed behind me. I smiled, remembering that I had said the same thing at their age.

Mom sat on dads left, Gerald next to her, and Sam sat next to Nick at the end of the table. Dad held his paws out, Mom and I took them and I held a paw out to Nick. We all joined hands, and bowed our heads.

Nick didn't pray, didn't actually believe in god, but he was polite so he joined in on prayer everytime we visited my family. It felt good to have his paw in mine, and i did my best not to think about anything innapropriate right now. Which wasn't that hard, but still i wanted to think about him and I. Especially with how good his fur felt being pressed against mine. It wasn't his chest against my back, but it felt good.

Dad started the prayer, saying we were thankful for the food and our lives. I felt Nicks paw tighten around mine when dad thanked god for all the time that Sam would have with us. Mom smacked dad for thanking god that he still felt the same want to have her in bed. Which we all laughed at, it wasn't something you should say during prayer but it was still funny. He ended the prayer quickly after that, and we all said amen as we all let go of each others pawss. Digging into our food.

I was a little dissapointed that i had to let go of Nicks, and did my best to hide that fact as i took a drink from my tea.

"You won't be getting any tonight for that one old man" Nick joked.

Gerald laughed as dad looked at mom, who shot a glare to both him and Nick. I gave Nick a slap on the arm, noticing he was having a little trouble using his left hand as he used his fork. His right arm was his dominate arm, so a little trouble without it was expected.

"That's not appropriate Nick" I said.

He laughed it off as he put some biscuits and gravy in his mouth. Shaking my head i went back to my food, trying not to blush as he leaned over and shoved me with his shoulder.

"I deserved that one, sorry honey" Dad said.

Mom gave a small smile, and a you're in trouble set of eyes.

"He's right though Stu, won't be getting any tonight for that one" Mom said, taking a drink from her glass.

"Come on mom, that's just cruel. Give the man some fun in bed" Gerald said.

I smiled, remembering how comfortable everyone at the table was with each other. Things like sex didn't bother anyone, no matter who we were talking about. It was a little disturbing, but a welcomed fact.

Mom gave Gerald that you better shut up look, earning a small laugh from him. Sam whispered something to Nick, who gave a nod and a smile.

"Nick, I didn't have time to ask you before you left for your run. How are doing with the whole getting shot thing?" Dad asked.

"Yeah man, it's not something that happens alot. How does it feel knowing you're pretty much the only one to receive the full treatment from one of the only real guns still around?" Gerald asked.

Nick smiled, drowning his food down with a quick drink. I glanced at his arm, remembering how it had happened. How I had made it happen. I doubt I would ever stop feeling a little guilty for it. Especially since I was the one that had froze up.

"It's not that bad actually, I mean they made a big deal about how bad it would feel and all. It didn't feel like that, a little painful, ok very painful, but all and all not that bad. Everyone talked about what i should expect and how they thought I felt. Getting shot isn't all that it's cracked up to be" Nick informed.

I put a cricket in my mouth, munching on it. Enjoying how well it was cooked and how good it tasted. Sam really knew how to make them. I noticed Gerald looking at me with a that's gross look. I gave him a smile and stuck my tongue out at him.

"See Bonnie, I told you it wouldn't be as bad as everyone made it sound. He said it himself, getting shot twice is nothing" Dad said.

"It's not nothing, you had us worried sick about you Nickie" Sam said.

Nick leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Saying he was sorry that he gave her a scare. I smiled, liking how sweet he could be towards her. How sweet he good be period.

"He definetly gave me a good scare, making me get over him trying not to look at the blood that was staining his uniform. You're still in trouble for that by the way. Stupid fox" I said.

Dad and Gerald laughed, and Nick leaned over to me as I noticed mom glance at Sam.

"Does the cute little bunny need me to give her a hug? A little kiss on the cheek to make everything all better?" He asked, talking with his mouth full of food.

I shoved his face away, doing my best not to blush. How the hell was I going to function during our vacation with him acting like, well, like him.

"You need a shower" I stated.

"There will be none of that, i dont want you kissing my daughter at this table. I don't mind it any other time because i know how you two are with each other. Just not here" Dad said.

I laughed a little, along with Gerald. Dad didn't really like how close Nick and I were, mainly because he thought Nick was a little to flirty and touchy with me. Still, he decided that it was just how Nick and I were because of how good we were as friends. I think he thought about it as more then that, but didn't want to actually say anything about what he thought Nick was allowed to actually do with me. Mainly the things in bed, which i told him never happened. Much to my discomfort, and Nicks amusement.

"Sorry old man, and i actually didn't get shot just twice. It was five times" Nick said.

Here we go, now Sam and mom were really going to hate this part. Nick had been shot twice, but his vest had taken the other three that could have hurt him more. Taking a glance around, Gerald and dad looked interested as they both stuffed their faces. Mom and Sam, interested with a little worry. They just knew about the two that had hurt Nick, not the other three that didn't go through his vest.

"Five times? But Judy said only two had hit you" Sam asked.

Nick looked at me, and i gave him a smile. Telling him this was all his as i put a few more crickets in my mouth.

"So, if you got shot five times why did you only get two in you?" Gerald asked.

Everyone at the table was interested, wondering how he could have got hit five times while only having two bullets in his body. I was praying that they wouldn't ask him to tell the full story. That would reveal what happened, and i didn't want that to happen. Mom would probably give me a ten minute long lecture about not being able to protect myself, and dad would do his best to drop comments about how i should have done this or that the whole time Nick and I were here.

"Well, while real guns aren't seen much, we are required to wear bullet proof vests because they're still around. Which by the way, they suck on a hot day" Nick informed.

I laughed, knowing how he felt with his vest and hot days. They didn't bother me much, mainly because I always drove, which made him the one who always had to get out and get food whenever we got the chance. I was always the one in the car, in the air conditioned car. Rarely did i have to suffer like he did unless something had happened or we pulled a car over.

"So, your vest stopped the bullets?" Dad asked.

"Yes, and the force of the hits still hurt. They were being stopped by a thin vest, and the sudden stop did manage to leave a few bruises" Nick answered, rubbing his chest.

Mom drank what was left in her glass, shooting another glance towards Sam. I wondered if something was showing from whatever facial expression i had right now. I didn't like the story, it was just a reminder of how it went down. I was still angry at him for how much he scared me.

Angry at him, for not doing what he was told to do. He just had to be the hero, and scare me to death.

"So why didn't the vest stop the one that went through your chest?" Gerald asked.

"It couldn't, the vests are designed to stop bullets but weaken with each bullet they stop. I was actually lucky, one bullet can weaken the vest enough that others could just go right through it. It stopped three, and two of them could have actually hurt me pretty bad. When the last bullet hit, after the one hit my arm, it just couldn't hold up against it. It slowed it down, but that's all it could do" Nick explained.

Mom looked at me from across the table, and I gave a nod. Telling her that Nick was right. Going back to my food, i did my best to push the memory of what happened away. Still hoping that no one asked Nick or I to tell the story. Mom and Sam most likely wouldn't, still getting over the worry Nick and I gave them. Dad and Gerald probably would, to them the story was probably one of those men stories that make someone seem tough or brave.

"They should make the vests stronger, making sure nothing can get through them no matter how many times they get hit" Sam said, finishing the rest of her biscuits and gravy.

"Come on, it's not like they don't give them enough to protect themselves. A vest to stop a few bullets, a badge over their hearts, and tranquilizer guns to use. Plus a car that is, just like the vests, designed to stop bullets. Not to mention how well they are favored at their precint. What more can you seriously ask for?" Dad said.

I had to agree with that, but i could tell mom and Sam didn't. Nick and I would always be those little kids in their eyes. I sort of liked it, save for the times when mom actually acted like i was that young again.

"They are precint ones most favored duo, it's not like they don't get treated pretty good" Gerald said.

I had to agree with that as well, while we were the two smallest animals on the force, we always got treated pretty good. No kid gloves, just helpful support and pretty much whatever equipment we needed. Like the time we had S.W.A.T show up, we took the lead that night. Much to S.W. surprise. Their faces when Nick tackled one of the criminals, saving a few of them from getting hurt, were priceless. I'm sure they were still talking about it, probably making jokes at each other at how a small fox and bunny saved the day for them.

"Exactly" Nick said, pointing his fork at Gerald.

"I think they could do better, I have to agree with Samantha" Mom said.

"Thank you Bonnie" Sam said.

"Seriously, after everything that we proved to get to be cops? Carrots aren't you going to help me out here?" Nick asked.

I thought about it, thinking about how he looked on that floor. Looking up at me with a weak smile and breathing weakly. It scared me to death, seeing him like that. The light from the flashlights around making his eyes shine, because of his night vision. I was still scared of how he looked. Weak, in pain, and close to never being with me again.

"I have to agree to Nick, the bullet should have never been able to go through your vest" I said.

Nick leaned back in his chair, shaking his head as he munched on the last of his food. Save for the three crickets still on his plate. I smiled as he shoved me with his arm. Hating how fast my heart was beating just because he glanced down at me with those breathe taking eyes of his.

"i just can't win with you girls, honestly how are us guys going to get to do anything fun with you three around?" Nick joked.

Gerald and dad chuckled, earning a glare from mom. Though she was smiling also.

"Nickie, we're just saying that it shouldn't have happened like that. Your vest should have been made better" Sam said.

Nick shook his head again as he took a drink from his glass.

"I thought partners were suppossed to have each others backs. You becoming a traitor Judy?" Gerald asked.

I threw a cricket at him, and he stood from his chair trying to get it away from him. He hated them, absolutely hated them. Everyone started laughing as Gerald started dancing around, tyring to get the cricket that had fallen into his shirt. I noticed that Nick put a paw on his chest, and he was trying not to laugh so hard as he winced in painful laughter. I stopped laughing, suddenly worried about how much pain he was in.

"Nick?" I questioned.

Dad laughed harder, but asked if Nick was alright as Gerald sat down. Also laughing at Nicks expense. Sam put a paw on his back, looking concerned. Also asking him if he was alright. Everyone got quiet as Nick straightened his back, leaning back against the chair as he stared at the table for a few seconds. He gently took his mothers paw off his back, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he did so.

"I'm good, that was just to funny" Nick said.

He was still getting through his laughter, chuckling a little. Wincing in pain because of it. Now i felt bad. I had caused him pain.

"Sorry Nick, I shouldn't have thrown the cricket" I apoligized.

He put his paw on my head with a smile, ruffling up my fur. I didn't smack him away, instead I let it happen. Enjoying how good it felt to have him touch me like that. I smiled back at him, feeling a little guilty about how I had hurt him.

"Relax Carrots, it's nothing serious. Just a little pain. What else do we have to talk about?" Nick said.

I shook my head, as he took his paw off the top of my head. As usual he was quick to brush his pain off as nothing and move on to whatever else that could change the subject. I wanted to punch his arm for being like that, pretending like how bad he was hurting was nothing. I couldn't though, because his fake mask of fake strength actually seemed so unfake right now. It made me want to hug him, thank him for being here and not somewhere else.

Right now i wanted to wrap my arms around his neck, feel his paws pressed against my back. Put my nose in his fur and just smell him. Sweaty fur and all. I shook my head, now was not the time for those kind of thoughts.

"Well, let's see. We could talk about what we could do while your here. The carnival is in town, I'm sure that we could have some fun there" Gerald said.

I noticed that mom was staring at me, smiling a small little smile. One that told me she knew what I was thinking right now. Seeing her smiling at me like that made me realize just how easily I could be read whenever I was thinking about Nick. Maybe i had a certain look or smile, maybe my eyes glazed over or shined a little more. Whatever it was, mom seemed to know what to look for to tell when I was thinking about my favorite fox.

"We're here to enjoy some time here with all of you. Maybe have some fun just doing nothing at all. The carnival does sound good though, doesn't it Carrots?" Nick said.

I gave him a smile, finishing what was left on my plate. Thinking about the talk mom and I would have about Nick and I. I really needed some help, and the longer I put it off the harder, and excrutiating, it was going to be to finally tell Nick. I wanted to tell him, because we talked about everything. I cursed myself for being so scared, this was Nick. How could I honestly think anything bad would happen from telling him?

"Yeah, sounds fun" I said.

Glancing around, I realized that everyone was pretty much done already. Thinking that everyone was quick to fill their bellies as always, I grabbed my plate and got up from my chair. Asking everyone for their plates. Dad was the first to give me his, followed by Nick and then the rest of them. Mom stood and started grabbing everyones cups. Sam quickly followed after us as we made our way into the kitchen, the boys talking amongst themselves as I opened the dishwasher and started putting the plates in it. Mom quickly put the cups in, as sam went around the kitchen, starting to put some of the food that was left away.

Looking into the living room through the window above the sink, I realized that most of my siblings were done as well. A few throwing bits of their food at eachother.

"Boys, no throwing food. Beth, you know better" Mom scolded, walking into the living room.

Smiling, i remembered the time i had started a food fight with Gerald. He wasn't the tough bunny he was now. Real thin and tall, tall enough to tower over Glinda who's older then both of us. I turned towards the island as mom started telling everyone in the living room to go put their dishes away. Taking a quick look, I started helping Sam with the food.

"Nick, you up for a game of football? Beth and I talked a few of the others into it" Gerald asked.

Nick got up from his chair, quickly grabbing a few crickets before Sam put them away. Who gave a smile at how much he seemed to like them. She loved cooking for him, and she rarely got the chance. So she took every chance she got to with a happy smile.

Nick glanced at me, and I shot him a warning look. He was still recovering, he didn't need to be messing around with a game of football.

"You expect him to play a game where he gets tackled?" Dad asked, getting up from his chair and grabbing his cap.

"Two paw touch, one paw for him" Gerald defended.

My siblings came into the kitchen, quickly filling the dishwasher and saying hello to Nick and I. Nick ruffled the fur on a few of their heads, before they quickly left. Going where ever they wanted to. Beth and wendy stayed, choosing to stand next to Nick as Gerald got up from the table. Who grabbed the football that was sitting on the bench against the staircase railing.

"Come on Nick play a game with us" Beth urged.

Nick let her grab his paw, swinging it back and forth slowly, as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys out there. Give me a few minutes" Nick said.

Beth gave an excited cheer, quickly grabbing the football grom Gerald and running out the door.

"Thank you Mr. Wilde" Wendy said, following after her sister.

Mom and Nick laughed, and I shared a knowing smile with Sam. My siblings really liked Nick. It made me wonder how he would be with our kids. Dropping them off for their first day of school, sitting in the crowd for one of their recitals or basketball games. Even how he would be if we had a daughter, and a boy came to get her for her first date. Probably scaring the poor animal with his tranquilizer gun, or one of his stories about how he took down a criminal.

He would probably borrow the squad car, using it to intimidate whoever showed up to take our daughter.

Wait, what was i thinking? I couldn't honestly be thinking about us having kids yet. I haven't even talked to him about us.

"you're going to make a good father someday Nick" Mom commented.

Nick gave a smile as dad put his paws on his overalls. Gerald leaned against the doorway, as Mom wiped down the island. Now clear of everything that was on it.

"I have to work on the tractor, so I'll be in the shop. I could use your help with that Judy, since Gerald can't seem to learn how to work on an engine" Dad said.

"Hey, i got my truck running didn't I?" Gerald defended.

Nick laughed, and I noticed that Mom shared a glance with Sam before they both glanced at me.

"That pile of junk? It was running before you started on it, now it sounds like it's ready to blow up" Dad argued.

Gerald shoved dad, earning a small laugh from him.

"Whatever, Nick I'll meet ya outside. Prepare to lose fox" Gerald said.

"Like i would lose to a pumped up wanna be rapper" Nick stated.

Gerald left with a laugh, saying something about stupid animals being on his case.

"Sure thing dad, I'll be out there quick" I said.

Dad gave mom a quick kiss, telling her he would be out there awhile working on a few things. She told him not to be to long, and not to forget about supper like he sometimes does. Sam gave Nick a pat on the back, and told him to be careful outside. He told her that he would, and followed her outside as they continued to talk a little bit.

Now it was just mom and I. Leaing against the island, i thought about how to start our talk. Wondering if Sam would come back in or remain outside. Probably sitting on the porch, watching her son play a game of football and worrying about if he was hurting or not.

"So, why can't you tell him?" mom asked.

That one question, that I couldn't honestly answer. I knew the fear I had, I knew why it clouded my judgement about telling Nick. But that was the only problem, I was just letting my fear get to me.

"I don't know, for some reason I am just thinking about the bad every time I try to get the courage. I know it's silly, but I just can't do it yet" I said.

She put a paw on my shoulder, giving some much needed comfort.

"Tell me what you think might happen if you tell him" She said.

Taking the time to think, i thought about what might happen when i told him the news. How he would look when the words left my mouth. He would most likely look surprised for a little bit, then do something stupid. Either grab me excitedly, because that's honestly what i was hoping for, or let me down easily. Saying that it could work because how good we were, how much he cared for me and that he wanted to see if things could work between us at that level. Or, and this was my worst thought, say i was crazy about thinking about us like that. Saying that a fox and a bunny couldn't date. Couldn't be together. Then it would turn into a full blown arguement, with me getting angry and hurt because of how stupid he was being. I would cry, and he would try to comfort me by wrapping me in a hug. Only to have me shove him away, yelling insults at him over and over. Before running off and slamming several doors closed as I made my way up to my bed upstairs, crying into the pillow.

The fear of rejection was the only thing keeping me from telling him. It would kill me to have him say that he didn't want us to be more then friends. To be something special, and not be able to have a future together like that.

"What if he says no? I can't stop thinking about what it would do to me if he did. If I told him everything that i wanted us to be. To be able to have together. How can I keep our friendship knowing that he doesn't want anything to do with me outside of friendship? How can i sit in that car with him everyday, knowing that he said no?" I said.

It was silent for a few seconds, and I looked up at her to see that she was thinking. I don't know why i felt this way. Actually, i did know. I knew exactly why. Despite how Nick played cool with almost everything, acting like it was nothing no matter what it was. I had this strange feeling that the something, the one thing, that could kill our friendship was the question that i wanted to ask him. The one thing that could end what we had, was me wanting to be mates with Nick.

"I don't know that answer, but i do know that Nick cares deeply for you. He's not going to let this stop him from being your friend. So don't think that this is something that can end what you two have. You're the one thing that has been a constant in his life. His one true friend, he's not going to let anything keep you and him from being close like you are. Samantha told me about his childhood, and how those animals that put a muzzle on him changed him. After that, he was destroyed. Couldn't see a reason to be anything other then what animals saw he was. Then he met you, and everything changed. Don't think that anything could destroy your relationship with him, because it can't be destroyed. Maybe it's just because I talked with Samantha, and can see things from a different perspective. But I think that Nick will never leave you unless he's dead, and I know that's part of your fear as well" Mom explained.

Remembering what happened, how i felt when he got shot. How close I came to losing him forever. Him getting shot was definetly part of my fear. Letting myself be closer with him, would mean it would hurt so much more when he was gone. The more we would have to share, the more intimate we could be, would make the pain of losing him all the more unbearable.

"I almost lost him, it scares me to think about him just being gone. How much it would hurt to look over at the seat next to me, and him not be there" I said.

Mom pulled me into a hug, and i felt like crying. Nick was everything to me, I didn't want to think about what life would be like if Nick wasn't there to show me his smile. To feel his paw on my head each time he ruffled my fur.

"I know sweety, but trust me when i say this. The more risk you take with a relationship, the better it will be" She said.

She pulled away, and i did my best to keep myself from crying as i brought a paw up to my eye.

"What do you mean? How can more risk make things better?" I asked.

She laughed, petting my ears with her paw. I leaned into her paw, enjoying how it felt to have her stroke my ears like that. The same way she did when i was a kid. It made me feel a little better having her here, talking to me about this.

"I put everything on the line when your father and i first started. I was in the same spot you are now, though he didn't get shot like Nick did. Your father had been working on his truck, and got himself hurt. Not bad, but it made me think about losing him. Laying there in that hospital bed, with a few broken ribs. It wasn't serious, and he was out the next day. Some crazy things had came into my mind, and I thought that something would just appear out of the sky and take him away from me. It's silly now, but it scared me to death whenever i thought about it back then. Just like you i was scared, but I realized something" She explained.

She looked like she was far off somewhere, remembering a very important time from her past. All the things she felt and thought about then. I could tell she didn't like the memory, but at the same time did. It was a very important time in her life, something that changed something good for her.

"What did you realize?" I asked.

"That I might not have much time with your father, and that I needed to make the most of it. Whatever time we had, i wanted to make it the best that we could. I realized when he said yes to me asking him to become closer, that what i was thinking was stupid. I had thought about him rejecting me just you are with Nick, and when he said yes i realized how stupid i was. There was no way that the same bunny that put things off just to spend time with me, said no to things he needed to do just to be with me, would have said no. I was stupid, and scared, and it was all worth it. Despite the fear and stupidity, it made me realize how much your father meant to me. How much I loved him, and how much i needed him. I don't know much about what you're feeling even though i've been there. I just know this, and you listen to me on this part. You can forget everything i've just said, but you remember this well Judy" She said.

The way she was looking at me, the far off voice that quickly became serious. Whatever she was about to say, would most likely change how i thought about things from now on. It scared me, and at the same time made me realize that i really did need to talk with her. Already i was feeling better about telling Nick soon.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't cause so much grief for ourselves over just anyone. We put ourselves through stupid thoughts of pain and sorrow over someone who means the world to us. We scare ourselves with stupid things because we need them in our lives. We can't bring ourselves to think about the future without them without scaring ourselves sick, because every time we do we realize that we love that animal. The only reason you are scared, is because you love Nick. There's nothing else that matters more then that. Trust me on that" She explained.

I felt the tears coming again, hearing how she sounded with each word. I knew she was talking with dad in mind. She was talking with how she felt about him in mind. How much he meant to her, how much she loved him. It made me wonder just how much she went through whenever she thought about dad not being here.

It made me realize, that I loved Nick completely. That nothing really mattered more then that. The way she spoke, it was like she was talking about how I felt about Nick. It was scary, but comforting.

"You're right" I said.

She smiled, pulling me into another hug. I felt so much better now, but i still knew that I would need more time to think about the whole thing. After what she just told me, there was no way i could just tell Nick now. Working up the courage would be a whole lot easier, but there were still so many things that kept me from telling him. Despite the comforting words and hugs, I was still a little, a lot actually, scared.

"I know I am, I'm always right. Now go help your father, he just might hurt himself if you don't. I'll talk to Samantha and see if we can't offer you more courage. She just might be able to give something up about Nick that can help greatly" She said.

She stroked my ears once more before she pulled away, giving me a warm smile that i returned. Glad to know that she and Samantha more then approved of Nick and I being together. It wasn't done yet, but I felt so much better about the whole thing. Now if i could just work around the fear of dad not approving.

"Thank you, and I promise that I will tell Nick. I'm sure he's been worrying about me enough already" I said.

She pulled me along, walking next to me as she hugged me with one arm. Rubbing my shoulder with a smile.

"That he has, I caught him staring at you this morning. You were still a sleep, and i asked him about you. He said that you needed to talk to me and your father, because you couldn't talk to him. Which I think was more then enough reason to cause him concern" She said.

Thinking about Nick watching me while i slept brought a smile to my face. It did make me feel vulnerable, and open to whatever prank he might try to pull on me. Though, the thought was a good one. I didn't mind him watching me like that, in fact i was trying to stop a blush that was sure making it's way onto my cheeks as mom lead me out onto the porch. Sam sitting at the small table to the right. It felt strangely nice to know that he was watching me, staring at me actually. I wondered what he was thinking then, what he thought about how i looked while i was sleeping. My nose probably made him smile, it always twitched when i slept.

What was he thinking about when he watched me? Was it good or was it bad? Maybe it was just him wondering about what was on my mind? Or maybe, just maybe, it was something else.

"Have a good talk?" Sam asked.

Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, which felt really good right now, and walked over towarrds the table and sat down next to Sam. I looked out over the railing, seeing Nick being chased by Beth and Wendy. Gerald quickly following behind as Nick did his best to keep the football away from them. A few other of my siblings gave chase, but weren't able to keep up, or fell in the grass as they tried to lay their paws on Nick.

"We did, and you and I will have one to help with the situation. Go help your father Judy, We'll see what else we can figure out to help you out with Nick" Mom said.

I thanked them, really happy that they were both here to help me even though it was stupid of me to be acting like this. I headed for the stairs, but stopped when Sam spoke up.

"Judy?" Sam asked.

I looked at her, seeing that she was taking a cigerrate from the pack she had. I would have made a comment about them killing her someday, but if they were going to be what killed her then that meant she would have lived long passed her sickness.

"Yes Mrs. Wilde?" I asked.

"Don't give up on my boy, he cares for you deeply. Remember that young lady" She said.

Despite how stupid it would be for me to give up on him, and how foolish it was to tell me, i gave her a smile and told her that i wouldn't. That he was stuck with me forever. She agreed to that, and i walked down the stairs. Watching the game as i made my way to the shop. Almost running over to Nick when Gerald almost grabbed him and almost made Nick hit the ground. I wanted to yell at him, but when Nick got his footing back with a laugh and a to slow comment as he continued running, i just gave a smile and yelled for them to be careful.

Which Nick gave a reassuring holler, along with Gerald and Beth. Once i started helping dad with the tractor, i finally found my mind without thoughts of Nick. It felt good to just relax and do something else. It felt good to be back at my old home.

* * *

Nick POV

* * *

I fell to the ground, breathing heavily next to Gerald. Though it wasn't much, my chest hurt from the workout. Gerald gave a laugh, and I didn't know how he could honestly light that cigarette straight from playing a few games of football. My lungs were killing me right now, how the hell could he just start smoking?

"Worn out old man?" He joked.

I laughed, doing my best to give him a shove as I sat up. Watching the little bunnies play another game without us. Kids had so much energy, it was a miracle that I kept up with them for so long. I noticed that Beth wanted to chase me more then the others, and I blamed that on her little crush on me.

I wasn't stupid, I could see that she liked me. It was just a kids crush, she would get over it pretty quick.

"You better watch it, or this old man might lay a smack down on you" I stated.

He gave a chuckle, pulling out his phone and checking it before putting it back in his pocket. I noticed that he looked a little dissapointed.

"Right, says the fox with his arm in a sling" He said.

"I make this sling look good little bunny" I said.

He shook his head, blowing smoke as he smiled.

"Keep teeling yourself that and my sister is going to hurt you" He commented.

"You sister loves me to much to hurt me" I stated.

I watched Beth tackle one of her brothers, then point down at him after she got up with a comment about how slow he was. That little girl was a tomboy, and could do things better then most of her brothers. Much like Judy actually, whick brought my mind to her. And the two things that were bothering me.

The first was Judy herself, being distracted from her job. Not enough to make her have mistakes, but enough that it was noticed. Whatever it was, she had to solve it while we here. I don't think i could stand to see her so lost in thought anymore. It killed me not knowing, not being able to have her talk to me about it like she always did. It concerned me more when Uncle Bogo told me it was about me. Now i was just going crazy whenever my mind thought about what it could be. Hopefully, like she promised, she would talk to me about it soon. After a talk with her mom and dad.

The second, was me and my thoughts while i was in the hospital. I had more then enough time to realize that Judy was everything to me. My one true friend, that I knew would always be there for me no matter what. Would accompany me through whatever life had decided to throw my way. I knew that nothing would make me leave her, even if she started dating someone else beside me.

That was one of my fears, but even with my fears about telling her. I knew that I could, like always we could tell each other everything. Even something like dating each other. I was going to tell her, but then i remembered that she had been distracted by the thing on her mind. I had to solve it before I could tell her. When she finally figured it out, then i would talk to her about us.

Even though i feared that she would say she wanted to stay friends, I just couldn't remain quiet about it. Having her know about what I felt would be better then not having her know. I don't think i could live with myself every time she looked over at me from the drivers seat of the car, and she didn't know.

I would tell her, as soon as she talked to me about what had been on her mind.

"She certainly loves your body, I know that much" Gerald stated.

I looked at him, curious by what he meant. What was he getting at? Gerald was one to joke about animals wanting to fuck other animals, but the way he said it just sounded more serious then joking.

"What do you mean by that little man?" I asked.

He laughed before taking another hit from his cigarette.

"Like you don't see it, honestly she does it everytime she looks at you. Everytime you two visit I get to see it. The same look that I have everytime I look at Mantha, who i hope answers my text pretty quick" He said.

See what? What did Carrots do everytime that she looked at me? I knew she smiled alot, but that was all that I had seen.

"She'll answer you back. What does she do when she looks at me? What look are you talking about?" I asked.

He gave me that are you serious right now look.

"Don't tell me you don't already know. It's clear that she likes you, I mean it's right there infront of you that you couldn't possibly have missed it" He said.

I stared at him, thinking carefully. A part of me was curious, and another a little surprised. Curious about the things that he saw in his sister. The signs that she liked me, that Carrots actually liked me more then a friend. Surprised that there were possibly signs that existed in the first place. Signs that I hadn't noticed, even with how closely I paid attention to my bunny partner. Had I actually missed the signs that said that Carrots liked me more then a friend?

Thinking more about it, I realized that Gerald may have just been thinking to much into things. Sure he probably saw the same look he thought he got with Mantha, but that was just it. He saw something that reminded him of the bunny he liked, that was more then enough reason to make him see things that weren't there. He was thinking about the one he wanted to be with. Anyone would see things thinking like that.

"You're seeing things, talking crazy" I said.

He gave me another look, and this time I knew he was about to get serious.

"Screw it, I have to tell you. Judy might kill me, but I have to tell you" He said.

I eyed him, wondering what his sister might kill him for. He turned towards me, turning his body in the grass to face me.

"What are you talking about? Why the sudden change in the mood?" I asked.

"Just shut up and listen alright, this is about what Judy told me while you were in the hospital. The only reason I am about to tell you this is because I know how bad she has it. Trust me on that one" He informed.

I eyed him again, suddenly really interested in whatever it was that Judy had bad. The way he was looking at me, told me that he was really serious. Gerald never gets really serious, unless it's important. He was like me, usually joking around and enjoying stuff. If he decided to get serious, then I better shut up and listen to what he has to say.

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"She called me up, saying that she needed someone to talk to you. Honestly, i was a little drunk, don't tell mom or dad about that, but i remember most of it. She kept crying, saying several things i didn't understand. What I did understand, was about you and how she felt about you" He started.

Now I was really curious, and not really surprised that Gerald had been drinking. He sometimes hung out with some of his older friends, who let him drink with them. He knew how to handle alcohol, so I didn't see a problem with it.

I was curious about Carrots, and her feelings for me. The fact that she called him about it, after I got shot, meant that it was a serious discussion over the phone. Whatever was said, and I know this because Judy always talks truthfully when she gets really emotional, was the absolute truth. No lies, no mistakes at hearing her wrong. What she said to him, was what she was feeling right then and there.

Maybe this would offer some insight into what had been on my mind. As well as what had been getting her distracted and lost in thought. Maybe, just maybe, this could help me help her. Actually do what Uncle Bogo told me to do. Show her that I could be trusted, and show her every reason why I was her best friend. Why she put up with me for so long.

Maybe it was just a call to a brother to help ease the emotional pain and worry. Maybe it was just something she needed to do to help her cope with the fact that i had got shot. Either way, it certainly couldn't hurt to hear what had been said over the phone.

I needed to know every possible thing that I could do to help Carrots after all. Or else my pelt would be hanging on the chiefs wall.

"Alright I'm listening, now talk" I said.

"I'm not going to tell you the whole conversation, mainly because I don't remember much of it just the important bits. But after she calmed down enough, me telling her it would be alright and that you weren't going to die and everything. She started asking what I thought about her and you. As more then friends, what I thought about the whole thing. Asking if I approved of a fox and a bunny dating" He explained.

Had she actually asked him about us? I didn't doubt him it just seemed, so unreal. So unlike Carrots to just drop those sort of questions. Don't get me wrong I liked the fact that she was asking about us and if he approved, it just didn't make any sense to me.

I immediately made the connection from those questions to how she had been distracted. There was no way she couldn't talk to me about something like that. Was there? After everything that we talked about, even when we joked around about making out and sex especially, we could always talk. No matter what it was, we could always turn to the other and just say, hey this has been on my mind. No judgements, no jokes, well a little jokes, but we always talked. No matter what it was, we talked. The two of us were an open book with each other, when one of us wanted to ask something, we might throw a few jokes and I might flirt a little, but we always ended up answering honestly and completely.

Just thinking about her not being able to tell me something, made me realize that what she couldn't talk with me about. Was us, as more then just friends. It was the only that made sense, and I felt so stupid for not seeing it sooner.

Why hadn't someone mentioned the possibility sooner? Clawhauser joked about us being cute together, why didn't I make the connection then? Why was i so blind to the possibility of her needing to talk about us?

Stupid fox indeed.

"And you told her that you approved. Right?" I asked.

He gave me a smile, taking another hit as he did.

"Of course I did, come on man. To tell you the truth, I don't think theres anyone more perfect for her then you. You two just work, I mean if there's a more perfect couple out there it would take years to find them. I'm not saying that she wants to date, but the questions she asked made me think that she did. You know? Now don't go doing something stupid with what I just told you. She seems to have enough on her mind, especially with how you told me she had been distracted in your text messages. Whatever is on her mind, it's got her so worked up that she actually needs to talk to mom and dad. Which she only does when it's something serious" He said.

I smiled, for two reasons. One, Gerald had missed the connection just like I did. It was easy to overlook, and I couldn't judge or joke about it because I should have seen it much sooner without his help. Two, the thing that had been on Carrots mind was now easier to solve.

How the hell did one day, just one morning actually, offer so much help? So much insight to the possible thoughts going through Carrots mind. This vacation was suppossed to take longer to help me help Carrots, now it just seemed like everything was coming into place.

"Thanks for that, carnivals in town right?" I asked.

Of course, there was still the small chance that the thing that was on her mind wasn't us. I couldn't think of anything else that could keep her from talking to me. Plus, I had this strange feeling that it was us that had been bugging her. It was the only thing that made sense, the only thing that fit.

Truthfully, this was a little weird. Was this really the thing, the one thing, that Judy couldn't talk to me about? It made sense, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Everything we had been through, everything we talked about before. Why was this the one thing she couldn't discuss with me?

It had to be fear, which I understood because I felt a little afraid about telling her myself. If it was actually what she couldn't just come out and say, then she was scared so much that she couldn't tell me. Which was stupid, and totally made sense. She knew she could talk to me about anything, but I had to admit this was something serious. It wasn't just something she could come over and say to me, hey i want us to be mates. No, this was on a whole other level of serious. Scary serious, which was called that because it could change everything.

Maybe I should just let things be, let her talk it out with Bonnie and Stu. She'll tell me soon. Just like she promised. Still, I couldn't help but start thinking about what I could do to help her along.

"What are you thinking fox?" He asked.

I looked at him with a smile, and he gave me a worried look. This wasn't going to be a crazy idea, just something simple. I would have to prove that it was us that had been on her mind first. To do that, I would have to also prove that there were signs that stated Judy liked me. That would help me out in two ways. One, it would make my fear about telling her fade almost to nothing. Two, I could work my way up to easing her fear. Seeing whatever signs there were, and what made them show up.

I could read animals pretty easily, but Carrots was the most trouble to read. She was hard to read because she knew me, and how I was. Especially around her. She knew my little flirts and jokes, she knew me better then anyone. I would have to work hard to figure this out. The carnival would be a great place to solve this one. I might even get this done in one day, if I did it right. If Carrots actually was thinking about us.

I would need a plan, and know exactly what to look for. I still had the rest of the day, and maybe, just maybe, i could found out a few of them signs before the sun set. If I was still that same con-man that I was three years ago, which I already knew I wasn't. I would need some of those skills that I learned back then.

"If you're right, and that's a very big if, then I think i know how to help Carrots. She's here to talk to your mom and dad. I'll need to speak to Bonnie tonight, but first I need you to do something for me" I said.

I put a paw on my chest, feeling the pain that was coming up. I looked towards the shop, seeing Carrots working on the tractor inside, Stu next to her. They appeared be talking, deep in converstaion. Probably about how frustrating working on the engine was. She always got worked up when she couldn't reach something when she helped him.

My smile got bigger, for some reason just now realizing what this meant. What I wanted, what i started thinking about in that hospital bed, was, possibly not confirmed yet, the samething that she needed to talk to her parents about.

"What do you need? Nothing to crazy, this is my sister we're talking about" He said.

"Don't tell her we had this talk, don't tell anyone. If what you told me actually means what I think it does, then this has to be done perfectly. I'll need to really focus, really pay attention and confirm a few things first" I said.

He took another hit, giving me a smile as he gave a nod.

"I can do that, just tell me one thing. Straight up" He said.

Looking at him, i figured I knew what was coming. The big question, one that I had asked myself over and over while i was in the hospital. The answer was always the same. Same meaning, same four letters that I knew meant everything would change once I used them for real.

"Shoot little bunny" I said.

A few seconds passed, and I noticed that the game was still going on. Beth still dominating her brothers, Wendy doing her best to keep up with her older sister.

"Do you love my sister? Not just love as in you fucking care for her as a friend, actually love like you want a fucking future with her?" He asked.

I laughed at his choice of words. Still, it was a valid question. The answer, the same as when I was in the hospital. The difference, well there wasn't one to be honest. I was being asked the same question, different words being used. Same question. So the answer, there was only one thing to say to that question.

I felt stupid for what i was about to say, but this was Gerald. Like I could with his sister, I could pretty much open up to him about everything. Well, almost everything. He wasn't Carrots.

"Yes, I love Judy. I want a future with her. I spent the entire time in the hospital answering that question. Coming up with the same answer. I want her, I need her. As silly as it sounds, I don't think, no I can't, see any life without her next to me. It's just not there, not possible for me, without her. I want and need, her in my life. Not as friends, but as mates. So yes, I want a fucking future with Judy" I explained.

We laughed a little, and the pain in my chest started going away.

"Good, glad we had this talk. Hurt my sister and I kill you" He threatened.

I laughed a little more, and he shot me a glare. Choosing to be serious rather then join in. It felt good to have talked with him. I didn't think he could ease my mind so much like he did. It was a welcomed surprise. One that I would have to tell Carrots about, then stop her from hurting him for telling me.

"Gotcha, so about Mantha" I said.

He started shaking his head, putting his paw up towards me.

"No, no, I am not getting into this with you. My sister is one thing, but I know how you can be when you try and help animals with their own relationship issues. Despite how I joke sometimes, I don't want to hear about how you think I need to just lay her down and go to town. I need to work this out with her, and just her. No one else, sorry fox" He said.

"Come on, I give great advice. Besides, I was actually going to tell you just take it slow. Ask her if she wants to go to dinner, a public place, somewhere nice and quiet. Where you two can talk and eat, filling your bellies and solving your problems like adults" I said.

He looked at me, looking surprised. Cigarette hanging from his mouth, fingers about to take it. He looked, really surprised.

"Are you crazy, that won't work with her. She lives here, in the country. Country bunnies don't like that sort of stuff. I could do a picnic though" He stated.

I shoved him, a picnic was a terrible idea.

"What, no. That won't work. You two have been having problems right? She says she hates your music?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said that I listened to it to much. That I don't let her pick what we listen to at all. She won't message back because, according to her, I won't change that about myself" He informed.

Seriously? He couldn't possibly be that stupid. I shook my head, remembering who it was that I was talking about. Of course he could, he traded in the emotional stuff that Carrots had for stupidity when it came to girls.

"You're an idiot. Alright, you have to tell her that you want to talk things over with dinner. A nice public place, where the chances of you yelling and she yelling back are minimized. Trust me, I know how you and her are from what your sister tells me. As for your music, that's not the only thing that is bothering her. It's the basis of the problem, the thing that started bothering her in the beginning of your problems. Invite her to dinner, and if she says no. Promise, and in kind words, that you two will have a mature and polite conversation about how you two can work things out. If that doesn't work, ask, and again very politely, what she would like to do in terms of where to talk things out. Make sure you tell her that you will be mature, and listen to what she has to say. And above all, don't be stupid. Do what you promise, no yelling at each other. If she starts yelling, just let her do so. Listen to the words she says, not the anger in her voice. If you lose your cool, just yell and take a step back. Cool off in a quick few seconds. Then start the conversation again" I instructed.

He stared at me, a mix between surprise and wonder.

"There's no way that will work, she's a country bunny. A nice dinner some place won't due for her" He said.

I shook my head again, hating how stupid he was.

"Gerald, is she a girl?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. That's a given Nick" He answered.

"Then she would love a nice dinner. No matter where you live, no matter how someone is raised. Everyone loves a nice dinner. Don't think that just because she grew up around here that it's not an option for her. She would love to spend a nice dinner with you. Talking things out, and the fact that you don't know that is probably part of the problem. Seriously, ask her to dinner, a nice one. I promise you, she will like the idea" I explained.

I could tell he was a little skeptical about the idea, but got out his phone anyway. He unlocked it, then stopped and looked at me.

"I still don't think this will work, but it does sound like a good idea. Why do you think it will work?" He asked.

I smiled, remembering how I had come up with the plan. About eight months after she and I met, Carrots and I had a huge fight. I won't lie, some things were thrown, by me. I had said a few things, she had just got to me. Making me so angry, pissed actually, all because she wanted me to stop talking with some of my contacts from my old life.

I didn't know it then, when we were arguing, but it wasn't the contacts that were bothering her. Well, it was, but the fact they were girls and very flirty with me was the problem. It wasn't that she was jealous, well she was a little bit. It was what those girls were involved in that bothered her the most.

I won't go into detail, but they weren't the type you expect to see walking around the next day. Their lives, the stuff they were involved in, would one day just stop. No longer being around because of something they failed to do, or they made the wrong animal mad.

A long walk through the city, lost in thought about the whole thing, made me realize that was the main issue. She didn't want me to get involved with anyone that wouldn't be around the next day. She was looking out for me, and it made me feel so bad about how she had looked during our arguement.

Her eyes briming with tears, ears at a cross between standing straight up when she yelled, and drooping when i yelled. Her paws either at her side, trying not to cry, or up in the air pointing at me as she yelled insults and stupid comments about the girls in my life.

The arguement ended with me towering over her, paw on the wall and her scared tear filled eyes looking up at me as she tried to get as close to the wall as possible. She was scared of me, and I realized that right there. With her beneath me, me looking down at her growling a little bit.

I stormed out, choosing to leave before something happened that made things worse. During that walk, I realized that she was right. That I should listen and do what she says. She had changed my life for the better, and I knew after I became a cop that more changes were to come. I also knew that my contacts were just that, contacts. No emotional connection, no friendship save for Finnick, just numbers in a phone and knowledge about what they did and how they did it.

Before I returned to the apartment, two hours later, all the contacts I didn't need were deleted from my phone. I had made a promise, to myself and her, never to get involved in that part of my life again.

I found her crying in her bed, talking to herself about how stupid I was. Saying that I cared more for those girls then her. I surprised her when I got in the bed with her, pulling her small body into my arms. She tried to push me away, throwing punches and insults through tears. She ended up crying into my chest, asking me why I wanted to be involved with criminals.

It killed me when she said that I didn't care about our friendship, didn't care about what we had. What we had proved to the world together. I knew it was her talking out of pain and anger, but there was truth in her words.

She was right, during that arguement I didn't care. I was so stupid and foolish that I had forgotten what she meant to me as a friend. I had threw everything that made her so special to me, out the window and just started yelling. Making her hate me for a little while, and fear me.

I promised her that I would make it up to her that night, as we just laid in that bed. Her crying into my chest. Wetting my fur with her tears as I stroked her ears with my paw. I don't really recall what I wanted to do to myself then, because I was thinking more of how to make it up to her.

But I think I wanted to kill myself then.

My one true friend, the one that had made my life so much better. Allowed me a chance to talk with my mom again, and make me happy for the first time since I was twelve. Hated me, all because I was stupid and wanted to stay in contact with animals that I knew weren't worth the time of day.

The next day, I had taken her to dinner. A place that I knew would keep me from yelling, nothing fancy just a nice dinner. Where she went through my phone, asking about every contact that I had in it. Deleting every one that I no longer needed or she didn't approve of.

She felt so much better, sitting there across from me in that purple dress. Which I joked about how it matched her eyes and made her look stunning. She ended up throwing my phone at me with a laugh and a glare. We spent the rest of the dinner setting things straight between us.

I'm not sure about the rules we made, but it pretty much came down to this. No matter what happens, neither of us leaves the other. We always stay friends, and no one gets between us. Especially some trash animal with a rap sheet a mile long that isn't worth the fur on their back. Her words not mine, but I had to agree.

That dinner was the thing that made us become great friends. It strengthed our bond, and despite how it had come to be. I couldn't hate the fact that it happened. Don't get me wrong, i still hate myself for how I made her fear me that night. How she looked as her beautiful eyes looked up at me in tears.

We were still just starting out, I mean we were good and going strong. She was helping me almost every week at the academy. But, we were still undefined then. We didn't know the rules that defined our relationship, and I was glad that we had set things straight.

It started out with a stupid arguement, but it ended with both of us knowing that the other cared for the other. So much that we wouldn't allow anything to get between us. Gerald wasn't at the point she and I were, and Carrots and I weren't dating like Gerald and Mantha were. It would still work, it would most likely be just what they needed to set the terms of their relationship.

"I did the samething with your sister, when I was still in the academy. After a huge arguement, it ended up being just what we needed. It kept us as friends, as set the rules between us. It just might help you with Mantha" I informed.

He gave a nod and started typing on his phone as I smiled, almost lost in the memory. That night, I made a promise to never make her look like she did then. She was scared, but I was more scared of what I did to her then she was of me.

I was frightened of the thought that the day would come, when I saw her like that again. I didn't have a temper, but I realized that night that she could push me so far over the edge. She was the only one that could, and I had made sure that I had done everything, and kept doing those things, to make sure that she never did again.

I didn't know if I could handle seeing her like that again. So small and scared, of me.

"She ended up calling me that night to, saying you stormed out and that you two argued about your past life" He said.

I looked at him, suddenly a little worried about what he knew and what he thought of the whole thing. He trusted me with his sister just a few moments ago, so he couldn't think to bad about what happened that night.

"She did? What did she tell you?" I asked.

He continued to type with one paw, and smoke with the other.

"Everything, from how you two yelled to how she ended up against the wall. You above her, and that she was so scared of you then" He informed.

Now I felt a little worse about the whole thing. It was one thing to have done it to her, but another to have her brother know. I should have known she would call him about it. She and Gerald were close, they weren't the type of siblings to fight and argue. They were the type to confide in the other, telling each other alot about what was going on.

"So, how do you feel about the whole thing?" I asked.

I was worried he would hate me for it, but it happened two years ago. He had plenty of time to show that he hated me for it.

"I don't like that you made her cry, or fear you that night, but I understand. I understood it when she told me, and I had planned to kick your ass if you didn't make things right. Luckily for you, you did. So it's all good, don't worry about it fox" He informed.

It felt good knowing he understand, it didn't do much to quell how much I hated myself for that night.

"Thanks, I still hate myself for what I did to her" I said.

"I know, and that's part of the reason why you're perfect for her. You hate yourself everytime you hurt her, you do your best to make sure things like that don't ever happen again" He said.

I smiled, finding some comfort in his words. Looking at the little bunnies, I realized that Beth and Wendy were running towards us. The rest of their siblings, taking a rest in the grass.

"I have made sure, that the possibility of something like that happening is very low. But she knows how to push me sometimes" I said.

He chuckled, throwing his cigarette into the gravel to his left.

"She knows how to push my buttons as well, she just knows what to say when she argues" He said.

His phone chimed and he threw his paws in the air a few seconds later, suddenly looking excited. I laughed as he started dancing a little bit, moving around in his spot next to me.

"Yes, that's right I am the bunny" He said.

Beth and Wendy came and sat down with us, Beth scooting closer to me. I tried to ignore it, hoping it wouldn't bother her if I didn't pay close to attention to her. She was a sweet kid, and smart to, but I didn't like the whole affection thing that she had for me. To me it was creepy, after all she was a kid. She was only eleven, it made the whole thing really weird to me.

It was cute having her like me, and want me to be her boyfriend. But it was still creepy.

"Something interesting? She said yes right?" I asked.

The smile he had when he looked at me, told me that what i told him to do was right on the spot.

"Yes she did, and she's glad that I'm willing to talk things out. You're a genius Nick" He informed.

I shook my head, amused at how he was still dancing happily. He was a strange bunny, but a good friend and good brother to Carrots. He was a very good amusement to have around at times.

"Told you, now where are you going to take her?" I asked.

His phone chimed again, and he quickly read the text message. He looked worried now.

"you and Mantha still talking? I thought she didn't like you anymore?" Beth asked.

"Beth, leave them alone. Why do you always have to get into the middle of things?" Wendy complained.

I chuckled, finding it funny how the two sisters acted towards each other.

"She doesn't like my music, but yes we're still talking. She wants to meet at the bonfire tonight. Apparently Gideon is throwing a small party at his place, and has invited almost everyone in town. Nothing big, just a few beers and food around a fire" Gerald informed.

Gideon didn't have a big enough yard for that, how was he going to have a bonfire?

"Is he throwing a party in someones field? He doesn't have the space in his backyard" I asked.

Gerald stared at his phone, still looking worried.

"He moved out of that place a few months ago. Got a bigger house for his kids when they are born, it has a big enough yard. What am I going to wear?" He said.

I laughed, loving how he was acting right now. He wasn't the type to get worried like this. I couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing? Ok, you do need to change and take a shower. You don't need to wear anything fancy, just wear your normal clothes. It's a bonfire, not some big get together where everyone dresses up" I said.

He looked at me, suddenly getting an idea. I didn't like that look.

"You have to come with me" He said.

"What? Why do I have to come with you? She's your girlfriend" I asked.

Beth stood up and walked infront of us. Pointing an accusing paw at her brother.

"Nick doesn't have time for your problems, he's got better things to do. Like spend time with me" She said.

I smiled at her, she really was cute with the whole liking me thing. Still creepy though. Gerald looked at me, then glanced at his little sister as he waved her off.

"Nick, you have to come to the bonfire. What if I need more help? What if she wants to take things further and I freeze? I can't go it alone, this is Mantha we're talking about. Come on" He asked.

I stared at him, quite surprised and amused. He had it bad for this girl, real bad. He was going to need some help, or else he would end up making a fool of himself. Shaking my head, I hated myself for what I was about to agree to.

"Fine, I'll come but only if Carrots comes along as well. I'm not going it alone either, and it might help me figure some stuff out with her. But I don't know how much help I'll be even if I come along" I said.

"What are you talking about? You'll be able to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't do something stupid. Like get caught on fire or something" He said.

Wendy giggled, liking the mental image of her brother catching himself on fire. It was an interesting thought.

"I won't be able to do much, especially if you don't want her knowing you're getting help with her from me. Which, presents another problem. If she finds out, two things might happen. One, she will hate you because in her mind she will think you didn't take things seriously. Two, she might find it cute that you needed help, and think you needed it because you wanted to do things right with her, and love you for trying so hard. I can come, but it's pretty much just all up to you on how things turn out" I explained.

He thought for a few seconds, and his phone chimed again. He glanced down at it before looking back at me.

"That does present some trouble. But I do need your help, you don't have to talk to me or anything, at least not unless I need it. Just be there, keep an eye on me. I know my sister will agree, she would never pass up an oppurtunity to enjoy time with you. I'll tell her that I was planning on going with you guys, and that I'll meet her there" He said.

He was quick to start typing away on his phone. I looked at Beth, who was standing infront of me, patiently waiting for my attention. Her brother was really in trouble with Mantha.

"Nick, why don't you want to spend time with me?" Beth asked.

I held my paw out to her, which she took. Looking a little sad. Cute, but creepy.

"Beth, I know you like me, but It wouldn't work between us. I'm an old man compared to you, and besides I like your sister Judy. I can't be with you since I like her, you understand that" I explained.

She looked down, and I smiled at how cute she looked. She swung her arm, dragging mine with it.

"I guess, I could ask a few of the boys in my class at school tomorrow. Try and see if they like me, but I don't think I like that you don't like me Nick" She said.

Gerald laughed, and I remembered just how smart she was. She knew that things wouldn't work with me, and that I didn't like her like that. She was staying positive, a trait that she adopted from her big sister Judy. I was a little surprised that she immediately made the jump from me rejecting her to the boys in her class. But I liked that she was taking it well.

"There ya go, stay positive. I'm sure a few of them like you. Becareful though, girls mature faster then boys. They might not be at the point where they are interested in dating like you are. Don't get discouraged if they don't want to date you, or get mean about it. Us boys are like that with girls when we're your age. We get a little mean with girls sometimes" I explained.

"Why are you mean? Why would you be mean to someone like that?" Beth asked.

Thinking back, i recalled a few girls that I liked when I was her age. I wasn't mean like a few of the other boys were in my class. But I did somethings that I got in trouble for. At that age, we boys could be strange when it came to girls. Our logic about how to show we liked them, was a little messed up.

"We are mean, not that mean, but mean none the less because we want to get your attention. Show you that we're there, and want you to look at us. We're stupid at how we show we like you, but it's how we think. To us, at your age, just getting your attention is enough to make you see us as someone you can date. We just want your attention, so don't get angry at any of the boys if they're mean to you more then everyone else. It's just how they show they want to date you" I explained.

"Pretty much how I was when I was ten, I learned pretty quick that I was being stupid" Gerald said, still typing on his phone.

Beth began to think, and I recognized that look as she smiled a little bit. There was a boy who was mean to her then everyone else.

"So when Markus grabs my bag and throws it on the ground and then runs away, he's just trying to get my attention?" She asked.

Markus was his name, well then things were looking pretty good for her.

"Exactly, he does that to show you he's there, and runs away because he's afraid to talk to you. It's stupid, but that's how all boys think when they're your age" I said.

She gave a big smile, already looking a lot better.

"You wanna kiss him don't you Beth?" Wendy asked.

I laughed along with Gerald as Beth yelled at her sister. Telling her that it was none of her bussiness and that she should mind her own.

"Everything set, now how about another game before we get ready for a fun time with our lady friends?" Gerald said.

He stood and I looked up at him, seeing how happy he looked about the new development. I stood up, carefully, and helped Wendy up from her spot in the grass as i agreed to one more game.

Beth was still hanging around me more then the rest of her siblings. But she looked to be handling the whole me not liking her thing pretty well. Especially when she grabbed my waist and took me to the ground, with the help of Wendy and two other of her siblings. Gerald couldn't stop laughing when Beth had somehow landed in my lap, looking like I was holding her. It was amusing, and slightly funny.

Still creepy though.

* * *

Judy POV

* * *

I grabbed a towel from the small pile of them that was sitting on the toolbox as dad stepped out of the tractor. Wiping my paws with it, I walked over to the big doorway and looked out at Nick. Who was being brought to the ground by four of my siblings.

"This thing is more trouble then it's worth" Dad commented.

I smiled when Nick sat up, realizing how he and Beth looked with her in his lap. Gerald found it funny, and Nick was a little flustered as he got up off the ground. Wendy was quick to yell how cute they looked.

"You're going to have to buy an alternator, and get those seals fixed. It won't last much longer if you don't. And those lines aren't looking to good either" I said.

He walked over, also cleaning his paws off with a towel, and looked at the game of football that was going on.

I admired how well Nick was handling my siblings. The way he just knew how to be with them. Right now it was just a game of football, but it reminded me how sweet he could be with them. How sweet he could be, when he wasn't joking around or being flirty with me.

My mind was lost in thoughts about us again. Thinking about how good it would feel to have next to me. To have his arm around me, not as friends but as mates. How good it would feel when he kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. How his tongue would feel as it found its way into my mouth. What it would be like to have him pull my close, greedily taking me close and just touching me. To be able to touch him, any time that I wanted or needed to.

Realizing where my thoughts were going again, I did my best to clear my mind. To focus and the thoughts that didn't involve that sort of stuff. It was hard, but I couldn't keep getting side tracked in wonder about how he would be when he was finally mine. I had to think about how to tell him, how I would get the courage to finally just walk up to him and say. You and me, we need to be more then friends, I want us to be mates.

After the talk with mom, it seemed a little easier to work up the courage. I was being stupid, on somethings. Alright everything. There was no way Nick, or I, would allow our friendship to end. It wasn't possible, the option just wasn't on the table. Never was since he and I met.

"I'll get the parts ordered, hopefully they get here before next week" Dad said.

I gave a nod, and told him that if he ordered them tomorrow morning that they should arrive pretty quick. Remembering that a part of my fear was how he would react to me wanting to date Nick, I suddenly felt my fear come back. Thinking he would probably not approve, at first, like he did with Glinda. He would say things about Nick not being a good choice, about how there was someone better for me. Then go on saying I had to choose someone other then Nick.

It just made things, so much worse for me getting the courage. Why did things have to be so hard?

"He's really good with kids, that boys going to make a pretty damn good father someday. Hopefully before Sam leaves us" He said.

I looked up at the porch, looking at Sam as her and mom talked to each other. I remembered how they had hinted about grandchildren. They weren't very good at hinting, but it helped me knowing that they both approved of Nick and I being together. Sam especially. She had a few things to say about me being a bunny when she first found out that Nick was becoming my partner.

She felt bad about it afterwards, after Nick had talked with her. I felt a little self concious about being partnered with Nick, just because she said those things. She apoligized afterwards, saying that she loved that I was being partnered with her son. And threatened me by saying if something happened to him she's wearing my lucky feet on her key chain.

I smiled at the memory, remembering how Nick had got mad then. He loved his mother, but he made it perfectly clear that he and I were not going to stop being friends just because she had a problem with me. I don't know how it all started, I was just glad when it was over.

"He is, and you're right he will make a great father. Someday" I said.

He threw his towel on the bucket next to his feet. Waving up at mom and Sam as they waved at us. Sam yelling to Nick and Gerald, telling him to be careful as Gerald took Nick to the ground. I decided not to wave back, still thinking about Nick.

"You know, i never would have thought that a fox would be a perfect partner for you. He's watched your back everyday on the job, it's nice knowing you have someone to keep an eye on you. Especially now that I know he isn't afraid to get shot, he might just take a bullet for you one day" He said.

I looked at him, seeing him smiling as I felt the shame come to me. Nick had taken a bullet for me, he just didn't know it. I caught something out of the corner of my eye, and realized why it had caught my attention.

It was in the far corner of the shop, and looked to be brand new. It was black, and had dark red stripes running along the side. All the way from the headlights, and back to the taillights. It stood up a little high off it's tires, but had silver steps beneath the doors. Making it easier for a bunny to get in it.

I started over towards it, surprised that it was there. And how new it looked, It didn't look to have been driven at all.

"Dad, what is that?" I asked.

He chuckled as I stopped infront of it, coming to stand next to it. The hood was just a few inches from the top of his head. I just stared, surprised that it was actually in his shop. I was staring at a brand new truck, one that looked like something Gerald would buy. Dad didn't let Gerald work on vehicles in his shop, so why was it here?

He rubbed his paw against it, just above the tire. Looking to be trying to get something off the body. I continued to stare, it was just beautiful to look at. It was a completely brand new, four door, short bed, pickup truck.

"You like it? It's a little to fancy for my taste, Gerald says it has a killer sound system. Whatever that means. He actually helped your mother and I pick it out" He said.

I carefully put a paw on the grill, feeling how cold it was to the touch. Slightly afraid that I would scratch it and ruin its beauty.

"It's not really your style, but it looks great. I mean it's a brand new truck, and killer means great" I said.

I found myself smiling as I walked around the truck, looking it over. I hopped onto the steps, taking a look inside. The seats looked to be neatly woven fabric, and there was alot of space. Nick wouldn't have to much trouble fitting inside, he would have plenty of leg room. No matter where he sat, if he had the oppurtunity to ride in it that is. It was perfect for a bunny, and perfect for dad.

Even though it wasn't his style, more Geralds actually, I could definetly see dad driving it instead of his old truck.

"Glad you like it, and that you think it's not my style. It's not for me" He said.

I looked at him in question as he came over and opened the drivers door. Hopping up inside and grabbing something from one of the cupholders in between the seats. He hopped back down, looking at me with a smile. And held out a key ring, with a small key that had a black rubber piece on it. The manufacturers logo on it.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled as he took my paw, and put the key in it. I looked down at the key, finding it very foreign in my paw. I looked back up at him and stared, surprised. What was happening right now? Why was I holding the key to a brand new truck?

"The farm is doing good, to good actually. Your mother and I have more money then we know what to do with. Most of it we put into savings, for you and your brothers and sisters, just in case something happens. Some of it, we're using to help Gideon out, and a few others. But your mother and I got to thinking, you don't have something to drive you to work or where ever you might want to go. You ride with Nick, and have to ride the train when he can't take you somehwere. On rare accassions. We figured, you could use a set of wheels. As Gerald put it" He explained.

I looked between him and the truck, trying to comprehend the fact that they had bought me a truck. It took a few seconds, before I smiled and began to get excited.

"You bought me a truck?" I asked, still not believing it.

He gave a nod, and I let my excitement take hold of me as I quickly hugged him. Saying thank you and that he was the greatest a few times, before I jumped up into the truck. Looking around, rubbing my paws along the stearing wheel. He laughed as I looked through the windshield, liking the fact that I could practically see everything infront of the truck pretty good. I looked down at the stereo, realizing that it was one of those stereos with a touch screen.

I looked at dad, probably having the biggest smile in my life on my face. He was watching me, looking very happy about how I was acting.

"Can I start it?" I asked.

"Go ahead, just becareful about the volume from the speakers. Gerald was in here and I think he tested them out" He informed.

I put the key in, looking at the digital display on the dash as it lit up with a gentle turn of the key. I glanced at the stereo, finding no sound coming from the speakers. I stopped there, wondering how the engine would sound when I turned the key the rest of the way. I was a little scared to be honest. This was an unfamiliar vehicle, brand new. Something bad might, despite how silly it sounds, just spontaneously occur when the engine came to life.

"Scared about starting the engine?" Dad asked.

"You did say that Gerald was in here" I joked.

He chuckled, and I took a deep breath. As I turned the key the rest of the way. The engine came to life, sounding perfect. It wasn't loud like I thought it would be, due to the truck being kinda big. It sounded beautiful, making just enough noise to make everyone who heard it know that it was a truck.

That it was my truck.

I glanced at dad, loving how it sounded. I reved the engine, pushing the gas pedal a few times. Ok, maybe more then a few. I couldn't help it, it was my brand new truck. And it sounded wonderful, and powerful to.

"You like it?" He asked.

I rubbed my paws along the stearing wheel again, watching the digital black line move up and down each time I pressed on the gas and let go.

"I love it, it's perfect dad. Thank you" I said.

He stepped up and started pointing things out. Going on and on about everything he found he liked, or that i might like. He also pointed out that they bought it with Nick in mind, knowing that I wouldn't keep him from riding in it with me. But only with me driving. I laughed at his reason, saying Nicks driving was to crazy sometimes. If only he knew how crazy I drove our car at the precint. He kept going on, and I listened. Wanting to know what other cool things the truck, my truck, had in it. He stopped there, saying that three elephants could stand in the back and the truck would handle their weight with no problem. He made a quick point, for the fourth time, about the airbags and where they were.

I stepped out of the truck, closing the door and holding the key tightly in my paw. I looked at it once more, before looking back at dad as he started putting some of the tools away that were around the tractor.

"I don't want Nick eating in that thing, I know how he treats his car" He said.

I walked over, putting the key to my truck safely in my pocket, and started helping him put the tools away.

"He keeps it pretty clean" I defended.

Despite the fact that he did, there was no way Nick was eating anything in my truck. He wasn't the messiest animal when it came to eating in his car or our squad car. But he let things fall to the floor, and left them there for a while before he cleaned up his mess.

"He's not eating in that truck, and neither are you" He ordered.

I laughed, and thanked him again for buying me a truck. He waved me off, saying that it was nothing. I kept glancing at it while we finished putting away all the tools. We ended up back next to it, both of us trying to clean our paws with towels again. I leaned up agained the passenger door, trying not to look stupid as i rubbed my paw along the paint.

"You coud take this to the bonfire Gideon and Sharon are having at their place. Show Nick that your truck is better then his car" He joked.

I smiled, Nick would definetly think that. I knew my truck was better, just because of the sound system being better then his. I couldn't wait to get him to sing along to a song that was playing, in my truck. From my speakers.

"I'm sure that Nick would love to go, he hasn't been to one ever. When are they having it?" I asked.

He leaned againt the tire, looking at it as if he were inspecting it.

"Tonight, just something to help them get aquainted with their new house. With the twins on the way, they want to throw a part before the two of them realize the full honors of having kids" He informed.

I smiled, knowing how Gideon was excited to have his kids arrive as soon as possible. He and Sharon had met in school, she had transferred near the end of his last year. The instant the two of them met, he just fell completely in love with her. He didn't care that she was a wolf, and she didn't care that he was a fox. Or that he was mean to her when they first met. The two of them simply worked, and it made me wonder if Nick and I would look like that someday. How it would be to have a house, just living together and looking forward to our kids being born.

It was a nice thought, and I could honestly see Nick making a big deal about everything. Saying that I shouldn't do this or that and that I needed to stay relaxed, leave everything to him. Probably making some jokes about how lazy I should be, and how hard he had it working non stop for me. Kids were a pretty good bit away, for now. Now I had to make it at least possible for Nick and I to have that opportunity together.

When dad checked his phone, I remembered that I had one last animal I needed to talk to about what I wanted to tell Nick. I still had to talk to my dad. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for whatever he had to say about Nick not being right for me. I knew I wouldn't be able to prepare myself if he started saying a fox couldn't be with a bunny, but I tried anyways. I didn't want to yell at him like Glinda did, but I was certain that I would have to. If he started using the fact that Nick was a fox to try and prove his point.

"Dad, we need to talk" I said.

He looked at me with a smile, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"We can paint the truck" He said.

I stared at him, then shook my head when I realized what he was thinking.

"No, I love the color. I love everything about the truck. We need to talk about Nick and I" I said.

He looked away from me, his smile becoming a frown. I waited for him to say something as he put a paw on the tire, pushing against it as he stood up straight. He looked at the floor, and appeared to be thinking.

I waited, hoping that he wasn't going to say Nick and I couldn't happen. It would practically destroy me to know he didn't approve. That he didn't want me to be happy with the fox that I loved.

"Dad, please. We need to talk about this" I said.

He looked at me, a sad smile on his face. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not blind Judy, I saw this coming about a year ago" He said.

"What did you see coming?" I asked.

He was still smiling as he took a quick glance around. He turned towards the big doorway, gesturing for me to follow him as he started walking towards it.

"Let me show you something" He said.

I followed him, wondering where he was going with this. It didnt seem like he would get mad or yell at all. He was acting, unlike the bunny that I knew as my father. He stopped under the doorway, and I came up next to him. Watching him for any sign that told me he didn't approve or that he would start to get mad.

I felt so vulnerable right then, waiting for him to say or do something. Waiting for him to crush my hopes or bring me comfort. Hoping, that he wouldn't start explaining why he didn't approve of Nick being my mate. The one that I would spend the rest of my life. The one that would one day be the father of my children.

No matter what happened, I know that whatever he said. Would either make it very easy to tell Nick, or make it completely impossible.

"Look at Nick, just look at him" He said.

I question him for a few seconds before I looked away from him, searching for Nick. Who was now on the porch leaning against the railing, Gerald next to him, the two of them talking with mom and Sam.

"Alright, I'm looking at him" I said.

"That fox, cares more for you then anyone and anything in his life. You changed his life around, made him happy. He told me himself that he was happy because you had made his life so much better then it was before. The way the two of you act with each other, there is no way in hell that you are just friends. You haven't been just friends for almost a year now, trust me I've noticed the change everytime you two come to visit. That boy up there, has made a very big impression on you, on your life. The two of you, are perfect together" He explained.

I looked at him, surprised by his words. He was saying he approved. No arguement, no comments about how stupid I was being for wanting to be with a fox, or how stupid it was for an animal like Nick to even be considered for a relationship with me.

He approved. Approved of Nick and I. Approved of us becoming mates.

"You are ok with me and Nick starting a relationship? A relationship beyond friendship?" I asked.

He didn't look at me, he kept his eyes on Nick as he sighed. Shaking his head a little bit.

"Nick, has been there for you since you two met. He's stayed by your side, when he could have easily just left and let you deal with somethings without him. Even the things you didn't need him around for, he stayed. Just because he could. I was like that with your mother when she and I first started out. I put off things just to be with her, Nick does the exact same thing. And you do it to, you put things off just because you have a chance at spending just one more hour with him. You and he, I don't understand how two animals can simply just work. But you do, you both work better with each other" He said.

I felt the tears start wanting to come out. Hearing him talk like that, saying those things about Nick and I, it meant so much to me. Just to hear him explain why he approved. Wait, he hadnt said it. He had said things about his view of things, but he didn't actually say that he approved of my decision with Nick.

"Do you approve of Nick becoming my mate?" I asked.

His lips tightened, forming a firm line as he continued to stare at Nick. I knew that he didn't like thinking about it like that. Thinking about the things mates did with each other. I remained quiet, waiting for him to talk again. He looked at me, then back at Nick, then me again. Then he smiled, shaking his head as he looked up at the sky.

"I can't believe it, I didn't think i would ever come to actually feel good about saying this to one of my daughters. I didn't think the day would come when one of you found an animal, and I actually wanted to say this without any doubt at all" He said.

That got me hopeful, and I smiled as he looked at me. His smile got bigger, and he cleared his throat as I felt the tears about to come out. I was going to cry, I just knew it. There was no way that I could stop myself from crying if my dad was actually about to say what he was hinting at.

My ears stood up, as he turned to me. Still smiling as he put his paws on his overalls. Looking quite proud about what he had to say.

"I approve of you and Nick becoming mates. More then I can say actually" He said.

I had him in a hug almost instantly, giving a cheerfull squeal as he laughed. Trying to stay standing as I held onto him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" I said.

Now I was crying, and laughing excitedly. I felt his arms wrap around my back, and It felt like he was very happy right now as he pulled me closer. Making the hug warmer as he put his head on mine. Brushing his fur against mine.

"You just make sure you treat him right, he's certainly done more then treat you right so far. And don't start crying, or else I'll start crying and it will just get weird" He said.

I laughed, as the tears flowed. I couldn't stop myself from crying, I was just to happy right now. My dad, the bunny who was the hardest to get approval from when it came to boys dating his daughters, approved of Nick. No arguement, nothing about how i should wait or think about something before trying to ask him again. He approved, more then approved.

"I will, I just have to get the courage to tell him now" I said.

He pulled away, looking like he wanted to cry as he put his paws on my shoulders. I smiled at him, loving him so much right now. He, my dad, approved of my choice in Nick. Actually liked that I wanted to be mates with my fox.

"Don't worry to much about that, he loves you. You're his cute little bunny after all" He joked.

I laughed, and sniffled. The tears slowly stopping. I put a paw on his arm, still smiling my stupid happy smile. I felt so much better now, just because everyone approved of Nick. Gerald, mom and Sam, and even dad. I felt really happy about what i had to tell Nick now. I was still a little afraid, but not much. If dad, especially dad, could see that Nick and I were perfect for each other, then Nick couldn't possibly say no to me.

"I am not cute" I said.

He laughed, turning towards the house and pulling me against his shoulder with one arm. I looked up at Nick, who was being shoved by Gerald as the two of them laughed. Beth and Wendy were sitting next to mom now, Beth looking at Nick like always.

"You have to tell him soon, he's been put through enough worrying about you" Dad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I knew exactly what he meant. Nick had been worried about me because I had been distracted. Distracted with thoughts about us. I just didn't expect dad to bring it up like he was right now. Especially after what he had just said about him approving of us. Usually he wanted to put as much distance between him and the thing that he wanted to cry about.

He was emotional, i got my emotional bits that Nick joked about from my dad. I hated it at times, but I was happy to know that I got it from him.

"He's been worried sick about what's been bothering you. Nearly killed his fingers texting your mother about what he could do to help you solve your problem. Which was you and him right? I'm not sure if that was the only thing on your mind" He said.

"Yeah, that was what had been bothering me. Getting me distracted so much that i didn't realize animals were talking to me sometimes" I informed.

He chuckled, letting go of me as he looked back into the shop. Probably looking for something else he and I could work on.

"Don't make him worry to much, I don't think he can last much longer worrying about you. Tell him soon, okay" He said.

I did know how much Nick had been worried. It was the main reason that I hated not being able to tell him about it in the beginning of all this. I'm sure if things were turned around, him trying to work up the courage asking me to become mates, he would have no problem just asking me. Probably doing it while we chasing a criminal, so my mind was focussed and working on the task of stopping the animal we were chasing. It sounded stupid, but it was honestly how he would do things.

Just dropping a very important question while we were doing something on the job. He was funny that way.

"I won't, I just keep worrying what he will say when I do tell him" I said.

He pulled me tighter against him, rubbing my shoulder with his paw.

"I can't see him saying no, he's going to say yes. That fox loves you, more then he'll be able to say" He said.

I put my head on his shoulder, loving him right now. I loved him all the time, but right now I just couldn't see a reason that I didn't love him. If that makes sense.

"He better not say no" I said.

He laughed. We stayed like that for a little bit, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. I just watched Nick, as he talked and joked around on the porch. Gerald pushing him, hugging him like the two of them were brothers. A few of my siblings ran up the stairs, a few quick to stop infront of Nick. I watched, quite dreamily, as he put his paw on a few of their heads as they talked with him. And I was back thinking about how good he would be with our kids.

I couldn't help it, I was just so in love with Nick. It sounds stupid to me, being the one that so easily was taken away in thought just because Nick looked a certain way or did something that made me remember one of the several reasons that I absolutely, completely and utterly lost in the feeling, loved him.

I knew I couldnt put it off much longer, it would have to happen soon. I would have to tell him that I loved him, that I wanted to be his mate. I couldn't keep myself from talking to him. I just couldn't. We talked about everything, and I haven't been able to do that since I started thinking about us as mates. I had kept things from him, not just the fact that I wanted more with him.

It was killing me.

I just watched him, as I thought about when I could tell him. I could tell him any time, but I needed a place, a perfect time, to get his attention and explain everything.

"If he does, can I kill him?" He asked.

I laughed, and hit him in the chest playfully. He laughed along with me as I pulled away from him.

"No, I still need him as my partner. I'm going to ask him about the bonfire, then help mom with lunch. Need anything from inside?" I said.

He rubbed his paws with the towel, looking around quickly as he smiled.

"No, I think I'm good here. Tell your mother I'll be in pretty quick, unless I find something else to work on" He said.

I turned to leave, but found myself pulling him into a hug again. He returned it, and stroked my ears with his paw. I leaned into it, loving how it felt.

"Thank you" I said.

"Treat him good" He whispered.

I pulled away, giving him a smile as I headed towards the house. Smiling all the way up the stairs. Feeling a whole lot more confident. Nick shoved Gerald as I topped the stairs, both of them laughing along with Wendy giggling.

"Have a good time helping your father?" Mom asked.

She and Sam looked at me, and I shared a knowing look with them.

"Yeah, he helped me more then I did him. He'll be in in a few minutes, unless he finds something else to fix" I said.

Mom looked out at the shop, smiling and shaking her head. She knew how dad could be, and was probably thinking that he had said a few things before saying that he approved. She was probably thinking that dad had yelled a few times, but was glad that he helped me out with the whole thing.

"Good" She said.

"Carrots, you want to go to a bonfire? Gerald wants us to help him out in case he gets in trouble with Mantha" Nick asked.

I looked at him, my smile getting bigger as Gerald looked at me. I didnt even have to ask, he did it for me.

"It's going to be fun, might even get a little frisky with each other" Gerald joked.

I walked over and punched his shoulder, hating how much I was blushing right now. And how much Nick was laughing.

"Shut up Gerald, a bonfire is not the place to do that sort of thing" I said.

Gerald looked at me, like I had said something strange. Quickly thinking about what I said, I punched him again. Realizing that I had said the wrong thing.

"Really now? So where might a bunny such as yourself get a little frisky?" He asked.

I punched him again, and Nick kept laughing. I shook my head as I walked over next to Nick, and jumped up on the railing. Smiling as I sat there, feeling really embarrassed about Nick possibly seeing me blush through my fur.

"I hate you right now" I said.

Nick shoved me with his shoulder, and all it did was make me smile even more.

"What do you say? Want to go?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes, almost losing myself in them. How the hell did they look so damn beautiful?

"I don't know, we might be in trouble with Gerald being around his favorite bunny" I joked.

Nick and I looked at my brother, who was giving us a glare.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked.

Nick looked at me, and I him. I couldn't help but stare into those eyes, trying not to focus on how fast my heart was beating right now. A bonfire with Nick sounded perfect. Just enjoying the time with him, talking with Gideon and Sharon as he and I sat next to each other. It was perfect for us.

Maybe perfect to tell him what I wanted us to become.

"Fine, we'll go and help you not make a fool of yourself. But I warn you, the second you and her start acting like your usual selves. You are on your own" I said.

Gerald gave me a quick smile, then threw his fist in the air. Looking very happy. Mom and Sam laughed when he started dancing a little bit. Moon walking across the wooden porch. Nick just shook his head, looking at Gerald like he was crazy. I leaned against him, which he glanced down at me for before going back to watching Gerald.

"You look stupid Gerald" Wendy said.

Beth was laughing, holding her stomach. Gerald stopped dancing just long enough to point Wendys way and shoot her a comment. Telling her not to harsh his groove. Even i didnt know what that meant, and I just shook my head when Mom and Sam looked to my for an explanation.

Nick probably knew, but I didn't want to ask him. I was to busy enjoying how his fur felt against my head. How it smelled, a little gross and sweaty, but like him. I enjoyed how it moved when he adjusted the sling, loving how it rubbed against my fur. Mom was smiling at me, and Sam was trying not to show she noticed. I was to easy to read when it came to Nick, I had accepted that. So I simply let it be, and just enjoyed how he let me lean against him. As he watched Gerald, still dancing like an idiot, with an amused look.

"You look like a love drunk moron" He commented.

Gerald stopped and looked at him, looking like he was offended by what he had just been told.

"I thought we were bros man?" He asked.

Nick gestured to him, like he was exhibit A or something.

"Not with you acting like that we're not" Nick said.

Gerald looked around at us, before looking back at Nick with a smile. I could tell that he had just come up with an idea. Probably something stupid.

"You saying you can dance better?" Gerald asked.

Beth suddenly looked very interested. Thinking that she was about to see Nick start dancing. And could probably get to dance with him. I smiled, not just because I found her crush on him cute. I knew how well Nick could dance, it was one of the few things he didn't like doing much. Saying it killed his reputation every time he risked letting the wrong person see how well he was at it.

"I could so show you up, but I would rather not get involved in whatever involves you acting stupid. I want to live after all" Nick joked.

Mom laughed, and Sam looked at Nick like she had just heard something she didn't like. I knew why, she was still getting over the feelings that she felt when she heard that he had been shot. Both her and I were, it would take sometime before that joke, the one where he said he wanted to live, would be funny to either one of us.

I put a paw on his arm, just feeling how warm he was. How alive he felt right now. I moved my paw along his arm, focussing on how good his fur felt as it moved. He was my partner, my fox. I didn't like him joking about his life like that. Before getting shot it would have brought a smile to my face, now it wasn't funny at all.

"You going to let him disrespect your brother like that?" Gerald asked.

I faked a smile, not wanting to show that I hated this moment right now. It reminded me of the fact that he had almost died. I hated that reminder.

"You should already know that Nick can get away with more things then you" I said.

Nick smiled proudly, looking very pleased as Gerald waved me off. Mom got up, picking Wendy up as she gave a yawn. Sam watched her as she did so, asking if she needed help with anything. Geralds phone chimed, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"No, the pizza should get here soon. Boys, you two need to shower, I overlooked you being dirty at breakfast, but not for lunch. Make sure you both get cleaned up before we eat" Mom said.

I pulled my head up, smiling at the mention of Pizza. That sounded good right now. Mom headed for the door, with Wendy in her arms looking about to fall asleep. Beth following along behind her.

"You ordered Pizza?" I asked.

"Yep, mom didn't feel like cooking" Gerald said.

Mom slapped his shoulder, earning a small laugh as her son continued to look at his phone. Typing up a text message, I think.

"I lost track of time, it's past one and I don't have time to cook something. Nick suggested pizza, and the kids liked that idea. So we ordered some pizza" Mom said.

"Some being like twenty large boxs" Nick joked.

Mom shrugged her shoulder, heading inside with another warning to Nick and Gerald. Telling them to get cleaned up. Sam put out her cigarette, and was quick to follow her inside. After giving Nick a quick hug, and him giving her a kiss on the cheek. She glanced at me with a smile as Nick kissed her cheek, and I smiled back knowingly. I noticed that Nick stared after her, smiling a sad smile.

He was thinking about her sickness, and how long he would have left with her. He knew she was a long ways from being close to leaving. When it was close, she would be put in a hospital. Probably six or seven months after that, she would start fading away. Getting weaker and weaker, until finally, she was just gone.

I didn't like thinking about it, and Nick hated it even more. Every time someone mentioned how long she had, or asked how she was doing, his paw always became a fist. A fake smile would appear on his face, acting polite while he held back a comment about it being none of their bussiness.

He wasn't ever going to say that to anyone, but I knew how much he hated talking about her sickness. It was forbidden to him, no one was allowed to mention anything about it. Except my family and I. He seemed to not mind us saying something every now and then much. I didn't dare bring it up, I left it alone unless I had to say something. Luckily, I haven't had to yet.

"Still texting her?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she's very talkative now that I want to talk things out. We're talking about me not letting her choose the music we listen to" Gerald said.

"That's so not the main problem" I said.

Nick laughed, and Gerald looked at me with a guilty smile.

"I know that now, thanks to Nick. He's the one that told me to ask her about talking, very maturely, about us" Gerald said.

I laughed at the way he emphasized very maturely. Thinking that Nick had pointed that part out at least twice.

"I give good advice, when I need to" Nick said.

"That you do, but don't let that go to your head fox" Gerald warned.

Nick stood up straight, forcing me to let go of his arm. I was dissapointed that I couldn't run my paw in his fur, but I smiled as he put his good paw to his chest and looked at Gerald with a half serious half lazy look.

"I am the god of dating advice, I know girls. Don't you forget that" Nick joked.

I laughed a little harder when Gerald gave him a glare, phone still in his paws.

"Says Nick Wilde" Gerald said.

Nick gave him a funny look, thinking on the meaning behind his words. I tried to continue laughing as I jumped down from my spot on the raling. I knew what Gerald was hinting at, he was the first one i told that I wanted to become mates with Nick. The first one to find out that I had been thinking about us being together.

"alright you two, you guys need to shower. So go take them" I said.

Nick looked down at me, smiling like he wasn't going to listen. Gerald was quick to start for the door.

"I am so not wanting to see this" He said.

Nick stared down at me as Gerald went inside. I tapped my paw against the floor, trying not to smile as I stared up at him.

"What if, hypothetically, I said no?" He asked.

"Hypothetically?" I asked.

He nodded, and I let myself smile. Hating and loving the fact that i was enjoying his playful personality right now.

"Then a fox, who shall remain nameless, will get a very painful pull on a very wounded arm by a bunny, who also shall remain nameless. That bunny will make sure to squeeze right on the spot that the fox's arm was wounded. Dragging him along towards the shower because he's acting like a cub" I explained.

He looked at me for a few seconds, then glanced down at his arm. Looking a little worried.

"The bunny wouldn't do such a thing to the fox, she loves him to much" He said.

I wanted to agree to that, to just say yes, that the bunny did love the fox to much to do that. I knew that I would have simply said that the bunny did love the fox, and that he should do what the bunny said because she said so. There was just one tiny difference from the last time that bunny said she loved that fox. That bunny actually did love that fox. Completely infactuated with him. And his stupid smile, and stupid beautiful set of green eyes.

Which made what I was about to say all the more hard. Because I knew I wasn't saying it like I wanted to. And that he wouldn't notice that I wanted to actually mean it. It did two things to me. One, made me hate myself for not being able to tell him right now. And two, pissed that he couldn't figure out the fact that I wanted him as my mate. My entire family knew something was up with me, so why couldn't he see it?

"The bunny does love the fox, and doesn't want to smell how gross and sweaty he his. Seriously, your fur smells nasty. You're covered in dirt, and it's sticking up in several places. Take a shower" I explained.

He chuckled, bending down to put his face directly infront of mine. I felt like I couldn't breathe, his nose was just centimeteres from touching mine. My smile fell as his trademark look stared at me. Lazy set of eyes, and cocky smile. I couldn't help but just stop, and admire it. Lost in how much it made me want to just pull him to the floor. Doing, innapropriate things.

How the hell did that look make me think like that? It wasn't even suggesting anything. It wasn't like that, he wasn't even being flirty with me. He was just joking, why was I thinking about it now?

"The bunny could join the fox in the shower. Might make him feel less lonely, and happy about being with her. After all, she is a pain to deal with sometimes" He said.

Now he was flirting, and that didn't help my blush. Or my thoughts on how it would be to shower with him. So vulnerable and able to touch him however I felt like. Damn it.

There was something strange about his eyes, they didn't look like they normally did. I know, to me they would have looked gorgeous or breathe taking. But I'm not talking about that right now. They looked like they were watching me, instead of just sitting there looking at me. It felt like he was studying me, which wouldn't have been strange any other time. But right now, I didn't know what he was looking for, why he was searching.

I usually caught him staring at me sometimes when we didn't have anything to talk about. Or we just simply preferred to enjoy the quiet on rare accassions. And he never looked like he was now when we joked, or he flirted. Especially when he flirted. He never searched my face for anything, except when we were having a serious conversation. He had been looking at me, studying me, for almost a month when he realized I had got distracted at work.

So, why was he looking at me now with that I'm looking for signs look right now?

"Keep hoping Nick" I said.

He stood back up, still looking at me like he was looking for something. Still smiling that stupid smile that made me want to just stop and stare at him. He pulled me against him, taking me with him as he walked inside with a chuckle.

"I will make sure to do that Carrots. Thinking about you in all the right ways" He joked.

I slapped the back of my paw against his stomach as he closed the door with his foot. He groaned and started complaining.

"Theres that pain i have to deal with" He groaned.

I smiled, feeling pretty good about myself despite the fact that I had caused him pain. Again.

"It's not nice to talk about me like that. Now go take a shower, I'm sure Gerald is in the other one already, taking all the hot water" I said.

He ruffled the fur on my head with his paw as he stood up, smiling down at me. I felt my breathe catch at the touch. At how good it felt, at how i could feel his claws just scratch my skin under my fur. His claws rarely hit my skin, unless he was making sure they did. Was he just trying to drive me crazy on purpose? Either way, I enjoyed the fact that I could feel them right now.

"You know you like it" He joked.

I felt my lips began to smile, and I stopped them from doing that. I couldn't smile at that, it wasn't right. I knew that I probably would have before, but that was before. That wasn't now, that was before I had finally realized that I had to tell Nick that I wanted to be his mate.

He started leaving me before i could reply, with a comment about the option to join him still being open. And for me to change for the bonfire. I looked at my clothes, realizing that I was still wearing the clothes I put on when I got out of the shower at the precint and they were covered in grease and oil.

This was my favorite shirt to, damn.

I quickly helped Sam with a few of my brothers, telling them to listen to her or I would hang them from the roof with my paw. The laughed at that, but still didn't want it to happen. I spent the next twenty minutes playing with my brothers and sisters. Blushing and smiling every time one of them said that Nick was my boyfriend. When the doorbell rang, I opened it and let the pizza delivery animal in, taking the stack of boxes she had and taking them into the kitchen, yellling that the pizza was here. Only to have her bring more in, yes she had to make three trips to her car for the rest. I had alot of siblings remember.

Mom paid her, thanking her and apoligizing for the trouble. I set the boxes down, spacing them out on the island and next to the sink. And stove. I smiled as I started opening them, seeing two of them had crickets. Then got curious, as i realized that two pizzas had crickets. Two. It was just Sam, Nick and me. No one else ate crickets.

I looked at mom as she brought in paper plates from the pantry in the dining room. My siblings already in the kitchen, a few bouncing around excitedly.

"Two pizzas topped with crickets? I know Sam and Nick don't eat enough to help me finish these" I asked.

She gave me a smile as she grabbed one of the crickets, pulling it off the pizza along with some cheese, and put it in her mouth. I stared at her, surprised as she munched on the small insect. A few of my sisters expressing their disgust as they went eww.

"You three aren't the only ones that like them. The only thing I hate about them is the smell the have when their being cooked" She explained.

I smiled, still staring at her. My mom actually liked crickets. Despite how she complained about Sam cooking them every chance she got for Nick. I shook my head as I started helping my brothers and sisters put pizza on their plates. Surprised that a few of them wanted to try crickets.

Gerald came down from up stairs, walking past the bench that sat against the railing for the stairs that went downstairs. He was wearing new clothes, good looking clothes actually, and was still drying his ears with a towel.

"Can you see if Nick is out yet, he's not going to have any pizza if he doesn't get out here?" I asked him.

He went to the fridge, reaching in and grabbing one of his muscle drinks.

"Nope, there's no chance of me doing that" He said.

"Come on, it's just down the hall passed the staircase that you just used" I said.

He shook his head, taking a quick drink from his bottle.

"I'm not going in there, he might be naked. He's your fox toy, see if he's out yourself. And we need to talk about you and him, but after we get back from the bonfire" He said.

I shook my head as I told him to help our siblings, since I would have to do what I asked him to. He happily did that, and I agreed to talk with him. It was probably just something about making sure Nick didn't do anything to me that he shouldn't. He wasn't very open about it, but he was protective of me. Of all his sisters, except Glinda. The last time he tried to do something that involved her, she punched him. Not the sibling playful kind, the full on put you on the ground. She was pissed at him, and I think that was the reason he started trying to gain some muscle.

I stopped at the door, not hearing any water running from the shower. I didn't hear anything, except some clicking noise that I couldn't place. I knocked twice.

"Nick, pizzas here. You coming out?" I asked.

I waited a few seconds, and no reply, just the clicking.

"Nick? You in there?" I asked, knocking two more times.

Again, just the clicking. That I suddenly recognized. He was texting on his phone. Probably to focussed on it to notice that someone was talking to him. He had done that a lot when we first became friends. Quick to make sure he didn't get distracted by his phone at all after I pointed it out to him. Several hundred times, in the same four months.

I smiled, and told him that I was coming in if he didn't answer me. He was most likely dressed like every time I caught him texting after taking a shower. I turned the knob, slowly opening the door as I said I was coming in.

I smiled at him when my eyes saw him. Looking down at his phone, lost in it as his claws tapped along the screen quickly. His right arm out of the sling, and my smile got a little bigger. It didn't look like he had been shot at all. Like he was completely ok, no bullet wounds still healing or anything.

He looked like the fox that I knew and loved before getting shot. Nothing to make anyone realize that he had been shot. The wounds were healed pretty good, and his fur covered up the small bit of scarring that I knew was there.

I realized something, and it made my cheeks burn up. My eyes widened as I realized that very important detail. The reason that I could see his bare chest, he wasn't wearing anything. Nothing at all. Glancing down at his legs, I realized he was completely naked. Not even covering himself with a towel.

I tried to stop my eyes as they began to move down along his body from his chest. They wouldn't listen, and I knew that I shouldn't look. But he was just looking down on his phone, as if he didn't know that I was standing there. Looking at his naked body, completely available and naked for me to see. For me to just, admire. For me to admire his wet naked furry body.

"Like the view Carrots?" He asked.

I should have felt embarrassed that he caught me staring. I should have closed the door, but right then I just didn't care. I just wanted to look at him.

"Yeah" I said.

He chuckled, and I wanted to close the door. Even if I was still in the room with him. Especially if I was still in the room.

"If you're going to stare at me, at least close the door. I don't want any of your sisters seeing me naked. Especially Beth" He said.

I put my paw back on the knob, thinking about staying or not. I knew that I shouldn't, that I should just leave before I did started something that I didn't want to actually do yet. Right now, I was thinking about how that naked body of his, would feel beneath me on the floor. How he would look as I took him to the ground, starting things between us that I would probably regret later.

I should have questioned why he was letting me just stare, but I really didn't care. I had seen him naked before, twice actually. One when he was getting out of the shower, I had just walked in completely forgetting that he was in their. The other, when we were at the precint. I hadn't thought about anyone being in the locker room with him, and just walked in as if it was nothing. Because, for us, it was nothing. We were that comfortable with each other, well he was with me. There was no way I would let him see me naked. No way, until I started thinking about us being mates.

I cleared my throat, trying to stop thinking about that naked body of his that made me just, stop thinking about not doing things with him.

"Hey, seriously. Either leave and close the door, or stay and talk. But close the door" He said, reaching for the towel hanging on the wall.

I pulled the door closed, me on the other side of it. Taking one last look at him as I reminded him that the pizza was here. And to hurry up before it was all gone.

I stood at the door, staring at the floor as I tried to think about what just happened. Seeing him naked before wasn't a big deal, the first time I was surprised. Completely flustered and making a fool of myself as I apoligized. Him trying to hug me as he laughed, enjoying how uncomfortable I was.

The second time, was nothing. I had accepted the fact that he was just that comfortable with me. A few animals at the precint made jokes about it, saying we were doing things together. Clawhauser had a mental break down at how excited he was at the fact it didn't bother me to see Nick naked.

That was then, this was now. Seeing him naked didn't bother me then. Now, it really bothered me. In all the right ways. He looked so good, fur wet and just. Naked.

Someone came up next to me, and I looked at them. Realizing that it was mom as she put a paw on my shoulder in concern.

"Everything alright sweety?" She asked.

I tried not to smile, but failed. I had seen Nick naked, for the first time since I started wanting us to be mates. It was, almost impossible to describe. My heart was beating uncontrollably, my cheeks were still burning. The image of his naked body, etched into my mind. Still thinking about how it looked, how good he looked. And how it feel to have my paws all over him.

"I saw Nick naked just now" I whispered.

She looked at the bathroom door, then back at me. A few seconds of silence, before she smiled.

"Good view?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said.

She laughed, leading me into the kitchen. Handing me a paper plate as she yelled at a few of my siblings. Nick came out a few minutes later, a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Still drying his fur with a towel, arm still out of the sling. He shot me a smile, joking about me still getting flustered at seeing animals naked.

If only he knew what I was thinking as I punched his shoulder. Quickly apoligizing as I realized it was his right arm, both of us laughing a little bit. I tried my best to act like I hated them when Gerald started laughing about it. Saying that his sister was probably thinking innapropriate thoughts. I was a little dissapointed when Nick joked back, as if he didn't realize that Gerald was right.

I hated that he didn't figure out that I wanted him. He was the only one that couldn't see it. Hell, even dad could see it.

That was how lunch started, with me grabbing slices of pizza and still thinking about what I saw. His naked body, fur wet and completely visable. Completely bare of all clothing. I couldn't stop smiling, or thinking about how I wanted to touch everything that made him so appealing. How his fur would feel on my back as he touched me. As he made me, in my best fantasy, scream.

It was made all the more harder not to think about him everytime he put an arm around me, or shoved me. Or simply just smiled at me as Gerald and he joked around. Beth having a few things to say, with Wendy complaining about her getting involved.

I had to tell him tonight, or my thoughts about us were going to drive me crazy. How the hell did one fox, make me just lose all control of my thoughts?

* * *

(Author Notes)

* * *

(coming out of the closet, clothes torn up)

I didn't find the head. But any who.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, another chapter down. I am awesome. (does a little dance)

All things aside, I think this one turned out alright. I mean I wanted to have Stu freak out but I didn't like how that one came out. So, I deleted that part and re-wrote it to my liking. Honestly I didn't see anyone not noticing the fact that Judy wanted to be mates with Nick. Just the way the two are together, how could anyone not notice?

I mean Bonnie and Sam hinted at it, and tried to convince Judy that he was a good choice. But they didn't know that she was already thinking about them like that. They wanted it to happen. And honestly, show me two mothers that wouldn't want animals like Judy and Nick to be together. Seriously, show me. Because I can't see them not wanting them together.

How could Nick not notice before Gerald helped him see it? Dumb fox.

Anyways, here's some info that I need to divulge.

FoxyFordKing, i have some words for you. So point those furry loving ears to me up on stage. Everyone, read his review if you need a better understanding for what I am about to divulge up here.

(Taps the microphone twice) Testing, one two three. Testing, ok.

Thank you for your review, you helped me out here actually. I was originally going to put all this here. Just didn't know how to start. So thank you for offering me a way to set things straight.

Yes, you are right as far as the noveliazation goes. However, not when the movie is being represented like it is here. I'm not saying you're wrong, not at all. Just that there is no way that Judy is represented to be that old in the movie.

Because I couldn't find any dates of birth for any character,and I foolishly looked hard, i had to go off logic. Thinking about all the factors that would be in play during the time Judy was young to the time she started at the academy and quickly proved herself with the help of Nick.

Ok, so we all know that Zootopia is a modernized world. That means that all animals graduate high school at the age of eighteen. Or, around that age. Judy was eighteen when she finished high school. Then, because there honestly is no flippin way this didn't happen, quickly joined the police academy. Thus, eighteen when she started at the police academy.

Yes i know some police academys require someone to be at least twenty one to join. I also know some allow people as young as eighteen to join. So, eighteen it was because i say so. No arguements.

(Glares at everyone in the crowd)

Now, based on my research, some academys are short, and some are long. Short being three or four months. The bigger the city you will be in, the longer the academy will keep you before you graduate. For a big ass city like Zootopia, i figured one year before judy graduated. Making her nineteen when she graduated from the academy.

Shortly after, she met Nick Wilde. They met when she was nineteen. In a very quick time, probably two to three weeks because we don't know how long Judy stayed at her family farm when she layed her badge on the mayors desk and it couldn't have been very long, the two of them solved who was behind the savage predators. Nineteen years old, Judy Hopps solved her big case with the help of Nick Wilde.

Shortly after, say a month, Nick joined the academy. Because lets face it, there's no way that Nick would be able to say no to her for very long. Who could? That little nose is just to cute. And them ears, Oh them ears. I think i already said that though.

Another year, and Nick graduates from the academy and joins the force. Judy Hopps, twenty years old. Standing on that stage putting that badge on her favorite animal. The first fox police officer.

Two years later, this story starts. Judy, twenty two years old. Nick, age still up for debate.

So yes, you are right. And no, i don't agree. I am not putting all this here because you are wrong, i am just stating my view of things. You are right, and i would agree with you if i was writing with the movie and novel in mind. However, i am writing with just the movie in mind. You are right, just not now. I'm not saying your wrong, just that you are, well, not right. As far as the movie goes.

(stares at Foxy, waiting for those furry loving eyes to look offended)

Now, as for Nicks suggested age in the movie.

I put this here fearing that you will start seeing Nick as much older then Judy. However, he is not much older. He just can't be.

Judy does some math, when Nick says that he makes two hundred bucks a day. Three hundred sixty five days a year, since he was twelve. Judy does some quick calculations, and comes up with one million four hundred sixty thousand. that's $1,460,000 not filed to the IRS. And then holds up her carrot pin when he says it's her word against his. Which makes Finnick show up from the stroller.

That little guy is awesome. Anyway, back to Nicks age.

That means, and i will show my work just like my math teacher told me to. Stupid women, I didn't like her much. Usually because her math was flawed. Any way, i keep getting side tracked.

200 dollars a day times 365 days equals 73000.

(200 x 365 = 73000)

Thus, making 73000 the amount he hasn't filed every year since he was twelve. Next we have.

1,460,000 total tax amount not filed divided by 73000 tax amount not filed every year. And that equals 20.

(1,460,000/73000 = 20)

That is twenty years of being a con man since he was twelve. Making Nick Wilde 32 years old. There it is, my complete and utter disgust for the suggested age clear. Unless I messed up on the tax math, then someone please point that out so I can feel better about Nicks age in the movie. I hate how old they suggested he was. Just hate it. It's not possible, just not possibe.

(throws a book case. Which is almost as impossible as Judy booting a stroller)

Calm down adore, calm down. (breathes in and out deeply)

Ok, so why am i disgusted? Well, lets see. This is a disney film, which pretty much means the two characters need to be somewhat able to fall in love in any given future. And because it's a disney film, i really don't see them putting a very big age gap between the two main characters.

Add in my belief of how old Judy Hopps is, and the fact they put in some suggestion about Nicks age is a little despised by me. There is no way that Nick Wilde, in my opinion, is thirty two years old when he and Judy meet. It just isn't possible.

It's a disney film, and save for possibly the movie Tangled, because it's the only movie that I can honestly say the male character( eugene fitzhurbert a.k.a Flynn Rider) looks a little older then the female character ( rapunzel). I don't see Nick and Judy having that much of an age gap.

Ok, that is my rant. Good day, and if you were somehow offended by my little rant. I apoligize.

Now i have another chapter to write. And this one might just be the last before (clears throat) FUN TIME IS UPON US!. I dont' know if I can make that happen in just three chapters of emotional good fun and turmoil. I actually see two more chapters being done before that, maybe three.

Any who, I should probably get to writing. Good day, good fun and keep those furry hopes up about fun time. For you perverts like me that are interested in how Judy will take that luscious meat. Seriously, I've been wondering that the whole time that I've been working on this.

The question that remains though, is this one. Do foxs have a knot?

(smiles evily)

No one answer that one, for those who don't know the answer. Let it remain a mystery.

Stay sexy. Adore, is taking his skinny ass back to his computer. And his fingers shall fly.


	3. Chapter 3

YAAAAAA another chapter. This one was a little more fun for me, mainly because I did things that drove emotions crazy and I added a very sexy image scene. Don't get ahead of me here, just read and find out.

Sorry for the delay in update guys, my supervisor decided to quit and three of us here are working to figure shit out. He didn't teach us any of his stuff, so we have to jump in without any life vests and just hope the sharks don't eat us.

They have sharp teeth, and I think the small one favors me. (shivers in fear)

For those of you who don't care about my little notes, or wish to read the story first before reading my notes.

Continue to the line and start reading.

Now, I know you all want to read the story, but if you will allow me some time I have a few things to say. In reply to some reviews, and I can't believe I have this many to be honest.

WooHoo, I love you guys. Anyway.

1\. Here's your fix Lillypop. I feel like a drug dealer now, it's kind of cool and a little weird at the same time. Oh, and don't stab anyone with a knife. Also, I don't think i'm a god. Mainly because I am not that great and I don't want to be hit by lighting. (Looks out the window, waiting for it to happen)

2\. I be foxy the pirate. I love your name, mainly because of the sexy image of you I got in my head. Question, are you a fox dressed as a sexy pirate? Or are you simply a very foxy person dressed as a pirate? Just curious.

3\. LegislativeRights no I don't play W.O.W. I actually think it's a boring game. i'm more of an assassins creed kind of guy. I dabble in Destiny as well. Which reminds me, I should work on my character.

4\. Spyro395. We're all jealous of them. Really, their relationship is so unique and rare that it simply can't be found much for any two people. I actually hate them a little because of how good, no great, they are together. But it sure is fun to write for them. (giggles) did I just giggle like a school girl?

5\. Copper what? Ok, I know how somethings that are brought into a story can push readers away. But how does bringing a fox and a bunny as cops push readers away. I'm not using them for anything more then the first chapter, a nice little show of how awesome Nick and Judy were for becoming the first bunny and fox cops. So, what? And what the flip is a marysue?

6\. Alan I read your little idea things and I have to say, even with the slight problem of understanding. That might be a good story. You should get to work on that, because it would be interesting to read.

7\. austinjak0 and DaddyLongArms20 as many of you are probably wondering about it as well. I do plan on putting how Nick got shot, the entire scene, in here. I just need to wait for the right moment. I pretty much already have it figured out, I just need to put it in here. No, it's not in this chapter.

Also, LongArms, your name kind of creeps me out in all the right ways. that's a good thing by the way. Nice choice mate.

8\. For the question about the knot that foxes have. I didn't put that there because they didn't because they do. Nor did I put that their because some of you didn't know that they did. Even though i'm laughing right now thinking about some of you using google to find out. I put that question there, and I still can't believe this to be honest, because some people actually consider foxes as feline. Yeah, I found that out while talking with three of my buddies. They had found out that I was the one behind this story, and they wanted to talk. Quite excitedly I might add. Anyway, deep into the conversation we got to talking about the fun time that would come. And, two of them actually said this when my younger friend, she's eleven, asked how a bunny would take a knot from a fox. The replay, felines don't have knots don't be stupid. I laughed my ass off as they googled it, after a short talk about the fact that foxes were not felines and they did indeed have knots. So, I put that their to mess with those of you that actually thought foxes were felines. And yes, I am laughing about that right now. Seriously, how does one mix the two up?

9\. BlytheHope, you get your wish. Though, it's not much.

10\. Two more chapters. Maybe one more then that. Then, FUN TIME!

* * *

(Nick POV)

* * *

I smiled as mom shoved me with her shoulder. Joking around about the new rookies we got at the precinct. Saying the fox could be my mate someday. I shook my head as I argued with her, doing my best to urge the little bunnies around me back into the living room as mom finished the cheesecake and carrot cake. Cutting them into small squares with a knife.

I could tell that she was just messing around, and that she was just taking the opportunity to say she wanted grandchildren. I wonder how she would take the news when I told her I was interested in becoming mates with a bunny. My very cute bunny partner.

She didn't take the news well when she learned I was going to be partners with Judy. It took her sometime to accept her, as both my friend and someone I wouldn't abandon. She figured that I would one day leave her at first, as I have had to do so many times during my old life.

I'll admit, some I had got rid of by choice. They weren't necessary, and caused more trouble then anything else. I knew some animals weren't worth my time even before I met Carrots. I had to be reminded of that, by her. Very few of them, I kept. Mom knew that, and hoped Carrots was one of those friends I didn't care to keep.

She was wrong, and realized that pretty quick. I'm not sure if I forgive her for what she said about Carrots. But she was my mom, I couldn't just let one little thing, even if it was the thing that made her talk to me again, get in the way of us having a good relationship. Carrots and I, we're not going to stop being friends. Ever.

That's a promise.

"Mom, seriously. I'm not interested in her" I said.

I noticed Beth out of the corner of my eye, walking in from the living room. I was a little relieved when she went straight into the front room, with just a glance and smile at me.

"You say that, but the way you talked about her just now says otherwise" Mom said.

I groaned, catching Carrots in the living room playing with some of her sisters. I don't know how much mom could see into my thoughts, but I just couldn't stop myself from watching my bunny. Yes, I said my bunny.

Kind of hard not to say something like that when you're in love. I'm still wrapping my head around that fact, but I welcomed it completely.

"I said she annoys me, and you took that as I like her. Seriously, I can't possibly be that interested with Snowflake. All she does is stare at me, well so far anyway. I only spent an entire shift with her and her brother" I explained.

Mom licked her fingers, getting rid of some cheesecake. Then gave me a smile, one that said she thought I wasn't telling the truth. I watched Carrots, trying my hardest not to think about what I wanted to do to her. With her, that's what I meant.

Come on, I'm trying here. I hate that I think about her like that. It actually makes me sick knowing that, every now and then, I start thinking about what it would be like to have her beneath me in bed. Just, letting me touch her however I felt like. Being able to put my claws on every inch of her. To be able to lick everywhere that I deemed needed to be licked. Then finally push my way- ok ok that's not happening.

I held back a growl as I mentally punched myself. I couldn't think about her that way. She was my best friend, the one I respected and cared for more then any other animal. Those thoughts, at the very least, couldn't go that far.

I couldn't, I forbid myself, think about her that way. So instead of thinking about how it would feel. I just watched her with a smile. Wondering if she was really here to talk about us becoming mates. I was pretty sure that was it, but there was still a chance that it wasn't. I had to make sure, before I take a risk and potentially make things weird for her.

In the bad way, not the we just became mates kind of weird.

"Nickie, you're going to have to find a mate sometime. What's wrong with her? She's a fox, and is a fellow cop as well. You two would be able to see each other quite often. So, why isn't she a choice for you?" She asked.

I finally managed to shoo the little bunnies away, good timing to because mom had finished with the carrot cake. And they were trying to get their little paws on it.

"I am not interested in any fox" I informed.

That smile got just the tiny bit bigger as she started cutting the cheese cake.

"I'm not interested. In any canine" I stated.

That smile got a little bigger, and I realized something was up. Maybe she had been allowed in on a conversation between Carrots and Bonnie. She was best friends with Carrots mother after all. The two practically told each other everything. And talked about the craziest things. Just like they would if they had been friends since childhood.

It was strange to me how easily mom and Bonnie just clicked, as if they were meant to be friends. Some of it had to be because Carrots and I were best friends. It was just to easy for them to become very close friends. They just suddenly, started talking about everything to each other. Especially when it was about Carrots and I.

"You're not interested in any canine?" She asked.

I leaned against the island, crossing my arms and wincing from the pain that shot through my right arm. I was glad that I took the sling off, but the pain of just moving my arm bothered me almost so much that I wanted to put it back on. That wasn't going to happen, I hated that thing.

I noticed that smile was still on her face, like she knew something. Mom was a bit harder to read, not as hard as Carrots, but hard enough that it took me some time to figure out what was on her mind. Still, I had a pretty good idea of what that something might be.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

She put down the knife, and went to looking for something. Probably something to put the cheesecake cubes in.

"No, in fact I think I know why you're not interested in, Snowflake was it?. I mean why would you be interested in any other animal when you already have someone very special next to you almost everyday?" She asked.

I watched her, wondering where this was going. And wondering what she would have to say about it now. I wasn't really surprised that she caught on, she could see things almost as good as I could. She could read animals pretty good, and it made keeping things from her a bitch when I was younger.

I glanced at Carrots through the window above the sink as mom bent down and searched through a cabinet. Pulling out a small plastic container that was inside. I thought about how to respond if she started saying it wasn't right for a fox and a bunny to be together as she started putting the little squares in the container.

"You know something?" I asked.

She chuckled as she grabbed the squares. Glancing at me with that smile. She wasn't against the idea. My mom, the animal that said mean things about me being friends with a bunny, close friends with a bunny, wasn't against the idea?

I honestly didn't think she would be, she was happy about Carrots and my friendship after she realized how important she was to me. I couldn't see her not liking the idea, but thinking that she would not have one thing negative to say was a little weird to me.

"I could see something was up with you every time you looked at Judy. I noticed the change in you a while back. Plus, Bonnie and I overheard your conversation with Gerald" She informed.

She heard what I said about Carrots? And she was smiling about it? So, did that mean she was really alright with the idea of her son, a fox, being with Carrots, a bunny?

"And?" I asked.

I was a little surprised and nervous, I mean I had explained how I felt about Judy to Gerald. Not completely, but enough for him to know how I felt. The fact she, and Bonnie, heard what I had said made me a little concerned. Not much, but concerned none the less.

She stopped and looked at me, still smiling.

"I think that you should tell her tonight, a bonfire is a perfect place to tell her" She said.

I stared at her, not sure what to think. I was happy, but I couldn't comprehend what just happened. Not one thing negative spoken, nothing about a bunny and a fox not being able to be together. Was this really my mother?

"You actually approve of Judy?" I asked.

Her smile fell, and she looked a little ashamed. Knowing what I was thinking. She put the lid on the plastic container, looking like she didn't want to talk anymore. She hated emotional conversations as much as I did, but unlike me she had them anyway. Unlike me, she could talk about anything with almost everyone. For me, it was just Carrots that could get me to open up completely.

"I know I said some things that I shouldn't have when I first met Judy. For some reason I just didn't realize that she was the one that you were partnered with, until you told me yourself. It took me by surprise, and I regret every word I said Nickie. Judy is more important to you then anything, and is closer to you then I have ever been. That anyone has ever been. You two are perfect for each other, so make sure that you tell her soon" She said.

I wanted to hug her right now, to try and express how happy she had just made me. I wasn't looking to get approval, I haven't for a long time. I didn't care what others thought, and It's been a long time since I asked what my own mother thought. Just knowing that she approved of my choice, certainly put a big smile on my face.

I walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. She laughed, knowing how I was with this sort of stuff as she put her arms around me. I could see Carrots in the living room, looking at us with a smile and an interested look. I wondered if she already knew that my mom approved. She most likely did, after all Bonnie wouldn't be able to keep herself from talking to my mom if Carrots talked to her about us.

"Thank you" I said.

She kissed my cheek as she pulled away, smiling and looking better. No longer ashamed, well not looking it. She still hated the things she said when she found out about Carrots. She pat my shoulder before she grabbed the tub of cheesecake and went for the fridge.

"Just be sure to treat her good, I know you have been but that was her as your friend. Do better when you and her become official" She said.

I smiled, noticing that Bonnie was coming down from upstairs. Glad that mom didn't drag out the emotional stuff. Or tormented me with whatever she could think of about my feelings for Judy. She wasn't big on jokes like I was, but she could mess with animals if she wanted to.

"Don't you mean if? I mean I still don't know if she'll say yes. Or if she's here to talk to you and Bonnie about her and I" I asked.

Bonnie came into the kitchen, standing at the end of the island, as mom gave me that your stupid look. I've seen that look on more then a few occasions.

"Like she'll say no to you. Trust me, there's no way she'll say no" Mom said.

Bonnie looked between us, and looked interested.

"What we talking about?" She asked.

Mom closed the fridge, after pulling out a picture of tea and sitting it on the island. I looked behind me, making sure Carrots was still in the living room playing with her siblings. I didn't want her over hearing anything that might give me away. At least, not yet.

"Well, Nickie just got done talking with me about him and Judy" Mom informed.

Bonnie looked at me with a smile.

"And?" She asked.

I looked at mom, who was looking at me. Both of them smiling as they both stared at me. Waiting for me to talk. I guess I could ask now, but I needed Judy out of the way. I couldn't have her over hearing this. With her hearing, she could easily pick up on the conversation. I couldn't risk that, not yet.

"We need to talk, but not with Judy in the next room" I said.

Bonnie looked into the living room, checking to see what her daughter was doing. She bent down over the island, getting closer to me. Mom grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tea from the picture.

"What do we need to talk about? And what makes you think she's here to talk about you and her?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head with a smile, finding it funny she was playing dumb. It's not like everyone didn't already know about what might become of Carrots and I. And she overheard what I had said to Gerald. She knew my feelings, it was stupid to play dumb.

"I know you overheard what I said to Gerald. I also know there's a chance that us as mates has been on her mind. Let's not tip toe around this" I said.

Bonnie looked at mom, a bit surprised, as she put the picture back in the fridge. Taking a quick drink before answering the questioning look.

"I told him, having him know about everything is going to make it easier for Judy. And you know how close he pays attention to her. He was bound to figure it sooner or later" Mom informed.

Bonnie looked towards the living room, and I followed her gaze to find Carrots walking in. She looked interested in our conversation. But I could also tell that she looked a little worried, and scared. She overheard a bit of the conversation.

I tried not to smile at what I thought was going through her little mind. Thinking about the exact direction the conversation was going. What I might think about the whole thing. And especially what I thought about her not being able to talk to me. The whole thing was funny to me, honestly it amused me. The one thing she couldn't talk to me about, was us becoming mates.

It was funny to me. That something so important, yet simple, could keep her from talking to me.

"What's going on?" Carrots asked.

Bonnie came to the rescue, thankfully. I couldn't think of something to keep her from staying in the kitchen. Honestly, if she continued to ask questions I don't think I could keep my mouth shut. I would simply, and bluntly, tell her that I knew why she was here. Why she needed to talk to her mom and dad. That I knew the thing that was on her mind that she couldn't talk to me about.

I just knew, that I wouldn't be able to not talk to her about us. I knew, if I got the perfect question. That I would divulge everything that I knew about what had been bothering her. What had been getting her distracted. Thankfully, that question didn't have a chance to come up.

"Just talking, why don't you go take a shower. Gerald's getting ready for the bonfire upstairs, he'll want to leave pretty soon" Bonnie said.

Judy looked at me, then her mom. I could tell she wanted to ask further, but looked to afraid to. She didn't want to get the answer yet most likely. Fearing that I wouldn't like the idea of us being together like that. It was silly to me, her thinking like that. It wasn't the usual confident bunny that I had come to love. It was unlike her to question things like that. Still, I had to agree that her fear of rejection was allowed. I mean, I feared her rejecting me before I realized what she was here for.

She looked back at me, and stared for a few seconds. I smiled, knowing that what she was here for was us. I doubted it a little, but now I knew that it was the exact reason she needed to come here. The look on her face gave it away, and mom sort of confirmed it when she said I would have figured it out. She was to afraid of what we might be talking about for it to be anything else. Right now she wasn't the difficult to read bunny that I knew, she was completely transparent and readable. If she were a book, I would have all the answers neatly worded for me to see.

I was going to enjoy playing with the idea, and her feelings about me, all the way up to the moment she or I talked to the other.

Come on, how could I not mess with her? Now that I knew how she felt, I just couldn't resist seeing how easily I affected her. How easily I could make her smile or stare at me. Especially how easily I could make her just stop breathing every time I flirted with her. Not just with words, but by touching her. Especially by touching her.

"Alright, when I get out we're taking my truck. And you're putting that sling back on Nick" Carrots said, walking towards the bathroom.

"You can't make me cute bunny" I joked.

I noticed that look in her eyes as she looked back at me with a threatening look. I couldn't see how I missed it before, but her eyes looked different. Like she was seeing me differently then before. Maybe it was just the way the light hit her eyes, but I could swear that they were bigger and brighter then before.

Mom and Bonnie laughed as she shot back, saying she would throw me to the ground and put it on herself. I held back a comment about how she would like being on top of me. With mom and Bonnie in the room, I didn't think it would have been very appropriate to say.

Carrots disappeared into the bathroom, and I realized that she forgot to grab some clothes. I would have to grab some after talking with Bonnie and mom. Otherwise, and I would love to see it, Carrots would have to walk upstairs with nothing but a towel around her.

I looked back to Bonnie and mom, who were both looking at me. Mom had a smile, and Bonnie looked serious. I continued to smile, still picturing how easily I could get to my little bunny.

"So, where do we start?" Bonnie asked.

I leaned against the island, trying not to put much weight on my right arm. I thought about where to start, and figured ideas of how tell her, a perfect time to tell her, would be a good place to start.

"Well, first off, you both know that both of us like each other. So I guess the first thing I need to know, is if you approve of me being Judys mate?" I asked.

Bonnie looked at me like I was crazy, mom took another drink with a shake of her head. Thinking that I was stupid for asking.

"Of course I approve, hell even Stu approves of you. You're perfect for her Nick, don't ask stupid questions" Bonnie replied.

I smiled, glad that she approved and that, surprisingly, Stu approved as well. I had heard about what happened with Glinda, I wasn't looking forward to dealing with that. I doubt I would be able to stop myself from yelling at him if he made Carrots cry. I probably would have made him see me as his predator for the first time since he met me.

It was interesting when I was first introduced to him. He didn't look very comfortable, in fact he looked like he wanted to run. But stayed where he was because Judy was next to me. It was funny then, and it was funny now. The two of us joke about it sometimes, and he finally stopped apologizing for how he acted eight months ago.

I didn't think it would have been easy to get his approval, I figured it would take several days. I wondered how easily it was for him to tell Carrots.

"That couldn't have been easy for him" I joked.

Mom agreed, and Bonnie grabbed a few carrots from the fridge.

"So, when do you think you're going to tell her?" Bonnie asked.

There lied the problem. I could tell her, but she had been wanting to tell me right? Or was she just driving herself crazy because she wanted me to ask her? I doubt that she wanted me to ask instead of her asking me. She probably liked the idea of me asking her, when she thought about. But I didn't see her not being the one to ask. She wouldn't be driving herself this far into thought if it was just her wanting me to ask.

"Well, and I say this knowing how she is, would it be better to let her tell me when she's ready? Or simply ask her myself?" I asked.

Bonnie appeared to be thinking, wanting to answer quickly but stopped herself as she realized exactly what I had asked. Mom was the first to speak, looking like the question was silly.

"It won't matter who asks who. So long as the question is asked. She does want to ask, but her asking you isn't important if it gets the big question out there. She just wants to be your mate. So, go ahead and ask her" Mom said.

I looked at Bonnie, interested in what she had to say. She continued to think for a few seconds as her eyes met mine.

"Judy is harder on herself when it comes to negative thinking. But, this isn't something she would beat herself for if you were the one to start things off. She won't mind if you're the one to ask instead of her. She will actually prefer it actually. So, whatever you decide to do. It has to get done tonight" Bonnie said.

I thought about her words, finding truth in them. I knew how much Carrots beat herself up on negative things. Hell, I've walked into the girls locker room after a few animals told me she was crying in their. I had comforted her every time those negative thoughts got to her. I smiled as the memories of holding her came to mind, but quickly got my mind on track when I realized I was going to far into thought again.

"Why does it have to happen tonight? Don't get me wrong I would love to have it all solved in just one day, but why does it have to be solved in one day?" I asked.

Bonnie got a very threatening look on her face. I glanced at mom, and she looked just as surprised as I was. Was it something I said?

"My daughter needs to have this solved by tonight. She's been driving herself crazy over you. If you don't tell her, or she doesn't tell you, by tonight. She'll continue to drive herself crazy about you and her. She told me that asking to be your mate, might be the one thing that ruins your friendship. There's no way in hell that's going to happen right Nick?" Bonnie said.

I stared at her, kind of afraid right now. I've never seen her look like that, almost exactly like Carrots when she was really pissed off or threatening. The thoughts, the images, of what I thought Carrots would do to me when she looked like that came to mind. I actually began to think about Bonnie digging a six foot hole, and putting me in it.

"No mam" I answered.

She put a paw on my shoulder, and I admit that I did indeed flinch. This was not the sweet Bonnie, that glared every now and then when someone said something they shouldn't have, that I knew as Carrots mother. Why were things so serious right now?

"You make sure things get answered tonight. You tell her everything that makes her so important to you. I don't like seeing my daughter so concerned about stuff like this, so are we clear on what you have to do by tonight?" Bonnie asked.

I glanced at mom, and she just stared. What happened to the Bonnie mom and I knew. It was quiet for a few seconds, and I don't know why I couldn't find the words. My brain just wouldn't tell my mouth what to say.

Someone came running down the stairs, and I glanced over to find Gerald hopping over the last few steps and landing on the floor.

"Hey Nick I-what is going on?" Gerald said.

He slowly made his way over, looking between the three of us. Bonnie still having her paw on my shoulder, tightly, and me looking at her, in fear. For once in my life, I believe a bunny was a foxes predator.

"I'm not sure" Mom said.

Swallowing I finally found the words that I needed to say.

"Make sure we become mates?" I answered.

She gave a smile, removing her paw and returning to that sweet Bonnie we all knew. Gerald laughed, finding the whole thing funny.

"Good, make sure you two come back as mates. I want to see you two holding paws or her on your shoulder or something like that" Bonnie said.

I stared at her, not sure what just happened as she put a carrot in her mouth. Still giving me a smile. Mom smiled as she shook her head, probably thinking her friend was funny.

"So, we all know that Nick knows now?" Gerald asked.

I looked at him, along with Bonnie, as he walked around the island. Standing at the end of it across from his mother. He looked rather pleased for some reason.

"Thanks to you we do" Mom said.

What? Did Gerald set me up somehow?

"It was easier then I thought it would be. I mean I didn't think I could get him to just open up like that. And I didn't think I could get you to not realize that the porch was right above us. It was perfectly done if I do say so myself" Gerald explained.

I quickly put the pieces together as they looked at me, each smiling. One, sitting under the porch talking to Gerald. Telling him how I felt about Carrots. Two, mom giving him credit for letting them know that I knew what Carrots was mainly here for. And how I felt about her. Three, the smiles as they all looked at me.

It clicked, and I suddenly felt like I had been conned. I mean it wasn't an actual con, but that's how I felt like right now. I had been played, set up and Gerald was the center piece. He placed me close enough to Bonnie and mom so they could hear our conversation. Then he played the board, and got me to tell him how I felt about his sister.

I had, though it wasn't an actual con, been conned by these three.

I looked between them, a smile coming to my face. Then I looked at Gerald, finding the whole funny. I, a con-man, had been conned. It has never happened before. Unless you count Carrots forcing me to work with her. I don't by the way.

There was no way that I would ever admit that she easily conned me.

"You three played me?" I asked.

Mom took a drink, the type of drink one would take when they feel pretty damn awesome at the moment.

"I wouldn't say played, more like help the two animals we have been trying to figure out how to get together for the past year, actually together" Bonnie informed.

"We were a little caught off guard when Judy sent that text, saying she needed to talk about her having a mate. We weren't ready yet, but it was perfect timing. With the bonfire tonight and the carnival being in town. It just seemed perfect, and we easily figured out a plan" Gerald informed.

I stared at them, still trying to figure out how I had missed the signs of being set up. I was a good con-man, three years ago, so I should have seen them. Maybe I was losing my touch.

"You had a plan set up for us? You were wanting to set us up together for a year?" I asked.

Gerald went over to the carrot cake, and mom quickly grabbed it before he could get some. Telling him it wasn't for him as she put it in the fridge quickly. Putting herself against it as he leaned back against the island.

"Don't tell Judy, she hates it when I get involved in her love life. But yes, we have been secretly thinking of how to get you two together" Bonnie informed.

Mom watched Gerald, who was waiting for her to move away from the fridge.

"Kind of hard with Judy sticking to that schedule of hers. Dragging you along with it. We kind of figured that any plan we came up with would have to happen during one of your visits here" Mom informed.

"We come down every three months, spend a week here. Why haven't you tried one of your plans before?" I asked.

Mom and Bonnie looked at Gerald, and I followed their gazes. The bunny had a nervous smile, like he didn't want to say anything.

"Gerald?" I asked.

He looked at each of us, before chuckling a little as he shifted uncomfortably.

"We did, but we weren't very good at planning. Remember when you and Judy worked on moms car in the shop?" He asked.

I gave a nod, remembering it well. We couldn't figure out was wrong with it, and we stopped when Carrots got hurt. Blood running down her arm when the radiator fan suddenly kicked on. I had turned the key, because she told me to. I didn't think that the fan was hooked up, I had disconnected it myself. It shouldn't have turned on.

I noticed how his gaze glanced away a few times, like he was guilty of something. Then it clicked. And I knew that the car not working was his doing.

"You broke the car?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no. The car was already broke, it kept overheating and I couldn't figure it out. Dad couldn't either. So, I did a few things to make fixing it for Judy a little harder, and longer, so that you two could have more time together. It didn't exactly plan out like we thought it would" Gerald informed.

"To be fair, that wasn't our best plan" Mom said.

I stared at Gerald, feeling a little angry at him. Carrots had got hurt fixing that car. Well trying to, but still. He fucked with it, had I had known that he had even touched it I wouldn't have let her put her paws in the engine. I looked at mom, curious about their best plan.

"Which one was?" I asked.

"I don't think we can call it a plan, even though it did work out pretty good. Remember when you two replaced the lights at the park, so everyone could see at night?" Bonnie asked.

I gave another nod, smiling at the memory. It was one of my favorite moments. Carrots had fallen from the ladder, and I caught her. Holding her bridal style, and immediately noticing that I was holding her that way. The jokes made her laughed as she tried to push my face away, because I was pretending to try and kiss her as I messed around.

"I had broke the lights" Gerald said

I shook my head, finding the whole thing stupid. They weren't even that good, no they were terrible, at trying to set us up. It was a miracle that Gerald had managed to successfully play me like he did.

"No offense, but you guys aren't that good at setting us up. Seriously, you're two plans just now involved dangerous situations. And one of them actually got Carrots hurt" I said.

Gerald shifted uncomfortably again, looking a little ashamed. Mom agreed as she took a drink, and Bonnie looked into the living room as something hit the floor. Followed by crying. She looked at me as she suddenly looked to be in a hurry.

"I completely agree, and we're going to let you handle things. Make sure it happens tonight, or its your pelt on my wall. Good talk, probably see you when you guys get back" Bonnie said quickly.

Mom laughed as Bonnie ran into the living room, yelling at a few of her children for pushing Wendy out of her chair. Mom kissed me on the cheek as she followed her friend, telling me that Carrots did indeed want to be my mate. And to make it official between us by the time we got back from Gideon and Sharons place.

I looked at Gerald, sort of glad that he had tried and sort of angry at his sad attempts. He smiled at me as he went to the fridge, quickly grabbing a few carrot cake cubes. Looking into the living room to make sure my mom wasn't going to catch him.

"If you ever try any plan again, and she gets hurt, I'll have you stuffed" I threatened.

He laughed as he put the cubes in his mouth, quickly swallowing them as he savored the lingering taste.

"I was just in it for the fun of messing with you two, getting you two together was just an added perk. I can't believe we were that bad at it though. I mean we did have some good plans, like when you and her were left alone in the house. Three times. That one was pretty good, but nothing happened like I had hoped" He informed.

I laughed, remembering the times that Carrots and I were in the house alone. It wasn't anything special, just us watching TV or cooking together in the kitchen. The thing that made me enjoy that time alone, was what I got to see. Carrots, naked.

I wouldn't dare tell her, at least not yet, because I knew she did not want to have me know how she looked without clothes on. She would feel so embarrassed, and I would enjoy tormenting her because of her embarrassment.

She was changing in her room upstairs, and I had just walked in without thinking about it. Instantly I had froze, taken by the sight of her. Stuck between just admiring how sexy she was, and getting the hell out of their. I chose the latter, knowing how it would be if she realized that I was in the room just staring at her.

I didn't forget how she looked though. Standing with her back to me, searching through her bag. Holding up two pairs of panties trying to figure out which one to wear. Her ears drooped, covering most of her back, and her tail stood up. Letting me have complete sight of her, very appealing, but.

In those few seconds of just seeing her, I had thought about grabbing her and pinning her to the floor. Just putting my mouth on her neck, teasing her skin with my teeth as she tried to fight me off. Laughing as I tickled her with my paw, while the other went where ever it wanted to go. Touching whatever part of her that I wanted to touch.

Thinking she would probably kill me for thinking about doing that to her, I got the hell out of their. Seriously, when a bunny like Judy, who took on a rhino and won I remind you, finds out that you got a glimpse of her naked without her permission. You make sure she doesn't know. And take pleasure in the fact that you remember every detail about her body.

Every detail, including that birth mark just above her left but cheek. Looking like an incomplete triangle, or the top part of an arrow. And how she bent over, just enough to let me get a glimpse of that spot between her legs. That part especially, made sure that I did everything not to let her know that I was watching her.

Thinking about what I knew now, about her feelings for me. I wondered if she thought about me like I did her. Most likely, I was a pretty handsome fox. All joking aside though, I could really see her fantasizing about me like that. Thinking how it would be for her to touch me, or have me above her as her sexual predator.

I should stop thinking about her like that, but right now I didn't care. Before I didn't know that she was actually wanting to become mates with me. Now that I did know, I think I'm allowed to wonder about her sexually. At least a little bit, if not completely.

"Yeah, that was boring. All we did was watch TV and cook when we got hungry. It was good though, usually we go out shopping, her making me buy new underwear, or just go somewhere to pass the time" I said, trying not to give myself away.

I didn't want him knowing something happened, for me and not Carrots, during the time his entire family left Carrots and I alone in this big house. He would probably do one of two things. Either joke around about me getting a good look at his sister naked, since he knew how I felt about her. Or, feel very angry about the whole idea of me getting a good look without her permission. Hell, even with her permission he probably wouldn't like the idea of me seeing her naked.

"I tried to get you two to come along on the third time, but you wanted to spend some alone time with each other. I'm going to see if we can take Judys truck, that thing has amazing speakers in it. Go make sure your lover is ready, it's almost six thirty, and I want to get there before Mantha does" Gerald said.

I smiled as he started for the door that lead out to the porch.

"What if she's naked?" I asked.

He pointed at me with a smile.

"Then you better enjoy the view fox" He said, disappearing behind the wall.

I went over to the fridge, remembering the carrot cake. Since Gerald was going to get in trouble anyway, might as well enjoy a square of the deliciousness and share the blame. With the two of us in trouble, it wouldn't be that bad anyway. Mom would like that I had tasted her baking also, so we would just get told not to eat things that weren't meant for us.

Putting the small piece of cake in my mouth, I closed the fridge and headed upstairs. Enjoying how the frosting and cake mixed together very well. I turned right down the hallway as I topped the stairs. Going down to the seventh door on the right, which was Carrots and my room.

I smiled as I entered, seeing that her bag was still neatly placed on her bed against the left wall. I doubt she even came up here yet. I glanced at my bed, which had several pieces of clothes on it and the bag opened up, behind me against the right wall as I walked over to her bag. This was her room from when she lived here, and it looked like a little girl was living here.

It still had it's carrot wallpaper, and several posters and pictures of police officers. Some just badges or uniforms, and one of Uncle Bogo from when he joined the force. I smiled as I looked around the room, lost in it's sight every time I walked in. Even though she complained when I first started sleeping in her room with her, because of how I made it smell apparently, it still smelled like her.

I glanced at the closet between the beds, smiling at the drawings of police animals on it, almost all of them being how she thought she would look as an officer when she was younger. Then I looked at my bed, remembering how Stu had argued about it being put in here.

I wasn't for or against it when they bought it and Bonnie wanted to put it in here. Mainly because the alternative place for it was the room next to this one. Which the two were connected by a vent just above Carrots bed. A vent, that conveniently carried almost every sound, even whispers, to the next room.

I didn't care where they put the bed, because I would still be able to hear Carrots talk in her sleep when she did so on rare occasions. My bed did look out of place, it fit tight against the wall, because it was longer then Carrots bed to fit a fox.

I took one last look around the room, enjoying the fact that it still looked like a younger Carrots lived here. A little bunny girl, before she even started high school. I had joked about it with her, and was surprised when she didn't joke back. She hated it when someone talked about her still being a little girl.

I understood her reasons for keeping it like this. This was her childhood home, her childhood bedroom. It reminded her of how she was when she was younger. And I liked it, it allowed me to remember that she had always been that confident bunny that I had fallen in love with.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I quickly took it out and noticed the text was from Gerald. Telling me to hurry up and that we were taking Carrots truck. I quickly replied, telling him that we would be out soon. And that Mantha wasn't expecting him to be there right when she showed up.

I put my phone back in my pocket as I opened up Carrots bag, finding everything just packed inside. Not folded, just stuffed in the bag. Imagining how Carrots would look when she say her clothes like this, I began searching through her bag. Trying to find that dress she bought, and putting her diary under her pillow.

She might want to wear it, if not for me then because she just wanted to see how it worked for her. I tried to picture her wearing it at the bonfire, but the image I got wasn't close to what I would most likely get to see tonight. I did like the idea of her wearing it for me, just the thought of her trying to show herself off for my benefit was enough to make me smile.

Or trying to seduce me with it, that one definitely made me smile.

Finding it easily, I held it up and looked at the small piece of clothing. Small for a fox, but perfect for Carrots. It was purple, with small white carrots all over it. The thin straps that held the dress on her would probably get covered by her fur, giving it that strapless look. From the picture, that I had sent to my phone and don't tell Carrots that, the dress stopped just above her knees. Covering just enough, and showing just enough.

I would have preferred a shorter dress, but not for public use.

Searching through the bag, throwing a few clothes on the bed, I found the shorts she bought with the dress. Then quickly found her pink panties, that I still can't believe she had. Pink wasn't her color, I didn't expect her, a strong willed bunny girl, to actually own anything pink.

I looked at them for a few seconds, admiring how thin and small they felt in my paw. Thinking that this would be the only thing covering the spot between those beautiful bunny legs of hers. If she didn't wear the shorts that is. While the dress would fall down enough to cover it, these panties were the only thing stopping a nice view of her very special spot.

Shaking my head, realizing I was imagining how they would look if I looked up her dress, I smiled as I headed for the door. Trying to stop myself from thinking about her like that. Kind of hard with her panties in my paw. I put the set of clothes in my left arm, but stopped when I noticed what was on the desk that sat next to the door.

On the desk was a small notebook, with a big carrot on the cover, next to it was a pen. Surprisingly, not a carrot pen. I smiled as I opened the notebook and grabbed the pen. Quickly writing down the words and then taking out the small piece of paper. And placing it, after folding it nicely, on top of her panties and then putting her shorts on top.

I walked downstairs, imagining how much she would laugh when she read the note. My phone vibrated again, and I looked at it. Groaning as I read the text, Gerald telling me to hurry up again. I sent him a text, telling him I was enjoying the view and we would be a while. Laughing at the thought of him being caught off guard when he read it.

* * *

(Judy POV)

* * *

Turning the water off, I got out of the shower. Quickly grabbing a towel and started drying my fur. Gerald would probably be mad about how long I took, he wanted to get to Gideons before Mantha did.

I didn't want to think about what Nick, mom and Sam were talking about in the kitchen. I had been trying to figure out everything he could be possibly talking about with them while I was showering. Driving myself crazy with the idea that Sam had told him something I didn't want her to. And that he didn't like the idea of us being together romantically.

The way he had smiled at me though, it didn't look like he was opposed to the idea. If that was what they were talking about. That smile, was the one that I had seen several times. It wasn't his trade mark smile, it was his I know something important kind of smile.

It made me nervous, really nervous. If he knew, then what was he thinking?

I put the towel between my legs, drying my fur as I thought. Doing my best not to get lost in the feeling of how good the towel felt when it touched my pussy. And how I thought it would feel for Nick to touch it. To touch me there with his claws, and put his nose in my fur as he took in my scent.

Leaning against the wall, I shook my head. Annoyed that I kept getting lost in the thought of him touching my naked body. It was just to damn easy to think about. Especially since I still had the image of his naked body stuck in my head.

Looking at the door as I dried my legs, knowing that he was probably still in the kitchen talking with them. I thought about the things he could be thinking. If he liked the idea, if he felt the same way that I did. Which was kind of stupid, because I didn't see him thinking about what it would feel like to have me under him, naked, every time he looked at me.

Well, I did, in my best thought of how he viewed the idea of us being together. But it seemed a little to hopeful for me to think that he actually did wonder about us being together sexually. As mates instead of friends. I knew he probably was thinking about what it would be like for us everyday as mates.

He probably figured he could mess with me more, making me embarrassed more then he already did sometimes. Or knowing that every time he touched me, even just on the arm, that I would absolutely love having him so close to me. And would make it his mission, to drive me crazy with the fact that I loved having him just brush his paw against my fur.

I smiled at the thought, imagining how he would act once we became mates. And made it officially known to everyone. Especially everyone at the precinct. He would probably drive Clawhauser into a cuteness heartache, as Nick calls it. The big guy really did enjoy how cute Nick and I looked together. Nearly ran me out of the building one day when he put several pictures, which he edited, on the wall behind his desk that showed Nick and I together. In several different backgrounds and scenes.

Nick found it hilarious, and took several pictures on his phone. I burned the pictures, but I couldn't get the ones Nick had on his phone. That stupid photo locker app, which I knew he got because of the pictures of me he had, made sure that I couldn't find and get rid of any of them.

I stopped drying my fur, figuring it was dry enough for now. And just thought about Nick. How would he react when I asked him? If he already knew, was he just waiting for me to say something? Or was he planning something to mess with me before he said something?

Or was he trying to figure out a way to tell me that he didn't want to become mates? Letting me down as gently as he could?

I slid down the wall, letting my body fall to a sitting position as I found that last question stupid. There was no way that he didn't want to be mates with me. For crying out loud we pretty much acted like we were together already.

I remembered the time I had fallen off a ladder, and he caught me. Then quickly tried to kiss me because he found it funny how I was being held. Like I was his wife and he was my husband. I was so embarrassed then, but I swear that I could see some disappointment in his eyes when I finally got away from him. I wrote it off as me just seeing things, but now I had to question things like that.

He had said that he wasn't interested in Sarah, and that he was content with what he had already when we were getting ready to leave the precinct. So that meant there was hope that he loved me the way that I loved him.

Or it meant that he was just happy having a good life now. With me as his best friend and partner. That thought seemed stupid as well. We were just to perfect together, we acted like we were already married. I mean we slept in different beds, most nights. Some nights we slept in the same bed, or slept on the couch when one of us was to tired to walk to our bed.

I loved those times, because it was usually him that was to tired. And I usually just loved the fact that he let me sleep there with him. His arm around me, my head on his chest. Some of those times, I put my nose in his fur, enjoying his scent flowing through and making me smile.

Everything else, we did as if we were practically married.

When we went out for dinner, some animals sometimes thought we were together. Nick used that as an opportunity to joke around and flirt with me. Even when we just went shopping, or a party someone at the precinct was throwing. Animals joked around about us actually looking like we were together. When we were at the apartment, he would let me sit in his lap and lean against his chest. Which was usually bare, because he preferred to go topless whenever we weren't going anywhere.

Thinking about the moments we had, the way the two of us were with each other, and the way he put his arms around me every time he gave me a hug or I sat in his lap. I smiled knowing there was almost no chance that he didn't want to be my mate. To have me, his cute little bunny partner, as his mate. To be able to mess with me, and embarrass me, not as a friend but as my mate.

Finding confidence in how he acted around me, and hating that I had lost it during the short time in the shower, I stood up and quickly dried my ears. Wondering how easily it would be for me to tell him tonight.

I had to tell him tonight, other wise I was going to continue to drive myself crazy with all these thoughts about him and I. With thoughts about the new things we could do together, about how it would be sitting in that car with him as my mate.

I took joy in the thought of him kissing me, leaning over the center console and forcing me against the door. As I did my best to keep him from starting something between us while we were on duty. His paw on my chest as his mouth landed on mine, then quickly moving his paw to one of two places. My ears, knowing how easily having them touched got to me. Or between my legs, because he would most likely be that devious about sexual advances when we became mates.

I took pleasure in thinking how easily he would use his sly, coy and joking personality advantage over me. How easily it would be for him to just grab me, no matter where we were, and just kiss me. Or try other things.

Just like that I started imagining how it would be to have him touching me, both of us still in uniform, and still on duty in the car. How easily he would lift me up and sit me down in his lap and just do whatever he wanted to my body.

I knew that he would love the fact that I wouldn't be able to say no to him when it came to sex. That he could pretty much just start things between us, once we became mates, and I wouldn't be able to resist the thought, the need, to have him right then and there no matter where we were.

I was a bunny after all, and when he said yes to my question about us becoming mates. I would not be able to stop myself from letting him do whatever he pleased to me, and do it however he pleased. I smiled, going back to my fantasy of how much of a sexual predator he would be when he had me in bed. Or in the shower, or in the back of his car, or the squad car. Especially the squad car.

I laughed at the thought of which jokes he would use during our first time. If he would use anything terribly stupid but funny. They would most likely be terrible, because he wouldn't be able to think straight seeing me naked for the first time.

I bit my lip, thinking about how easily I could get to him wearing that dress tonight. I would have to wear it, just to mess with him. If he actually did know what I had to talk to him about, then there was no way he wasn't thinking about us sexually.

I would take pleasure in knowing, when I caught him staring at me or just smiling at me, that it was probably about the dress. Because he never got to see me actually dressed like a girl, except on rare occasions.

Throwing the towel into the basket next to the dryer, which was running, I looked around for my clothes. Trying to imagine how many times I could catch him staring at me. And how he would joke about the way I looked.

My smile fell as I realized something, there were no clothes of mine in the bathroom. Except those that I had came into the room wearing. I had forgotten to grab some before I took a shower. Grabbing the towel and wrapping it around myself, still thinking about what would happen at Gideons place, I poked my head out the door. Looking around for anyone that might catch sight of me.

"Hello?" I asked.

Some laughter from the living room, and mom scolding a few of my brothers. Something about Beth and Wendy. Other then that, no one seemed to be around. I walked out of the bathroom, leaning forward to look into the kitchen. Smiling when I found it empty, just like the front room. I ran for the stairs, but stopped when I heard chuckling. And someone coming down the stairs.

I looked up, and found the one animal that I really didn't want to see me naked. Well, I did, but it still made me feel embarrassed at the thought that he was seeing me with just a towel on.

Coming down the stairs, putting his phone in his pocket and some of my clothes in one paw, was Nick. He seemed very pleased at the sight of me with nothing but a towel on. And that made me want to smile.

"Forget something Carrots?" He asked.

I tried to enjoy the fact that he looked happy at seeing me like this. But right now it was embarrassing. I shot him a glare, fighting the urge to run back into the bathroom. Slightly wanting him to push me up against the wall and pull the towel off of me.

I give up on fighting the fact that he completely captured me. He was just to fucking handsome, and perfect for me, that I couldn't help but think about him and I sexually.

"Just give me the clothes, or I'll strangle you with this towel" I threatened.

He stopped at the bottom step, looking down my body with those eyes of his. I felt my breathe catch, and I wondered what he was thinking as I realized he was holding that purple dress. Maybe he wanted to see me in it, which brought a smile to my face. Just thinking that he did like the fact of seeing me wearing it tonight.

"Does that mean I would get to see that birth mark above your ass again?" He asked.

I grabbed the clothes from him, fighting embarrassment and the fact that I absolutely loved the idea of him seeing that birth mark. I walked back into the bathroom, trying not to let him see me smile.

"In your dreams fox, you won't be seeing that right now" I said.

He chuckled as I closed the door, and then it hit me. He had said again, as in not for the first time. Was he joking, I mean I had told him about the birth mark, but never showed it to him. But he talked as if he had seen it. Did he see it? And when?

I looked at the door, a small nervous smile coming to my face. Did he see me naked? And did he like the way I looked?

"Nick?" I asked.

I waited a few seconds, and realized that he was not going to answer. I opened the door, slowly and nervously, and found him gone. A second later, I heard a door in the living room close. He had went outside. I closed the door, and continued to smile.

Even though I hated that he had seen me naked, I liked the thought. I was a little worried about what he thought of my body, I was a bunny and he was a fox after all. He might not be attracted to a bunny, which seemed like a stupid thought.

He had to be attracted to me, even if we were two different species. I couldn't see him not liking my body. Blushing at the fact that he had seen me naked, at the fact that I had been completely viewable for him, I started getting dressed.

As I grabbed my pink panties, a small piece of paper fell to the floor. I looked at it, surprised as I let my shorts fall to the floor next to it. I bent down, letting the towel fall to the floor, as I picked up the note. Unfolding it a little, I recognized Nicks handwriting. And smiled as I read the note.

" _You're probably wondering about this right now, so I'll help your small dumb bunny brain stop working so hard. I loved the view, honestly Carrots you look good naked. Not as good as yours truly, but good. I would even say great, but that would give you to big of an ego, so I won't say that. Now hurry up, Gerald is going to kill us if you don't"_

I bit my lip, blushing completely. He liked how I looked, really liked my body. The fact that he did, made me feel really happy. I didn't like that he saw, but he liked the way I looked. He liked seeing me naked. I almost squealed as I pressed the note against my chest. I kept myself from doing that, even though I really wanted to.

Nick Wilde, my fox, liked seeing me naked. He had no idea how much I loved him right now. I looked back down at the note, reading it again. Loving that he knew me so well that he knew that I would be thinking about his thoughts at seeing my naked body.

Realizing there was more, I unfolded the last bit of it and read what was left.

" _Just so you know, I got a paw down your shorts. Oh, and I smelled her panties. Full on pressed them to my nose and just breathed in. They smell pretty great, a lot like you for some reason. Now hurry up, this night might just be the most important one of your life Carrots"_

I looked between the note and my panties, surprised. Wondering if he was just joking or if he was serious. I brought the small piece of clothing to my nose, and breathed in. Noticing the slight smell of Nick coming from them. I stared at them as I moved them away from my nose. Even more surprised.

He had actually smelled my panties. This was not a joke, he had actually put my panties against his nose. And smelled them. I wanted to question his reasons, but I found myself smiling at the thought that he had actually put his nose against my pink panties. It just seemed so much like him, and a little funny picturing him with panties against his nose.

I looked at the note, remembering the last bit that was written. Most important night? I thought about what he meant by that, and could only come up with one reason he would write that part. He knew.

Nick Wilde knew that I wanted to become his mate. He knew that I loved him, and that I wanted to have a future with him beyond friendship. My partner, Nick Wilde, the fox that I loved. Knew that I wanted more with him.

I smiled as I re-read that part. Finding confidence about actually asking him, knowing that it needed to be spoken between us. It had to be made official, just him knowing wasn't enough. I had to ask him. I had to make things official between us.

Still smiling, I quickly put the dress on. Then, as I put on my panties, I thought about him making a joke about his nose indirectly touching my pussy. Biting my lip, knowing that I would want to either smack him or joke along with him, I took joy in the fact that I liked that idea. The idea of his nose touching the spot between my legs. It's cold touch meeting my pussy, and possibly sending a shiver of pleasure up my spine.

I looked down at the shorts as I put the towel in the basket again, wondering if I should put them on or not. I could put them on, I preferred wearing shorts with any dress I wear. Because I didn't like feeling just my panties being the only thing that actually covered my lower body. But that was before. I liked the idea of wearing just a dress and panties now. Mainly because I was wearing this dress for Nick, and he would absolutely love knowing that I just had panties on underneath.

I picked up the shorts, examining them for a few seconds as I thought about wearing them or not. I threw them on the dryer, and took Nicks note with me, and grabbing the key to my truck, as I left the bathroom.

Tonight, at Gideons bonfire, I would become mates with a fox. And I was feeling pretty good about actually asking him. The fact that he knew already helped give me a lot of confidence. I ran outside as I said goodbye to mom and Sam, very excited, and did my best to not get lost in thought every time Nick looked at me with that knowing smile of his. Leaning against the truck with Gerald next to him.

He seemed happy, very happy. I loved that fact, knowing that he was thinking about us being mates. Probably thinking about what he would now be allowed to do with me when he got the chance.

Gerald had a few things to say as we got in my truck, with Nick in the passenger seat. I told him to shut up and start worrying about making a fool of himself as I started the truck. Dad waved at us as we pulled out of the shop, and began down the gravel road towards town.

I glanced at Nick as I drove, and he smiled at me as he gave me a wink. I tried not to blush, but I couldn't help it. Now that he knew, this was going to be all the more embarrassing for me. There was no way that he wasn't going to enjoy finding out just exactly how easily he could get to me.

The way he looked, as if nothing had really changed, told me he was definitely planning something. And I had a feeling that I would both hate it, and love it.

Gerald leaned forward from his spot in the back seat, coming up between Nick and I. I felt a few buttons on the back of the steering wheel, and I got curious as I pushed a few of them. Suddenly the screen for the radio turned on. I glanced at it in question as it came to life. Noticing that the volume went up and down as I turned a small wheel.

"Alright, so we agree that you two are coming along to help me out right?" Gerald asked.

I hit another button as I told him that we were going to help him out. But not just to do that. Smiling as I found the button to turn on the speakers, to actually turn on the music, I searched through the stations. Loving the fact that my truck had buttons on the steering wheel to control the radio.

"We plan on enjoying ourselves to, so dont think we'll be watching you act stupid the entire time" Nick said.

I found my favorite country station as Nick pulled my phone from his pocket, putting it in the cup holder. Realizing that I had completely forgotten about it, I wondered if I had missed any calls or texts.

"Did you have that the whole time?" I asked.

Nick gave a nod, as he opened up the glove box and looked disappointed when there wasn't anything in it. Quick to start looking through the center console, which also had nothing in it.

"You got a few texts from Spots, but nothing else" He informed.

"Good, at least now I have a pretty good chance to make things right with Mantha" Gerald said.

Nick reached up and looked through the visors, finding nothing of interest there except the lights on the mirrors. Which he played with for a few seconds, before moving on to finding everything that might interest him in the truck. I smiled, enjoying that he liked my truck. And that he had enough room to sit comfortably in the passenger seat.

I thought about the back seat being big enough if anything happened tonight. And quickly pushed that thought away. We could do things, but not yet. Not while we were visiting my family. And not in my truck, I didn't want him tearing the seats with his claws. Still, the idea of us doing it in my truck, was a very good idea. Maybe we could have fun in the bed.

"So, whats the game plan little bunny?" Nick asked.

I came to the stop sign, and looked both ways. Seeing a few cars coming down the road towards us. I kept my foot on the brake, looking back at Gerald as he thought for a few seconds.

"I have a plan, don't worry about that part" Gerald stated.

Nick smiled, looking at Gerald as if he was the exact definition of worry. I watched the cars get closer, wanting them to hurry up. I hated waiting, and I really wanted to see how quickly this thing could get to sixty.

"Oh I'm worried. If she is as important to you as you claim, I am very worried" Nick said.

One car passed, and the second was still being slow.

"Have a little faith in me, I may not have much experience with this but I have a very good plan" Gerald defended.

Nick faked a laugh, and it sounded almost exactly like his actual laugh. It was easy for me to tell that it was fake, because I had heard the real one several times, but anyone else would have a very hard time noticing. I found myself watching him, enjoying the sound of his laugh.

I knew that I had it bad for him, but blushing with just him laughing was stupid. He was really going to enjoy getting to me tonight. And I would to, even though I would hate how easily he would be able to embarrass me. Or make me just stop, frozen, with just one touch of his nose against mine. Or kiss, even if it was just on my head like he sometimes did.

This was going to be an interesting, and wonderful, bonfire.

"So, what are you two planning on doing at Gideons?" Gerald asked.

I glanced at Nick, who got a big smile on his face as his eyes met mine. I looked away, trying not to think about whatever he had planned. Whatever I might do to him if he really acted like that joking fox that bordered on being just a pervert. I slightly liked the thought, but that wasn't Nick. He didn't talk or act like that. He was, better then that. Still, I kind of wanted to know how much he would joke, sexually, about me and him. Where he would put his paws, in an effort to drive me crazy and make me want to either punch him or kiss him.

I got an image of him grabbing me from behind, licking my neck as his paw roamed my chest. And the other went between my legs. I tried to push that thought away, but it sort of stuck.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to little bunny" Nick said.

I smiled as the slow car passed by, and I let off the brake and pressed on the gas. Pulling out onto the road.

"Car, Judy, car" Nick panicked.

I hit the brakes, looking around and expecting us to get hit. It took me a second to realize, there were no other cars around. I looked at Nick, as Gerald started laughing hysterically, I was breathing heavily. Still getting over the surprise and worry of a car about to hit us.

I stared at Nick, who was removing himself from his spot against the door. One paw on the dash, another on the headrest of the seat. And his feet in the seat itself. He was smiling, as if what he just did to me was funny.

I looked down at the steering wheel, putting the truck in park as I calmed down my breathing. Stupid fox made me think we were going to get hit. Made me think that my truck, my brand new truck, was going to get hurt with us in it.

"You alright Carrots?" Nick asked.

Gerald was still laughing as I looked at the stupid, and handsome, fox. Now angry at him. I was over the center console quickly, throwing punches at him as he laughed and easily defended himself from me.

"You stupid fox, I thought we were going to get hit by a car. Why are you so flippin infuriating?" I said.

He grabbed one of my paws, and I started kicking him as he tried to pin my other paw. Still laughing as if the whole thing was funny. It wasn't, a part of me found it funny, but the majority of me hated his joke right now. He scared me to death.

"Is the little cute bunny mad?" Nick asked, jokingly.

It only made me want to punch that cute, handsome, face of his. I noticed that he was wincing in pain a little, and it made me stop just long enough for him to grab me with his right paw. I had forgotten that he was still recovering, and what I had just done had brought him some pain.

I stopped thinking when I felt his nose press against mine. My eyes went wide as he sat me on the center console, looking into my eyes with his own. He was just looking, a smile still on his face and both of his paws holding my arms.

His nose felt cold, yet I felt a sense of warmth just from the touch. I could feel my heart pick up, and my cheeks burn as if they were on fire. In those eyes, I could see every reason why I loved him. The mischievous side, that made it so easy to have fun with him near. The kindness, that let me know he cared about me more then anything. The love, that I didn't see before until now.

The way he was looking into my eyes, it wasn't the look of a friend. It was how a mate would look when they gazed into the eyes of their mate. The eyes looking into mine, the owner of them pressing his big nose against my smaller nose, wasn't looking at a friend. He was looking at his mate.

Nick Wilde, was looking at me as if I was his mate. No longer just his friend, but his mate.

He moved his nose side to side a little, rubbing his nose against mine. I wanted to move, wanted to pull away from him. I just couldn't, I loved the feeling of his cold nose moving against mine. It felt, amazing. I wanted to describe it, but my mind just wasn't working right now.

With a chuckle he pulled away, putting me back down in the drivers seat. Gerald asked what had just happened. And I stared at Nick as he told him that he would know when he was old enough.

"Whatever, lets just get going. She's probably already there" Gerald said.

I looked at the steering wheel as I put my paws on it, trying to get my mind working again. And my cheeks to stop burning. Having his nose rub mine, was better then I thought it would be. It was better then seeing him naked. Which was pretty damn amazing.

I looked at the road, trying to get my paw to put the truck in gear. It didn't want to move.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" I whispered.

"seeing how well I can drive you crazy as I play with you, hell yeah" Nick said.

Finally able to get my paw to move, I smiled as I bit my lip. I didn't like thinking about how embarrassed he might make me tonight. But I loved that he was going to try and make me just, lose all train of thought as he messed with me loving him. I shouldn't be so easily messed with like this, especially since I knew all of his tricks and jokes.

But right now, I realized that I knew almost nothing about what he could and would do to mess with me. This wasn't him messing with me as a friend, this was him learning how to mess with me as my mate.

Both of us, were going to learn so much more about each other.

"Stupid fox" I stated.

Putting the vehicle in drive, I pulled out onto the road. Quickly gaining speed as Geralds phone chimed.

"Sexy bunny" Nick said.

My cheeks got hotter, and my smile grew. I hated him right now, but I loved the treatment he was giving me. Tonight, was going to completely drive my mind, and feelings, crazy. All because he wanted to see how bad I had it for him.

* * *

(Time Warp)

(Let's all do the time warp again. It's just a jump to the left. And then a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips. You bring your knees in tight. Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway)

(It's the pelvic thrust, again sorry)

(Time Warp)

* * *

(Nick POV)

We got out of the truck, putting it next to Sheriff RJ's car. Almost immediately Gerald was running to the back of the two story house. Yelling that he would fill us in, and to watch him, when he found Mantha. I shook my head, hoping that I didn't have to watch him. The whole thing was stupid anyways. He should be able to handle it himself.

I watched Carrots as we walked towards the house. She was smiling, and looking around at the cars parked along the edges of the driveway. Probably trying to see if she who they belonged to. The dress looked good on her, damn good. I was right in thinking the straps wouldn't be seen. Because her fur did a pretty good job of hiding them as they hung from her shoulders. The dress actually looked like it was just floating, as it covered her up.

As we walked, she didn't say anything. And I was to busy admiring how that purple dress looked on her. Trying to figure out if she was wearing those shorts on underneath it or just wearing those panties. Smiling as I remembered how they smelled.

It was a little weird, and pervy, but I couldn't help myself. Now that I knew Carrots wanted to become mates with me, it opened so many doors for me to joke and mess around with. I wouldnt take it to far, she was my cute bunny after all. I would just have some fun, probably embarrass her by telling Gideon and Sharon something about us. About how we acted and were comfortable with each other.

I noticed how close she was walking next to me as we rounded the house. A few animals around the backyard. A big pile of wood far off from the house, with a small stack of wood next to it. A bit away from it so it wouldn't catch fire.

I spotted Gideon and Sharon on the porch, Sharon sitting in a chair that looked to have been taken from the living room inside. They were talking to a few animals around them, including the sheriff. I noticed that Gerald had found Mantha, and was talking to her and one of her friends near the soon to be burning pile of wood.

A few animals greeted us as we made our way towards the porch, and I was still trying to figure out about those shorts. And what I could do next to make Carrots absolutely lost in a swirl of emotions. The shorts though, were the one thing that I knew would be on my mind all night.

Does that make me a pervert? Or am I allowed to think like that now that Carrots and I were about to become mates?

"Judy, Nick, I didn't know you guys were going to show up" Gideon greeted.

We stepped onto the porch, as everyone on it looked at us. The old sheriff looked relieved for some reason. Judy gave Gideon a hug, and congratulated Sharon on the soon to be born children.

"We just thought we'd drop by, say hello and see the new place. Enjoy ourselves a little bit" I said.

"I'm glad you're here, now I won't have to be the only one watching everyone" RJ said.

I looked at the old raccoon, who was wearing his uniform. Carrots and Gideon were quick to start a conversation, both of them happy to see each other. They were good friends, now that Gideon wasn't a bully. He was a good animal, but if he touched my bunny.

Realizing what I had just thought, I pushed that away. Trying not to think about Gideon doing anything. He wasn't like that, he was in love with Sharon. The two of them were mates, and about to have cubs. There was no way anything would happen to make me want to hurt Gideon. Still, the thought was there.

Fun fact, foxes, like most animals, are very protective of their mates. Well, most of us are. This one especially.

"Need some help sheriff?" I asked.

He had a beer in his paw, and it looked like he had just opened it. It didn't have looked to have been drank from. I could see that he was here to join the small party as well, but he was still a sheriff. He could drink if he wanted to, but he preferred to keep an eye on everything instead.

"RJ, they're here to enjoy themselves and talk with friends. You're the only one that wants to crash the party. Don't drag them into anything" Sharon said.

I looked at the other two animals, trying to remember their names. One was about Geralds age, a bunny, surprise there. I couldn't remember her name, but I knew that she helped Gideon with pies. The other was an opossum. He looked a bit older then the bunny, and I could have sworn I had met him almost every time that I visited. Where had I seen him before?

"I just need someone to help me make sure no one gets into trouble. You bought a lot of alcohol for this, and some of these animals here get stupid when they're drunk" RJ defended.

I smiled, remembering the first time Carrots got drunk with me. It was hilarious, because she could handle about eight or nine beers before she got really funny. She had managed, and don't ask my how because she's tiny and very light, to brake the back of the toilet. Falling on it. I nearly had a heart attack when I realized what happened, fearing that she had hurt herself.

She didn't brake any bones, or hurt herself majorly. So I was pretty quick to take pictures, that she didn't know I had, and laugh about the whole thing. I still watch the video sometimes, laughing at the stupid and funny things she said.

"You can do that by yourself. I don't want you ruining their time here" Sharon argued.

Noticing the big blue cooler next to her, I wondered if the beer was in their.

"Relax, I don't mind. I notice a lot of things anyway, and I already have to keep an eye on Gerald, so I'll keep an eye out for anyone about to do something stupid. That have beer in it?" I said.

RJ looked happy, as he shot a victory look to the white wolf next to him. Who shook her head with a smile. The opossum bent down and opened up the cooler, quick to hand me a bud light.

"Thanks, I'm sorry but I don't remember your name" I said.

The opossum smiled, taking the fact that I didn't remember him pretty good. I knew that I had seen him a lot, but his name just escaped me.

"You know it, you just don't use it. You see me every time you get gas, either when you leave for the city or just arriving here" The opossum informed.

It took me a few seconds, as I stared at him. Then it clicked, and I pointed at him as realized who he was. The other three laughed.

"Tim, you run the Claw and gulp just off the highway. You helped me put my spare tire on my car last year" I said.

The opossum gave a nod, getting himself a beer and opening it.

"That's right, and this here is Carolyn. She runs the bakery when Gideon isn't there" Sharon informed, gesturing to the bunny next to Tim.

She held a paw out to me, and I shook it. As Tim took a drink from his beer.

"Nice to see you again, loved the blueberry pie you made the last time I was here. You know how to make a pie" I said.

"She does a pretty good job looking good in that apron to" Tim said.

Carolyn slapped his stomach, earning a laugh from Sharon and I.

"Every time I give you a compliment, you hit me. Why are we together again?" Tim asked.

"Shut it, or you're not going to find out tonight" Carolyn threatened.

Carrots came up next to me, and Gideon walked up next to Sharon. Sitting down on the cooler next to her as he asked if she needed anything. To which she replied no.

"Are you old enough for that beer young man?" RJ asked.

I looked down at Carrots, seeing her smile as Tim hid his beer behind his back. She looked up at me, and I figured out how I was going to mess with her again. With everyone here on the porch, this was going to be interesting.

"Yes sir" Tim lied.

Gideon chuckled.

"Relax, he's not going to arrest anyone for underage drinking. We all know some of you can handle it. Right sheriff?" Gideon said.

I put an arm around Carrots, placing my paw on her hip and pressing her against my side. I smiled when I felt her straighten up in surprise. My smile got bigger when I felt the panties. No shorts. I should have known. I rubbed my paw on her hip, letting her know that I noticed. She looked away from me, probably trying to stop me from seeing the blush coming to her face.

Stupid bunny, her fur always hid her blush. But I knew how to tell when she did blush. She was quick to push me off of her, saying I was being inappropriate. I looked at Sharon, positive that she had noticed. She did, and so did Carolyn. Both of them were smiling, and Carolyn looked a little surprised.

"I won't arrest anyone, so long as everyone doesn't brake anything or hurt anyone. I'm technically off duty anyways. I'm just here to visit" RJ informed.

Tim pulled his beer out from behind him, looking very happy as he took another drink. Carolyn shook her head, finding it amusing how her boyfriend acted.

"Good, because I like to drink. Hey, where's Gerald at anyways? I need to talk to him" Tim said.

Carrots pointed over to the bonfire, and Tim followed her paw.

"He's over there, talking with Mantha. Trying to work things out with her" She informed.

Tim looked back at us with a smile, finding something funny.

"He's going to do something stupid then. He has it bad for her" He said.

"I'll have to keep a close eye on him, the last time he did something stupid he fell of his truck. Landing on someone" RJ informed.

I laughed, trying to imagine how that looked. Sharon put a paw on her belly, and gave a smile as she waved Carrots over.

"Judy, come here. They're kicking" Sharon informed.

Carrots was quick to walk over to her, and let Sharon put her paw on her belly. I watched the smile form on my little bunnys face. Admiring how good she looked feeling them kick. I knew that she, like all bunnys, wanted children. And just like that, I was imagining how our children would look. If they were anything like me more then her, we would be in trouble.

I imagined her holding them, at how that beautiful smile would look as she looked down at our kid. One arm under the small blanket, blue or pink, and using her paw to touch the kid. Our kid. I wondered how far into the future that was for us. I loved the idea of us having kids together. Trying our paws at parenthood.

Gideon got up from his spot, as Carrots asked about the gender of the twins.

"I'm going to get the table and stereo, can you help me with that Nick?" Gideon asked.

I put my beer down on the table behind me, and took one last look at Carrots tail. Loving how it poked out from her dress. Not to mention, her but looked pretty damn good to.

"Sure, i'll get to see the inside of the new house" I said.

"I'll get the food, I want to make sure those smores are ready for everyone" Carolyn said.

The two of us followed Gideon inside, through the sliding glass door. Carolyn went straight to the kitchen to the left. I looked around as I followed Gideon into the living room. He handed me a small stereo, and two speakers, along with a white audio cord for plugging the thing into a phone.

"Place looks good, but I see you haven't finished unpacking" I said.

I gestured to the boxes next to the staircase, there were about nine or ten of them. Two of them were open, with several things around them. The living room looked like it was done being set up. Pictures on the wall, a TV hanging with them. Three chairs, one with a reading lamp next to it. And a couch a few feet from the TV.

The walls though, kind of looked terrible. Who paints the living room orange? Bright orange? Seriously, I wasn't going to say anything but I doubt that was Gideons choice of color. He picked up a white table, having a little trouble making his way back towards the door.

"The place is nice, and we've been having trouble deciding where a few things go. What do you think of the paint color for the living room?" He asked.

I held back a comment, I was a guest after all.

"I like it" I lied.

Gideon laughed as I followed him outside. Where Carrots and Sharon were laughing together. RJ and Tim were gone. I spotted them talking with Gerald and Mantha.

"Sharon, Nick likes your choice of paint" Gideon informed as we passed them.

I smiled at how Sharon suddenly looked annoyed.

"One more comment about the color and you won't be having any fun tonight fox" She yelled.

I laughed along with Gideon, thinking all foxes knew how to get to their mates in a way that only we knew. He set the table up, a few feet from the porch, pretty quickly. I found myself admiring how he did it. Swinging it forward as he used his other paw to pull on one set of legs, and his foot to set the other set. It didn't land gracefully, but it was a pretty good display of setting it up.

"That was pretty cool" I complimented.

He grabbed the speakers from me, and I sat the stereo down on the table. Connecting the cord to it as I realized it would need power.

"Thanks, I have to grab the power cord. Can you hook up the speakers?" He asked.

I grabbed the small wires, quickly locating the red and black things on the back of the stereo. I wasn't sure what they were called, buttons? Snappers? Clamps seemed a better name for them. Don't judge me.

"Sure, I hope you don't get into to much trouble with Sharon" I said.

He faked a laugh, saying she was the one who wanted sex more then he did. He also hinted that pregnant sex, was better then regular sex. I held back a comment, letting him leave in search of the power cord.

I got the speakers hooked up, and noticed that the stereo had a battery in it. I turned it on, thinking I could test it out and see if it works. As I was searching through the stations, making sure the speakers actually worked and could produce a good sound, Carolyn came over. Carrying a few bags of various foods.

"So, you and Judy?" She asked.

I looked at her, wondering what she was referring to, as I found a good station with no static. A few animals yelled for me to keep the music station. I stood up, wondering how long the battery would last.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I was pretty sure I knew what she was hinting at. It was pretty obvious the two of us had feelings for each other. Hell, the whole town could probably see it. I started helping her with the food, noticing that there were in fact blueberries. I tried to grab a few, but she smacked my paw away.

"Don't think so, Judy told me how you are with blueberries. They'll be gone before anyone else has a chance to get some of them. And don't play dumb with me fox, I can see how much you loved putting your paw on her hip. And don't think I didn't notice you feeling what was under her dress either. So, you two together now?" She informed.

I smiled, taking a glance at Carrots as she and Sharon talked. She was sitting on the cooler, arms on her knees. Her ears stood up, and her tail caught my eye. That dress looked simply amazing on her. And I was sure, if I was sitting across from her and she lifted her knee up just enough. That I could see them pink panties.

Shaking my head, I realized that I was starting to think about her perversely again. A little bit was alright, but where I was going I would be to lost in thought to do anything else. And I would probably start getting hard. Not something I wanted to happen here. Maybe in the bed of Carrots truck, but not here.

"Yeah, I admit I was happy at what I felt under the dress. Don't tell Carrots, but I've been thinking about doing things with her tonight. And no we're not together yet, but she wants to ask me. I figure having a good time talking with friends and having fun together here, will make it better when she does ask me" I explained.

I caught myself, slightly wondering why I was talking to this bunny about this. I didn't know here very well, Carrots did, but I barely knew anyone here besides RJ, Gideon and Sharon. As well as a few other animals that I recognized here, and remembered their names. Why was I completely comfortable about talking to an animal who I barely knew with something like this?

Carolyn gave me a very knowing smile, glancing over at Tim as he laughed along with the sheriff.

"I know how it is, trust me. When we find someone, and realize how important they are to us like you have, thinking about being with them is kind of hard to avoid. Why don't you just ask her? I mean I know she wants to ask you, believe me Bonnie sent me and Sharon several texts before you two got here. We pretty much know everything" Carolyn informed.

I grabbed a few things of food, the last in the bag, and put them on the table. Realizing that I had chocolate bars in my paw, I quickly opened them and took one out. Carolyn put a box of assorted bugs on the table. I smiled when I read the word crickets on the label.

"That's my last resort plan. I can easily tell her, but I know she wants to tell me. If she doesn't by the time we leave, then I'll tell her. And what do you mean by everything?" I said.

She put the last bit of food on the table, and tried to get the chocolate from me as I put a bar in my mouth. Smiling when she quickly gave up.

"Damn it, that's not just for you. Save some for everyone else. And I mean almost everything. She couldn't explain things properly, but I know how Judy feels towards you and how you feel towards her. That's all that I need to know. I stopped reading the texts when she started explaining how good you two were together" She explained.

I put the chocolate on the table, putting one more bar in my mouth and letting it melt. I smiled down at the bunny across from me as she grabbed the two bags, putting them in small balls and throwing them in the trash can next to the porch.

"So, what do you think? We can make things work right?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy as Gideon came over, fighting a tangled power cord every step of the way. A few animals laughed, and I caught Carrots laugh. It was like it was trying to pull me in. Wanting me to come over and just, grab her by the shoulders and kiss her.

I couldn't do that, not yet. I was saving that moment, wanting to try everything else before I got the surprised and dreamy look from her.

"Make things work? You two are pretty much together already. The only thing you're missing is sleeping in the same beds and the actual titles of boyfriend and girlfriend. Seriously, don't ask stupid questions. Now, enjoy yourself with Judy. I have a boyfriend to attend to" She said.

She walked off, as Gideon fell to the ground. Tripping over the cord. I laughed as I walked over to him, and Sharon asked if he was alright. I helped him up, telling Sharon that he was fine. I took the tangled cord, realizing the other end went around the corner of the house. Probably plugged in.

I started untangling the cord, still laughing a little bit at how Gideon had managed to trip himself with it.

"I got this, what are we using to play music? Or did you just plan on using the radio stations?" I asked.

Sharon held up a small Ipod, waving it in the air as she answered that question.

"We're using this. Gideon, come get this thing" She said.

I chuckled as Gideon quickly ran over and got it from her. Thinking that Gideon was whipped, I opened my mouth to say something. Carrots shot me a glare and pointed at me. And just like that I no longer had a comment.

Shaking my head, and thinking that I was whipped now, I smiled as I thought about how well my cute bunny knew me. I finished untangling the cord and quickly brought it over to the table. Plugging in the radio, I made sure that it was getting power from the cable. Seeing that the little light said it was charging, I took that as a good sign.

Gideon came over and plugged in the small device. Sliding the switch on the radio as he selected one of the playlists. It took a few seconds, but music started playing. Country music. Not really a big surprise there.

A few animals yelled, showing they liked the song, as Gideon and I went back to the porch. Where Sharon was getting told about something, and they both stopped talking as soon as Gideon and I stepped on the porch. Both looking at me with a smile.

I smiled as Carrots, knowing the two were talking about Carrots wanting to become mates with me. Carrots got up from her spot on the cooler so Gideon could sit there.

"Talking about me?" I asked.

I sat on the bench across from Sharon, grabbing my beer that I had sat on it and taking a drink.

"No, we're talking about other things. Nothing you need to worry about" Sharon said.

Carrots came over and sat next to me, a corona in her paw. Gideon grabbed himself a drink, choosing a corona as well. The look Carrots was giving me, that smile, told me I was right. They were talking about Carrots and I becoming mates.

"You can't lie very well wolf" I said.

Sharon waved me off, telling Gideon not to drink to much tonight. I put an arm around Carrots, loving how she straightened up, and her ears fell down, as I ran my claws along the back of her neck. This was to easy.

"Stop it Nick" She said.

I could hear the pleasure in her voice. She loved feeling my claws against her skin. I loved doing it, the feeling of touching her skin like this. It was captivating, not as much as her scent, but close. I brought my face to her ear. Smiling as I imagined her reaction to what I was about to say.

"I wonder how those panties look under that dress" I joked.

She brought the back of her paw to my stomach, hard. I laughed, painfully as I took my arm off her to cover my stomach from any more acts of cruelty from her. Yeah, messing with her was going to be a little painful. Which made it all the more enjoyable for me. She was the only one that could make hurting me, a show of affection.

"If you mess with me tonight, I'm going to hurt you every time" She whispered.

Gideon looked at me, looking like he had just realized something. I noticed Sharon was smiling, probably enjoying our little show right now.

"Looking forward to it Judy" I said.

I didn't miss the surprised, and slight dreamy, look Carrots just got. I knew how much me saying her name got to her. I said it so little, that every time I actually used it she just couldn't stop herself from smiling. Which is what she was doing right now as she wrapped her arm around mine. Her little paw running through my fur.

The feeling of her just rubbing her paw along my arm, more then made me love having her next to me right now. I mean I loved her anyways, but having her touch my arm like that. Like she just wanted to feel my presence next to her. Was almost impossible to describe.

Imagine that you had everything that meant the world to you, sitting next to you. That thing, that animal, just touching you and gracing you with her gentle touch. Letting you know she was there, and cared for you like you did her. Imagine everything that made her so important to you, come to mind as she played with the fur on your arm as she rubbed her paw back and forth. Just enjoying how your fur felt under her paw. Imagine, just by that touch, that your heart wanted to just beat as fast as it could. And you felt the need to forget everything in the world, but her.

That, and so much more, is what I felt as she touched my arm with her paw. It's a feeling that can only be understood, by those who knew exactly what the feeling was. It was simply, the most amazing feeling I have ever felt in my life.

"I just remembered that you had been shot two weeks ago" Gideon said.

I smiled, trying to focus on the world around me. Kind of hard when you have the cutest little bunny in the entire world rubbing her paw on your arm. I felt Carrots paw stop, and press down on my arm. I knew she didn't like it being brought up. I knew she hated herself for freezing up. To be honest, it scared the hell out of me every time I remembered the incident.

"Yeah, it's not a story that I want to tell" I said.

I felt Carrots relax as she looked up at me. I just smiled, knowing that she didn't want the story to be told. I could have easily changed the story, for her benefit. But, that would be lying. So, not telling the story was the best choice.

"Why not? It sounded like it would make a good story from what I heard on the news" Gideon asked.

I tried not to think about how she looked with that gun pointed at her. But it forced it's way into my mind. It only took me a half second to realize the gun was pointed at her and that she had froze up. In that half second, the way she looked etched itself into my mind. I would never be able to get rid of that feeling. The one where I felt everything about to die, everything go horribly wrong.

The way her ears fell, and how she held her tranquilizer in her paw. Just hanging there, as if it couldn't help her at all. Her eyes were what scared me the most. Big and scared, as if she knew she was about to die.

Another half second later, I was in her place. The gun fired, and my mind just went to her being the one that taken the bullet. I didn't register that I had made the eight or so feet in that short amount of time. I didn't even register that I had been shot twice, nor did I register that I had fell to the ground. I didn't register anything, except that Judy was in danger.

That was the first time, that I truly realized how much our job could take from us. From me. I wouldn't ever say anything to Judy, but I was so damn scared something like that would happen again. Sure, I put on the face. Played the whole thing as unimportant. I was just like she was with me, scared that she could have died. Scared that she might not have been able to smile for me the next day. I was so scared in that short amount of time, between the gun being pointed at her. And realizing that I had moved faster then I have ever moved, to push her out of the way. I didn't register anything at all, my body just moved.

I smiled, remembering how she looked when she looked at me in surprise next to that dumpster. My vest had got hit, I wasn't in any real pain. At least, not until we went inside the dark building and tried to capture the ferret. Now that, I really didn't like thinking about that one.

I took Carrots paw in mine, trying to tell myself that she was here and that she wasn't leaving. She was here, she would always be here. She would always be able to give me that gorgeous smile, or that angry, but cute, look every time I did something she didn't approve of.

"Sorry Gideon, I just don't want to talk about it. It's a good story, trust me. You'll just have to read about it in my memoir" I said.

Gideon shook his head with a smile, and I noticed that Sharon was looking behind me. She looked a little concerned. I looked over my shoulder, following her gaze. Finding a bunny walking into the backyard, from behind the house. He wore a black jacket, and regular blue jeans. I didn't recognize him, not even a little bit.

Looking back at Sharon, I realized that she was worried about that bunny. She tried to hide it as someone yelled at Gideon. Calling him over.

"I best go see what they want. Nick, I will get told that story" Gideon said.

He gave Sharon a kiss before he left. And I watched Sharon as she smiled at us. I felt Carrots paw tighten in mine, and I realized that she was probably enjoying having my paw in hers way to much. Glancing down at her, I realized that she was blushing beneath her fur. Like I said, I may not be able to see the blush. But I knew how to tell when she was blushing. The way she smiling, and avoiding looking at me, told me all that I needed to know.

She leaned against me, putting her head on my arm.

"Thank you" She whispered.

I put my face next to her hear, stil thinking about the way she looked two weeks ago.

"Anything for you Carrots" I whispered.

She rubbed her head against my fur, and it sent a shiver up my back. Honestly, it shouldn't have. Would have been anything other animal rubbing the side of their face against me. I would have pushed them off, but right now this wasn't just any animal. This was my little bunny. The feeling of her fur against mine like that, was probably the second best thing in the world.

The first was reserved for kissing her. That would be the most amazing thing in the world.

"So, Judy tells me you two are taking things further" Sharon said.

Taking my paw out of hers, I wrapped my arm around Carrots shoulder and pulled her against me tighter. Smiling as she looked up at me in surprise. Really Carrots, you really are to easy to mess with now that I know about your feelings.

"If she plays her cards right. I honestly don't know what she sees in me" I said.

"Lets see, stupidity, not very funny jokes, annoying personality and last but not least. The fact that you flirt with me a lot is so not getting you anywhere" Carrots said.

I looked down at the bunny in my arm. Smiling as I got an idea. With a glance at Sharon, and telling her to watch this. I licked Carrots nose. The reaction, a gasp and wide eyes as she pulled her body away from me. Trying to get my saliva off her small, and cute, nose quickly.

"Nick" She exclaimed.

Sharon and I laughed as Carrots punched my arm. Trying to stop herself from smiling. It didn't work. I grabbed her by the hips, putting my beer down, and put her in my lap. Still struggling, I wrapped my arm across her waist. Keeping her in place as I grabbed my beer and took a drink.

"Let me go" She ordered.

Sharon shook her head, and then she looked concerned again as she looked out towards the party going on. Glancing in the direction she was looking, I confirmed my suspicion. She was looking at that bunny again, something about him bothered her.

He was over talking to Gerald and Mantha, who seemed to not really like him. Mantha actually looked like she was about to run. He however, had a smile on his face. The way he was acting, it looked like he was trying to get answers about something. Trying to get the two to give up something. I also noticed, that Tim and RJ stopped what they were doing and were watching him from their spot next to the stereo.

Looking back at Sharon, I decided to act like I didn't know what was going on. I did however, use my ears to focus on every sound around me. Something, because of the suspicion growing with that bunny, was bound to happen.

"Just accept the fact that you completely, and helplessly, can't help yourself around me Carrots" I joked.

She stopped struggling, choosing to lean her back into my chest as she crossed her arms. Still holding onto her corona. She looked a little mad, but that small smile she was trying to hide said other wise.

"Stupid fox" Carrots insulted.

I took another drink from my beer, making sure to run my claws along her neck as I brought it up to my mouth. I enjoyed how she punched my arm. I was loving this, probably to much. I knew she loved it, because, just like me, she had thoughts about us in bed.

I could feel her panties under her thin purple dress. So for punching my arm, I was going to make sure she knew. Keeping an eye on Sharon, as she grabbed her phone from her shirt pocket and pointed it at us, I removed my arm from Carrots waist. She didn't take the opportunity to get off me, which wasn't surprising.

I used my claw, and brought it to her side. Just under her arm. She gasped as I started moving it down, slowly making my way to my intended target. I loved how she looked up at me, eyes wide but showing a little pleasure. Her mouth slightly open, as if she wanted me to kiss her right now. She put her paw on mine as I move it down her side, but she didn't stop me. Instead, it felt like she was guiding my paw. She was urging me on, and I smiled as I heard someone yell my name. And the sound of Sharons phone taking a picture of us.

I stopped moving my claw, and I noticed the slight disappointment in Carrots eyes. Thinking I knew where her thoughts were right now, I decided a small joke needed to be said.

"I guess some pleasure for my mate isn't going to happen right now" I whispered.

She didn't say anything, she just kept staring into my eyes. Her paw still on mine. I thought, as I looked into those purple eyes of hers, that I should just kiss her. It was the right moment, she was looking at me with that kiss me now look. And I was staring down at her, smiling as I flipped my paw around and took hers in mine. I could do it, just kiss her right now. But, something didn't seem right at this moment. To many animals around, and I wanted us to be alone in case she took things further.

Seriously, if one of us is going to start anything sexual between us. It's going to be her. I could joke, mess with her, put my paws on her body. Definitely put my paws on her. But I knew where to stop before I went to far. I had my limits, though I am able to do more now that she and I are going to become mates. I wasn't about to cross a line that she didn't want to cross yet.

Smiling, I kissed her nose before I looked over to who ever yelled out my name. It was RJ, and he didn't look very happy. He gestured over towards Gerald, and I realized what was going on as I looked over.

The bunny in the black jacket, was arguing, quite heatedly, with Gerald. Mantha looked worried, and scared. What the hell just happened? From this distance I couldn't make out what was being said. And with the music going, I doubt Carrots would be able to either.

I looked back at RJ in question, and he mouthed a name. Rick, and that was all it took for me to pick Carrots up, sit her down on the bench beside me, put down my beer and start walking towards the two arguing bunnys.

"Nick where are you going?" Carrots asked.

As if it was more then enough of an answer. I said one name.

"Rick" I answered.

I quickly walked over to the bunnies, as Carrots yelled for me to be careful. I didn't know much about Mantha, but I knew the one thing that Gerald wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing if he was pushed far enough. Rick was Manthas ex-boyfriend. The one she left because he was abusive. Gerald really didn't like him, and neither did I.

There was one thing that I have never done, the one thing that I hated more then anything. You don't hit, a girl. Mantha, looking to me as I neared them, quickly asked me to stop them. The next twenty or so minutes after I took them to the front yard, were very interesting. Surprisingly, Gerald kept his cool. Which was kind of hard, even I was wanting to hit Rick with every insult he yelled. Saying that Gerald was not worth anything, and that he could never give Mantha the life she deserved.

He even went so far to call Mantha a slut, and worthless. When he brought the entire Hopps family into it, saying that all of them were worthless, I really wanted to punch him. When he said that Carrots was stupid for being partnered with a fox, that a bunny should know better then to put herself with an animal that killed bunnys. I wanted to kill him.

It didn't help the situation when I said, this coming from someone who hits woman. Yeah, I sort of regret, not really, saying that one. Gerald got lucky though, after Rick tried to punch him, it was technically self defense. And Mantha didn't even get mad at him for putting Rick on the ground. RJ was quick so show up, almost like he could tell that a fight had started. He didn't have to do much, since Gerald pretty much hit Rick hard enough that he stayed down. Moaning in pain.

I told him what happened, using as much detail as I could in case Rick tried anything in legal terms. I told Gerald and Mantha to go back to the party as I helped RJ pick Rick up, cuff him, and put him in the back of the old police car.

Even on vacation, I get to do things a cop would do. Great. Could have been worse though, I could have put Rick down instead of Gerald. Wasn't going to be very easy if that happened. RJ drove off, saying he would be back after he put Rick in a cell.

I went back to the party, focusing on making tonight the best for Carrots.

* * *

(Judy POV)

* * *

I watched Nick as he pushed Rick and Gerald to the front of the house. Mantha following behind, looking worried. The feeling of his claw moving down my side was still stuck in my head. It drove me crazy, because it wasn't how he would normally touch me. The way he was using his claw, it was sensual. Feeling it move through my dress, made me just want to start things right then. To grab him, take him to my truck, and just go. Kiss him, take off his and my clothes, and just let things happen.

I continued to stare after him, even though he had disappeared behind the house. I knew he was just messing with me, probably to much, but right then as he looked down at me. My paw on his as his claw stopped moving. Just resting against me. It actually looked like he was about to kiss me, but someone had to call out his name and ruin it.

The way his claws touched me neck, also were still in my mind. He was giving this his all. Doing his best to make sure, that I knew he was completely allowed to touch me now. I knew it, I knew having him know about what I felt would open all the doors he needed to have open to mess with me. He wanted to make sure that I knew, he was going to use those doors. That he was going to take full advantage of being allowed to pretty much come up to me whenever he wanted and just touch me. However he wanted to.

It wasn't so much the fact that he touched me like that that had me staring at him. It was the fact that he could actually do it. Trust me, I knew that he would do it. I just didn't realize how well he could use his new advantage with me. How well he could drive me to completely want to just grab him and take him to a place we could be alone.

Right now, remembering how good his claws felt, I was a little turned on. Right now, I wanted to leave and take him with me. To start things between us before we actually became mates. I didn't want to, because I wanted it to be official between us before we did anything sexual with each other. But at the same time, I didn't care about that. Right now, I just wanted to have him with me. No clothes, no actual talk about us being mates.

I wanted just us, alone, enjoying each others touch.

The sound of a phone taking a picture took my away from my thoughts. Instantly I was looking at Sharon, who was smiling as she held her phone up. Pointing the camera at me. Another shutter sound, and she stopped pointing her phone at me with a small laugh.

"That is so being sent to Bonnie" She said.

My cheeks became hot, hotter then they were before. I couldn't imagine how lost I looked. Probably completely lost, because it was just so easy for me to just think about Nick that way.

"Sharon, why would you do that?" I asked.

She tapped her screen quickly, and that swooshing sound told me that she had sent the picture. She looked at me with a smile, enjoying this just as much as Nick was.

"Alright, I'll stop. Nicks doing enough to you anyways. But you have to admit, you're making this to easy for him. You're letting him have his fun" She said.

I looked at the floor of the porch, knowing that she was right. I shouldn't be so easily messed with like this. I knew how Nick was, I should be able to deal with his jokes and flirty ways. But, this wasn't his friendly flirts. This was his, I'm messing with my mate type of flirts. I didn't know how to work against that. I didn't know how to mess with him back like I usually did. This was unknown territory for me. And let's face it, Nick was better at the whole messing with animals better then me. He was better at messing with me more then anyone.

He knew how to touch me, how to play with my emotions. And he wasn't doing it the bad way, he was doing it in the completely drive me crazy and make me love him completely way. He was reminding me of just one of the many reasons I loved him. He was reminding me why I loved our joking around and messing with each other routine we did. The only difference, I didn't know how to mess with him yet. He had everything he needed, and I didn't have anything to mess with him yet.

"I can't help it, he just knows how to push my buttons" I defended.

She shook her head as I took a drink from my corona. Hoping that I could get rid of this lingering feeling he left me with. I was still to focused on how good his claws felt to really think about anything else.

"You're right about that. But don't you think you should at least try to mess with him back?" She asked.

I thought about her words, thinking about if I even could mess with him. The answer to that, no I couldn't. Nick could easily find joy in messing with me about how I felt towards him. But me, I couldn't do that. Joking around with him was one thing, but messing with how he felt for me was another. To me, messing with feelings wasn't fun. In fact, if it wasn't how Nick was, I probably would have hated him messing with me. To be honest, I sort of did. Messing with someones feelings was a little mean, but it was fun, and really good, how well Nick was messing with mine for him.

I couldn't play with his feelings for me, especially since I was still trying to find the right time to ask him to become my mate. I knew he wanted to say yes, but the moment had to be right. I would have to put everything down, explain my feelings to him completely. Tell him the reasons why I loved him, which wouldn't be very hard to do.

Having him messing with me, was actually going to make it a little harder to find the right moment to tell him. I know it sounds strange, with him actually showing affection to me it should be easier to tell him. But it didn't, it made it harder. I didn't know why, it just did. My emotions were going crazy every time he touched me, every time he whispered in my ear.

Every freaking time he smiled at me. So finding the right time, where no one else was around and we could just talk, was going to be a little harder with him having fun seeing how well he could get to me. Being here at Gideon and Sharons, with all these animals around, didn't help talking to him alone either. We would have to get away from everyone, I would have to pull him away.

I didn't want anyone seeing us talk, especially if I started crying when he did say yes. Having him actually say yes to us becoming mates was sure to cause several emotions to rise up in me. It would feel so good just to hear him say that he accepted my feelings and returned them.

"I can't, messing with animals is his department not mine" I said.

She gave a smile, knowing that what I said was true. I wasn't that type of animal, I didn't mess with animals, I messed with Nick a little, but really messing with animals wasn't my area. I joked around, that was easy. But actually messing with them was Nicks department.

"So you're just going to let him mess with you? It's kind of cute how he's doing it, it certainly gets to you pretty well" She asked.

I looked out at the party, seeing RJ quickly walking towards the front of the house as Gideon lit the bonfire. It did get to me, completely got to me. I loved it, the way that Nick was treating me was amazing. Honestly, it was the best thing in the world.

He wasn't acting like that fox that was my best friend, he was acting like the fox that was my best friend. As well as my mate. It showed me how much he actually loved the idea of being my mate. The way he was treating me before, using his claws to make me absolutely love being in his lap. Completely open for his paws to touch, and bring me pleasure without actually having me alone and all to him. Made me know just how much he loved the idea of us becoming mates. Of us, alone, with no one around to bother us. And just, enjoying each others touch.

He wasn't being discreet about it either, and that made it all the more better. He didn't care about animals seeing him acting differently with me. He didn't care that they saw how he touched me, it sort of made me self conscious. But I loved it, he just didn't care what animals thought about us. He was happy to treat me like he did now, even with animals around. Especially with animals around.

"I think I'll let him have his fun, it's not like I hate it or anything" I said.

The two of us shared a smile as her phone made a clicking noise. She looked down at it, then gave a laugh.

"Something good?" I asked.

"Your mom replied, telling me to give you a condom. I sent her the picture, telling her that Nick had just slid his claw down your side" She informed.

I put my face in my paws, feeling very embarrassed. Leave it to mom to make something so embarrassing without even being here. I didn't mind her knowing about Nick and I, I actually loved it. But did she have to hint about us using a condom? And I didn't like her knowing that Nick was now completely okay with touching me. Seriously, I wasn't just going to get pregnant from our first time. I knew better then that. Why did Sharon have to tell my mom about Nick touching me?

"Seriously, why did you have to tell her that?" I asked.

Her phone clicked again, and she gave another laugh. Great, what was it this time.

"Sam says not to make him work to hard during sex. He's still recovering. Stu says not in the truck, and not until you two leave for the city" She informed.

Now I was really embarrassed. Why did my family, and Nicks mom, have to be so comfortable about saying stuff like that to her. Why did they have to talk to anyone about that stuff at all? Did they just enjoy messing with me and making me embarrassed?

"Seriously, why are the four of you talking about Nick and I like that?" I asked.

She looked at me, thinking for a few seconds. Then, very calmly as if it was no big deal what so ever.

"Because we can" She said.

I rolled my eyes, taking a drink of my corona. Fantastic, pretty soon the whole town would be talking about Nick and I having sex. Wondering how the two of us fucked each other. Just great.

"You guys are horrible, don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

She typed on her phone, probably talking about how funny it was that Nick was putting his paws on me. Why did I have to be born into a family that was so comfortable talking about a fox doing their daughter?

"Well we could talk about Gerald and Mantha, but that's not really fun anymore" She said.

I looked out at the party, seeing that Gideon had got the fire going pretty good and a few animals were dancing to the music. I started thinking about Nick and I, dancing like that. The animals weren't really dancing with each other. More like dancing in a small group. Just enjoying the music and acting silly as they joked around and laughed with each other.

I thought about Nick putting his paw on my hip, and the other in my paw. The way it would feel to try and put my paw on his shoulder, being shorter then him made dancing with him a little difficult. I usually, when he did allow me to dance with him, just put my paw on his chest. I remembered the time in the apartment, I was really bored and he just wanted to enjoy the time that we weren't really doing anything.

He got annoyed by me continually asking him to find something for us to do. So he quickly came up with dancing, just so I would stop annoying him with complaining about having nothing to do. I really didn't care then, but when he put his paw on my hip and took his other paw in mine. It felt wonderful as we danced to one of gazelles songs.

He tried joking around, but something felt right back then and he just shut up and danced with me. I remembered how his eyes looked, as he stared down into mine. Back then, it felt good to be that close to him. We were just friends then, no thoughts of becoming mates. It felt very good to know that we were that close that we could enjoying dancing with each other like that. To be able to have him let me put my head against him as he and I danced. No jokes, no words at all. Just the two of us dancing, just enjoying each others presence.

"That stopped being fun when Dad joked about Gerald actually being able to get a girl in bed" I said.

She muttered an agreement as Gideon came back. Looking like he was enjoying himself. Sharon put her phone down, and I wondered if mom had sent me a text. Nick had my phone, since I couldn't really put it anywhere with this dress on. He would probably poke fun at me, or hint at something sexual if she did send me a text.

"Fires going, and Nick seems to have Rick under control" He informed.

Remembering how Rick was, I got a little concerned. He still believed Mantha was his, and only his. He treated her like his property when the two of them were together. Gerald nearly killed him when Mantha left him. Rick had tried to take her back, saying she wouldn't amount to anything without him. I was sure that I would see my brother in jail the next day, but I was surprised to find that he didn't do anything stupid. He actually handled it pretty well. Having RJ come over and take care of Rick when he showed up at Manthas place, trying to get inside while yelling that no one was good for her but him.

Nick would probably have a hard time not punching him. Rick liked to talk and insult anyone he could when he really got worked up. He would most likely insult Nick, saying a fox shouldn't be friends with a bunny or something along those lines.

Thinking how Nick was when it came to girls being hit, I got very worried. Rick looked down on woman, and would definitely say something that really pissed off Nick. He didn't have a temper, but I knew that if he was pushed the right way. If something was said perfectly, he would just lose it.

The memory of him standing over me in the apartment still lingered in my mind. I had pushed him to far, I knew exactly how he could be if someone said or did just the right thing.

"I can't believe he actually showed up. Didn't Mantha file a restraining order?" Sharon asked.

Gideon sat down on the cooler, taking a drink from his corona.

"Yeah, and he just violated it. RJ was putting him in his car. Talking to Nick about what happened. Don't worry it's all been handled" Gideon informed.

I felt relieved when I caught Gerald and Mantha walking towards us. If they were here, then Nick was just explaining things to RJ now. That would be a little bit, Nick used a lot of detail in case someone tried anything legal. Which Rick was sure to do.

Mantha looked relieved that Rick was gone, but Gerald looked pissed. He had every right to be, and I wouldn't blame him if he actually threw a few punches at Rick. Mantha sat down next to me, and I slid over so Gerald could sit down next to her.

"You two alright?" I asked.

Gerald grabbed the bud light that Gideon handed him, still getting over his anger. It looked like Rick got to him more then Mantha. Who gave me a reassuring smile as she took the bud light being handed to her.

"Yeah, we're good. I just didn't expect him to be here. I thought he had stopped this" Mantha said.

"Well he obviously didn't, I'm just glad Nick was there to keep us from actually fighting" Gerald said.

"Well he did manage to try and hit you" Mantha informed.

That couldn't have gone well.

"Which is why I hit him, once he threw the first punch I had the right to lay him on the ground" Gerald informed.

I smiled as Gideon laughed, trying to imagine how hard my brother had punched Rick. Sharon scolded him for finding it funny. From how Mantha looked, it didn't look like she was mad at him for punching Rick.

"You had to, I'm not mad at you for it" Mantha informed.

"Good, because I don't regret it" Gerald said.

He sat down between Mantha and I, taking a drink from his beer.

"Is Nick alright, he didn't get hurt did he?" I asked.

Gerald gave me a funny look as Mantha looked at me, leaning forward.

"He didn't get hurt, he's fine. He handled Rick pretty good" Mantha assured.

I sighed in relief, glad that he didn't get hurt. With his body still recovering, he would have somewhat of a difficult time dealing with anyone that wanted to fight.

"He's handled tougher situations then that. You're worried about him fighting a bunny? Seriously, he can take care of himself" Gerald said.

I lightly punched his arm, and his phone chimed. I knew Nick could take care of himself, but he had just been shot two weeks ago. I had almost lost him, I had the right to get concerned about almost everything that involved him. Especially if Rick was involved.

"Nick just got shot two weeks ago, I think she has the right to be concerned" Sharon said.

"Thank you, and I do reserve the right. He's my fox, I'll get worried if I feel like it" I said.

Gerald laughed, and Sharon smiled. I realized that I had said the wrong thing.

"Your fox? So you two have already discussed becoming mates?" Gerald asked.

Mantha looked confused, I had forgotten that she hadn't been told. I was actually surprised Gerald hadn't told her already.

"Wait, you and Nick are mates?" She asked.

I shook my head with a smile, feeling my cheeks burning. I hated being put in the spot light like this. A speech in front of other cops, sure I could do no problem. But talking about my want to be mates with Nick. That was a little embarrassing.

"Not yet, but she's working up to asking him" Sharon informed.

"What do they need to talk about, I mean Nick already knows. Didn't you see the way he was touching her just a few minutes ago?" Gideon asked.

I looked at Gerald, giving a nervous smile as he and Mantha stared at me. Mantha with a surprised smile, Gerald with a curious look. He was happy about my choice in Nick, but how would he think of Nick being able to touch me? In public?

"Nick was touching you? Not the usual way that he does, but the way one would if they were being intimate?" Gerald asked.

I continued to smile nervously, happy that he had chosen those words. Out of every word he could have used to describe how Nick touched me, I was glad he used those words. Because, like he usually did, he could have asked using more descriptive words.

"Not much, just enough to mess with me. It's not like he's trying to get anywhere with me tonight" I said.

"If the way he touched you isn't him trying to get anywhere, I would love to see how he would touch you if he was" Sharon said.

I glanced at her, not believing that those words had come from her. Gideon looked at her with a smile.

"Pervert" Gideon joked.

That earned him a smile from his wife, and a very hinting look. I looked back at Gerald, wondering what he would say next. He just stared at me for a few seconds, Mantha watched him. Waiting for him to speak just like I was. He looked at Gideon, taking a drink from his beer as he smiled.

"Gideon, you got any condoms. She's going to need a few" Gerald joked.

Sharon and Mantha laughed, and Gideon chuckled along with Gerald. I wasn't surprised by the joke, it was what he said that surprised me. Asking Gideon for condoms, for Nick and I, wasn't what surprised me. Is was what he suggested Nick and I would need.

"A few? What makes you think Nick and I would need more then one?" I asked, laughing a little.

Gideon laughed hard, nearly dropping his beer.

"Well yeah, you honestly think you and him are just going to use one? With how much he's going to enjoy it, and you loving how good it feels to have him against you naked. There's no way you're just going to use one" Gerald said.

I hated how much my cheeks were burning right now. The four of them were just so comfortable talking about my sex life. It made me so embarrassed, but I loved it. The joking was fun, but the fact that my sex life was so easily being talked about was really embarrassing. Nick would definitely enjoy this if he was here right now. Making me so much more embarrassed as he messed with me with those claws of us his.

"Not to mention how good it will feel taking that knot" Mantha said.

I put my paws to my face, really hating them right now. They laughed, and I so wanted to find a place and hide in it. At least until they were done joking around.

"That's taking it to far. I didn't want to picture that one" Gerald said.

I tried to hide my embarrassment as I took a drink from my beer. Wondering where Nick was and why he was taking so long. If he was here I could so easily change the subject, even with the risk of him joining in on the joking I wanted him here right now. I so needed a change of subject.

"Thinking about your sister Gerald? That's really strange" Sharon joked.

"Shut it wolf" Gerald said.

We all laughed at that one, and I shoved Gerald with my shoulder. Mantha stated that he better not think about anyone but her, and I got curious about their relationship. They were here to talk things out, and now they seemed to have everything done and dealt with.

"you two seem to be back together. Everything good between you two?" I asked.

Gerald looked at Mantha, who gave a smile as she wrapped her arms around Gerald. Who smiled. I smiled, glad that we were no longer talking about my sex life with Nick.

"Yeah, we talked things out. We're back together" Mantha informed.

"Not like there's anyone better for you then me" Gerald said.

Mantha slapped his chest, enough to make him groan in slight pain. She put her head on his shoulder, and I smiled at how good they were together. They really were perfect for each other, even if they had some problems.

"So what was the problem?" Gideon asked.

"And don't say the rap music, we all know that was a lie" Sharon said.

The smile that Gerald got, was a little concerning. Mantha pulled herself off of him, looking a little guilty as she leaned back against the table. What was wrong with them that made her look so guilty? And make Gerald smile like that?

"Well, this ones actually my fault" Mantha informed.

What did that mean? I was sure it was something Gerald did. It had to be, because, well, she was dating Gerald. If a problem came up in their relationship it was bound to be his fault. I would never tell him that to his face, but I believed it.

"What's who's fault?"

I looked behind me, finding the source of the voice. It was Nick and he was looking down at his phone as he stepped up onto the porch. He was smiling, probably reading a text from his mom or my mom.

"Mantha just admitted that our problem, was her fault" Gideon informed.

Nick stopped as Mantha punched Geralds shoulder, and looked at Gerald like he was the strangest thing in the world. He looked between Mantha and Gerald, still looking as if what he just heard wasn't possible.

"Yeah, I don't believe it" Nick said.

Nick walked around me, getting up on the table and sitting down on it. His feet resting on the bench with me between them. I looked up at him, smiling as he typed away on his phone. Shifting in my seat to put my back against his leg.

"It's true, this one is actually my fault" Mantha said.

Again, Nick looked at the two of them like they were strange. I smiled, looking at them. Gerald smiling, quite enjoying this, and Mantha just looking back at Nick.

"So then what was the problem?" Sharon asked.

"Well, at the beginning of our relationship. She told me she wasn't interested, at the time, in anything sexual between us. So, like I was supposed to, I didn't make any advances. Then, she started wanting to have that type or relationship between us" Gerald began.

I took a drink, already knowing where this was going. From the looks on Gideon and Sharon, and the smile on Nicks face as I glanced up at him, they did to.

"I think I know where this one is going" Sharon said.

I felt Nicks paw touch my neck, and I slightly feared what he was about to do. Mainly because he would get a reaction out of me. The way he was caressing my neck, it felt amazing. I didn't feel his claws, not yet. But I knew that he was planning on using them to touch my skin under my fur. I leaned into the touch, trying to just enjoy it without thinking about whatever he was planning on doing.

"I sort of forgot that I told him to wait for me to tell him I was ready for us to take our relationship further. So when I tried, dropping hints, he completely ignored them" Mantha informed.

"I didn't ignore them, I didn't notice them because I wasn't looking. And you weren't very good at hinting in the first place. Saying things about other animals being together, wondering if we would one day be like that, isn't exactly a hint" Gerald defended.

Gideon and I laughed, and I slightly hated myself for agreeing with Gerald. It honestly wasn't a hint, more of a hopeful comment about what she wanted them to be in the future.

"It would be for Nick if Judy said that to him" Mantha defended.

And just like that all eyes landed on Nick. Who looked back at us in question.

"Nick, care to comment on the matter?" Gerald asked.

Nick looked down at me, thinking as I almost let myself get lost in those green eyes of his as he continued to play with the fur on my neck.

"Would I take it as a hint if Carrots commented about how another couple acted with each other?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, would that be a hint or not?" Gerald asked.

"I don't think so, but that's me" Gideon said.

He took his time thinking, looking down at me. One paw on my neck, and the other holding his phone. I just stared into those eyes, slightly wanting them to start coming closer. And for him to kiss me right now. They looked beautiful, completely breath taking as they looked into my own eyes. He probably wasn't even thinking about how I looked right now, he was thinking about the question. I loved those eyes, and I almost never wanted to look away from them.

I knew that I would have to, because looking into them, making contact with them first before I started to just give into them. Always seemed to make me just stop, wanting to stop breathing. Having those eyes look into my own, both sets of eyes making contact, was better then just staring into them.

"No, I don't think that's a hint. More like a hopeful statement about where you would like your relationship to go in the future" Nick said.

I smiled, forcing myself to look away from those eyes as I looked at Gerald. Who was giving Mantha a victory smile. She stared at Nick, looking surprised.

"You agree with Gerald?" She asked.

Sharon whispered to Gideon, telling him to turn the porch lights on. It was getting dark, and I was having a little trouble seeing everyone else in the backyard. Gideon got up and went inside, quickly turning on the lights.

Nick typed on his phone, not really paying attention.

"As crazy as it sounds, yep" Nick replied.

Mantha turned back around, leaning against the table in disbelief. Even I was having trouble believing, but I really wasn't focused on that. I was focused on Nicks paw on my neck. Still caressing it.

"So, let me get this straight. The problem was sex, and the lack of it in your relationship?" Gideon asked, coming back out and sitting on the cooler again.

Nick laughed, and put his phone in front of my face. Realizing he was showing me a text from my dad, I laughed to. Feeling embarrassed that dad just told Nick to stop touching me.

"Yep, and I think tonight's looking pretty good for us" Gerald said.

I smiled as Nick took his phone back, shaking my head to try and get rid of how embarrassed I was right now. Texting Sharon was one thing, but did he really have to text Nick to? Mantha gave Gerald a serious look, and I already knew what she was going to say.

"Not anymore, you aren't getting any of this tonight" Mantha said.

The look on my brothers face, that disbelieving look, was almost to good. We all laughed at Geralds expense, and he looked at Nick as he looked a little upset.

"What are you laughing for?" Gerald asked.

Nick put his paw on my head, and I looked up at him. Seeing him smiling as if he got something everyone else didn't.

"Well, let's see. Gideon isn't getting any, neither are you. Stu isn't either, judging from Bonnies comment at breakfast. So out of the four of us guys, I am the only one with any chance of getting some tonight" Nick replied.

"What makes you think you're getting any? You expect me to just let you have some fun?" I asked.

Nick smiled down at me, as he pulled my phone from his pocket. I glanced at it, already knowing where he was going with this.

"Judging from the text your mom sent you about making me use a condom, I'm pretty sure the possibility of us enjoying each other in a sexual way. Is pretty high" Nick said.

Now I really hated the fact that he had my phone, I would have to change my password now. It probably wouldn't do any good, he figured out the last six pretty easily. I grabbed my phone from him as everyone laughed, Gerald telling Nick that we would have to use more then one.

I quickly sent a text to mom, after hitting Nick in the stomach. Not to hard, just enough to hurt him a little for embarrassing me. I told her that Nick had my phone, and to stop talking to animals about my sex life.

"You really should put a password on that thing" Gideon commented.

"I always figure it out, she doesn't make it hard" Nick said.

I went into my settings, making sure that Nick wasn't looking as I changed the security setting to unlock my phone to a pattern. Quickly setting the pattern, using all nine little dots, I smiled up at Nick as I handed him my phone. He smiled as he took it. Thinking he could figure it out easily.

"What is this one, four or five?" Gerald asked.

Nick stared at my phone for a few seconds, caught off guard by the pattern. I waited, still smiling as he put his paw back on my neck. Playing with my fur again.

"Seven actually" Nick stated.

I waited for him to try to figure out the pattern as he scratched my neck with his claws. I gasped, leaning into it. The slow movement of those claws, made my entire body just relax and stop almost everything that it was doing. If my heart didn't need to continue beating, I was sure that it would have stopped.

How did his touch have this much affect on me? A simple touch shouldn't have that much power over me, yet it did. And I loved it.

Nick swipped along the screen quickly, and I realized that he was using all the dots. My phone clicked, signifying that it had been unlocked. Nick handed it back to me with a smile, I just stared at it as I took it back.

How the hell did he figure that out so easily? Everyone laughed as Sharon started getting up from her chair, Gideon was quick to help her up.

"Face it Carrots, I know you to well" Nick said.

I hit the power button, locking my phone, then hit it again and made sure that I had set the right pattern. Mantha stood up, dragging Gerald up with her.

"Where you guys going?" Nick asked.

"The kids are hungry, I'm craving lady bugs" Sharon said.

I put my phone on the table as I looked up at them. A little disappointed that I couldn't set a pattern Nick couldn't figure out, but also very happy that he knew me that well. I should have known that he did, the two of us had pretty much been together everyday since he graduated from the academy. He knew me better then I knew him most likely. Which, made me smile even more.

"You two want anything? Mantha's forcing me to go" Gerald said.

That earned him a slap to the stomach. Nick and I told them that we didn't need anything, we were good here. Nicks phone vibrated, and I looked up at him as he quickly unlocked it and read the message. He laughed, and showed me the screen.

I realized that Nick had sent a text back to my dad. Asking what he would do to him if he couldn't help himself. To which dad replied, buy a box of condoms. I smiled as I shook my head, slightly glad that dad approved of Nick enough to joke like that. But still very embarrassed that he was talking to Nick like that. Talking about Nick and I having sex.

The four of them left for the table of food, leaving Nick and I on the porch. Alone. I took a drink of my beer, trying to stop my cheeks from burning. I loved how easily my family, Gideon, Sharon and Sam could talk about things like Nick and I having sex. But it was so embarrassing. Why did they have to do it? They were probably just having fun embarrassing me, like Nick was having fun messing with me as he brought his claws to my collar bone. And slid them all the way around the back of my neck.

My body straightened on its own, and I looked up at him as he brought those claws to my ear. Scratching the inside of it very gently. I nearly dropped my drink from the simple touch. The way he was touching me now, it was better then touching my neck. He knew how sensitive my ears were, much more then my neck.

He gave a smile, lowering his face down to put it close to mine. He stared into my eyes, claws still scratching gently. I got lost in those eyes, completely lost. The way he was looking at me, right now. Was almost how I pictured him looking at me when we started things sexually. It actually looked like he was giving me a lustful look as he smiled.

I was getting lost in thoughts of him again, and I was getting turned on by those thoughts. And his claws on my ear. I realized I wasn't imagining it, he was looking at me lustfully. He was thinking about us together, making love to each other for the first time.

If he kept going, if he really was thinking of going further, there was no way in hell that I would be able to stop him if he actually did. I would let him take me, right here, if he was planning on crossing that line.

My mind was in a mix of worry and want. No, not want, need. I needed to have him. Needed to have his body against mine, needed to have his paws roaming every bit of my body. And he knew it as he placed his nose against mine. I gasped, fearing what he would make me do if he even touched me with his other paw.

I feared what I might do, right here on the porch. I knew that I couldn't stop myself, I would cross that line if he went any further. My body was already feeling hot, and I really did wonder how good it would feel to have him above me. With me on the floor of this porch, just letting him take me however he wished.

He would probably be able to contain himself, but I wouldn't be able to. His cold nose, claws and eyes were just to good right now. He had no idea, or maybe he did, just how much he was making me need him right now.

"You should probably stop touching me like dad said" I whispered.

I hated myself for saying that, but I needed to let him know that it might not be a good idea to do anything else to me. A part of me wanted him to, but that was already clear. My mind was having trouble functioning right now, and I knew that the pink under my dress was most likely a little wet right now.

How the hell did he turn me on so much without really trying? He was just scratching my ear and touching my nose with his nose. Why was it so easy for him to turn me on?

"Kind of hard when you have the most beautiful bunny in the entire world in front of you" He said.

I didn't think it was possible, but my cheeks actually got hotter. The comment was sweet, but the way he said, the softness in his voice, was what really got to me. He could have said anything, anything at all, so long as he said it so softly. And it would have got to me.

Why did he have to be so fucking amazing?

"Nick" I whispered.

He chuckled, and that sound made my paw land on his knee. Wanting to push myself up and just jump him right here and now. I tried to stop myself, but I was losing. He had made me need him so badly right now, I couldn't stop myself from doing what I was thinking about doing.

"You going to tell me? Ask me that big question?" He asked.

I was about to start things, and I couldn't stop myself from doing it. In just a few seconds, I would throw myself on him. I'm sure that some animals would stop us, hopefully. Nick would probably push me off, and I found myself thinking that he shouldn't. I wanted this to happen.

"Later" I whispered.

He took his nose off mine, pulling his face back just a few inches. I stared into his eyes, picturing his face as he took me on this floor. How his breath would feel as his body rocked against my own.

"You better" He whispered.

That did it, I had lost all control. I was going to jump him right now. I pushed on his knee, about to throw myself onto him.

Then, he did something that made me just stop. He kissed me, and I couldn't move as his mouth covered mine. I lost all train of thought, and everything just stopped. I couldn't feel my heart beat, I couldn't feel his knee under my paw. All I could feel, were his claws and his mouth as it moved against mine. My mouth moved on it's own. I had lost all control, I was completely under his spell.

The way he took his paw from my ear and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me against him. It felt greedy, he was getting lost in the kiss just like I was lost in everything that was him. The way his claws pressed against my neck, told me wanted to have me all to himself, completely open for him to touch and have.

I could feel the passion from him, I could feel everything that made me love him. And as his tongue touched mine, I knew that the two of us were going to cross that line. A part of me wanted to stop it from happening right now, but the bigger part of me didn't care about everyone else around us. All it wanted, was Nick Wilde.

The way he was kissing me, I was simply at his disposal. Whatever he decided to do with me, I would be completely submissive and just let him have his way.

He pulled away suddenly, leaving me feeling surprised and needing more. He put his mouth next to my ear as he took his paw off my neck and removed my paw from his knee. I gasped for air, breathing heavily from the kiss. I stared off into space, still feeling the effects of that kiss.

Of our first kiss.

"Or I'll have to punish you little bunny" He whispered.

He licked my nose, and quickly got up from his spot on the table. Walking off towards the party. I stared at him, as he looked at me as he walked away. He was smiling, and it was that cheeky smile that he wore when he was quite proud of himself.

The part of my mind that managed, somehow, to be working. Realized just what had happened. He had played me, make me completely lost in him. Giving me so much of an urge to have him that I was going to throw out the fact that everyone else was here. He had manipulated my feelings, drove them crazy, and pushed me passed my limit of control.

If he didn't kiss me, surprising me with that kiss, I would have taken him. I would have started things. But the kiss, was perfectly used to make me just stop and let him take control. He had, and I can't believe he would go that far, actually played with my urge to have him sexually.

I smiled, a mix between loving the fact that he could get to me so easily. And killing him for what he had just done to me. Before, I probably would have punched him if he messed with me this bad. Now, I absolutely loved it. But I was still going to punch him.

Because only he could do this to me. Only he could fire up my emotions so much like this. Only he, with one little touch from his claws, could make me so submissive and captivated.

I ran after him, trying to get over the fact that I was a little horny right now. I jumped up and punched his arm, telling him that it wasn't nice to kiss and run.

The rest of the night, he kept using his claws against me. Sometimes he would be discreet about it, other times he wouldn't. By the end of the night all the animals would most likely know the two of us were pretty much together. If they didn't get that from how Nick was touching me, they learned it from Sharon and Gerald. The latter joking around about Nick getting lucky tonight.

Which, was pretty much true. I knew I couldn't put things off any longer. Either I would ask him to be my mate, though it really wasn't necessary to ask anymore. Or things would take their own course. With him knowing already, I really didn't have to ask. He had already accepted really, and I had already started loving the change in how he treated me now.

I'm sure the playful claw attacks would quickly turn into just gentle and sensual touches. He got bored doing the same routine over and over. Though, i'm sure it would take sometime before that happened. He loved touching me to much to get bored of his little claw attacks that quick.

I knew three things after that kiss.

One, if things didn't happen tonight between us, I would have to hide my panties. There was no way I was going to let him know that he actually turned me on so much that I got them wet. Two, I couldn't get the feeling of how his mouth felt over my own, how his tongue felt playing with mine, out of my head.

Three, we would definitely need more then one condom.

* * *

So there's that chapter. I could leave off with more things to say, but I won't. Actually, I think I will

The age discussion going on, I love you guys. You stayed mature, you kept the argument nice and clean, at least most of you did. One of you did not, and I just have this to say.

If you are going to argue, argue maturely. Don't call other reviewers out and talk like you are on a higher pedestal then they are. Seriously, no one wants to hear from someone who talks as if they are better then everyone else or talk as if the other person should be bashed and abused for stating what they stated. Stay mature and clean guys. other wise go find a forum to bother. Thank you.

As for my reply to all of your discussions about the age. No, I will not be changing their ages. I like how they are here, and if you don't then that don't bother me. Honestly guys, I write because I love it. Having you guys read it and review it just a very big bonus for me. I would be sad if you all stopped reviewing, I would. But it wouldn't stop me from writing. No, I would still be posting this shit up here as if nothing had changed. So, that's my statement on their ages.

Again, I loved your use of facts and arguments in the reviews, for those of you that stayed mature and clean.

Love you guys, now.

Adore, is going to try and find someway for that getting shot scene to work out. For you girls, because ladies first. May you forever know how that luscious cock feels as it pounds away into you. And for you guys, seriously, learn how to use your hands and find that G-spot.

For those of you with your red wings, for those of you that know what that means, congrats.

Stay sexy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, we're doing the usual. Don't care to read this go down to the line and read the story. If you're interested to know what kept me away, read on.

I have some apologies to get out of the way. So let's begin with that. To those that I PM'd and said this would be up Friday, I am sorry. Jack and Sam, one of them I can't remember who because my memory is fucked up, managed to spill a big ass thing of coffee all over my yellow note pads I was using to write all this. So I had to redo all this wonderful stuff.

Not something easily done with a memory that forgets what I did twenty minutes ago. So I'm kinda pissed at them, mainly because they keep blaming each other and Emma wasn't there so she can't tell me who actually did it.

Another thing I need to apologize for is the long absence. Seriously, this has taken way to damn long. I will explain why.

There's one of you that I actually have concern for, after rereading PM's and reviews because I forgot a lot of it. Lilly, if you killed someone due to the stress of this not being up. I'll help you hide the body. That's how sorry I am.

Seriously, you didn't kill someone did you? Because that would be bad.

Now, for the explanation as to my absence. Stay with me, my memory is messed up so I may put things in here that seem off. Emma's checking this over for me, to prevent that. But you never know.

First, Introductions, because telling you this will help explain this. Emma, is my eleven year old friend I mentioned in my previous update. She is twelve now, and I am closer to her then anyone in my life. Jack and Sam, are pretty much just two people we hang with. We love them, but they exist just to mess with us. They love to mess around. They're my age, Emma's the kid in our little group.

The first thing that kept me away, was what happened to them. Not going into much detail here, mainly because I don't remember much of it. Emma, Emmas mom, Jack and Sam got in a car accident. With a semi who's driver was drunk. Emma was in the passenger seat and that's what got hit head on.

I got told the driver was drunk, and I want to kill him for being that stupid. Driving drunk is one thing, doing that and hurting my friends. A whole other form of hell awaits him if I ever see him.

She's good now, she's out of her medically induced coma and hurting me for not having this updated for her viewing pleasure. Jack and Sam were in the back seat, they got minor stuff. Sam got a concussion, both got bruises and scratches and Jack broke his arm.

Emmas mom is pretty much the same way. So those three were pretty much good from the crash. Emma was my main concern. I remember getting the call from the sheriff, because he immediately recognized who it was and called me up to tell me. After that, all I remember is visiting her in the hospital. Watching that heart beat monitor.

That's all I remember from that, besides the worry and fear of losing her. But were passed that, we're good and life couldn't be better. Well it could, but we all cheated death pretty much. So we can't really complain.

After that, something happened to me. Again not much detail, only what I remember. For those of you that don't know, I don't know if I told anyone or not but anyway. I ride a motorcycle, and they are very dangerous when shit goes wrong on them.

There's a reason people get nervous when they find out you ride a motorcycle. Or give that look every time they see you get on it. They're fucking dangerous.

What went wrong, has never happened to me. My front tire went out, like blew as I was going down the road. All I remember is hitting the car next to me, managing somehow not to turn the bike over, then the guard rail and after that nothing.

What I've been told, is that I flew into another car. My bike wedged itself into that guard rail and sent me flying. Jack and Sam got my helmet and showed it to me, they managed to find most of the pieces. A full helm, in four pieces.

Not sure how hard you have to hit something for a helmet like that to brake into four pieces, but I guess that explains my memory problem. Just seeing that helmet, I think it'll be a while before I get on another motorcycle. Like, two years.

The two cars I hit, the drivers keep showing up to check on me. Which is kind of cool, the elderly guy, who's name I can't freaking remember for anything, keeps bringing in pizza. Much to the hot nurses displeasure.

And Emma keeps glaring at me each time she comes in, that I remember pretty damn well for some reason. Must be because she hits me every time I call the nurse hot.

So yeah, that's what we're dealing with.

Guys my memory is messed up, I'm having trouble remembering stuff. Jack, Sam and Emma have set up time with their families so I can meet everyone and see who I remember and who I don't. Not sure why, I remember that I am not really a people person. But the way they explain it, I'm pretty much the adopted son of all three families. So I guess I should be looking forward to it.

I don't want any pity stuff, I'm dealing with that already from so many people. Surprisingly, not really, my own family seems to be leaving me alone. So there's a bonus. Comments and concerns about us I'll accept, I don't mind that. Just can't handle anymore pity.

Give me a month, I've got a lot of stuff planned. Actually, Emma does. She's gonna drag me around and see what I've lost and what I remember. Jack and Sam are even talking about the four us going on a vacation somewhere, and tell me I might need to get my passport. So, yeah. Tons of fun being me right now.

That was sarcasm. If you didn't catch that.

So one month, and I'll have something new for you. Which brings me to my next thing.

I need you all to vote. I can either do one more chapter before the final big intimate chapter. According to my notes, that's what I was thinking of doing. I think. Or I can just do the final, and move on to another movie to corrupt.

I really want to do another chapter, and I think I had it all figured out already. Sorry, trying to make sense of my notes. But I'll let you guys decide. Two more chapters? Or just the final chapter?

Vote my sexy fans.

That is what I say isn't it? Whatever, it works.

Now if you will excuse me, Emma and I have to eat this bag of bacon before that hot nurse gets back. Yes I just got hit again, stupid little girl decided to lay next to me in this small ass bed.

So, vote and enjoy the story. Hopefully my messed up brain didn't bring confusion or fuck any part of this up in some way. And Emma did her job of checking this over perfectly.

Till next time boys and girls.

* * *

NICK POV

* * *

I stared at the wall, breathing heavier then I really wanted to admit. I could hear Bonnie and a few of the kids walking down the hallway just outside the door. Taking a quick glance it the clock I realized it was almost time for them to start the school day. Catching Carrots sleeping form just behind the clock, I realized that I would be the only one awake in the house when Bonnie left with the kids.

I lifted the blanket off of me and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. And just stared at the floor, my night vision easily allowing me to make out the carpeting despite the fact that I had been asleep just a few seconds ago.

I took another glance at Carrots as I heard the front door open, and then a few seconds later close. I thought about going over to that bed and just holding her as she slept. Though, I would probably wake her up, and I had this weird and strange feeling that when I did touch her she would disappear.

I looked away from her, not liking the feeling that I had. I focussed on the sounds from the house, hearing none. Stu was probably still sleeping, or he woke up before Bonnie to do some farm stuff. Gerald was most likely at Manthas place, which I would be extremely thankful for. Right now I just needed a quiet place.

I got up once I was sure I couldn't hear anyone awake and moving around the house. I heard Carrots mutter a few things as she shifted onto her side. I smiled as I opened the bedroom door and quietly left the room, closing the door gently behind me.

I tried not to think about the thing that woke me up, that nightmare, as I walked down the stairs. Careful not to make much noise, and thankful that I had memorized which steps made that stupid and annoying creeky noise when someone stepped on them. However, which each step pieces of that stupid nightmare flashed in my mind. I finally made it down the stairs, realizing that the sun was shining through the main rooms big windows, hurting my eyes a little as I went straight into the living room.

I held back a groan as I spotted Gerald and Mantha on the couch, both asleep. I was happy that they sorted things out, but I really didn't want to deal with anyone for at least the next two hours. I went passed them, straight for the door that led out to the porch. Careful not to make any noise as I opened it and then closed it.

I thought that the morning air would have helped, instead it made it worse as I made my way over to the railing and put my paws on it. It reminded me how nice the air felt that day, how peaceful the entire day had been right up until that moment.

The moment when we got that distress call, two others needing back up. I closed my eyes, fighting the memory, and the fear that came with it. However, if found it's way into my mind and I couldn't help but start playing everything back in my head.

 _Flashback_

 _I smiled as she threw her empty coffee cup at me, choosing to remain leaned back in the seat rather then throw it back at her. Higgens was on the radio, saying he and Delgato would report to the domestic disturbance that had been given by dispatch._

" _I would never wear something like that, especially in public" Carrots answered._

 _I tried not to laugh, imagining her wearing a tutu in the apartment._

" _So, you would wear it just for me then?" I asked._

 _The look she gave me, was almost to good. I couldn't help but laugh, she was trying to stare me down but I could see that she wanted to smile. And that she was hoping I couldn't see the blush beneath her fur._

" _Never would I wear one, especially for you fox" She replied._

 _I thought about joking about it further, but she was talking to me. Finally, it had taken me almost the entire morning to get her to start talking. She was just distracted, would barely give any response. And when she did, it was short and to the point. No joking, no remarks about how stupid I looked or how silly I was being at the moment. It bothered me, because she wouldn't tell me what was on her mind and she wouldn't even joke around like she usually does._

 _So, now that I had got her to joke around a little bit. More like let me joke about her wearing various things, especially a tutu. It was time to see if she would give me something to work with, as to what was on her mind that had managed to get her so distracted through out the day._

" _Fine, now that we have what you won't wear just for me, why don't we change the subject to something more important?" I asked._

 _She turned right as she gave a groan, already knowing what I wanted to talk about. It really wasn't hard to figure out, I had only asked every single day about it._

" _I already told you that I don't want to talk about it. Why can't you just leave it be?" She said._

 _I looked at her, knowing that she knew why I couldn't leave the whole thing just be. Something was on her mind that she didn't want to talk to me about. Or worse, couldn't talk to me about. Either way, I wasn't just going to let her keep it from me so easily._

" _You know exactly why Judy" I said._

 _She looked at me, surprised that I used her real name. I had stopped myself from using it so far, but now this had gone on long enough. I had to tell her that I was worried about her, and a little upset that she was keeping something from me. The only way to do that, was to use her real name._

 _She looked at the road, avoiding my gaze. I really was worried about her, because it didn't just bother me during work. No, sometimes she would get lost in thought at the apartment. She almost killed the carrots she was frying. Don't ask me why she was doing that, carrots taste nasty no matter what you do to them._

 _Back to the important thing._

" _It's not something that I can just come out and talk about Nick. I'm not even sure if I want to, or even should. Please, just drop it. For me, can you not bring it up again?" She asked._

 _I looked out the window, not really focusing on the animals that were out and about tonight. I hated when she asked me to do something for her, she knew that I would want to drop it just because she asked me to. However, I couldn't because it bothered me more then anything has ever bothered me. She had something on her mind, something so important that she was getting distracted and lost in thought._

 _It didn't bother me that it was on her mind, and it was getting to her that much. It bothered me that she wouldn't even tell me what it was. Wouldn't talk to me about what was bothering her this much._

 _As I stared out that window, the radio going off about someone chasing a thief, I thought about everything we told each other. There was nothing secret between us. We told every thought, feeling and tiny little detail about our past. We didn't sit down every day and just start at a specific part of our lives, we didn't tell each other our life story and start back up where we left off from the previous night. we just asked each other questions when we got curious, and their was an unspoken agreement between us. An agreement that when the other wants to know something about us, we answer it without any worry._

 _We did, until now that is._

" _You know I don't like us keeping things from each other" I whispered._

 _She knew exactly how I felt about not telling each other things. She was the first animal that I had come to truly rely on and trust. She knew almost everything about me, especially how hard it was for me to trust someone. How hard it was for me to finally understand, that I could trust her with anything and everything._

 _Trusting her with small stuff was easy, I knew she could be trusted that much almost immediately. But I was a con-man, you don't just trust someone with your life, or anything else for that matter._

" _Please, just this once, leave this alone. I need to figure it out by myself. I want to tell you, I'm just not sure if I should yet" She said._

 _I turned my gaze to her as I felt her press on the brakes. She kept her eyes fixed on the road, not even catching the three animals on the cornet passing something small around. She would have easily caught that if her head was in the right place._

 _It was right then that I realized just how far I would go to accept something. Since she asked me to, I would never ask about it again unless she brought it up. I hated that I cared about her that much, because I knew it would be driving me crazy every single second up until she finally decided to talk to me about it._

 _I really hated our friendship sometimes. It was going to kill me to not ask about it anymore._

 _I faked a smile, and reached over and lightly shoved her. Trying to show her it was alright, despite the fact I slightly hated her for keeping something from me. She looked at me, looking a little sad, worried and confused._

" _Just make sure you tell me when you think it all out. Or i'll have to get spots to annoy you" I warned._

 _She stared at me for a few seconds, probably searching my face for anything that could tell her something._

" _You're alright with waiting?" She asked._

 _I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. So I could lean back in the seat and close my eyes. Without any headlights bothering me._

" _So long as you tell me what's up by the end of the week. Yeah" I said._

 _The radio went off then, it was Clawhauser and he sounded like was about to have a heart attack._

" _Attention all units in the area, shots fired at four seven nine one ClawHowl Drive. Be advised, we have two officers pinned down. I repeat, shots fired, two officers need immediate back up"_

 _One glance at Carrots was all it took. She hit the gas and I hit the lights as I grabbed the mic._

" _Three one nine responding, approximately five minutes out. Any info on the shooter?" I reported._

" _Two six eight responding, eight minutes out" McPeltin reported._

" _Negative three one nine, unknown shooter. Five one six's radio cut out after several shots fired. No communication since then. Possibly two wounded or otherwise unable to respond" Spots confirmed._

 _I looked at Carrots. Five one six was Higgens and Delgato. Higgens got himself hurt two days ago. He couldn't move as fast as he usually does. I grabbed that handle above me, commonly called the oh shit handle, as Carrots quickly went around several cars waiting at a stop light._

" _Dispatch, please confirm. Ten thirty two?" I asked._

 _It was silent for a few seconds, the only sounds from the engine and siren as Carrots barely missed every car and truck in her way._

" _Three one nine, that is confirmed" Spots said._

 _I thought for a few seconds._

" _two six eight to three one nine, we're North of scene. Four minutes out" McPeltin informed._

 _I glanced at Carrots, feeling our gun preparation training already preparing me for what might happen. It was a good thing McPeltin and McHorn were on their way towards the scene. Unlike everyone else, who did the training every six months, they did it every month with Carrots and I._

 _I held tighter on that handle as Carrots sped through another stop light full of cars. This time turning, very dangerously, left. I was wearing my seat belt, but when those lights on the roof come on. I don't just rely on that with Carrots behind the wheel._

" _Here I thought we were going to have a nice tour" I said._

 _Flashback End_

I opened my eyes, trying to not think about that night. Just one second, a second of hesitation or a second more of space between us, and I could have lost the most important animal in my life. Just one second, and Judy might not be here right now.

"Stop thinking like that, you know she would never let something like that happen that easily" I whispered to myself.

I wanted to believe that, in fact I truly did believe it before. I had this belief Carrots was fearless, or closer to fearless than anyone else, as a cop. Then I saw her frozen, eyes wide and focused on that metal object, in fear. It really is something when you find out just how much, how quick, how easy the job you do can try to take the most important animal in your life.

Why was I still so scared of that night? It was over, I had taken the bullets. It happened two weeks ago. Carrots wasn't hurt, she didn't even get shot. I did. So why did I still have this fear of losing her?

I knew exactly why. Two reason, one that made me think I was being a little to emotional, or maybe I was just thinking crazy.

The first was the more sane fear. We were still cops. In two weeks we would be on tour, walking our usual beat. It was rare for cops to even find a gun, let alone get shot by one. Somehow, someone hated us that night. Or just hated me, and Carrots got dragged into it.

Everyone, including me, joked about finding a gun. Bogo had even got into it, offering a bonus to anyone that did. Even though the chances were slim, Carrots and I did more then find one. That's why I was scared.

We were cops, we walk around with almost no protection except each other. Now that we found one, I knew just how dangerous they could be. How much they could take from me. Our training prepared us for dealing with them, but no training could have prepared me for what I felt now.

That second thing, it didn't feel right. I felt vulnerable, weak and powerless. All I could really do was hope. Hope that we didn't ever see another gun. Hope that Carrots didn't freeze up if we did. Hope, that if we did find another one, it wouldn't take Judy from me.

I got lucky this time, even though I got shot, we were both still here. That stupid ferret didn't take her from me. So, why did I feel so vulnerable? Why did I feel like Carrots could just be gone tomorrow?

Because I knew now that she could. That tour started just like any other. We caught a few criminals, walked our beat, drove around. Everything was as it usually was. Until it wasn't just the usual stuff.

I remembered last night, and how easily she got drunk. I held back a growl, knowing it wasn't right to be mad at her for enjoying herself at Gideons party. It wasn't the fact that she enjoyed the party. It was the fact that she got to drunk for us to talk about, well, us.

I shouldn't be this upset, I shouldn't even be worrying about it this much. These things have always sorted themselves out in the past. The again, this wasn't like it was in the past. I've had girlfriends before, that's to be expected at my age. However, this was different.

One, they weren't Judy Hopps. Two, I didn't love them. Three, they didn't vhange my life like Judy did. Not even close.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't she have just talked to me straight from the start. It would have kept so much worry away, for both of us. I couldn't explain my fear really. I could understand hers. We had something great going already. She was afraid that if we took it beyond friendship, it could end everything we have if it ended badly.

For me, I don't really understand why, but it was the opposite. It felt like if we didn't become mates, that's when it would end between us.

I felt pain in my arm, and I realized that I had dug my claws into the wooden railing. I forced myself to relax as I thought about what to do. Taking my claws out of the wood, I realized that I couldn't wait for her to bring it up this time. I wanted to ask her.

Hell, I needed to ask her.

Out of all the crazy shit I dealt with before meeting her, and all the crazy animals we deal with almost every week. I knew only one thing was, without a doubt, true. Without my partner, without my best friend, I wouldn't be happy. I wouldn't be able to do my job.

I really wish someone told me that I would end up caring about someone this much. I probably would have ran away if they did, but at least I would have known just how much loving Judy scared me. It wasn't that I was scared of loving her, you probably already figured out where this whole thing was going but I'll say it anyway.

I'm scared of loving her, and then having her just be gone one day. I'm sure I've said that already, but whatever.

Emotion was never my thing, hell it still isn't. With Judy, there's just something about her that makes me trust her completely. Unquestioning trust, that would never go away. It was almost impossible for me not to love opening up to her, straight from the beginning.

I needed her, and she knows it to. Just like I knew she needed me, she knew that I needed her. You think she could have solved that predator case she dragged me into without me? Actually, bad example, with her stubbornness she would have. Probably would have lost her badge and had to get it back, but would have solved it anyways.

The point is, I know that the two of us need each other. This friendship has to become more. So the only real question was, should I wake her up and talk about us now or wait and do something cheesy?

Strange, I thought I would feel some sense of fear or nervousness when I decided to start things between us. Instead I actually felt sort of confident.

First thing I would have to do though, find those pain pills. My arm still hurt from putting my claws into the wood.

* * *

JUDY POV

* * *

Nick switched the siren off as I put the car in park. He notified dispatch, which was really just Clawhauser, that we arrived on scene. Higgens and Delgatos patrol car was parked in front of the loading dock of the warehouse just four or five feet in front of ours. I couldn't see where they were, but I did know that they weren't outside.

McPeltin and McHorn pulled into the street down the road as Nick and I got out of the car. McHorn's voice came through the radios on Nicks and my belts. I ducked low as I went over to the drivers door of the abandoned patrol car. Nick followed, going over to the passenger side. The two of us moved quickly, using our flashlights to make sure the inside of the car was empty.

"We might want to call a bus, just to be safe" I said.

"Carrots, look at the radio" Nick said.

I followed the light of his flashlight. What I found worried me. The radio had been shot, making it impossible for anyone to radio in with it. I looked towards the warehouse, noticing that the old metal door was open just a little bit. I had a real bad feeling about this. It wasn't because two of us were missing. It felt like something bad was going to happen.

McPeltin and McHorn joined us. McHorn didn't even try to shield himself, he was a big Rhino so it probably wouldn't have done much anyways. McPeltin, a more cautious wolf, got behind Nick. Who was behind the passenger car door.

"What's the plan guys?" McPeltin asked.

If I wasn't looking towards the old warehouse I probably would have seen Nick roll his eyes. That was always the first question he asked us.

"First thing, find Higgens and Delgato" McHorn said.

"And try not to get shot" Nick supplied, checking his tranquilizer.

I glanced at mine, making sure it was ready to go.

"The dock doors on the north and east sides were closed. We didn't see any way for him to get out of there on those sides" McPeltin informed.

"There's another door on the west side, unless he plans to use the fire escape on the second floor on that side, that's the only way he's getting out unless he comes back through here" I informed.

I looked at Nick, he gave a small smile but I could see that he was a little scared.

"McHorn, you have the most experience. What's the plan?" I asked.

It was silent for a few seconds. Nick took the time to look at the windows on the second floor as I watched the first floor. I kept an eye on the corner of the building on my left. That door was on that corner so if the shooter did come out of it, he would most likely pop his head out to check and see if we were on to him.

"Without electricity, it will be difficult for Hopps and me to see. That gives Wilde and McPeltin the advantage. If our shooter doesn't have night vision. I think it would be best if Wilde and McPeltin go and search for Delgato and Higgens, making sure to stay unnoticed. While Hopps and I move cautiously in search of our shooter" McHorn suggested.

Leave Nick with McPeltin? The wolf was good, but he couldn't keep up with Nick if things went bad. I didn't like the plan, but we had two officers missing and a shooter somewhere around here. I didn't see any other plan that would work with less risk. Nick and McPeltin had to be the ones to go search for Higgens and Delgato, as they could move undetected while McHorn and I basically tried to get the shooters attention.

"I don't see a better plan, everyone agree?" I asked.

I prayed that Nick or McPeltin came up with something else. Something didn't feel right. I just couldn't explain why. I knew this was dangerous, probably the most dangerous thing Nick and I have done. The was unknown territory, something was bound to happen.

But this feeling that I had. It felt like everything was going to end bad.

"We'll have to go dark, radios off, otherwise we'll just be moving targets" McPeltin said.

I noticed the look on Nicks face fell slightly. I definitely didn't like him having his radio off. I wondered what he was thinking, he was probably worried about not being with me in case things went wrong. I'll admit, I've got into more situations that Nick had to save me from then I will ever come out and say. We had each others backs, but how could we do that if we weren't together?

"I bet Clawhauser is going to hate that" McHorn commented.

Three shots from inside the warehouse. McHorn was the first to move and I quickly followed. Nick and McPeltin notified everyone of their radio silence as they followed. McHorn got behind our car, and I got behind the dumpster just five feet from the old stone steps that led up to the door. I checked the door, making sure our shooter wasn't there, before I looked at the other. Making sure they were ready.

Nick raised his paw, signaling we weren't ready yet. What was he waiting for?

"Officers Wilde and McPeltin, you are cleared for Night Silence" Clawhauser said through our radios.

Oh, right. They needed permission before turning their radios off. Night Silence was just a fancy name for what they were doing. It was reserved solely for animals who had night vision and only used when they needed to move without being heard. This, regrettable, was one of those situations.

I never actually felt it, that fear and lost feeling that the others described at the precinct. Like me they had a partner with night vision, like me they couldn't see in the dark as well as their partner. It was sort of nice to complain about our partners together. Not to mention tell each other who had the more handsome partner.

Hey I'm a girl, I'm allowed to talk with the girls, and Clawhauser, about other officers.

Back to that feeling thing, I think I was feeling it now.

"Alright, we're good to go" Nick said.

McPeltin and Nick turned off their radios. McHorn gave a nod, and I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for whatever might happen. I got out from behind the dumpster, moving towards the stairs. My ears picked up on movement inside, I stopped and looked at the door. I thought about going back behind the dumpster, but before I could think further someone appeared in the doorway. I pointed my gun, ready to yell for whoever it was to stand down.

The second I realized what was in that animals paw, I froze. I realized two things right then. One, this wasn't like the training I went through. Just looking at that gun, a real gun, scared me more then I could comprehend. I couldn't move, I had my gun pointed at him or her and I couldn't pull the trigger.

Two, this had already happened. Why was I back in this moment? Why did I have to relive this horrible part of my life?

Someone yelled, I heard a click and then something hit me. Several loud bangs, shots from that gun, and someone letting out a yelp of pain. I stared at my paws, I already knew where I was. I was back behind the dumpster. On the ground, still holding my gun. I begged myself not to turn and look, I knew what had happened. I knew exactly what I would see. I didn't want to see it again. As hard as I tried, I knew I couldn't do anything.

Just like I always did, my eyes landed on Nick. Laying on the ground with a paw on his chest. Pain written all over his face. I tried to stop myself, but I knew I wasn't in control. I was just along for the horrible ride as I ran over to him. Almost on the verge of panic as I tore open his uniform shirt.

McPeltin and McHorn came over, covering us as I checked Nicks vest. The vest had taken the hits, none of the bullets got past it.

"We're going to a strip club after this, I think I earned a lap dance or two" Nick joked.

"You can celebrate our victory after we catch this ferret. Is he alright?" McHorn asked.

I made sure there wasn't any blood. He was sure to be a little brused, maybe a cracked rib or two.

"You just had to get shot didn't you?" I asked.

I stood up, knowing we couldn't stay here much longer.

"Says the cute bunny who just gave me a damn heart attack" Nick replied.

I felt the guilt as I helped him up. It was my fault he got shot, even though his vest did its job. I would never be able to forget that he got hit because I failed to protect myself.

"You catch this guy, and I'll pay for those lap dances" I said.

Nick adjusted his vest, obviously trying to get comfortable in it again.

"Are you good man?" McPeltin asked.

Nick gave a groan as he arched his back.

"Yeah, just a bit sore. Did someone say a ferret was doing this?" Nick asked.

And that's where it all went wrong. Like Nick and McPeltin, ferrets had night vision.

"Alright, we got a job to do. Hopps with me. Wilde, follow McPeltin and stay behind him. Can't have you getting shot a second time. He can see in the dark as well, so be careful" McHorn ordered.

Nick and I got behind the dumpsters as McHorn and McPeltin ran up to the door.

"If you get yourself shot, we'll both be getting lap dances" Nick joked.

One glance at him told me what I needed to know. He was trying to hide his fear, but I could easily see right through his joking. McHorn looked at us and gave a nod. Telling us the ferret wasn't there and it was time to go inside.

"If you get yourself shot again, I'll end you myself. Now stay focused" I said.

I just watched myself run up those stairs, following McHorn as Nick and McPeltin went left and we went right. We should have called for back up. We should have waited for at least one more animal to show up. I wanted to wake up right there, before everything went wrong. However, as always since it happened. I wouldn't wake up until after it happened.

Following McHorn, leaving Nick, was the worst mistake I could have ver made. We should have never went inside this damn warehouse.

"How are you doing?" McHorn whispered.

"Do you really think talking is a good idea?" I whispered.

We had been looking around for at least ten minutes then. The place was empty, just some barrels and old crates all over. Our flashlights weren't doing much, but they were better then the one I had at the apartment.

"Nick just got shot, I almost lost a partner to Judy. If you want to call this off we can get out of here and call for back up" McHorn said.

I remember look at the floor, regretting what I was about to do.

"To late for that. They're radio silence, and finding them would put Higgens and Delgato in more danger. If they're still alive that is. We continue to search, and hopefully don't get shot for being moving targets" I said.

It was quiet after that, my nightmare was actually pretty calm right now. Except for the fear, constant worry for Nick, and the fact that I already knew how this was going to end. There was only one good thing that came from going in that warehouse, finding Delgato and Higgens.

By then we were searching through pallets that looked to have been stacked so animals could live in them.

"Hopps" McHorn whispered.

I stopped and looked at him. He was kneeling down just behind a few pallets. I shined my flashlight towards him, that's when I noticed the arm coming out from behind the pallets. I recognized the color of the fur. It was Delgato. I looked around quickly as I made my over to them. Once I was there, I took a quick look behind me. Relief worked it's way through me as I spotted Higgens laying next to him.

They didn't look hurt, McHorn confirmed that as he checked for any wounds.

"their guns and radios are missing" McHorn informed.

Well that wasn't good. I called for a bus as I took one last look around us. No sign of our shooter. I went over to Higgens, wondering if they were tranquilized or just knocked out. McHorn answered that one as he held up two darts.

"I think they managed to pull them out before falling asleep" He stated.

Two shots filled the air, my mind went straight to Nick as I pointed my gun around.

"That came from our right" I said.

"I'll get these two out of here and radio for back up. You're faster and smaller. Get going" McHorn ordered.

I didn't need to be told twice. I got moving and stayed low as I made my way towards the shooter. I felt the fear, the adrenaline, and I recalled what was going through my mind. The thing that I tried not to think about.

Three more shots, I stopped and raised my gun.

"NICK!" McPeltin yelled.

Just like every damn time, I found myself sitting in my bed. Staring at whatever was in front of me. McPeltins voice, yelling his name, plagued my mind. It would for at least an hour. I just sat there, trying to keep myself from crying as I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt the fear, the despair, the helplessness. Everything I felt that night, because of that fucking nightmare, I was feeling right now.

Why was I still having that nightmare? Nick was out of the hospital. He was alright, still alive and still joking around. So why was I still feeling fear of losing him?

I sat there for the next ten minutes or so, trying to shake the feeling of fear. When they first started, the nightmare, I was alone in our apartment. Nick wasn't there to hug me, to offer me comfort as he always did. Without him, not being able to go to his room and have him wrap his arms around me like I wanted. It just made me feel worse.

"Nick?" I whispered.

I wanted to touch him, to feel his fur against my face. Hell just his voice would help me shake this fucking feeling. Just knowing he was near, is what I wanted to know. I looked over at his bed when I didn't get an answer. I almost panicked when my eyes connected with the empty bed. I quickly reasoned with myself, saying that he had just woke up and went for a run of something.

The emotional part of my mind, reasoned that waking up early two days in a row was beyond Nicks ability. For two, maybe it was longer, minutes I just stared at that empty bed. Fighting my fear, anxiety and myself. Eventually I hopped out of my bed and went over to his.

As I laid in his bed, as I did every night at the apartment while he was in the hospital, I felt the warmth for the first time. Relief flooded through me as I put my nose against his pillow, his scent coming to me.

He had been here, my partner had slept in this bed last night and had just got up judging by how warm it still was. I pulled his blanket against me, wondering why I still felt that fear now that I had reassured myself. I thought, and that just made me feel worse.

I remembered why he got shot, the first time. I remembered that I wasn't with him when he got shot the second time. And for some fucked up reason, I remembered exactly how he looked on that floor and in that hospital bed.

I started crying again, burying my face into that blanket as guilt came to me. It was all my fault. The whole reason he got shot, was because of me. First I freeze, then I leave him. I mean he was with McPeltin, but I should have been there with him. I should have known that stupid wolf wouldn't have been able to keep him safe.

I'm not sure how long I laid there . Crying, blaming myself, wondering if Nick blamed me even a little bit. What I did know, I hated myself. How could I have let it happen? Ge was my best friend, hell he was more important to me then my own family. How could I have just left him alone like that?

That's when the crying stopped, and I focused on all the reasons to be angry at myself. I don't even remember them, I came up with so many. Most stupid but they made enough sense to make me believe they were great reasons to hate myself.

I played that night back in my head. Finding everything we did wrong. Cursing myself for actually going with McHorns plan. By the end of it, I was crying again. The image of he looked, bleeding on that floor, stuck in my mind. I found comfort in that blanket as I pulled it over me. It smelled like him. The warmth of the bed brought comfort as well.

It wasn't enough.

I wanted him. I wanted to feel his fur, hid body heat. I wanted to hear his voice. I needed my Nick. Next to me, arms around me as I put my face in his chest and cried. For the first time in my life, I realized how important one animal could be. I felt so weak right now. So vulnerable and breakable. Nick had become my only real support, and I needed him right now.

So why wasn't he here? He always knew when to show up when I needed him. So why not now? I really shouldn't have asked that question. My crazy stupid mind started thinking the worst. Like some magical force was occupying Nick, purely for the purpose of prolonging my suffering. All the while that single question remained the only constant.

Where was my fox?

I heard the door open, immediately I was looking towards it. The light from the hallway offered little help, but I could tell it was him. As if he had felt my worry and need of him.

"Nick" I whispered.

He was quickly next to me. Getting into the bed with me. I just buried my into his chest, wrapped my arms around him, and cried harder. I never felt so relieved, or happy, as he rubbed my ears with one paw and held me with the other. He spoke, but I couldn't hear him. I just focused on the feeling of his soft, warm, Nick smelling body. Happy it was against me and that I could feel his heart beating.

I probably should have been concerned about the fact I was in my underwear and pressing my body against his. I didn't care, I was just happy he was here, letting me cry into his chest as he held me. My partner, my fox, was alive and here with me. Nothing would change that.

I would make sure of that.

Eventually I stopped crying, by then Nick had fallen asleep. I didn't mind, it allowed me to just stare up at him. Play with his fur and ears. Especially his ears. I loved those ears. Always standing tall and pointy. As if they were always listening, waiting for the next problem.

I loved his nose, even when it was wet and cold. Unlike mine it was big, it stood out from the rest of his features. Which is probably why he could pick up on scents better then I could. I loved his snout, just the fell of it. His entire mouth literally extended away from his face. It just seemed pretty interesting to me. My mouth wasn't like that. My face was all close together and small. His was big and sorta spaced apart.

I ran my paw along his face. Gently touching all that I could. Smiling as he turned his head away. Trying to get away but failing.

"No use fox, you're all mine right now" I whispered.

I I ran my paw through the fur on his neck. It always stood up just a little more then the rest of his fur. Somehow making it softer. At least, that's what it felt like. He shifted a little in his sleep. Hiw paw moving down my back and landing on my but. I smiled as I moved it back up.

"Being a little naughty aren't we?" I whispered.

I started playing with his ear, enjoying the little bit of fur that poked out from it. That was another difference we had. His fur covered the inside of his ears. Like it didn't want you to see what lay inside them. My fur didn't do that, my fur remained short and fuzzy. His was soft and made itself known.

I don't know why I was focusing on our differences. I was taking pleasure in the face that he was here, and trusted me enough to sleep while I laid on top of him. Well, half on him half next to him. I could do whatever I wanted. Nick was asleep, completely vulnerable. Which meant, I had an opportunity. The question was, what did I want to do? I mean I could do whatever, what should I do? Playing with his fur and ears was enjoyable. Just not worthy of this moment.

I thought about it, trying to decide. I was probably being silly right now. I think I have that right though. After all he did just get out of the hospital, and he was completely at my disposal.

He sighed in his sleep, breathing deeply through his nose. Which made me remember a previous curiosity of mine about his mouth. I didn't ask him back then because, well it was a very silly thing to ask. Now, it was just as silly but he was asleep. I rubbed my paw against the fur along his jaw as I thought.

I could do it, just to satisfy my curiosity. If he woke up while I was doing it no big deal. I could just kiss him or something. I thought about whether I should or not for a few seconds. Before my curiosity won the mental debate that was going on inside my head.

I moved slowly, as to not wake him, as I moved his paw off me and sat on him. I reached down and moved his head so that he was looking at me. Well facing me, guess he can't really look at me being asleep and all. He moved again, this putting his paw on his chest just in front of me. The other found my foot and just sat there. Luckily his paws were all that he moved. His face was still pointed straight up at me.

I waited a few seconds, letting him get back into his sleep before I dared to move a single muscle of my own. Come on Judy, move slow, don't wake him up. Don't mess this up. Why was I talking to myself? I was just curious about it. It wasn't like I was about to cross some personal line that I shouldn't even think of crossing. This was Nick, he would probably just laugh about this if he did wake up.

I say that, but I felt like I was about to charge into an angry mob. Or talk with an angry Chief Bogo.

I ran my paw down his snout. Making sure he had went back to his sleep before I did this. He didn't move at all. In fact he seemed to relax under my touch. Satisfied that he was deep asleep, I bent down. Glad that he had left the door open slightly, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see what I was doing.

Carefully, I opened his mouth. Getting close enough, probably closer then I needed to actually, so that I could see inside. I tried to see all that I could, actually fascinated by what I saw more then I thought I would be. I mean I had seen them before, when he laughed or smiled or just yawned. Never have I seen them up close.

I poked one of the top long ones. He had four of those. Two on top, two on bottom. They were like fangs, kinda scary to touch those but very interesting. They were weird, they stood tall and pointy. Like they were ready to tear into whatever they needed to.

Which of course they were, I was admiring Nicks teeth after all.

The rest were small, sort of cute looking. Compared to his fangs, the rest of his teeth were very small. Like small mountains quick to rise to a single point. I touched one, smiling at them. His mouth was very weird.

His tongue moved, and my smile fell. I was surprised by it. I mean I had always know it was long. Seeing it up close like this, I realized just how long it really was. I mean I felt it, in my mouth when he kissed me last night. If I had it was THAT big I would have, probably, been a little worried about having it in my mouth.

Not really caring about his tongue, I went back to his teeth. Enjoying how small they felt, and how long and sleek his four fangs felt, as I touched all of them. I decided to count them, just because I could. Nick wasn't in any position to stop me anyway. Which I would use against him later, once I figured out how to do that.

I was almost done counting, when his tongue moved. Covering my nose, and the rest of my face, in some of his spit.

"Seriously?" I asked as I cleaned my face off with the blanket.

His chest moved as he laughed. I groaned as I looked at him. His now open eyes looking right into mine. The light from the hallway making them shine. There's that feeling again.

"That will teach you to play with a foxes mouth" He said.

I finished wiping off his spit as I rolled my eyes.

"Says the fox who enjoyed playing with mine last night" I joked.

"I couldn't help myself. You were looking very good and vulnerable. Speaking of vulnerable" He said.

I lowered the blanket, looking at him as I realized he had noticed. Sure enough, his eyes were not looking at my face. They were aimed lower as he seemed to enjoy what he was seeing.

"Eyes up here fox" I said as I covered myself.

He laughed lightly, as I felt my cheeks grow warm. Very warm.

"Fine, get off me then. Having you straddle me is a little uncomfortable" He said.

I glared at him, pretty sure that he just insulted me. I mean if someone you were in love with said they weren't comfortable with you on top of them. Wouldn't you be insulted?

"What does that mean? I thought you'd enjoy having me on you like this?" I asked.

He smiled as he poked my nose with his claw.

"I do, and that's why it's uncomfortable. Having you on me like this is to good. IF you catch my meaning" He explained.

What was he, oh. My face suddenly felt like it was on fire. Sitting on him like this, in just my underwear, was one thing. Knowing that ding that made him, you know, was a very different thing all together. I got off him, feeling very embarrassed as I laid down next to him. I don't know why I did, I mean I wasn't the one getting turned on or anything. Then again I wasn't used to being the reason he got that way at all.

"Keep it in your pants Nick, that's not happening any time soon" I stated.

He chuckled as I turned over, putting my back to him. It wasn't that I was embarrassed that I turned away from him. It was those eyes of his. The way they looked as they shined did something to me. I loved it, but in this situation. Not a very good idea to keep looking at them.

If I did, we may start things right here in this bed. I would not let our first time together be at my families farm. Especially since I was sure someone would catch us if we did. Which just happens to be the only reason left that was stopping me from doing it with him. Don't you dare tell him that either. There would be no stopping him if he knew that.

"Says the bunny who was trying to get in my pants last night" He said.

He moved and slid his arm around me as I thought. He pulled me against his chest as I realized something. I had no idea how I got from Gideons to the house last night. Which meant, I had got drunk enough to probably have done something stupid. I closed my eyes, praying I didn't do what he said I did. All those animals, my high school friends especially, seeing me do something like that. I would never live it down no matter how hard I tried.

Nick I could deal with, he would joke around about it like it was the funnies thing. Everyone else, well, I'd probably punch a few of them if they even tried to use it to mess with me. Joking or not.

I turned to try and look at him, knowing the look on his face would tell me if I had done that or not. Instead I came face to face with his neck. His head was directly above mine. Making it impossible for me to look at him. Damn, I would have to ask.

"There is no way that I was that stupid in front of my friends" I said.

He rubbed my stomach with his paw gently, his claws making themselves known. What was he thinking about doing to me right now? Wait, where did that come from? Get a hold of yourself Judy, he wouldn't try anything knowing you didn't want to.

"No" He whispered.

I sighed in relief, putting my paw on his. To stop him from moving, and to stop thinking about whatever we could be doing right now.

"We were in the truck by then. I was trying to drive and you wanted me to pull over. Saying we had to use the bed because my claws might hurt the back seat" He whispered.

Great, I didn't do something embarrassing in front of everyone. I did it in front of him. No big deal, it was just Nick. Who loved making me embarrassed now that he knew about my little secret. Yeah, no big deal at all.

"You're gonna pick on me like usual, aren't you?" I asked.

He sighed heavily, his chest pushing against me as he did.

"No, you're not ready for that right now" He said.

What? Why wasn't he going to joke about it? And what made him think I couldn't handle his jokes?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He put his chin against my head, and pulled me tighter against. Crap, that was never good. Whenever he did that it meant he was going to get serious or talk about something that worried him. I didn't have to guess at what worried him either.

"I walked in and you were crying in my bed, with my blanket squished in your paw" He said.

I could hear it in his voice, the worry had for me. I could feel it in him to. He never liked seeing me cry, and when he did he did his best to make me feel better. I smiled as I brought his paw to my chest, holding onto it as I remembered all the times he was there when I needed his comfort.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare" I whispered.

I said that to try and make him believe it really was nothing. I knew it wouldn't work, he could always tell when I was talking just to get him to leave it alone. He could see through all my lies every time I told him it was nothing, when it actually wasn't.

That nightmare was a very big deal. It wasn't just a nightmare, it was what happened to him that night. It was a reminder that I wasn't there when he needed me. That I failed to move, and he paid the price for it.

"Don't do that Judy, you and I both know saying that doesn't do any good. Talk to me, what was in that nightmare?" He whispered.

Damn it, why did he have to say my name? He knew I always got emotional in these type of things when he did.

"You" I said.

I could feel them, the tears. They came alongside the fear as they tried to come out. I did my best not to cry, but all I could think about was what happened that night.

"What about me?" He asked.

I squeezed his paw, some part of me apparently thinking that doing so would help me deal with what I was feeling right now. Surprisingly that small little squeeze helped a lot. It reminded me he was still here and not just a ghost meant to cause me grief. It reminded me, that stupid ferret did not succeed in taking him away from me.

"It was about that night, in the warehouse" I answered.

It was silent for a bit after that. To try and keep those stupid tears from coming I focused on him. On his breathing, as I felt it just barely touch the fur on my ear. On his chest, as it moved against my back with each breath he took. His soft paw, as I held onto it. Holding it against myself as if, some part of me, expected him to fade away from me.

Most importantly, I focused on that heart that I could feel beating inside his chest. It was proof he was alive, still with me. The feeling of that heart beating against my back, was the greatest thing in the world right now.

"It's over Carrots, neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon. I'm still here, you're still here, just be happy about that" He said.

Like I wasn't?

"I am, but you could have died. What's going to happen next time? You going to get shot again and hope the bullet isn't two inches to the right like it wasn't then?" I asked.

He got luck and he just wanted to act like it was no big deal? No, he had to think about it. If we dealt with another real gun then we had to be prepared. We needed to remember.

"Don't you dare start talking like that, we both almost died that night. I almost lost you. So don't you dare think I don't understand how bad it was or how bad it could have been. I know full well how close we both came to dying" He said.

I got a little angry.

"Do you? Because you seem to be the only one who has been acting like it wasn't a big deal. Yes, I froze, but you got shot. You came close to death. Don't you even realize how scared I was? Seeing you on that floor, blood-"

"STOP" He yelled.

I gasped in my surprise, in my fear at the low growl I could hear coming from him. It was then I realized, as I squeezed his paw even tighter. He was shaking, in fear. Suddenly, as if I had purposely missed it, I realized he was even more scared of that night then I was. He experienced getting shot first paw, twice. He knew exactly how easily just one bullet could end it all. He understood better then anyone, better then me, and it scared him more then anything ever could.

He pulled his arm out from around me, and got out of the bed. I pushed myself up to look at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor as he clenched his paw tightly. I could see the pain on his face. His arm was hurting, he was causing himself pain.

That wasn't what worried me. What worried me was the look in his eyes. He was afraid, but also angry. Realizing I had done this, I got out of the bed and got in front of him. He didn't look at me as I took his paw in mine.

"Nick" I whispered.

He remained the same, and I started to think he was angry at me. I couldn't deal with that on top of everything else.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

He looked at me then, squeezing my paw a little. The look in his eyes didn't change. I put a paw on his cheek, and found something that worried me even more. His fur was wet, he was crying. Nick did not cry, not once since we met had I ever seen him cry. I did this, I pushed him to this point. What I said had made him cry.

"I can't" He whispered.

The way he spoke, how he sounded, told me he wasn't scared. He was terrified. Knowing that, I couldn't stop myself from crying anymore. I just let them come as he pulled me close to him. Bringing me into a hug as he held onto me tightly.

"I can't lose you" He whispered.

I buried my face in his neck, hating that I did this and that I was crying. All of this was my fault, that night I failed to do my job. I failed to protect him.

"You won't, I promise I'll do better next time" I said through tears.

"No, you won't. There won't be a next time. We can't do that again" He said.

What did he mean by that? Was he thinking we could just avoid something like that?

"We have to, it's our job Nick. We have to protect the city" I said.

He grip on my hip tightened, I could feel his claws. For some reason, I realized it right then. He was more scared of losing me, then he was of dying. He could of died that night, he came close to dying twice. He feared it, but I could feel another fear, his worst, as he held me in his arms.

The thought of losing me, he couldn't handle it. He was just like me, the thought of living without each other scared us more then anything. We had both become a part of each others lives so much that we had come to actually need each other. I'm just describing how I felt about him now, but if he cared for me like I did him.

Living without me, would be impossible for him. I believed that, only because that's how it would be for me if he was no longer here.

"What would I do if you had died that night?" He whispered.

I pulled away from him, not even caring if crying had made me look terrible right now. Looking into his eyes I could see it. That look of despair and fear I had seen on a few animals before. We had both seen that look, it was the look animals had when they just realized their main reason for living was dead. That look always scared me, because we had come to know it meant that animal would no longer care about anything ever again.

Or they cared so much that they just wanted the pain of losing that animal to end. That bit about that look worried me, very much. Especially since Nick had that look right now, even though I was still here. Right in front of him.

Telling him what he would do wouldn't do any good. So I did the only thing that I knew would.

"I'm scared to" I whispered.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could I stopped him. As I put my mouth to his, I felt him pull back a little in surprise. Half second later he kissed me back. As we kissed, my fear and worry went away. I was still concerned about us dealing with that again, but I wasn't scared anymore.

Maybe it was because it was him I was kissing. Or maybe it was because he was lifting me up to hold me closer. Maybe it was just because I felt safe as I felt his claws press against my neck gently. Whatever the reason was, kissing him like this made me feel safe. Made me not fear that night like I did before. As I pulled away and looked into his eyes, him scratching my neck gently. That look he had was gone.

I smiled, feeling relieved that kissing him did what I thought it would.

"But we have each other, that will never change. I love you Nick, I'm not leaving you for anything" I whispered.

He stared at me, as if he was searching for something. I put a paw on his chest as I put my nose to his. Staring right into those shining eyes of his. Focusing on that beating heart of his.

"I don't care what happens Nick, so long as I have you with me. Everything will be alright, for both of us. You and I, we have something special together. I've come to depend on that. You've always pulled through for me, so I know I don't have to worry when we're together out there" I explained.

I'm not sure where those words had come from, but as I said them I realized every word was true. Nick and I, as I've pretty much been saying all along, were great for each other. I loved him, and as he looked at me with that growing smile.

I knew he loved me.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" He asked.

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly feeling dry for some reason. My heart was beating fast as well, yet I was fine. I didn't feel nervous, or even scared of saying it. I just felt, ready. I probably should have questioned how we got to worrying about that night to the thing that I wanted us to become. However, I had already given a little speech about us, and he was waiting for me to say something.

So I guess I should just take this moment.

"If you want me to be, then yes" I said.

It was quiet after that. The two of us just staring into each others eyes. Noses touching, my paw on his chest playing with his fur. His claws gently scratching my neck. As I stared, waiting, I thought about us. About every reason he had to say yes. Every reason that said he and I should be more then friends. There were so many that I honestly couldn't believe it had taken me this long to see how important he was to me.

He had always been there for me, even when he was still in the academy. He had always made time for me, right from the beginning. I was more important to him then anyone else. When he needed me, it was the same. I cou7ld never tell him that I had something else to do. I always found someone to cover my shift or canceled plans. Just because Nick had asked if he could visit, or needed help.

No matter what it was, we were always there for each other. Best friends, so comfortable with each other almost nothing couldn't be said or done. Now, as he pulled his nose off mine and smiled down at me. I was waiting to hear him tell me, the answer to the question I've been worried about even mentioning the very idea.

There was a sudden need for air, making me realize I had been holding my breath. He grabbed my paw, squeezing it as he pressed it against his chest.

"If you're asking, then yes" He said.

I smiled as I threw myself on him. Knocking him onto the bed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Finally letting myself breath as he laughed and put his paws on my back.

"I can't believe it, after all that worry you said yes" I said.

Actually, I may have squealed that out due to my sudden happiness.

"Like I would have said anything else, you should know better Carrots" He said.

For awhile we just laid here together. I couldn't stop smiling, and I didn't want to get off of him anytime soon. He didn't seem to mind as I put my face in his neck. Taking in the scent of my fox. The scent of my mate.

"Nice distraction by the way" He whispered.

"I had a feeling you'd like it" I whispered back.

He started to pet my ear, gently hitting the right spots with his claws. I wanted to stay like this for as long as we could. Savoring the moment when we were not just friends. I sighed as I started playing with his fur. Not real sure if I would ever want to get up or not. Eventually we would, but for now I just enjoyed it. His chest as it slowly rose and fell underneath me. The feel of his claws on my ear, and the softness of his fur as I ran my paw through it. The feel of his heart beating as I felt it against my chest. The smell of him as my nose buried deeper into his neck.

Yeah, I could stay like this forever. Just him and me, nothing else.

"Yo, Nick and Judes. You two up yet"

Damn it.

Apparently Nick noticed that I didn't like the interruption because he laughed. Several knocks came as he hit the door. I sat up and glared at him. My soon to be dead brother.

"Woah, am I interrupting something?" Gerald asked with a smile.

As if he realized he was in danger, he stepped back as his smile fell.

"Hey, just be glad it was me and not dad Judy. Don't get any ideas, you guts left the door open" Gerald said.

He had a point but I didn't care. That feeling I had felt was gone. There was no getting it back. He had ruined the moment.

"I'd start running, you ruined our nice little moment" Nick said.

And like that Gerald disappeared. Quick to not lose him, I jumped off the bed and chased after him. However, before I could make it to the door. Something grabbed my paw and pulled me away from it.

Suddenly I was kissing Nick, not letting this moment pass I quickly kissed back. He had put his paw on my back, and the other on my neck. It felt just like it did on that back porch as his tongue entered my mouth. That greediness in him was back. Like he wanted every bit of this kiss but couldn't get enough to satisfy himself.

And just as quick as it started, it ended as he pulled his mouth off mine. Leaving me dazed, a little unable to think, and a string of spit between us. He quickly got rid of that, and cleaned the spit off my mouth as he smiled down at me. Those shining eyes making it very hard to do anything after a kiss like that.

"Just thought we should get our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend out of the way first. Just in case you go to prison for killing your brother" Nick said.

I just stared at him, crossed between my anger at Gerald that I suddenly remembered and just forgetting that till later, and staying here with nick. Who had decided to lay back down in his bed as he let out a yawn.

"You're going back to sleep aren't you?" I asked.

"We're on vacation time, ten hours of sleep, if we can, is required. Are you gonna join me, or do something not worth your time?" He replied.

Finally getting some of my brain to function, I realized he was smiling at me as he held the blanket up. Waiting for me to get under it.

"Killing my brother is worth my time" I defended, crossing my arms.

He dropped the blanket and put his paws behind his head. Closing his eyes.

"Not in just your underwear. I'm sure your brothers and sister would love to see you fight half naked" He joked.

I smiled, knowing that seeing me like that was the reason his smile got a little bigger. Should probably call him out for being a pervert, but I kind of liked him imagining stuff like that about me.

Though he did have a point. There was no way I was leaving this room without getting dressed. I didn't feel like doing that yet anyways. Besides, why kill my brother when I could make better use of my time cuddling with my new mate.

"You win, scoot over" I said.

He didn't move, but he did lift the blanket again as I got into the bed. I put my back to him, getting comfortable as he snaked his arm around me and pulled me against him. It wasn't the same little moment, feeling that I felt moments ago. Though it did feel pretty damn close.

"What now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

I could tell he was already half way into sleep. Actually I felt like it to. My body was craving sleep, I just didn't want to close my eyes just yet.

"You know what I mean. This is different, so what's going to change for us?" I asked.

"I don't know, I doubt much will. Besides the sex of course" He whispered.

I felt my cheeks get warm as I bit my lip. That part was going to be very interesting, and very fun. We were both new to sex, and it made me happy that our first time experiencing it would be with each other.

Still, I couldn't let that comment slide. Otherwise he might get to comfortable talking like that. So I elbowed him, gently, in the stomach.

"I'm serious Nick, I've never had a serious relationship. I'm a little unsure what we're supposed to do" I stated.

"For started, show more kindness to your mate. The next thing is tell your parents, your mom promised to hurt me if we didn't get this done at Gideons party" He explained.

I put my paw on his, not liking the thought of him getting hurt again. I knew mom wasn't serious, but still.

"Figures, still protective of me" I said.

He let out a yawn, and put his chin against my head as he scratched my stomach. Surprising me and sending a shiver up my spine.

"As for everything else, we'll just have to find out. So long as we do it together it doesn't really matter does it?" He asked.

I thought about it, figuring he was right. I had no idea what would change, if anything even did between us. I mean we pretty much acted as if we were together already. So what could change? I didn't really care, it's not like it would be anything bad. Things could only get better between us now. So long as we did it together, it didn't matter. Change would come, and we'd experience that change together.

"So just go with the flow? Let it happen and just focus on us?" I asked.

"Exactly, you alright with that?" He replied.

I thought about his question. Just going with the flow was his style, when he could. I liked to have a plan, not knowing was something I didn't like. Usually, but now I honestly couldn't see any merit in making a plan.

A relationship was unknown territory for me. From what I heard, planning things out almost never went according to plan in a relationship. It was best to just let things happen, and enjoy the moments when they came. I could do that, if they were anything like that feeling I got after he said yes to me. I wouldn't have any problem just letting our relationship together, as mates, drive itself.

Especially if I got to kiss him whenever, and where ever, I wanted.

"You have a problem kissing in the precinct?" I asked.

He laughed, and I could swear I felt my heart skip a beat. It wasn't his usual laugh, or his fake one. It was genuine, it was the laugh that only came out when he was caught off guard by something he actually found funny. He was laughing that rare, and pleasant, laugh.

"Trust me, you're the one that will be pushing me away" He said.

That made my smile bigger. I think I've already said it, but I'll say it again just because I can. He really was sweet when he wanted to be. More then sweet actually.

"Then yes, I'm alright with that" I said.

"Good, now go to sleep. I want to get at least another hour before your annoying brother comes back in here" He said.

I decided to let my eyes close. I probably should have defended Gerald, but he was right. My brother was more annoying then anything. Supportive, and nice to confide in, but annoying. Sleep was taking hold of me, and I fought it just enough as I thought about if it would be a little weird to say what I was thinking. I quickly found that stupid, I had said it before and he had no problem with it before.

"I love you" I whispered.

He let out a sigh, telling me he was annoyed I hadn't let my tired self go to sleep yet. But his paw moving up to my chest and pressing against me said something else.

"I love you to Judy" he said.

I squeezed his paw as I stopped fighting sleep. As I felt it take me, I realized that was the first time he had said he loved me. I mean when I asked if he did, he always said yes. But he had never said those three little word to me. Now, as my mate, was the first time he had said that he loved me.

And with that, as I felt myself smile. Sleep took hold.

* * *

There's the end to this chapter. Not as long as I usually do, Sorry for that.

R&R.

Anyone ever question that? The author is literally saying read and review at the end of the story that you have just read. Why would you Read it again, and then review? Sorry, random thought from me.

Again, vote. I'm gonna post this up for you before I forget that I need to.

I'm out.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright sexy people, I've been away for some time. Why? well, i could come up with an excuse but the truth is rather simple. I didn't care about much after getting out of the hospital. I've been focussing on life, my friends especially. Now, I'm done with all that and I'm back. So lets cut to the chase peeps.

Before I get into the reviews that gravely need answering, or those I simply wish to point out. There's someone I've been neglecting before all of this started.

Lexboss, I don't have access to good internet speed right now. It's a miracle I got this to actually upload to the site. Pm me your idea for chapter two and I'll get to work on it once I get to looking through all those wonderous Pms i dearly need to read through.

LegistativeRights: I think i got what you were trying to say. It looks like you hit the mouse as you were typing and didn't realize it. Happens to me alot when i use my tablet. The touch screen messes with me alot when I do some programming. as for being called sexy, just imagine me whispering it softly in your ear you charming devil you.

DRSDavidSoft: Before i reply to your review, the DRS in your name i shall assume that it means Doctor of Registration Sex. Just because it makes me feel all tingly and warm inside. That sounded creepy, moving on. I know how irritating it is, I know what to and too, both are used for. But when i actually sit down to write, i forget. I gave up on remembering long ago. the same for the verb tenses, i apoligize but i chuck all these errors of to my amazing charm and writing style.

My age, that one's easy to answer. I am twenty two.

jtdarkman: Well let's do some math here. Fluffy, as in Nick and Carrots, plus fluffy, as in the moment. So that's fluffy plus fluffy, and that equals fluffiest. or fluffier? either way, it's a bit much for the faint of heart to handle if said faint of heart is easily affected by such fluffiness.

PotatoShip7: Top two? I'm not jealous, well maybe a little. I'm just curious which one has bested this one. I'd love to read it, because if they are in your opinion better then me when it comes to Zootopia, I have to read it. Not because I'm jealous or anything, I just love to read about friends becoming lovers. So, yeah, who done bested my amazing writing?

Archie: Not saying I despise you or anything, but Xbox? I'm Playstation all the way. I have to point out our little rivalry that Xbox and Playstation users have going. Other then that, love you. I stopped playing destiny, mostly because it just got boring and other games kept coming out.

Stallion: Not saying that your little comment needs answered, but I'm not totally declined to saying that's a very likely, almost a yes, to the very possibility. Ok my brain hurts from trying to figure out what i just typed. But, perhaps, she might kill me for saying it's a possible yes.

That's all the reviews I'm answering, mainly because I'm lazy and this really needs to be posted. As for what will happen next chapter, That's already been planned and I have already started writing it. Half way done, Emma actually came up with the, how should I put it...location. Yeah we'll go with that.

This chapter is basically just a filler, to end things before the finale. We have one more chapter to go. And then, I shall desperately work on my next victims I mean lovers. Damn, still doing that. Not saying which movie it is, but i will say it wont be any where near as good as this. Now as for this chapter, there's something in here i don't really like because it doesn't seem fitting. But, Emma made the decision and i had to allow her one thing in this story. It has to do with Nicks phone, and his passwords on it. It just seems, weird to me. You'll see.

As for my customary little goodbye thing I usually put, I could do things to each of you that you never imagined. Now that's being creepy, and I love it.

On with the reading. Go.

I shook my head as Bonnie and Mom waited for my response. Immediately after coming out onto the porch to enjoy the heavy rain, they asked me if Carrots and I were officially together. I just smiled as I took a drink from my cup of tea. They could wait until Carrots was awake and out here with us.

"Nick, we asked you a question" Mom said.

I looked at her as she put that cigarette to her lips.

"I know, I just don't think you'll like the answer" I said.

Bonnies look became a glare as she munched on a few carrots from the bag on the table in front of her.

"We already know you said yes, don't try to fool us" She said.

I gave her a smile.

"Then why are you asking if you already know?" I asked.

Mom shook her head. Unlike Bonnie, she really did know without a doubt. Like I said before, Mom could always see right through me. So she knew that I did tell Carrots yes, but she also knew I wanted Carrots to tell her mom that fact.

She should be the one to tell her, right? It would mean more to her if she did.

"So you're not going to tell us?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll let Carrots do that. She's the one who's been having trouble with the idea. She'll tell you what we agreed on" I replied.

Bonnie stared at me as Gerald pulled in. Mantha quickly got out of the truck and started running up the stairs. Not liking being in the rain.

"Why can't you just tell me you made my daughter happy? Is that to much to ask from my future son in law?" Bonnie asked.

Mom laughed as Mantha joined us, looking back at her boyfriend. Who simply walked as he carried everything they went to get from the store. I stared at Bonnie, not quite sure how to feel about her sudden use of son in law. Don't get me wrong, marrying Carrots was definitely the goal I would love to achieve. However, Carrots and I just got together this morning.

So I think she's getting ahead of things right now.

"Already talking about marriage Bonnie? You're going to give Stu a heart attack talking like that" Mom said.

"Really? Not even going to help me carry one thing?" Gerald complained.

Mom looked at him as I shook my head, again.

"Not even engaged and you already started thinking about me stealing Carrots last name. Fantastic" I said.

The looks I got from all three girls caught my attention. Mom seemed interested, Bonnie just stared. Mantha, well I'm not sure what she was. Gerald came up the stairs and put the beer, and Rum, on the table. Handing Mom a carton of cigarettes from the bag he was carrying.

"What we miss while we were gone? Anything worth talking about?" Gerald asked.

He handed me a Budweiser, and I took it telling him thanks as I put it in my sling. Letting the cold bottle ease at least little bit of the pain. Bit of advise, don't let a bunny sleep on your arm if it's still recovering from a bullet wound. Terrible idea.

"I think Nick just said he'd take your families name when he and Judy get married" Mantha said, grabbing a beer and sitting in the chair next to me.

Gerald looked at me as Bonnie grabbed a Corona. I smiled at him, before I realized the exact word Mantha used.

"If we marry, it's still not certain. Besides, who said Carrots and I were even dating" I said.

Kind of pointless to keep up this charade, judging from the way Mom rolled her eyes. But I should at least be able to fool Gerald.

"Yeah like that didn't already happen. Let's go back, you would actually take Hopps as your last name?" Gerald asked.

He lit a cigarette as he sat down next to Mantha.

"If I was marrying Carrots, yes" I answered.

Gerald gave a weird look as he blew smoke, Bonnie and Mantha smiled. Bonnie looking rather happy as she leaned back in the chair.

"Why?" Gerald asked.

I held back a smile, already knowing where this might go. I checked the time on my phone, almost two hours since Carrots fell asleep.

"You don't want me to?" I asked

"What's wrong with Nick taking our family name? If Mantha asked you to take hers wouldn't you do just that?" Bonnie asked.

I leaned back in my chair as I text Carrots. Whenever she fell asleep after she had been crying she always woke up two hours later. She would be waking up any minute wondering where everyone's at. So a text telling her we were all on the porch would help her tired bunny mind.

"Wouldn't you?" Mantha asked.

I looked up, realizing Gerald had not answered right away. Also, the question as to if Carrots and I were together was forgotten I think. The way Mantha was looking at her boyfriend, it was that look. Guys you know this look. It's always present when a girl asks a question, and you better say the only correct answer. It's a look that's dangerous if you overlook and intimidating when you don't.

Girls, you don't need me to explain it. You all have the look mastered.

My phone vibrated, surprising me. It was Spots, asking how I was doing. Knowing he would keep texting, thinking the worst, I ignored him. I'll text him back later, when he starts asking if I'm dead. Besides, I have something to reply with that may just make him scream in joy. Like a girl. For those of you that still haven't figured it out. Spots is gay. Better someone told you now, rather then find out like I did.

Not a story I will EVER tell.

"Yes, if you asked but this is Judy. She's going to want to take his last name" Gerald said.

"But the way you asked, it sounded like you didn't agreed with it" Mantha said.

I shook my head as I put my phone down next to the blue folders. I really wanted to at least glance at them. Just so uncle Bogo wouldn't have a reason to yell at me, or say I was being lazy.

"I do, it's a nice thing to do. I just don't think it'll happen that way. That's it" Gerald defended.

Mantha let it go, but that look was still there. Mom grabbed a Corona, which surprised me.

"I thought wildes were Budweiser animals?" I asked.

Mom shrugged as she drank from the bottle.

"Where is Judy anyway?" Mantha asked.

I drank the last of my tea, trying to finish it before I answered her. Bonnie beat me to it.

"Still asleep, in Nicks bed I might add" she answered.

Gerald looked at me, judging from the look. He didn't want to ask whatever question popped up in his mind.

"does that mean two animals got lucky last night?" Mom asked.

Bonnie and Mantha laughed. Gerald, continued to give me that look. I smiled at him.

"Relax little bunny, she has made it perfectly clear it is not happening while we are here. We let her drink that Rum, it may change that" I assured.

Mantha shoved her shoulder against him playfully as I took the beer out of my sling. Any longer and I would start shivering from the cold.

"come on, your sister is going to have sex. You should already be used to the idea by now" she joked.

Bonnie gave a nod as mom blew smoke. I just sat here, waiting for Carrots to appear. Wondering how I managed to be up before her two days in a row. Seriously that never happens.

"I know, its just weird. Speaking of sex, when are we going to do that?" Gerald asked.

I put my paw up, not wanting that to do any further.

"Don't you dare answer that in front of me" I ordered.

"Or me" Bonnie added.

Mom chuckled as Mantha took a drin of her beer. I let out a yawn as I opened my own beer. Alcohol this early was never a good idea. Though with the rain our plans for today were cancelled.

"What, you don't want to hear how good I am in bed?" Gerald asked.

Normally I would have made a comment about his, make believe, skills. However, this was Gerald, Carrots brother. The comments I could respond with were to harsh. Thankfully Bonnie came to my rescue.

"Trust me, if yore anything like your father. It will be a long time before you have those skills" She joked.

That got all of us to laugh, except Gerald. Who just stared at his mom. In complete surprise and shock.

"What the hell was that?" Gerald asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but once again Bonnie spoke i my stead. Still smiling, but now glaring at her son.

"Did you just cuss at me young man?" she asked.

Geralds shocked look became apologetic as he picked up his beer. I drank from mine, savoring the cold taste, as the door behind Mantha opened.

"Sorry mom, but that wasn't cool" Gerald said.

Mantha realized I was looking at the door, and just as she looked towards it out came Carrots. To say she looked cute when she just woke up was always an understatement. Now, as she came out looking tired while wearing one of my shirts. Well, she looked very good.

"Good morning sweety" Bonnie greeted.

Knowing that all the chairs were occupied I pushed mine away from the table. She took the hint and climbed up into my lap. Not missing the fact that I was wearing my sling again.

"Sleep well Judy?" Mom asked.

Carrots let out a yawn as Mantha held a Corona out to her. I smiled, already knowing that she wouldn't drink this early in the morning.

"As much as I could with Nicks tail getting in my way. No thanks, I don't drink this early" Carrots answered.

Mantha put the beer back as Carrots took a few of Bonnies carrots. Told ya. Mom laughed as she put her cigarette out. Only to light another one. To which Bonnie gave her a glare for. I put an arm around Carrots as she leaned back against me.

"Don't give me tat look, you have a more important question to ask your daughter" Mom stated.

Just like that all eyes fell on Carrots. Whos ears perked up, smacking me in the face.

"What do I need to answer?" She asked.

I shook my head as I reached for my beer. Before I could grab it Carrots grabbed my paw and put it back against her stomach.

"Hey, just because you don't drink in the morning doesn't mean I cant" I complained.

She waved me off as Bonnie leaned closer to Carrots. Giving her a glare. I smiled, guess she needed to know more then I thought.

"Are you two finally together?" Bonnie asked.

Carrots just stared at her mother for a bit. I started to wonder if she was awake enough to understand the question.

"what?" Carrots asked.

Mantha, mom and I laughed. Bonnie appeared to have been annoyed by the question. Gerald, he just drank his beer and watched. I wasn't sure why he had a problem with Carrots and I enjoying each other physically, I mean he did say he approved of us. Then again, this was his sister.

"Are you and nick dating yet?" Bonnie asked.

Carrots looked at me in question.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked me.

I shrugged.

"I thought you should, seeing as most everyone here is your family" I replied.

Carrots looked back at Bonnie Mom, then Gerald, and finally Mantha. Then she got a very familiar smile on her face as she shifted in my lap. Putting her back to the arm of the chair, and looked up at me. I knew that smile, it appeared every time when she got an idea on how to mess with spots.

"what are you thinking Carrots?" I asked, smiling myself.

I was pretty sure tat I knew what she was thinking. Rather then tell them, I think she wanted to show them.

"Is she gonna do what I think she's gonna do?" Gerald asked.

I didn't know the look on his face, or anyone elses actually. Right in that moment, my focus was on the bunny sitting in my lap. I was to busy watching her nose twitch, and those teeth of hers make themselves known as she smiled up at me.

"I thin she-"

Mantha didn't finish, most likely because Carrots chose that moment to grab my collar, pull me closer to her, and kiss me. Just like that all thought left my brain. The feel of her mouth against mine, the soft passion from her, really made it impossible to focus on anything else. By the time I could realize I should be kissing her back, and not let her have all the fun, she pushed me away and I just starred. I don't know at what, I was having trouble thinking right now.

"Yeah, she did what I thought she was going to do"

I recognized that voice as Mantha, and as I realized Mom was looking at m, very proudly I might add, I registered all four were here. And I probably, without a doubt lets be honest here, looked like that quick kiss had stopped all parts of my brain.

"I think tat answeres that question" Carrots said, giggling a bit.

I cleared my throat as I got comfortable in my chair again. I admit, her assertive personality was going to take some getting used to now that she would be kissing me. Usually it's me that does the personal boundry stuff. This was a welcomed change.

"You alright Nickie?" Mom asked.

Mantha, Gerald and Bonnie laughed as Carrots handed my beer to me. I stared at her in question, wondering why she was letting me drink now.

"After that I suppose you deserve one beer" She said.

I took it from her, shaking my head, as i looked at Mom.

"I'm fine, just got to get used to her taking advantage of me like that" I joked.

Bonnie sat back in her chair, taking a drink of her beer and also looking pretty happy.

"Could you two not do that in front of me just yet?" Gerald asked.

I looked at him with a smile.

"What's wrong Gerald, can't handle a little P.D.A?" I asked.

"That's my sister you're touching fox" He replied.

I immediately had a response, in regard to who would be touching who. someone beat me to it however.

"Pretty sure she'll be touching him more then anything else" Bonnie joked.

Save for Gerald and Carrots, we all laughed. Gerald shook his head while Carrots bluched in embarrasment.

"Mom, we don't need to discuss Nick and my sex life" Carrots complained.

I put my beer on the table as Moms phone chimed, so i could scratch Carrots ear.

"Why not? It's not like there's going to be much to talk about" Gerald commented.

I took one of the carrots and threw it at him.

"Hey, there will be plenty to talk about" I defended.

Carrots gave me a warning look as Mom picked up her phone.

"If he's anything like his father, Judy will be the one with much to talk about" Mom supplied.

That caught Carrots attention, as well as Geralds.

"I see how it is, Nick has all the love here" The bunny complained.

Mantha took the oppurtunity to give her boyfriend some reassurence. Kissing him and whispering something to him. I did have a joke about seeing them kissing, but I let it go. We really were picking on him to much.

"Alright, we should stop anyways. I doubt Stu would enjoy hearing it if he comes home early. Who's texting you?" Bonnie asked.

That would be fun, until Stu decided to give me a threat about hurting his daughter. Speaking of Carrots, she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Markus, just asking if i can help with the fundraiser next month"Mom informed.

I stopped scratching her ear, testing how deep in thought she was. The fact that she didn't seem to notice I stopped said very deep. What was she thinking about?

"The one for the school? He's already got the seniors helping out, how much more does he need?" Bonnie asked.

"You know Markus, he likes to have extra paws just in case" Gerald supplied.

Bonnie agreed to that, giving Mom another glare as she put her cigarette out. Just to light another one. Gerald decided to do the same.

"What you thinking about Carrots?" I asked.

She looked at me as Mom put her phone down. She looked like she didn't realized i had been watching her.

"It's, nothing" She answered.

Well that was a terrible attempt at lying.

"Come on, you were thinking pretty hard about it. Just say it" I said.

She looked at Mom as she crossed her arms. Trying to hide the fact she was blushing under her fur. So it was something embarrassing? She's making this to easy for me. I looked at Bonnie.

"Would you like to see a video of your daughter drunk?" I asked.

Bonnie smiled as she shook her head. Gerald was quick to look interested. While Carrots and Mom, gave me dirty looks.

"You said you deleted that" Carrots said.

"That's mean Nickie" Mom said.

I looked at Carrots with a smile. To be honest it was a little mean, but i didn't like not knowing. Especially when she felt the need to try and lie to me when i ask her about it.

"I will if you tell me what you were thinking about" I offered.

She glared harder at me, clearly not happy with my offer. She wouldn't be to mad, once she found out what i was going to let her do with my phone.

"You are going to show me the video first, right?" Gerald asked.

Mantha hit him, saying that wouldn't let me.

"No, it's between Carrots and I. So long as she tells me what's on her mind" I said.

Carrots glared at me for a few more seconds, before she leaned back against me and crossed her arms again.

"Find, Sam it was about Nicks dad and his skills" Carrots informed, angerly.

It got quiet after that. All eyes on Carrots, in suprise. I smiled triumphantly as i pulled my phone out of my pocket and held it in front of Carrots so she could watch what i was about to do. Once they realized what she was asking, all eyes fell to Mom. Who just smiled as she blew smoke.

"I could write a book with all the things he showed me" Mom informed.

I opened my calculator and put the code in three times. Realizing what that code was, Carrots stared at my phone as all my secret files, pictures and videos appeared.

"I think I would read it, to have Stu learn some new things" Bonnie informed.

Mom laughed as i made my way to the video.

"That's a date" Carrots stated.

"Yes, but not just any date" I said.

Finding the video, i opened it and clicked the little trash can. Then gave confirmation to delete it. I looked at Carrots, who was thinking.

"What's so special about the date?" Gerald asked.

"She knows, or at least she should" I answered.

Carrots stared at my phone for a few more seconds. Clearly not able to remember why that date was special to me. I wasn't dissapointed, that day wasn['t exactly a good day for her. Getting stuck in cement and being a meter maid would make anyone want to forget that day.

_ Judy POV

I stared at the screen, trying to remember what happened on that date. To remember why it was important enough for Nick to use it as his passcode. I just couldn't remember what happened on that day. to makie it special for him.

"I don't think she does" Mom stated.

A glance around, yep everyone was watching me. Waiting for me to realize why that date was special. I cursed myself, if it was important to Nick then i should know why. I just couldn't remember what happened that day.

"I don't, I know it's-"

Then i remembered what happened. That was the day i started at the precint.

"Wait, that was my first day as a cop" I said, looking at Nick.

I felt pretty good that i had remembered, until i realized Nick looked like he was expecting more.

"What else makes that day important?" Nick asked.

I quickly played that day in my head. Remembering how frustrated i was at times. Especially when i found out the animal i helped was actually a-

That's why it was special to him? That day was the first time Nick and I met. He tricked me into buying a popsicle for him and Finnick. I smiled at the memory, and he smiled as he realized that i figured it out.

"That's a little cheesy fox" I joked.

"It made you smile, so it's worth it" he stated

There he goes, being sweet again. He has no trouble getting those brownie points.

"Um, excuse me, what's so important about that date?" Gerald asked.

Nick gave me his phone as he sat back in the chair, and i wondered why he left the pictures open for me.

"It's the day was met" Nick answered, grabbing his beer.

"Why do i have this?" I asked.

Sam made a comment about how sweet her sone was. Mom just smiled as she put the last of those carrots in her mouth.

"You have twenty minutes to delete whatever photo or video you don't want me to have. Just don't mark all of them, i have some files in there about a few of our cases" Nick answered.

I looked at the phone, trying to decide which folder i should start with. I should tell you that right now i felt like a cub in a candy store. This was his secret stash, the part of his phone that even i rarely got to see. Let alone be able to get rid of anything.

"You remember the day you met Judy?" Mantha asked.

Nick moved a little, probably giving a shrug. I was to focussed on the pictures i was looking through to really care.

"I knew i would forget if i didn't write it down somewhere, so i decided to make it something i would use on a daily basis" Nick answered.

Like he would forget with his memory, somedays i really wished that memory of his wasn't so goo. I found one picture that i was sprised he had. I felt my cheeks get warm as i stared at myself, in a blue bikini.

I had only worn a bikini once, at Clawhausers party. Judging from the picture, it looked like Nick had put his phone next to him so i wouldn't have noticed it. I quickly deleted the picture.

"Do you remember when we met?" Mantha asked.

I looked up, realizing that question was directed at Gerald. Who loooked sprised at the question.

"Oh this will be good" Mom commented.

Gerald wasn't prepared for that question, i could tell that he didn't remember. Nicks phone vibrated, making me jump a little. To which Nick found funny. Realizing Clawhauser was texting Nick, i handed him the phone. Knowing it would be awhile before i would get to delete anymore pictures.

As Nick text back i looked at my brother, who was staring at his girlfriend.

"You don't, do you?" Mantha accused.

"I bet you ten dollars that Nick knows how you two met" I said.

Mantha looked at Nick, who was unaware he was brought into this conversation.

"Nick" Mantha said.

Mom leaned over and whispered to Sam as Nick looked up from his phone. Whatever was said, Sam found it a little funny.

"What?" Nick asked.

I leaned back against Nick as a yawn forced it's way out. Nick put his arm around me, which let me see what clawhauser and him were texting about. Which didn't make me happy, Clawhauser was asking about a few cases. Giving details and asking who Nick knew that might be able to help. A few texts up I noticed he had asked how Nick was doing. Nick didn't answer that one for some reason.

I hated his text messages, he liked the text really small. It made it hard to read sometimes. I brought it up once, and learned how much i really hated Nick joking about carrots helping with eye sight.

"Do you know when Gerald and I met?" Mantha asked.

Gerald watched Nick as he relit his cigarette, that apparently wnet out. I smiled, knowing that if Nick answered before Gerald, Mantha would not be happy.

"I think i do, but i'll give him a chance to answer first" Nick answered.

Gerald smiled at that, glad Nick wasn't throwing him under a bus. Damn, i was looking forward to seeing Mantha mad at him.

"Thank you, glad to know i am loved at least a little bit. A better question is, do you remember when we first met?" Gerald asked.

Nice, turning it back on her. Though, i doubt she would have asked if she didn't. From the look on her face, that oh that's a cute attempt look, she did know. Nick went back to texting. Finishing the text he started. Telling Clawhauser he had a few animals in mind but needed the actual case files to be sure. Then he told him he was on vacation, and his best chance at solving it before we got back was to ask Finnick.

I laughed at that, Finnick and Clawhauser did not get along. Clawhauser was to nice for Finnick, and Ficnnick was to harsh most of the time for Clawhauser to really handle. Everyone else could deal with how Finnick was, but not Clawhauser. The first time we figured that out, Nick was on the floor laughing and having trouble breathing. It was not a happy day at the precint.

"I don't have to answer that, I asked you first" Mantha stated.

Mom shook her head as she checked her phone, and quickly got up out of her chair.

"Sam, it's almost eleven. We have to meet Natalie remember" Mom said.

Sam got up to, making me wonder where they had to be at eleven.

"What you guys doing with Natalie?" I asked.

Mantha shoved Gerald, who had said something about if remembering was that important.

"We offered to help set up at the legion. A few animals want to sell quilts they made, and she needed some help getting everything ready" Mom informed.

"She dragged me into it, i wanted to go yeard sailing tonight. Though, i guess the rain sort of made that plan out of the question" Sam informed.

She walked over to us to stand behind Nick. Mom stood next to us as Sam bent down and kissed Nicks cheek.

"Behave yourself Nickie" Sam said.

"Always do, see you later. Love you" Nick said.

"Love you to, make sure he takes pills when he's suppossed to Judy" Sam said.

She walked to the door and went inside after i told her that i would. Mom bent down and kissed my head.

"You guys can cook whatever you find in the kitchen. We probably wont be back until it starts getting dark. Don't burn the house down Gerald" Mom said.

She dissapeared into the house as we laughed, and Gerald told her not to tempt him. Nicks phone vibrated, making me look at it as Nick started to text back. Making me wonder how he could have read that small text so quickly. I shook my head as i made out what Clawhauser sent. It was a begging text, asking Nick to give him something so he didn't have to have someone get Fennick. Which was never fun unless Nick and I went and got him. He knew the laws almost as well as Nick did, and hated having cops grab him from his, as he calls it, bussiness.

"You still didn't answer the question" Mantha said.

I glanced at Gerald, who looked at her as he put his cigarette to his mouth. I wasn't really interested in him in trouble anymore. To be honest I was more concerned figuring out what we would do today. With the rain anything outside was out of the question. What could we do to help pass the time, as well as enjoy our vacation.

"Fine, I'm pretty sure the time we met was in third grade" Gerald informed.

right then my stomach growled, I put a paw on it as my cheeks got warm. Mantha and Gerald looked at me as Nick chuckled. I guess food would be a good start before anything else.

"Get up, I'm hungry to. I'll make something for us" Nick offered.

I got off him, and as i looked up at him I noticed he was feeling some pain as he pushed himself up out of the chair.

"What are you making?" Gerald asked.

Nick put his phone in his pocket, then picked up his beer and the case files, and turned towards the door as i took his now empty chair.

"Whatever i feel like making. You have something more important to worry about" Nick said.

I looked at Mantha, who looked confused as she stared at her beer. Nick dissapeared inside as i got comfortable in the chair, a little dissapointed i wasn't in his lap anymore. It always felt nice when i sat in his lap. I felt safe and comfortable for some reason. Don't ask me to explain why, because the only answer i have is that it was Nick.

"Third grade? When did I meet you in third grade?" Mantha asked.

Another yawn forced it's way out, and I thought about getting some more sleep while Nick made us food. Then i remembered the pictures I could get rid of on Nicks phone. Cursing that I would have to get up after I just got comfortable.

"Recess, Martin was teasing you about how you looked with bows tied to your ears. I pushed him to the ground and then threw the kickball I had at his face. Served a few minutes in time out, but it as worth it" Gerald informed.

Knowing I would regret letting the chance to get rid of some pictures, I forced myself to stand up. Not really interested in Gerald and Manthas conversation anymore anyway. I grabbed the small plastic bag that Mom left on the table, as well as Nicks tea glass, as i headed for the door.

"That was you?" Mantha asked.

Gerald said something as he laughed, but I had already closed the door so i didn't know what he said. Walking into the kitchen I found Nick taking a box of waffle mix out of the cabinet. He quickly noticed me as i put the empty glass on the counter next to the sink.

"Come to help me make a dangerous concaction Carrots?" He joked.

I smaked his as I put the plastic bag in the trash can. A little mad at him for taking a picture of me the one time I wore a bikini.

"What was that for?" He asked.

He put the waffle mix next to the waffle maker as I hopped up onto the counter, sitting on it as I watched him.

"That was for that bikini picture i found. Give me your phone, i still have that twenty minutes" I said.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. Then went to the fridge as I hit the button to turn the screen on. The thing asked for a code, making me realize I had no idea what it was. I probably should know it, but I never had any reason to. Nick always let me have it and unlocked it for me when i asked without a problem.

"What's the code to unlock your phone?" I asked.

He walked back over and put everything on the counter. He had grabbed the blueberries, making me smile as i realized he was going to make blueberry waffles.

"It's another date, and yes it's important to us both. Figure it out" He answered.

I looked at the phone, at the ten numbers on the screen as he looked for something else, wondering what date he used for his passcode. Thinking it was the same date he used for that app to keep some files locked, I typed in the date we met. Only for the phone to tell me i was wrong.

"I'm going to lock you out if I get it wrong to many times" I said.

I kicked my legs back and forth as he smiled at me, a mixing bowl in his paw.

"I'll give you a hint, Jam cams" He said, putting the glass bowl on the counter.

I stared at him, thinking that wasn't really a hint. What did jam cams have to do with a specific date?

"Jam cams?" I asked.

He gave a nod, still smiling as he poured the mix into the bowl.

"Think about it, when was the first time I said jam cams?" he asked.

I thought about those two words, trying to remember when he first said them. Thinking he said them while joking, i recalled times he had joked. One memory caught my attention, and as i played it in my head I remembered that was the first time he said those words. It was also the first time Nick told me something about his past, and the first time he stood up for me. When Bogo tried to take my badge.

I looked down at the phone and put the date in. Not real sure how I felt when the phone unlocked. I just stared at the phone as he made the mix.

Two dates, the day we met and the day after. I could understand the day we met being important, but what about the day after was special to him? it was important to me, not him, right? he stood up for me that day, stopped Bogo from taking my badge. He trusted me with his past, explained something important to me. So why did he think that day, that moment, was important?

I looked up at him, finding him watching me with a smile.

"Why is that date important to you?" I asked.

"I trusted you for the first time, and you never went back on that trust. So it's sort of important" He explained.

I stared at him, a smile coming to my lips. It was really cheesy, using dates as his passcodes. Though, even if i found it silly and a little stupid. I felt happy that he would feel the day we met and the day he first showed me trust were important to remember.

"Isn't that to cheesy for you fox?" I joked.

He shrugged as he turned on the waffle maker.

"Maybe a little, but I don't care. Those two days are important for us. Aren't they?" He asked.

I couldn't disagree, I didn't want to forget the day we met, or when he started trusting me. I would have to remember the two dates, so i could tell him I remembered when he asked me again.

"They are, it just seems wiest to me that you would use those dates" I said, opening up his calculator.

He shrugged again as he got a plate out of the cabinet. I opened on of the many folders and clicked on the first picture. Which it was one where I was sleeping on Nicks chest, with what looked like our couch. It lookedlike we were laying on the floor just in front of it. I swiped across the screen, deciding he could keep that one as he poured the mix in the waffle maker. The next pictures were pretty much the same. Just showing me sleeping on him or on somehting. I continued to scroll, marking just two. Both of which showed me in just my underwear.

I probably shouldn't have been so comfortable with him like that in our apartment, a few of these pictures were bound to be much worse.

Scrolling a little more, I found one that I didn't remember. I tried to remember doing what I clearly did in the picture, but I couldn't. I was sitting on Nick, and I looked mad as i glared at him. He was leaning back against the couch with a smile, with paw on his chest. He looked like he was enjoying himself. While i looked made for some reason. It didn't seem so bad, i was wearing clothes and so was he. Except I felt very embarrassed as i continued to stare at the picture. Why? Because I realized two things about the picture. My face was just centimeters from his, that wasn't really to embarrassing.

The other thing was. I was wearing only a shirt and my underwear. He was just wearing shorts. It didn't sound that bad, if i didn't see myself stradling his lap looking made.

"Don't delete that one"

I jumped, suprised to hear him so close. Looking up at him I realized he was right next to me leaning against the counter.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

He put his arm behind me, leaning on it as he looked closer at the picture. being close to him I could smell his natural scent, and the simple smell made me want to bury my nose in his fur. I didn't of course, because i did have some self control.

For now at least.

"That's the night you broke the toilet. Before you did that you tried getting me in bed. It was pretty funny" He informed.

I looked at the picture as my cheeks got warmer. Really warm, why did i have to get stupid when i drank?

"I didn't?" I asked, not wanting to believe it.

He never told me I had tried to sleep with him before. Though, he probably didn't want to tell me about it for some reason.

"You did, but you were pretty bad at it" He replied.

I bit my lip, not liking what alcohol did to me. Why do I drink to begin with? This may not seem so bad, but Nick wasn't my mate at the time the picture was taken. He was my best friend, and trying to sleep with your best friend, especially drunk, was not something you should do. its just wrong, I mean its your best friend. You love them and cherish that friendship. It just felt wrong.

"I'm deleting it" I stated.

"Come on, that's one of my favorites" he complained.

I shook my head as I clicked on the trash can in the corner.

"Don't care, its to embarrassing to let you keep it. It has to be destroyed" I said.

I smiled up at him as I clicked yes, he faked a glare as he looked at me.

"What am I going to do with you Carrots?" He asked, shaking his head.

I kicked my feet back and forth happily as I looked down at the screen. Back to scrolling through the pictures.

"Love me, that's all you can do" I answered.

I marked another photo, it wasn't to bad. I actually remembered him taking it. It was when I had just got out of the shower. I had a towel around me and was walking to my room, when I heard several clicks. He kept takin pictures as I tried to grab his phone from him. It was pretty funny now, but I was so not happy with him then.

Suddenly I found Nicks face in mine, and before I could realize what he was doing. Hi mouth was on mine, giving me a kiss. I was caught off guard, but I realized I should be kissing him back. He stood up a little, making me lean back so it didn't end. It was soft, but I could feel that need in him. Just like before, it felt like he wasn't going to be satisfied. He put his paw on my neck as I realized I wouldn't be either. I closed my eyes as I felt his claws, and the pull as he gently tried to pull me closer to him.

I could feel the heat from him as we kissed. I could feel the want as his claws made themselves well known on my neck. My heart was beating fast, and I felt his arm snake around me as he pulled against him.

Realizing this might not end soon, I put his phone down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away as he picked me up off the counter. Just long enough to turn his head and take a quick breath. I took one quickly before I felt his lips meet mine again. I wrapped my legs around him, slightly wondering if holding me like this was hurting him. Then he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and I suddenly couldn't worry about that.

I focused on his claws as they greedily clung to my neck. I focused on his paw, as he rubbed it against my back before it made it to my tail and those claws started touching me. I think a moan came out, but I couldn't really think straight right then. What I did know, was I loved that tongue as it roamed the roof of my mouth.

I felt him pull away, and I found myself trying to follow his mouth. Really not wanting it to end. However, as I opened my eyes I realized I really needed some air. I could feel his breath on my face as we both breathed heavily. He was smiling, but all I could focus on were his eyes staring into mine.

"I can do a lot more then just love you Carrots" he whispered.

It took my brain a little bit to remember what he was talking about. I wanted to say something, but my brain wasn't working right still. He was right though, there was a lot he could do to me. Something vibrated harshly on the counter behind me. He looked down and chuckled. I just stared at him as he put me back on the counter.

"You alright Carrots?" he asked.

He opened the waffle maker, and I just continued to stare at him. Wondering why my brain was having this much trouble. My heart as still beating fast, and I think my breathing had calmed a little

"I think so" I answered.

He chuckled s he went to the cabinet and pulled a plate from it. Finally able to pull myself together, I cleared my throat and looked down at the phone. Only to find my paw empty with no phone. Out of the corner of my eye I found it sitting next to me.

"Don't like me kissing you?" he asked.

I picked up the phone, eager to get my mind off that kiss as much as possible. I didn't like the kiss, and that was the problem. I loved that kiss. I unlocked the phone and reopened that app.

"I loved it, and I agree with you" I said.

My voice sounded weird. He put the waffle on the plate and poured more of the mix into the maker.

"What do you agree with me on?" he asked.

I looked at him, smiling as I wondered why my cheeks were still on fire. Just what did that, very heated, kiss do to me?

"We have to get used to taking advantage of each other like that" I answered.

He laughed as he closed the waffle maker, and i went back to the pictures. Pretty sure he was going to really enjoy suprising me with kisses like that. Actually, that was more of a make out wasn't it?

He made waffles while i deleted each and every picture that embarrassed me. Mostly just the one where I was in my underwear, or mad at Nick for something. He joked while I deleted pictures, telling me why i shouldn't delete certain pictures. It didn't do any good, I deleted them no matter what reasons he had for keeping them.

I stopped at one, suprised that it even existed. It showed me in a dress, one that FruFru managed to talk me into wearing for little Judies second birthday. The dress was big, like poofy. One of those dresses you see in old time movies with kings and queens. Where the rich girls wear dresses with, what I like to call it, a silly bubble around their legs. I haven't seen many of those actually, but i guess that's the type of dress they wear.

Despite how much I hated the dress, i was having a good time. Especially since Nick had dragged me onto the dance floor, forcing me to deal with the stupid dress as we danced. Which is what the picture showed, Nick and I dancing. Me, in a stupid dress, laughing while he spun me around. Somehow he got out of wearing a tuxedo.

Not that i wanted to see him in one that night or anything.

I stared at the photo, wondering who took it and if I really wanted to delete it. As much as i hated proof of me ever being in that dress, i loved how the two of us looked.

"You don't want to delete that one do you?" He asked.

I glanced at him, finding him smiling at the picture. It wasn't his usual smile, it was a smile that said he was remembering the night the picture was taken. He was remembering a good memory that we shared. Looking back at the photo, I just smiled as well. Slightly wondering when he would let me dance with him again. I couldn't delete the picture, as much as i hated that dress i just couldn't. It was one of our rare pictures, where we weren't messing with each other or one of us was mad at the other. It was proof that Nick and I loved each other, meant something to one another. I couldn't delete something that clearly showed how good Nick and I were together.

"I really should, but I can't" I answered.

I knew he would one day show the picture just to embarrass me, but I really didn't want to delete a picture of us in such a good moment.

"But you hate that dress" He stated.

He looked at me in question, I just smiled at him as i poked his big nose.

"But i love the moment it shows us in. Can't get rid of proof that you have a soft side and that you can actually dance" I said.

He pinched my let, laughing a little as i jumped with a squeal.

"Watch it Carrots, I have way more pictures for blackmail then you do" He joked.

I slapped him, laughing a little bit. A little suprised he pinched me, but i enjoyed the playfulness.

"You wouldn't blackmail me, I have something I can keep from you that you really don't want me to keep from you" I joked back.

He looked at me as he checked the waffle, wondering what I was hinting at. The smell of those waffles was getting to me, but I was enjoying this alone time with him.

"What would that be?" He asked.

My smile grew as he stared at me. I'm not sure if I could even play this card yet, or if I even wanted to. I'm pretty sure I wanted it more then he did. So this may come back to bite me later.

"Blackmail me, and you won't be touching any of this any time soon Fox" I threatened.

He stared at me as he put the waffle on the plate. He smiled, which worried me, as he poured the rest of the mix into the waffle maker.

"You threatening me with no sex already Carrots?" He asked.

I glared at him, knowing he was up to something, as he licked some of the mix off his paw.

"Don't test me Fox" I threatened.

I was enjoying this, but that smile told me I would lose. He was much better at this game then i was. Any second now he would show his resolve and win. All I could do was appear to be right where I wanted to be. I had to show that I held all the power here, even if I was putting up a show.

"So I threaten you with a slightly emberrassing picture and you threaten me with sex. Do I understand this correctly?" He asked, closing the waffle maker.

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it" I answered.

He looked at me with that smile, making me very worried. What was he thinking of doing to get to me?

"Really want to play this game again? You never win" He asked.

I kept smiling, pretty sure I would regret starting this. There was to much that he could do. With his phone in my paw however, just what could he do?

"I got your phone, you got nothing" I challenged.

Still smiling he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. I stared at it, my smile falling. Right then I realized just how much he could do. He made sure to keep the small object out of my reach as he held it up.

I had his phone, and he had mine. Why do I put muself in these situations with him?

"You wouldn't dare" I challenged.

He unlocked it quickly, tapping the screen a few more times as I glared at him. Curious as to what he planned to do. He typed something on my phone, I only knew that because the keys on my keyboard sounded different then anything else on my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I admit I was a little worried. There were so many things he could be ding right now. He showed me the screen once he was done, showing me a text to FruFru that he hadn't sent yet. The words in the text, I'm pregnant.

i smiled as I looked back up at his smiling face. FruFru would never believe that, at least not yet she wouldn't.

"That's all you got?" I asked.

Still smiling he typed something on my phone before showing it to me. He didn't add anything to the message, he added more animals for it to be sent to. Among them were Clawhauser and my dad.

Now I was scared.

"OK you win, just don't send that message" I pleaded.

He laughed and handed my phone to me. I took it carefully, almost like it was made of glass, putting his phone down so I could take everyones name off the send list.

"I hate you so much sometimes" I remarked.

He grabbed his phone as I finished getting rid of his little attempt at embarrassing me. I would have to learn how to beat him one day, at least once. Just os I could sai I didn't lose every time. I looked at him, relieved the message didn't get sent. He was typing on his phone. Probably texting Clawhauser again.

"Clawhauser begging for help?" I asked.

He shook his head as I put my phone down. Trying to ignore the need to eat something. The last waffle would be done soon, so I could wait a little longer.

"Finnick and Spots, both saying they hate me" He informed.

Letting out a small laugh, I looked at the waffle maker. The little green light wasn't on, which meant it wasn't done yet.

"Those two are going to have to learn how to get along one of these days" I said.

He handed his phone to me. I went back to deleting pictures, evidence of my embarrassing moments, as he opened the waffle maker.

"That's not done" I informed.

"Yes it is" He stated.

I folled my eyes as I found another picture of me with a towel wrapped around my naked body. I deleted that one.

"The green light says otherwise" I commented.

He put the waffle on the plate, I glanced at it. Suprised that it looked a little burnt.

"You mean the little green light that hasn't worked since your mom dropped it one accident?" He asked.

I looked at him, suddenly remembering when the waffle maker was dropped. I shook my head as I looked back down at the phone. Pretty sure my twenty minutes were up a while ago.

I wasn't going to remind him, and neither are you.

"Forgot about that, nevermind" I said.

He chuckled as he went over to the cabinet and started grabbing plates. I deleted another picture, one where i was getting dressed in the locker room trying to hide my lower half as I tried to get the phone from Nick, he told me he deleted that to. I put the phone in my pocket and jumped off the counter. Deciding I better help him so he didn't drop any plates or anything.

"I got those, just get the waffles and the syrup. I'll get the silverware" I told him.

He handed me the two plates he had before opening another cabinet, doing as he was told as he reached in and pulled out the plastic bottle of syrup.

"Does Gerald or Mantha like butter or anything?" He asked.

I closed the cabinet as I thought, realizing I didn't know if Mantha liked butter or not with her waffles as I put the plates on the island.

"I don't know about Mantha, but I know Gerald hates it. Grab it just in case" I answered.

Opening up the drawer i grabbed forks and knives and set them on top of the plates. The smell of those waffles getting to me as i walked over and picked them up. If i didn't Nick would probably have some difficulty carrying everything. He went to the fridge and grabbed the small tub of butter from inside before closing it. Noticing I had grabbed the waffles he picked up the syrup as I picked up the plates and silverware. We headed out to the porch, finding Gerald and Mantha arguing about when they first met.

Only they would argue about something like that, for this long.

Seeing the food they quickly grabbed a plae as I sat them on the table. Gerald was the first to grab a waffle as Mantha went inside, saying she needed to get somehting as Nick put the butter and syrup on the table.

"Still can't agree on when you two first met?" Nick asked.

Gerald gave a nod as he poured syrup on his waffles. Making sure to fill each little square. Nick and I put waffles on our plates as Mantha came back out. With a jar of peanut butter. Gerald shook his head as she sat down, quickly grabbing her own waffle.

"Still don't see why you like that nasty stuff" Gerald commented.

Mantha waved his words off as he handed Nick the syrup. She opened the jar and began putting a thick layer of peanut butter on her waffle.

"What's wrong with peanut butter?" Nick asked.

That started a discussion about what food went good with other foods.. Nick favored crickets and chocolate. No one supported that match. Gerald and i favored blueberries mixed with caramel. Which mantha seemed to like that idea, Nick voiced his dislike for ruining a good food with caramel. Mantha had the strangest food combination. Peanut butter, Carrots and honey. Nick said no to that immediately, but Gerald and i thought it sounded interesting enough to at least try.

The next two hours we spent on the porch, enjoying the rain, trying weird food and just talking. Gerald joked about being better then Nick on a few things and when Nick said he was dreaming if he thought that. Gerald challenged Nick to prove it.

While they took the oppurtunity to mess around, I went back to deleting pictures while Mantha and I talked about how crazy we were for dating grown animals who acted like children. We did joke about it, but I could tell she was just like me we loved the fact our boyfriends weren't that mature. It was enjoyablehaving some childish joking and antics around.

Though we both agreed it was to much somedays.

While Nick and Gerald messed around in the rain, my brother trying to take Nick to the ground, I enjoyed the rare oppurtunity to sit and talk with Mantha. I showed her the pictures on Nicks phone. Some she found cute, some funny. Others she joked about how easy Nick could see me with very little clothing on, and what he might do to me if i let him.

While it was embarrassing for me to have her joke like that, I enjoyed how easily we got along.

"Hey no fair" Gerald yelled.

we looked up from the phone, finding Gerald picking himself up from the ground. He had landed in the grass so there was some mud on him. Mantha laughed as I looked at Nick, he seemed alright out there but the sight of that sling made me remember he was still recovering.

"Maybe tackling each other isn't such a good idea" I hollered to them.

Gerald said something to Nick and he laughed. Judging from the smirk on my brothers face, I probably wouldn't like hearing what he said.

"It's not like my boy toy can handle your boy toy" Mantha commented.

I shook my head, laughing a little.

"You let my brother rub off on you" I stated.

She gave a shrug as Nick started walking towards the stairs. Saying something to Gerald, who began to follow, as he rubbed his arm.

"I knew it, he was hurting himself" I said.

I knew i shouldn't be this concerned, Nick could take care of himself just fine. I just didn't like him doing something while being in pain. Especially if doing it was the reason he was in pain.

"You're to protective of your mate" Mantha whispered as Nick topped the stairs.

That was a little true, but it would be sometime until I was sure Nick was capable of doing everything without help. Gerald stopped at the top of the stairs as Nick came over and sat next to me. Gerald looked himself over.

"Great, now i need a shower. Why is it everytime you and I mess around, I'm the one that gets dirty?" Gerald said.

He grabbed his cigarrettes and put one in his mouth. Choosing to stand so he didn't get mud on the chair.

"You can do that after we figure out what we're doing today. I don't want to hang around the house all day, just the four of us, with nothing to do" Mantha said.

i gave Nick a glance, wondering if I should make him take some of those pain pills. He was probably putting them off, he didn't really like taking medicine. He prefferred to let his body deal with things on its own. I could see it in his eyes, he was near the point of taking the pills. His arm was bothering him to much.

"School will be over in an hour, so if you don't want to be here when my brothers and sisters show up, better think of something" Gerald informed.

"Nick, where are those pills?" I asked.

He looked at me, shaking his head as Gerald lit his cigarrette.

"It's just a muscle bothering me, I think it didn't want to deal with Gerald and his pretend muscles" Nick joked.

So it wasn't his wounds, but that didn't mean he shouldn't take the pills.

"You're just getting old fox" Gerald joked in return.

Nick waved his words off as I thought about getting Nick to take the pills. He would argue with me, saying the discomfort would go away soon. I really wanted him to take them, just in case. Though he may have already before i woke up. Knowing it would save the arguement he would have with me about taking them.

Nick smiled at me as he put his paw on my head, petting my head. Probably already knowing what i was thinking and how worried I was about him.

"I took them this moring already, I'm fine Carrots" Nick assured.

I smiled, glad that he at least took them already. The feeling of his paw on my head was reason to smile as well. I loved the feeling of him touching me like this.

"Good, at least you're not being subborn about your medicine" I joked.

Nick shoved me playfully as Mantha checked her phone, looking bored. We really should figure out what we wanted to do with the fest of our time. When the bus dropped off my brothers and sisters, we would be watching them. Which i didn't mind, I really enjoyed playing with them when we came to visit.

"What do we want to do with the rest of our time?" I asked.

Nick took my plate and gestrued for the others. Mantha was quick to grab them, eager to have something to do.

"Well, there's not much we can do with just an hour" Gerald said.

Mantha gave Nick the plates and silverware. Before she told Gerald to help him by grabbing everything else.

"Well then, looks like we'll justbe bored until they show up" Mantha stated.

Nick stood from his chair as Gerald picked up the rest of the stuff on the table. Figureing I'd have to help with the dishes, Nick didn't trust the dishwasher, I got up and followed him inside.

"I'm taking a shower, you could join me and enjoy some bit of fun" Gerald suggested.

Mantha hit him, not so gently, in the stomach. Nick laughed as he walked inside, i rolled my eyes with a smile as Mantha followed close behind me. Gerald falling behind in pain.

"He'll learn one of these days" Mantha commented.

She followed Nick and I into the kitchen, and as Nick took off his sling to do the dishes Mantha took the towel from me. Saying she would dry them for me. Not really wanting to say otherwise, I hopped onto the island as Nick began filling the sink with a bit of water. Mantha leaned against the counter as I pulled Nicks phone out of my pocket, ready to see what other pictures I could delete. Gerald came in, saying he would have to learn to keep his mouth shut or he wasn't going to survive dating Mantha.

"You'll get used to the pain before you learn that. Trust me" Nick stated.

I shot him a glare as he smiled at me. Gerald put what he had away before he made his way to the bathroom, taking his shirt off as he walked.

"Nobody wants to see that" Mantha joked.

Nick and i laughed, Gerald just shook his head as he dissapeared into the bathroom.

"So, what you want to talk about?"

I looked up from the phone, finding Mantha had directed that question to Nick as he washed his paws.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nick asked.

I smiled as I went back to the pictures, listening to them talk. Mantha and Nick weren't really close, in fact they never talked unless Gerald and I were around. She probably wanted to change that, figuring she wasn't going anywhere and knew he wasn't either. They would one day be married into my family, I guess that's what her thinking was.

"I don't know, we usually don't talk to eac other unless Judy and Gerald get together. We may become faimly someday, so I figured we should get to know each other" Mantha explained.

Yep, nailed it. Nick gave her a curious look, and she gave him a knowing smile. Oh this was going to be good.

"You want us to get to know each other?" Nick asked, drying his paws off.

I watched them as Mantha shrugged, wondering what Nick would do. He couldn't exactly tell her no, he was to nice for that anyway. Plus he was technically cornered, no avoiding talking to her. He looked at me in question.

"Don't look at me, I've got nothing to do with this" I said.

"This is all me, what's wrong with getting to know each other? Don't like me or something?" Mantha asked.

Nick started on the few dishes, shaking his head with a smile.

"Nothings wrong with is, it just caught me by surprise. Ask away, whatever you want to know" Nick replied.

I glanced at them, surprised Nick was going to answer whatever questions she asked. he must be in a good mood to let her ask him whatever she wanted.

"Ok, favorite color?" Mantha asked.

The questions went like that for awhile, I listened as I went through Nicks pictures. I answered each question Mantha asked in my head, actually surprised that I didn't get any of them wrong. When the plates and silverware were done Nick began washing the waffle maker. By tht time Mantha had started asking more important questions.

I stopped and looked at Nick as he dried off his paws. The dishes done now. I began to wonder what he would say, how he would react at the question she had just asked. Mantha had asked about his dad, wondering about the relationship Nick had with him. Just by the sudden change in him, the fake smile he gave her, Mantha knew he didn't want to talk about it. I could tell she regretted asking about him as she put the waffle maker in the dish rack.

"There's nothing to tell" Nick lied.

Mantha took the hint and told Nick it was hist turn to ask questions. Nick, as he usually does, just shook it off. Not letting the question about his dad bother him. Nick had no problem talking about him, but if you asked what he thought of him or what their relationship was like. That was something Nick would never talk about unless he had to.

They continued to talk, and I continued to look through pictures. Not realy caring about them, I kept glancing at Nick. The last time he talked about his dad, was when he told me what he was like and why he wasn't around when he was growing up. I kept glancing because I was afrraid that what he did back then might happen again. He shut me out, didn't talk about anything, for a few days. Though he talked about his dad for a few hours back then, and Mantha just asked a simple question. Where I had many that I had asked.

I was still afraid he might start shutting animals, me, out again. Even after my brothers and sisters showed up, I was still glancing at him. But he remiained himself, especially when he stole a kiss from me just to mess with Gerald and the rest of my brothers and sisters.

Nick POV

I let out a yawn as I watched a few of Carrots sisters from my spot on the couch. Who were watching T.V., some cartoon about a kid who fixes broken toys who just happen to ceom alive. I wasn't really paying attention to it, alright that's a lie.

Carrots was helping Stu with dishes since we had just got done with dinner. Mantha and Gerald were occupying the rest of the kids on the floor behind me. some of the kids, I think about half, were already in bed or playing in their rooms. The case files were boring, I easily spotted things that were overlooked or knew who did it. Pretending to look through them, I occupied myself by watching the childish show.

In the back of my mind, I knew Carrots had agreed to help with the dishes so she could tell her dad we were together know. Officially. I tried not to think that Stu would threaten me or anything, Stu was an easy going, and emotional, bunny after all. But I was dating his daughter, his favorite daughter. So he may give some hint as to what he would do to me if I hurt Carrots. I would have to keep any jokes about whatever he would say to myself. Joking about something that important to him, not a good idea.

I looked towards the kitchen, looking through the little window to see Carrots talking to Stu as she dried off a plate. I smiled as i watched her, a strange new feeling inside of me.

It wasn't happiness, I knew that feeling because she made me happy every day. This new feeling was weird, but felt good. As i watched her I focussed on this new feeling. I felt a little possessive, because now Carrots was mine. She was my mate, and i was hers. The feeling of knowing she was mine, and no one else had her, felt very good.

I felt like someone had given me the biggest trophy, the most valuable object in the world, or the ket to something worth more then the world. I know she wasn't any of those, she wasn't a prize or some possession. Just knowing that we were no longer driends, and something more importatn though. That's how i felt, because to me she was that important. The most important animal in the entire world.

If you tell Carrots I told you that I will shoot you with my tanquilizer. Can't have her knowing that I'm that soft now can we. Catching Mantha staring at me from her spot on the floor, I looked back to the case file in my paws.

"Not a word" I warned.

The female Bunny gave a small laugh as she went back to playing with the kids. Probably already figuring out how she would use it against me. I wasn't to worried, she was nothing like her boyfriend. Surprisingly.

With nothing else to do, I reviewed the files absent mindedly as I watched the stupid show. Also absent mindedly. The files were pretty straight forward, some things got overlooked or misidentified but not much. I had already started wondering why Uncle Bogo wanted Carrots and I to review these. Long ago.

Beth and Wedny were sitting together in front of the cough, leaning against it with Wendy laying on Beths lap. I glanced down at them, checking on my curiousity. Both still awake, despite how bored they looked.

"You two getting bored of the show?" I asked.

Wendy turned her head to look up at me while Beth just let out a deep sigh.

"There's nothing to do with it still raining outside" Beth answered.

I looked towards the porch, watching the rain come down outside. I sort of agreed with them, I preferred being inside but the rain just kept going. Never letting any sign show of when it might start going away. For a kid, I sppose that's kind of deppressing. Still there must be something that could shove their boredom away that could be done inside.

"There's nothing you want to do? Nothing that might interest you that you can do inside?" I asked.

Beth thought for a few seconds, Wendy suddenly looked like she had an idea.

"We could play truth or dare" She suggested.

The four bunnies infront of the T.V. suddenly looked interested at the mention of the game.

"That's not a game Nick would enjoy. It's a kids game, adults don't play that one" Beth argued.

I had to stops my mouth from saying otherwise. What ever comment I had, was defenetly not kid friendly.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Wendy asked.

Again Beth thought, as her five sisters waited for her to decide on something. I thought to, but i honestly didn't know what might interest them. I must be getting old or something if I can't figure out something for kids to do for fun.

Beths ears stood up, and she looked at me with a look that said she had an idea. I got a little worried, thinking her plan would require me to get up from the couch.

"We can't play in the rain or in the shop can we?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Your mom would not like you getting muddy and yur dad had made a mess in the shop so no" I answered.

Looking satisfied with my answer, the little bunny pushed her sister off of her and ran straight into the front room and began down the stairs. I was about to ask Wendy what Beth was doing, but the kids took off after her.

"Where you going? We got to build a roof for this cottage" Gerald said.

I glanced over at him as I shook my head with a smile. He was laying on the floor with a small lincoln log house. The only thing missing was the roof.

"I knew it, you're terrible with children" Mantha joked.

That earned a glare from Gerald, who threw a green piece of wood at her. She laughed as she crawled over towards him. I looked back down at the file in my paws, not wanting to see that nasty, and disturbing, sight. Realizing I had looked through the file, I put it back in the bag at my feet only to pull out another one. I really wasn't interested in them, but I didn't have anything else to do. Except watch the childish T.V. show, just because I was curious how they fixed the broken toy.

Come on we've all done it at least once. When the kids leave you don't change the channel because, while you weren't as into it as much as the kids. Your curiousity get the better of you and you watch the show just to say you knew how it ended. So i just layed here on the couch, watching the show. The case file open on my chest, I didn't even bother seeing who's signatures were on the files inside.

Either I was really bored, or I was really interested in how the little girl and all her toys fixed the singing toy. It was boredom, or maybe I was going against the simple fact that I was watching a kids show and wondered if any of the characters in the show actually died. Since it's a kids show, I highly doubt anyone dies.

But you never know.

My phone vibrated, and curiousity made me pick it up from the floor beneath me. Quickly unlocking it i found i had two text messages. One from Finnick, saying spots may not be around when I get back from vacation. I laughed at that one. Those two are going to have to learn how to get along or Spots really will dissapear one day. Don't get me wrong, Spots can do alot of things, but hurt a cute animal like Finnick. Not one of them. I replied to it, telling he wouldn't get away with it because Carrots would ask for us to get the murder case.

The other was from mom, saying Bonnie and her were on the way here and stopped by the store. And bought a box of condoms.

Shaking my head I replied. Telling her thanks, but Carrots made it clear it wasn't happening here. I also added that they might expire before it actually happens and then put my phone down on the floor again.

And that's when i was back to thinking about Carrots and the fact we were together. I should be jumping around, showing how excited, and happy, this change made me. But i didn't feel like it, and it made me wonder why. I mean i was with the most wonderful girl i have ever met. She chose me, not another animal, to share her life with. My best friend, the one that taught me how to trust and be happy again, was now my mate.

Why was i simply content? And not, this is going to sound stupid, exploding or jumping in happiness?

"Move your feet"

Taken from my thoughts, I looked up as someone hit my leg softly. I found Carrots standing infront of me, and a smile made its was onto my face.

"What if i don't want to? I am pretty comfortable right now after all" I asked.

She smiled, trying and failing to glare down at me.

"I want to sit down, I've been standing for almost an hour while dad and I did the dishes" She informed.

Just to mess with her, I stretched my body out. Pretending to get more comfortable as I looked back at the T.V.

"This couch is mine now, sorry Carrots" I said.

I expected her to force me to make room for her, instead she slid herself under my arm and layed on the couch directly infront of me. I had to move my arm, so she didn't lay on it again, and it wasn't uncomfortable for me. Couldn't let her think that though.

"Hey, I was comfortable here by myself" I complained jokingly.

She elbowed my stomach as she put her paw on mine. Wrapping my arm tighter around herself.

"Deal with it, i feel like snuggling right now" She said.

"Annoying bunny" I whispered.

"Handsome fox" She said.

I expected a joking insult in return for my joking insult, but I took the compliment and let her have her way. Even if I couldn't really stop her from doing what she wanted. Besides, I didn't really mind being this close to her.

Going back to my previous thoughts, that she interrupted a minute ago. I wondered why I felt content, and not the overwhelming happiness. Maybe I'm just over thinking how I should feel, maybe I'm just looking for some stupid reason to doubt why I am happy. Or maybe I'm just thinking to think.

"Are you seriously watching this?" She asked.

I smiled, at her question and because I figured out why i was thinking about this stupid question.

"I'm hoping one of the toys dies" I answered.

She laughed a little at my answer, and that laugh reminded me of every reason why she was the perfect animal for me. That's why I was content, why this simple but very important change between us didn't really change anything between us. Sure we would share a bed, a room, and we would definetly be kissing alot. But nothing else had changed.

I've probably already explained this over the course of all this, but I'm going to explain it anyways.

I couldn't be happier then I was before, despite the change i was already where i needed to be with her. She was in my life, we spent almost all of our time together. We went out together, we joked together. We practically did everything together. the important stuff, that made me fall in love with her, wouldn't change. Don't me wrong, I am happy about us being mates. But did my happiness, my joy of having her around, change at all. No, because everything that made her perfect, that made her the bunny that i fell in love wiht was still the same as when we were just friends.

Besides the obvious stuff, how we talked and acted with each other wouldn't change. That's why how I felt about her, about us, didn't change. Because we didn't change, not really anyway.

"You know something Carrots" I said.

She turned her head and look up at me, curious about what i had to say. Her nose twitched, reminding me how cute she really was.

"What?" She asked.

Thinking about what I wanted to say, I loked inot her eyes. Reminded once again just how perfect she really was.

"You're the reason my life is perfect Judy, without you it wouldn't be worth breathing another second" I said.

She stared at me, obviously speechless. We stared into each others eyes, just looking. Eventually she smiled.

"Woah, that was very romantic"

I think that was Mantha, but I couldn't be to sure with Carrots lips on mine. Giving me a very delivious kiss. It was quick, she ended it with a remark about me getting soft on her. Gerald made a comment as she got comfortable again. Putting my paw on her chest this time. I sighed happily, enjoying this moment. I had the rest of our time here to see how much I could mess with her now. For now, I just cuddled with my mate on the couch as we watched a childs T.V. show.

"Nick"

Obviously not alone, sadly.

I looked up, eyes meeting Stus as he stood behind the couch. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look made either. He had a serious look on his face. Realizing what he was abouty to say, I prepared myself. Just in case I had to stop my mouth from saying some stupid joke or comment.

"Sir?" I asked.

Carrots shifted, interested in what her dad had to say most likely. Gerald was sitting in the blue recliner, Mantha sitting on his lap. They also looked interested. Gerald had a smile on his face, for obvious reasons.

"I don't really think this needs to be said, but I'm going to say it just in case you need reminded. Hurt my daughter, and you won't be living past a week" Stu threatened.

The way he looked after he finished, that threatening glare that made me feel like I was staring into the eyes of a very dangerous predator. Well, let's just say I had no trouble keeping myself from making any joked.

"Dad, he's not going to hurt me. It's Nick for crying out loud" Carrots complained.

Finding my voice, not that a bunnies glare would ever make me lose it, I spoke before Stu could.

"No, he's just making a point. Relax Carrots, he has every right to make it. I understand sir" I stated.

Stu gave a nod as he walked away, saying he was going to check on the kids. Shaking off the feeling, not fear, his glare gave me I got comfortable on the couch again. Carrots followed my example.

"That's it? Manthas dad gave me an hour long talk and you give him a little threat?" Gerald complained.

"You needed it, Nick doesn't" Stu hollered back.

Carrots rubbed her paw against mine, making me realize her fur was very soft for some reason. Not really wanting to disturn this moment, I just focussed on the soft fur.

"You wanna know something to?" Carrots whispered.

My curiousity getting the better of me, I went against how relaxed I was and forced myself to answer.

"Got a cheesy thing to tell me Carrots?" I whispered back.

She pushed herself up, putting her head against my neck and jaw. Pushing her leg between my legs.

"You want to know what it is fox?" She asked.

I smiled, finding her small teasing sort of cute.

"Don't test me bunny, say it" I whispered.

She took her time answering, probably choosing the right words. I focussed on the feel of her legs against mine. Enjoying how her soft fuzzy fur felt.

"If you and I hadn't met, or you weren't my partner, there's no way I could ever be as happy as I am with you. As happy as you make me" She whispered.

I wanted to make a comment about her getting soft on me. Hell I should have a comment about both of us getting soft on each other. Instead I decided to move my paw to her neck and scratch gently. She gave a small, quick, gasp at the touch of my claws.

"Like you and I wouldn't have come this far. This is going to sound stupid and sort of cheesy, but you and I are meant to be" I whispered, pretty sure that i've already used that cheesy line somewhere in all this.

She didn't say anything back, she didn't have to. we just enjoyed the silence, the only sound from the T.V. as we layed together on the couch. Even Gerald was quiet, probably because Mantha was keeping him quite most likely. We enjoyed the moment, until someone decided to text my phone and make it go off. Carrots reached down and picked it up. She laughed a little after she unlocked it, maing me look at the screen.

Carrots was already typing a text as i read the text mom sent. Commenting on how Carrots would not be putting it off any more then she had to. Carrots didn't seem to mind the comment, seeing as she answered back saying not one second longer Ms. Wilde. That brought a smile to my face, and I had something to say to as she put the phone down.

"Don't ruin the moment" She whispered.

Closing my mouth, sort of thinking she just put me in my place, I continued to smile as I scratched my mates neck. If it felt this good, this undescribable feeling, just being her mate. If it felt like this, her fuzzy and pleasant fur, her body against me like this just relaxing. If things would be feeling like what I'm feeling now, between us, from now on. I'm never getting away from this amazing, and annoying, bunny. Even if I wanted to.

And with that, I'm gonna end this. Otherwise it would probably never end if Carrots and I just kept having our fun with you. Just know, we made the most of the five days we had left at the Hopps Family Farm.

And I may have enjoyed it a little to much for Stus liking. Gerald certainly didn't like it.

Something about this chapter touches me in all the wrong ways. Ok, moving on. For those of you that hated this long absence, voice your hatred, and need to kill me (lillypop I'm looking at you mainly because of those dangerous and sexy eyes that stare into my soul wonderously) in the reviews. All other emotions and feelings, I don't know just put it all in the reviews.

I'd say pm me, but I have a terrible time looking at those on a regular basis. Kind of like my updates. Fuck it.

Now I have a chapter to write, two actually since I must update The Adventure. Now for some of my pervy sage advice. (Please tell me someone got that reference)

The clitoris is as sensitive as an eye ball.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's it?

.

That's all I got.

That reference as well, actually it's a quote but whatever, please someone tell me they got who I was quoting. hmm, actually i think i stole the joke but whatever.

Peace out my sexy, luscious, love pandas. Seriously, how can you not love a cute panda? especially one with a body like yours.


End file.
